Broken
by Wiccan98
Summary: Ginny is being abused by those who are closest to her. She is determined to make her last year different. What will happen when she makes some friends that those who hurt her will find unsuitable for her?
1. Chapter 1 Things will be different

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (_Evil Laugh_)**

Chapter 1 Things _will_ be different.

This was how it was always going to be for her. Nothing anyone could do would change that. Not that anyone _would _do anything for her. No one cared, they pretended and said they did but she could see right through their lies.

She would always be sitting just like she is now, cradling her wounded body, trying desperately to heal or hide the marks that were left behind. Not many people knew what was truly happening with her. Most just thought that she was a loner who followed the older kids around because she had no one else to be with and nothing better to do.

Of course that wasn't entirely true. She did have some friends, but not many. Even those who were considered her friends were more like acquaintances. She didn't really get to see them outside of either the Great Hall, classes, or in the common room. She _was_ always with the older kids; but that wasn't actually by choice. She was forced to go to Hogsmead with them because they were told that they had to keep an eye on her.

Everyone around her thought that she was a loner, a silly little girl, or someone who needed to be controlled in the worst possible way. She couldn't speak out of turn; wasn't able to question a thing even if it made no sense. In no way was she allowed to see anyone who wasn't approved of; talking to most boys got her into trouble. She could not fail any class, no matter how hard or boring it was; her marks had to be in the top. She would be punished if she wore anything that was remotely sexy or even just form fitting; she wasn't going to look good enough in them anyway.

She slumped back onto the cushy pillows on her bed. She only ever felt at home in her room. The smell of the garden met her nose through the opened window and for a moment she was able to forget where she was exactly. She could hear the animals outside; both muggle and magical; they made her feel free, at peace, and safe. The feeling didn't last long though; as she went to turn over to be able to see out the window she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Sighing she slowly got up and looked deeply at her reflection.

Honey brown eyes that were once filled with life; now lifeless and hollow. Pale skin that at a time glowed in the sun now looked sullen and dull. Even her hair looked faded; it was once a beautiful fiery red that shone in the bright light, now it was just a pale copper that was boring. She looked somewhat like a corpse, lifeless, empty, hollow, saddened, and slowly fading away. The only mark of life that showed on her face was the large purple-red bruise that was surrounding her eye and a smaller green-yellow one on her chin.

The bruise on her chin was easy enough to lie about if anyone asked. She could easily say that she got it while flying outside or while she was de-gnoming the garden. People thought that she was accident prone anyway; although it was in fact because of her punishments rather than just being naturally clumsy. She sighed once more; she would have to hide this, and since she wasn't allowed to do magic at home then she would have to use something slightly less effective than a glamour or a healing and concealing charm.

She pulled out a drawer that held her old makeup that she could never wear; it was all a gift. Pushing the makeup aside and trying not to shudder at the thought of what might happen if she was caught with it she pulled out the bruise covering and healing cream that her nicer brothers had given her. As she put it on she thought about those in her family that _did _care for her, but not enough to stand up to those that would hurt her.

As the bruise started to fade and soon became the natural colour of her skin she re-read the bottle to be sure of how long it would work. 48 hours, that would be enough time for her to get through the train ride and the sorting feast without having to apply more. She was half-way through putting it back when she changed her mind and tossed it into the open trunk at the foot of her bed. Knowing who she would have to stay with on the train ride she thought that she probably might need it again before she actually got to school.

She went over to the window and watched as the sunset over the treetops in the small forest behind her house. Everything was so peaceful at night, her house, Hogwarts, nature, and people. She sat on her windowsill for a few hours; it wasn't until the moon had risen and was casting a pale glow that she finally decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long, hard, and stressful day; she would need what little energy possessed her to get through it.

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley get down here this instant!" Her dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs waking Ginny with a start. Looking at her clock she saw that it was only 6 AM. No one had to get up for another few hours. Not wanting to test her father's anger this early in the morning Ginny quickly jumped out of bed and started to dress at record speed.

"Don't _make _me tell you twice!" He bellowed as she opened the door.

She walked down the stairs and turned to her father.

"Good morning father, sorry for my tardiness." Ginny said with a convincing smile that Arthur just glared at. Knowing that she had addressed him properly and that he would not be able to set her straight he grudgingly walked into the kitchen and ushered for her to follow. They stepped into the kitchen and Ginny saw her mother sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning mother." Ginny said with the same convincing smile. Her mother ignored her and just continued to drink.

"Tell me Ginevra what is the meaning of _this._" Arthur said as he thrust a letter into her hands. Ginny turned it over and saw the Hogwarts crest on it; she also noticed that it was no longer sealed. She resisted the urge to glare at her father for reading her mail as she slowly removed the letter.

_Dear Miss. Weasley._

_We are sorry for the lateness of this letter but the decision was only agreed upon and finalized yesterday. Since you have been receiving such above standard marks in all of your classed we have decided to advance you a year. Starting tomorrow you will be attending all seventh year classes instead of sixth year. If you have any problems with this please come and speak to me and we will try to sort everything out._

_Congratulations;_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. Due to the lateness of the decision we will be providing you with your books for the new year. _

Ginny read through the letter twice to make sure she hadn't missed the part that had gotten her father so upset with her. She had been advanced, she would be out of school a year early, and they were supplying her with her books. Not being able to figure out exactly why they were so angry at such good news she slowly looked up from the parchment and looked at her father. She had definitely seen him a lot angrier, but he was still _really _upset.

"I have been advanced in the seventh year class." Ginny said not being able to think of anything else.

"Yes I noticed." Her father said coolly.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"It means that you will be out of school sooner, do you plan on leaving here right after you graduate?" Her father asked in a tone that some might think was harmless, but Ginny knew he was _always _dangerous.

Now Ginny understood; he wasn't really upset that she had been advanced or that she might be leaving earlier than expected. No, he was upset that he had nothing to be upset about, Ginny had gotten top marks and was ahead of all of her class. It was exactly what he had been asking of her since her first year; he thought that it would be almost impossible for her, but she had proved him wrong; that was the _worst _thing she could have _ever _done.

"No sir, it does not mean that I will be leaving home so soon. I will not leave until I am ready." Ginny said to him with a fake warm smile. _Which was years ago. _She thought to herself.

Arthur gave her a hard piercing look, but Ginny was able to keep her mask up in front of him. When he couldn't find anything to yell about he sighed. "Go upstairs and get packed." He spat.

"Yes sir." Ginny said warmly.

She walked upstairs and couldn't hold back her smile. She had been advanced; she was going to leave the house at the very latest a year early. She wouldn't have to put up with her father's beatings. Ron and Harry weren't able to get her that much at school anyway. She packed quickly and got dressed. She went to the mirror and made the same promise to herself that she did every year.

"This year thing _will _be different." Ginny said with more determination than ever before.

_**A/N;** I hope you all like the first chapter! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	2. Chapter 2 Dream of a New Beginning

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 2 Dream of a New Beginning

Ginny sat beside Harry and across from Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. It was a tense train ride; Hermione kept giving her a pitying look and Harry and Ron just glared at her. Harry and Hermione found out about Ginny's abuse in the summer before her third year. At first Ginny thought that maybe they would try to help her, or at least get Ron to stop. But Ron convinced them that it was for Ginny's and everybody else's own safety. He said that they only hit her when she seemed to be acting odd; when they thought that she might be possessed again.

Hermione never actually abused her, but she didn't help either. She would give her a sorry look whenever she saw Ginny's bruises but she didn't try to heal them or say anything about them to a teacher. Harry on the other hand had joined in. He thought that he was keeping everyone safe from Voldemort.

"I can't believe Snape didn't give me and you high enough marks to be in his potions class this year." Ron complained to Harry.

"You could try talking to him or Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"It won't make a difference, besides I don't know if I even want to take potions again this year, I'm tired of putting up with Snape talking about how I strut around the school like my father did." Harry said anger dripping from every word.

"I'm just glad that this is our last year. I swear if it was only our fifth or sixth year then I would be doing just what Fred and George did and leave." Ron said as he bit the head off of a chocolate frog.

"Ron! You need your education. They wouldn't have us in school for seven years if it wasn't completely necessary!" Hermione almost shouted.

Ginny put her head against the window and blocked out their conversation. She would have loved to find Luna or Colin or even Neville, but she knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't let her leave. They would force her to stay and Hermione would just hide behind a book like she usually did. She couldn't believe that Hermione at least couldn't see through Ron's bullshit. She'd probably be helping Ginny if she wasn't in love with him.

Neither Harry nor Hermione knew that Ginny had in fact been getting beaten since she was eight. Her parents had said that she had to be perfect or she would suffer. She had to act like a girl; even though she grew up in a house full of boys. She just wanted to be herself outside of her room. She didn't want to fear walking into the kitchen or sitting room, and she didn't want to always be looking over her shoulder. But all of this must have been too much for her to ask.

Ginny looked out at the passing scenery and remembered that this was her last year. That thought brightened her mood a little. Slowly she begun to fall asleep, she decided not to fight it and within ten minutes sleep had completely washed over her.

* * *

She was sitting in a big open field with three other people. They were all laughing and talking loudly as if nothing in the world could go wrong. She looked over to the people she was sitting with but she couldn't make out their faces. The bright sunlight was warming their skin as they continued to talk; she knew that it wasn't right, that whoever these people were she shouldn't be talking to them, but at this point she was too happy to care.

The sunlight was blocked by what Ginny first thought was a cloud, but when she looked up she saw that it was actually a person. This time she knew who it was; she could make out his face and he was angry.

"What are you doing with these people Ginny?" He asked his voice full of anger and hatred.

"We are sitting here and talking. Even you can't be that thick to not notice." One of the three people said. It was a female voice and Ginny winced at her words. She was going to get punished for being with friends that stood up for her.

"Bugger off you stupid git and learn to mind your own business." Another voice said, this time it was male.

"She _is _my business." Ron spat.

"No, she isn't. She is a person, your sister and she doesn't deserve what you have been doing to her." A different male voice said.

Ginny looked at the group of people that were defending her but she still couldn't see their faces. Their voices didn't belong to Neville, Luna, or Colin but they still seemed so familiar. She looked back up at Ron face and started violently shaking with fear. She had never seen him so angry; he looked as though he could kill Ginny and her three friends. An arm wrapped around Ginny protectively and she started to calm down as soon as she felt the weight around her shoulders.

"It's alright. We won't let him do anything to you." The female voice whispered in her ear.



* * *

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She was still on the train, Hermione, Ron and Harry were still talking, but the scenery outside had changed. It was no longer bright and sunny; but dark and slightly ominous.

"Ginny are you okay? You look kinda pale." Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Just had a weird dream." Ginny said as she quickly slapped a warm fake smile on her face.

"Was it about _him_?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. At his words Harry turned his attention to her and had the same look in his eyes that he always got when he was about to hit her. Hermione looked scared and started to pull out one of her textbooks.

"No it wasn't, it was just odd that's all." Ginny said with the same fake smile on her face.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked warily.

"I can't remember." Ginny said after pretending to think for a moment. She could in fact remember the entire dream, but she wasn't about to tell them the truth about it. "I think we are almost there, I'm going to go get changed if that's alright." Ginny asked as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, just be quick. Five minutes should be more than enough time.

Ginny nodded and slipped out of the compartment with her uniform. She let her fake smile fade as she walked down the aisle towards the bathrooms. After she slipped inside she quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the exact same as she had the other night, except that the bruise on her eye was gone and the one on her chin was too small for anyone to really notice. With a sigh she slipped out of the bathroom and started walking back towards her compartment.

As she walked she looked into the other compartments that she passed. Every single one was filled with friends laughing, playing chess, talking, or playing exploding snap. She sighed with sadness and slight envy at the people who had nothing to worry about. Turning away from the windows she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Ginny asked the person she hit. He stood up slowly and gave her a half smile.

"I'm not made of glass. A little Gryffindor wouldn't be able to hurt me that easily." He said. Ginny recognized him as Blaise Zabini a seventh year Slytherin who was best friends with Draco Malfoy. She just rolled her eyes and continued to walk, she glanced down at her watch and saw that her five minutes were almost up so she started running, never know that she was being watched the entire time.

Blaise Zabini stood there and watched in slight amusement as the Weasley girl rolled her eyes and walked passed him. Then she started running and Blaise couldn't figure out why; they weren't supposed to arrive for another ten minutes, and the lunch trolley was empty. He just shrugged and walked back to his compartment where Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy sat.

"That Weasley girl is odd." He said as he sat down beside Draco.

"Don't tell me you are going to try to get her now." Draco said as he rolled his eyes and pulled a disgusted face.

"She isn't that bad Draco. Definitely not like her brothers, she's nice; but yeah a little shy and odd." Pansy said as she rolled her eyes at Draco's disgusted face.

"Pansy are you _ever _going to act like yourself when it's not just us three?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"I act like myself all the time. It doesn't matter who's around."

"Right, sure you do. Admit it, if there was anybody else in this compartment then you would have never said that about the Weasley girl." Draco drawled with a smirk similar to Blaise's.

"I am only mean to the people that I have a reason to be mean to. She hasn't said or done anything to me, and I haven't said or done anything to her." Pansy said defensively. "Why did you bring her up anyway?" She asked Blaise attempting to change the subject.

Blaise smirked at her to show that he knew exactly what she was doing and that he wasn't anywhere near done with her. "I ran into her in the corridor, literally. Anyway, she asked if I was okay and when I made a small insult she rolled her eyes and walked away."

"What's so odd about that?" Draco asked.

"It what happened after." Blaise said. The smirk had left his face, this caused the other two to pay close attention; Blaise was _always _smirking, unless something was wrong. "She got a few feet away and looked at her watch, I don't know for sure but I'm almost certain that I saw her body tense up for a moment, then she ran down the hall faster than I thought would have been possible. It was just odd, she seemed almost...scared..." Blaise trailed off.

Draco just shrugged and turned back to the window. Pansy on the other hand looked slightly worried herself. Blaise was about to ask what was on her mind about the Weasley girl when the train came to a screeching halt and an announcer told everyone to exit the train.

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco exited the Hogwarts Express and started to walk up to the carriages that would take them to the school. The entire way there Draco noticed that Pansy and Blaise both looked a little worried and were looking around for someone. Both pairs of eyes landed on the same person and they watched her carefully before climbing into the carriage. Draco was the last to step in, but before he did he looked where his friends were looking and saw Ginny Weasley standing there with the dream team. He rolled his eyes and closed the carriage door. He hadn't noticed the slight look of panic on her face like Blaise and Pansy had.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****.**_You're all awesome! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more __reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Caring, Yet Unexpected Friends

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 3 Caring, Yet Unexpected Friends

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and across from Ron and Hermione just like she had on the train. She wasn't really paying any attention to the sorting ceremony; she just clapped whenever the rest of her house did. She watched absentmindedly as a young girl with ginger hair nervously got on the stool. Her attention was diverted again however when someone sitting on the right side of Ginny accidently nudged her arm. She looked at the girl curiously wondering if it was an accident or if the girl actually wanted her attention.

"Sorry." The girl muttered then turned back to her friends and started talking again.

Ginny looked down at her arm; even though the marks from earlier were covered by her robe it was like she could see them. Her mind trailed back to the train ride and she had to bow her head and bite back her tears as the memory played before her.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny ran back to the compartment as quickly as she could but she still arrived two minutes late. Ron just glared at her; he wasn't able to do anything with Harry and Hermione there because he wouldn't be able to justify it. Ginny knew that it wouldn't stop him from hurting her as soon as they were gone though. She sat down and continued to stare out the window until the train came to a halt and the announcer told them that they had arrived and for everyone to leave the train.

"We'll meet you outside the train." Ron said to Harry and Hermione as he held Ginny back. As soon as his friends had left Ron turned to her. "You were late. What were you doing?" He asked her with anger dripping from every word.

"I literally ran into someone and I just made sure they were okay." Ginny said truthfully.

"Who was it?" Ron spat angrily.

"I don't know." Ginny lied. She didn't want her brother knowing that she had been concerned for a Slytherin. She was unable to put her mask up fast enough though and Ron was able to tell that she was lying to him. Another thing that she wasn't allowed to do.

"Don't you _dare _lie to me." Ron said dangerously as he grabbed her right arm in an extremely tight grip. "Who was it?" He asked again as he shook her violently.

"It was a younger boy, a Hufflepuff I think." Ginny said as she kept her mask up even through the pain that Ron was causing. It felt like he was slowly crushing her bones.

Ron threw her ungracefully onto the bench causing Ginny's head to hit the window. She heard an ear splitting crack, but thankfully it was just the glass and not her skull.

"Hurry up or that will seem like nothing." Ron spat at her as he made his way to the compartment door.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ginny shook her head as the memories faded. She could still feel the pain from where she hit the window and she could tell that there was a hand-shaped bruise forming on her arm at this moment. She started to subconsciously rub her wounded arm as Dumbledore started with his beginning of the new term speech; once again she had no idea that two pairs of eyes had been watching her since they sat down.

* * *

Blaise and Pansy had watched Ginny since they sat down at the Slytherin table. They noticed how detached she looked during the sorting ceremony, but since very few of the older students paid attention to it they just brushed it off. It wasn't until they saw her look down for a few minutes that they got slightly worried.

"That is a sign of trying to hide tears." Blaise explained when Pansy glanced his way.

"What would you know about that?" She asked with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"My mother always bowed her head when she didn't want me to know that she was either close to tears or hiding them." Blaise said with a shrug.

Pansy didn't say anything else. Blaise rarely talked about his mother or his home life. All Pansy knew was that his mother had been married a few times and that all her husbands were abusive. She felt guilty and she was about to put her hand on his arm for comfort when she thought better of it and just let the matter drop. Blaise nudged her slightly and nodded in Ginny's direction, she looked over and saw Ginny shake her head slightly, she also noticed a flash of pain cross the redhead's features before Ginny could hide it. They both watched as Ginny started to rub her right arm, just below her wrist.

They shot each other a worried glance, Pansy knew what was going through Blaise's mind. He definitely thought that Ginny was being abused in some way. He had seen it so many times and Ginny seemed to be displaying the same classic signs, she was just hiding them a bit better than his mother ever did. Pansy on the other hand didn't want to think that the Weasley's were abusing their daughter and sister, but she couldn't even try to lie that all the classic signs were there.

Draco looked over at his friends and saw their worried faces. He nudged them slightly and asked what was bugging them so early into the year. They looked at him and nodded in Ginny direction. Draco looked over and rolled his eyes without noticing that Ginny was looking really nervous and barely eating anything.

"Why is all your attention on the Weaslette all of a sudden?" Draco asked them in a whisper.

"Because something is _wrong._" Pansy said as she shot him a glare.

"So? It isn't any of our business." Draco said as he rolled his eyes again and turned back to his food.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Pansy glare at him and Blaise just shake his head sadly before they turned back to Ginny who wasn't eating anything just staring with a glazed look on her face. Draco sighed and looked away from his dinner and towards Ginny. He watched her for a few minutes but even he could tell that something actually was wrong. She seemed worn out, depressed, and she looked slightly weathered. He knew that it happened to everyone at some point but it was definitely too early for Ginny to look like that. He frowned when he saw that she wasn't eating, just moving her food around the plate with her fork. None of this was healthy for her; she was skinny enough as it was.

Blaise and Pansy watched out of the corner of their eyes as Draco turned his attention away from his food and towards Ginny. At first it seemed as though he hadn't noticed anything, then they saw him frown as Ginny started to just play with her food rather than eat it. They couldn't help but smirk slightly at this, not many people knew that Draco did actually care, just not in the same way as most people.

The three Slytherin's watched as Ron Weasley lent across the table and whispered something to Ginny. The three of them glared at Ron when they saw how pale Ginny turned and how frightened she looked. They looked at each other with a mixture of hatred, worry, and confusion. At that moment a silent agreement passed that the three would keep an eye on Ginny until they knew what exactly was going on.

* * *

Ginny slowly got up from the table after the feast ended and Dumbledore had said a few last words. She could still hear Ron words ringing in her head. _I am still not finished with you for what happened on the train, I know that it wasn't a Hufflepuff, you wouldn't have lied about that. You _will _pay. _She tried not to shudder as she made her way towards the Gryffindor tower. As she slipped into the common room she thought about going up to bed to avoid Ron, but she glanced at him and by the look on his face she knew that she wouldn't be able to.

Slowly she walked over to where they were sitting; she put her fake smile on as she sat beside them and pulled out a book. About five minutes later she could feel Ron's eyes on her but she just acted like she hadn't noticed and tried to continue reading.

"We need to talk Ginny." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Ginny said as she got up and followed Ron out of the common room. They went through a few corridors in silence before stopping at a nearby tapestry.

"So, who was it that you actually did help?" Ron said in a dangerous tone. Ginny knew that she couldn't avoid the question, but she also knew that as long as she kept her mask up then she wouldn't have to tell the whole truth.

"It was a Slytherin." Ginny said and flinched slightly when Ron's eyes narrowed. "But I didn't know that until they stood up and said that they were fine." Ginny said quickly as Ron raised his hand to hit her.

He dropped his hand slightly. "Who was it?" He asked venomously after a moment.

"Honestly I don't know. I didn't recognize him." Ginny lied, she could tell that Ron believed her and saw the internal battle he was having with himself, trying to decide if she should be punished or not.

Suddenly he raised his hand again and backhanded her hard across the face. "That's for lying to me...twice." He said as he did it again to the other side of her face.

She watched through teary eyes as Ron walked away. She gently touched the side of her face and felt the heat that was coming from where he had hit her. She quickly pulled out her wand and did a healing charm, but due to the poor light and where she had been hit she wasn't able to aim properly. There was a small red mark on both sides of her face. Quickly and quietly she stepped out into the corridor and walked briskly back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were wandering the corridor thinking about Ginny. They didn't say much out loud but the looks they gave each other made it clear what they were thinking. They had come to the conclusion that Ginny _was _being abused, although they didn't know by whom, they did suspect her brother. They agreed to try and keep her away from him as much as possible. They knew that she had been advanced into their year and decided that one way or another at least one, if not all, of them would sit with her in every class.

They walked through the charms corridor and were coming upon a tapestry when they saw the redhead walk out from it. They noticed the red marks on her face immediately. Blaise and Pansy looked like they could kill and Draco looked worried. Pansy started to walk towards her but was pulled back by both Draco and Blaise.

"Not yet. It's too soon." Blaise whispered in her ear. Pansy nodded reluctantly and the three walked back to the dungeons together.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, **_and_**LauraZabini****.**_You're all awesome! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Rescued

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 4 Rescued

Ginny woke up the next morning two hours early for lunch. She tossed and turned for half an hour but sleep seemed to be a million miles away. Perhaps she was nervous about being in seventh year classes. Maybe it was because she had another dream similar to the one on the train and she still wasn't able to figure out who the people were. Or perhaps it was the feeling that she was being watched and followed since the sorting feast.

Gingerly she climbed out of bed, her arm still hurting and she could feel that the bruise on her face had returned. She grabbed her clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom careful not to wake her roommates. The way she looked would cause too many questions that Ginny wouldn't be able to think up convincing lies for this early in the morning. She walked into the bathroom and put a silencing spell on the door before turning on the shower and stepping under the hot stream of water. As the water hit her face and arm the bruises started to ache, but she wasn't worried about that at the moment. She had to relax her tense muscles and get clean if she wanted to perform a proper healing charm.

After half an hour Ginny stepped out of the shower. She slowly got dressed and dried her hair before going to the mirror to perform her healing charm. As she looked in the mirror she got the same feeling she had two days ago. That she was lost, incomplete, and doomed to be like this forever. She always told herself that the next year would be different, that she would be out of her house as soon as she graduated; but every year turned out the same, if not worse, and she knew that even if she did escape her house she would never be whole again. She never really had a chance to live, never had any real friends to lean on and help her through what was happening. She would never have a family that would love her and be nice and happy for her. She would always be fighting alone, living alone; inside and out. She would always be struggling and weak from the constant fight. She would never be happy.

She quickly preformed her charms and left the bathroom. She still didn't have to leave for breakfast for another half hour so she just sat at the window. She could hear a few animals in the forest and could see the sun moving across the sky. She deeply breathed in the scent of the air, she could smell the grass; even from this high up. She watched as a few owls flew over the castle and towards the owlery getting ready to turn in for the day.

Her roommates started to stir and slowly they woke up and got ready. Ginny ignored them and continued to look out of the window. She wished she could like the birds, which could just fly away from anything that they didn't like; never have to worry about another thing in her life. Looking down at her watch she saw that she only had fifteen minutes to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. She said a short and pleasant goodbye to her roommates and walked into the common room. When she saw that Harry and Ron weren't there she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and quickly slid through the portrait hole.

As she walked into the Great Hall she got the same feeling of being watched. She looked around and saw that there were quite few Gryffindor's, but none of them were paying any attention to her. She looked over at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table and noticed the same thing. She didn't look towards the Slytherin's, even if they _were _the ones watching her she didn't care too much at the moment.

McGonagall walked up and handed Ginny her timetable and explained that her professors had her books and that she would be able to pick them up during class. Looking down at her timetable it finally sunk in that she was a seventh year and that it was going to be extremely difficult. Her parents were still going to expect the best and she would have a very hard time. She looked at today's column and groaned when she saw that all her classes were with the Slytherins. She scanned the rest of the columns and saw that _all _her classes for the entire year were going to be with the Slytherins. She double checked what she had for today before she got up and went to grab her bag, barely eating a thing.

* * *

Blaise, Draco and Pansy continued to watch Ginny until she left the Great Hall.

"She looks so...broken." Pansy said, at loss for a better word.

"I think she looks a bit better than she did yesterday." Draco said after a moment of thought. Yesterday she looked scared and worn down, today she just looked tired.

"That's only because she was finally able to properly heal those bruises." Blaise commented.

"Well at least we will be able to keep an eye on her all year." Pansy said as she looked at her timetable (which was the same as Draco and Blaise's) and noticed that all Slytherin classes were with the Gryffindor's. "It's a little odd don't you think?" Pansy asked the other two when they noticed the same thing.

"A little, probably just trying to sort out the house rivalry." Draco said with a shrug.

"Come on, we better leave if we are to get to charms before Ginny's brother does." Blaise said as he looked at his watch.

"We still don't know that it is him for sure." Pansy pointed out, still not wanting to believe that the Weasley's could be capable of such a thing.

"Yes we do, well, kinda. You saw the look on her face when he leaned in and talked to her. Then less than an hour later she is seen with two red marks on her face." Blaise said as they started to walk out of the Hall.

"I know, but...It's just hard to believe." Pansy said in a low tone as they passed a group of Gryffindor's.

* * *

Ginny sat in the empty charms classroom, savouring the time she would have to herself before Harry, her brother, and the Slytherins arrived. Her peacefulness didn't last long enough for her though. She watched as three Slytherins entered the room, she saw that it was Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy. Completely shocked that they had arrived for class early she almost dropped the charms book that Professor Flickwick had handed her. She was shocked even more when they came and sat beside her. Pansy sat to her right, Blaise to her left, and Draco beside Blaise. None of them said anything, and Ginny was still in too much shock to ask what was going on.

"Uh...what are you three doing?" She asked quietly after a few moments of unbearable silence.

"We are sitting here." Blaise said with a smirk.

"I can see that. I meant why?" Ginny asked a bit bolder this time.

"Why not?" Pansy challenged.

"Look, if you are just doing this to make my last year hell you can bugger off right now, 'because I'm not in the mood for it." Ginny said with more confidence than she felt.

"Honestly we are not doing this to make your year hell; we just want to sit here." Blaise said with a smile. Ginny went to say something back but at that moment the door opened and her brother and the other Gryffindor's walked in. They all stopped in shock and slight fear when they saw the three Slytherins sitting next to the youngest Gryffindor in the class. Ron's face changed from shock to anger in about three seconds and he started walking over to her. Ginny winced as he got closer and the anger in his face increased.

"That is also why we are sitting here." Pansy and Blaise said in her ear. She noticed the anger in their voice but she also knew that it was directed at Ron not her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITITING WITH MY SISTER?" Ron bellowed at the three Slytherins who were unfazed by his shouting. Ginny wanted to gag when she realized that most of the class thought that Ron was being protective.

"We are sitting with her, as you just pointed out." Draco drawled. Ginny looked at him in confusion. She was shocked that he was standing up to her brother, but not insulting her while doing it.

"GET OUT OF THOSE SEATS NOW!" Ron yelled a little quieter this time.

"Why? We like it here. And you're not asking very nice now are you." Blaise said with a smirk. Ginny would have laughed at the situation if it didn't mean that as soon as Ron was alone with her that he would beat her.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Flickwick asked as he came back into the room.

"Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini are sitting with my sister." Ron stated. Even he knew that it sounded like a weak argument.

"We have _first _names you know." Pansy said as she glared at Ron who ignored both her glare and statement.

"Yes I see that they are sitting with Miss. Weasley. I still don't understand the problem though." Flickwick said with an amused smile on his face.

"Harry, Hermione and I were going to sit there."

"We got here first." Blaise said to Flickwick with a smirk at Ron, who just glared back.

"Is this true? Did these three get here before you?" Flickwick asked Ron.

"Yes...but..." Ron tried but was cut off by Flickwick.

"And you wish to kick them out of their seats because they were able to get here before you were." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...uh...just...well." Ron stuttered.

"Take a seat Mr. Weasley; I am sure that your sister will be fine." Flickwick said as he pointed to the seat that Hermione and Harry had saved for her. "She will be fine won't she?" He asked the three Slytherin's.

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about professor." Blaise said with a wink to Ginny. Flickwick nodded and went to the front of the class to teach. Ginny looked over at Ron's face and felt like laughing at his expression and at the colour, but then he looked over at her and his glare clearly said; _wait till I can get my hands on you._ Ginny started shaking with fear. Pansy noticed that Ginny was shaking and glared at the look Ron was giving her.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright, I promise." She whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny calmed down considerably but not completely, those words sounded so familiar, but she had never heard anyone say that to her before.

The lesson went by easy enough, Ginny had a little trouble with the wrist movement, but Blaise helped her and she was able to do it well by the end of class. When the bell sounded Ginny started to get worried again, Ron was sure to run to class so he could sit with Ginny.

"We are going to walk with you to Transfiguration." Pansy assured her when she saw the look of terror on Ginny's face. Ginny just nodded and walked out of the class with the three Slytherin's. They all attracted attention while they walked down the hall, the other Slytherin's looked confused yet amused, they obviously thought that Ginny was going to be the next victim. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's just looked confused. But the Gryffindor's all looked angry, and Ginny couldn't tell if it was with her or the Slytherins.

The four of them walked into the Transfiguration classroom and grabbed a table that was away from Ron. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sat in the same order as in charms. As professor McGonagall walked in she stopped dead in her tracks and almost dropped the books she was carrying. She quickly recovered and walked up to her desk; she took a book off the top of the pile and handed it to Ginny.

"Do you want me to move these three Miss. Weasley?" She asked Ginny quietly, though Draco, Blaise and Pansy still heard her. Ginny looked at them for a moment. Blaise was just smirking; obviously amused by the situation. Pansy looked insulted and crossed her arms as she slumped against her seat. Draco was glaring slightly at McGonagall.

"No professor I am fine I promise, thank you." Ginny said sweetly as she tried not to laugh at the shocked expression on the older women's face.

This class was a little more difficult and Ginny was having a lot of trouble as was Blaise and Draco. Pansy let out a huge sigh of fake annoyance when Draco asked how she knew what she was doing.

"That's his way of asking for help." Pansy muttered to Ginny with a smirk.

"I heard that." Draco said.

"Good, then maybe you'll learn to ask properly." Pansy said as she started to teach Blaise and Ginny what needed to be done.

By the end of the class Ginny had it almost right and Draco had asked for help properly. The bell sounded again, this time for lunch. Ginny paled when she remembered that she would have to sit at the Gryffindor table and therefore would have no cover from her brother. She knew that they knew and were only with Ginny because of that, but Ginny didn't mind. She didn't even care how they found out.

Draco saw her face pale when the bell sounded. At first he couldn't figure out what was wrong but then he remembered that it was time for lunch, not another class. He discretely pointed this out to the others who nodded.

"Professor?" Pansy called.

"Yes Miss. Parkinson?" McGonagall asked as she walked over to the four students.

"Is it okay if the four of us stay here during lunch? We still haven't quite perfected the spell." Pansy half lied.

"I suppose..." McGonagall said after a moment of consideration. They hadn't caused any trouble the entire class so why shouldn't she let them stay? "I am very glad to see you all taking your work seriously but you still need to eat." McGonagall said and with a flick of her wand a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared. "I will be back by the end of lunch. If you are done before then you may leave." She said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Pansy took two sandwiches off the plate and handed one to Ginny, who took it but didn't start eating.

"You need to eat, you're too skinny." Pansy said with a smile.

"Why are you all doing this?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

"We know what's going on Ginny." Blaise said with a sad apologetic smile.

"How though?" Ginny asked.

"We noticed how scared you were and we saw the marks on your face last night." Pansy said in a sad tone.

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say. She slowly took a couple bites of the sandwich Pansy had given her.

"How long has it been?" Blaise asked.

"Uh...since I was eight, maybe nine. I can't remember the first time that well." Ginny said when she had swallowed. The first few bites made her realize how hungry she actually was and she finished the first sandwich quickly before grabbing another one.

"It's Ron right?" Draco asked anger dripping from every word.

"Yes, but it's not just him." Ginny said slowly. She had never talked about this before and it wasn't the easiest thing. She knew that she would have had to tell someone eventually might as well be now.

"Who else?" Pansy asked gently seeing that Ginny was having a hard time with it.

"Uh, my father; he's the one that started it. Percy for a while but he stopped just before he moved out and Harry." Ginny said as she took a third sandwich from the plate. She looked at the other three; they all looked as though they wanted to run out of the room and hex Harry and Ron.

"Why Harry? I thought he was supposed to be...good." Pansy said not being able to think of a better word.

"He didn't at first, but Harry caught Ron hitting me one day and Ron made up a bullshit lie saying that they did it whenever I acted odd. Thinking that I still had a piece of Voldemort in me. Harry started doing it too, thinking that he was helping, but I can tell that he started liking it." Ginny explained. She shuddered as a picture of Harry's face during a beating came to her mind.

The rest of lunch was spent mostly working on the spell that they had learned in class. The four left the room ten minutes early so they could get to double potions before Harry and Ron. Ginny didn't want to say that Harry and Ron weren't able to be in potions this year, but she wanted Blaise, Pansy, and Draco to sit with her so she kept her mouth shut hoping that they wouldn't be angry with her. They arrived at the potions room and were shocked when they saw the golden trio standing there talking with Snape.

"On Dumbledore's request you are able to join this class. However, if you cannot keep you marks above standard I do have permission to kick you out." Snape said to Harry and Ron.

"Ginny!" Ron said angrily when he saw her with the three Slytherins. "You are sitting with us in this class like it or not." Ron hissed at her. Pansy looked ready to kill Ron as he dragged Ginny away to his table. Blaise ran to the front and muttered something quickly to Snape who looked at the two Weasley's then nodded at Blaise.

"Mr. Weasley, let go of your sister this instant!" Snape yelled at Ron. "I have arranged a seating plan for this class. Dean Thomas is in your group, not Miss. Weasley. She will be sitting with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Miss. Parkinson." Snape said as he pointed Ginny to a table away from Ron.

Ginny gratefully sat down and looked at the older Slytherins, they didn't seem angry with her.

"Thanks Blaise." Ginny said.

"Don't worry about it. Did you know that your brother and Potter might not be attending?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny hesitated at the look she was getting from the three Slytherins, she didn't want them angry with her but she didn't want to lie to them either. "Ye...yes..." She stammered. "Sorry I didn't say anything." She added and looked down at her hands.

"Ginny don't be worried or sorry. We would have sat with you anyway." Pansy said in a calming tone. Soon after that the rest of the class filed in and the lesson began.

Everything went by really smoothly in potions, Ginny still received dirty looks from Ron and Harry and confused ones from the rest of the Gryffindor's but she didn't care. She had just finished working on the last question in chapter three of her textbook when the bell rang.

"Come on we are going to go to the kitchens for dinner." Draco said as she finished packing up. Ginny just nodded and followed them out.

"You do realize that we can't do this every day." Ginny pointed out to the three of them once they were seated in the kitchens waiting for their food.

"Yeah we know. We will be getting you to sit at the Slytherin table soon." Blaise said with a smirk. He laughed when Ginny paled at his words. "Don't worry; we Slytherin's aren't all bad. And if we say that you are with us it'll be no problem." He added.

Ginny walked out of the kitchen an hour and a half later with Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. She felt really tired and worn out. All she wanted was bed. The three Slytherins walked with her back to the Gryffindor tower and only left when they saw the portrait hole close behind her.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, **_and_**WitchyWiccan**_You're all awesome! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	5. Chapter 5 Best Day Ever

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 5 Best Day Ever

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast the next morning. All six eyes were focused on the entrance way to the Great Hall. It was halfway through the meal and Ginny still hadn't arrived. Pansy's features held a mixture of anger and slight fear, Blaise looked as though he was ready to jump out of his seat and go find her, and Draco looked so worried the others thought he might get sick. Suddenly the doors opened and Ginny walked in; the other three noticed her immediately and followed her with their gaze.

She looked more weary and broken than any of them had ever seen her. She had large bags under each eye and she was walking a lot slower than was normal. They all exchanged a worried look before quickly turning their attention back to the Gryffindor. She was eating today, but it was very little. Pansy noticed that as she picked up a piece of toast he hand shook almost violently. The doors to the Great Hall opened once more and Ron Weasley walked in; he looked angrier than ever but he also had an air of smugness to him. The three watched in anger as he sat beside Ginny, they saw her pale even further as she looked down at the table. What happened next caused Blaise to actually try to jump out of his seat Pansy and Draco held him back while the three shot death-glares at Ron.

They had watched as he moved closer to Ginny and sharply dug his heel into her right foot. Ginny didn't silently gasp or show and signs of pain, but Pansy could feel her hate, pain, misery, and fear. Ron whispered in her ear once again and they saw that she was very close to tears, they were almost relieved when they saw her stand and leave the Great Hall; limping slightly the whole way.

Draco went to stand but Pansy held him back. "Why won't you let me go over there?" He asked her.

"Because he'll notice that we are following." Pansy said as she pulled him back into his seat.

"I wasn't going after her, I just wanted to have a little chat with her git of a brother, and then I was going to go after her." Draco said as he reluctantly sat back down.

"As sweet of you as that is Draco, Pansy is right. He'll know." Blaise said with a smirk as Draco glared at him. Pansy rolled her eyes, only Blaise would find something to smirk about at a time like this.

"It doesn't matter; she doesn't want us to follow." Pansy said knowingly.

The two boys stared at her in shock. "How would you know that?" Blaise asked after a moment.

"She would have given us a signal if she did." Pansy half lied as she rolled her eyes at the Slytherins. She wasn't exactly ready for everyone to know her...talent...but she had dropped enough hints for them to guess. _Thickheads. _She thought to herself with a small smile.

"We are going to see if she is okay." Draco said oddly protective.

"I know we are." Pansy replied without looking up at him.

"We have to go now anyway. If we want to get to class before everyone else does that is." Blaise said to stop the developing argument between Pansy and Draco.

"We are going to be early for every class all year aren't we?" Draco drawled.

"Yes so get used to it." Pansy snapped.

Ginny walked through the hall limping slightly as she made her way to History of Magic. She had never seen Ron as angry as he was the other night after dinner when she had walked into the common room. She had hoped that he would have gone up to bed but she should have known that he'd be waiting.

**FLASHBACK**

Ginny walked through the portrait hole and the first thing she saw was Ron. He was standing there and waiting. His face, neck, and what she could see of his exposed chest were red with anger. His eyes had turned a darker shade of hazel and he was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

"What the FUCK were you thinking today?" Ron yelled at her.

"Honestly I didn't know that they were going to sit with me!" Ginny said truthfully as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"If that is true then why did you _willingly _walk down the hall with them and stay with them for lunch and dinner?!"

"I don't know, they invited me, I just couldn't say no." She lied.

"I am going to be merciful and not write to mum and dad about this." Ron said giving Ginny a small ray of hope. "Instead I will be giving you your punishment." He finished with a twisted smile.

Ginny flinched slightly at his words. She knew that this was going to be bad, and the common room was empty; no one was going to come and save her. She tried to close her eyes and think of something else, but she was brought back to reality when she felt Ron's fist connect with her nose. She staggered back slightly and swayed as she held her bloody nose. Hit kicked her in the stomach and watched with sick pleasure as she feel to the ground.

She thought, hoped, prayed, and desperately wished that it was over, but it had just begun. Over the next hour Ron kicked her stomach, ribs, chest, legs, and arm. He pulled her up by her hair and held her as he hit her stomach again and let her drop to the floor. The only part of her that went relatively untouched was her face; he knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it as well as she could hide the rest of her.

After he had reduced her to a crying heap on the floor he walked upstairs for bed. Ginny had no strength to get up and she ended up passing out on the floor. She awoke in the early hours of the morning and took a hot shower to clean the wounds and did a glamour on her face.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ginny!" Pansy called as Blaise, Draco and herself ran down the hall to get to Ginny. They wanted to know what happened before they had to defend Ginny in this glass.

"You guys don't have to worry, Ron and Harry dropped History of Magic and Hermione did too when she saw that she'd be alone with a bunch of Slytherins." Ginny said with a smirk as they caught up with her.

Pansy was about to open her mouth to speak but at that moment the door opened and Ginny quickly stepped inside. The three of them exchanged a glance before they too walked into the classroom. They spotted Ginny at once; she was sitting at the very back of the room with her head on her arms. Slowly and quietly they walked over and sat down beside her. When she looked up in confusion they all smirked at her expression before any of them spoke.

"We are still sitting with you." Draco said quickly before he turned his attention to Pansy who looked like she was ready to burst from not being able to speak. Draco smirked at her before motioning for her to talk.

"We want to know what happened." Pansy said to Ginny quietly. The two boys leaned in so they could hear. Ginny sighed and quietly she told them about last night; she moved her sleeve up to show them the bruises on her arm and said that there were more on her ribs, chest, and stomach. By the end of her story Draco and Blaise looked like they were going to kill whoever mentioned Ron's name and Pansy looked like she was going to cry.

"That's why this can't happen anymore." Ginny said after a moment of shocked silence. They looked at her with confused expressions. "You all need to back off, or it will get worse." Ginny explained.

"How do you expect us to back off?" Blaise asked completely shocked that she would mention something like that.

"That is exactly why we started keeping an eye on you." Draco said, then realizing that he probably insulted her he tried to cover quickly. "I mean why we can't stay away."

"I know, but trust me this is _nothing _compared to what he will do if this doesn't stop." Ginny said. The three of them went to open their mouths again but Ginny stopped them as the class filed in. Once everyone was settled she spoke again in a tone barely above a whisper. "I don't expect you to completely leave me alone, because I know you won't. But you need to let me walk down the halls alone or with Ron, and I have to eat at my table for all meals, or he will do this again."

"Okay, but we can't do anything about classes. The teachers would only let us move if we caused trouble." Pansy said reluctantly.

"I'm sure you could think of a way to do just that, but it's not necessary, sitting with me in class will be fine." Ginny said with a very Slytherin like smirk that shocked the three of them.

History of Magic, and Divination went by easy enough. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had also dropped Divination so Ginny actually had a good time. She couldn't read the crystal ball and could barely concentrate on the chapter they were supposed to read because of Pansy's, Draco's and Blaise's sarcastic comments during class. But she had the best time possible while in class. Ginny and the other three said goodbye before she left the room to go to lunch. Pansy assured her that they wouldn't walk in right after Ginny so it didn't look suspicious; but she also told her that they would be keeping an eye on Ronnie-kins to make sure he didn't try anything. Apparently Blaise was excellent at silent spells and he would love to give a demonstration if the opportunity ever came up.

The three Slytherins watched Ginny all through lunch as discretely as possible and were amazed that Ron didn't touch her or say anything. He did look pissed and almost like he was planning something though.

"He's definitely thinking something up. See how his face is screwed up in concentration?" Draco pointed out to the other two; who couldn't help but laugh when they actually did look.

"It looks like his head is about to pop off from thinking too much." Pansy said.

"Don't get my hopes up like that Parkinson." Blaise said with a smirk.

"You're slightly sick Zabini." Pansy said and rolled her eyes when she saw that Blaise looked flattered.

"Guys they're leaving." Draco said as he nudged the other two. He had been watching Ginny the entire time.

"Shit! He's going to sit with her." Pansy said as the three of them practically jumped out of they're seats. They walked as quickly as they could without actually running, but Ron and Ginny were still at the classroom door long before they were. Ginny gave them a look that said 'don't worry about it.' But they could all see the slight fear in her eyes.

The classroom door opened and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher stepped out. He was a tall skinny man with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked at them with a smile for a moment before ushering them into the classroom. The five of them walked in and sat down, Ginny sat with Ron who was saving two seats for Harry and Hermione while Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sat behind them giving Ron death stares.

"Can Miss. Weasley, Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy please come to the front?" The professor asked kindly. The four stood and looked at each other in confusion before they walked towards the professor. They couldn't figure out how they were in trouble before the class began and by a teacher that they didn't even know the name of yet.

"My name is Professor Perks, but you can leave out the 'professor' part; I'm not very fond of that." He started with a warm smile. "Professor McGonagall came to see me the other day and I was told to seat the four of you together, she said that Miss. Weasley here has been advanced and that you three have helped her so far." He finished with the same smile.

"Yes sir." The four of them said together. He just smiled and waved them back to their seats. Ron had heard every word and looked as though he was about to slap the teacher after Ginny grabbed her books and bag and moved three rows behind Ron with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was more advanced than Ginny had first thought. She was doing really well but still needed some help. It turned out that Draco was the best at this subject. The two spent most of the class talking and Draco explaining the lesson and work that had to be done. They noticed the approving look they received from Professor Perks; obviously thinking that he made the right decision when he listened to McGonagall. They didn't however notice the amused looks they were getting from Pansy and Blaise, mainly Pansy.

Ginny left the class about a minute before the Slytherins did. She walked briskly down the halls and out of the castle, not even Ron was able to catch up. She arrived at Hagrid's hut five minutes early. He welcomed her with a warm smile and a friendly 'ello before he became serious.

"McGonagall said that yeh had some trouble in yer other classes and that a certain group of Slytherins helped yeh. I told her that it wouldn't be necessary to put yeh into a group with them because yer a bright student. But I am going to leave it up to yeh." Hagrid said.

"I would like to be grouped with them if that is alright." Ginny said with a smile. Hagrid nodded at her words and went to stand straight before Ginny started speaking again. "Can you...uh...place me into their group, I don't want my house thinking that I am betraying them." Ginny half lied with a worried smile. Hagrid once again nodded and gave her an understanding look.

As soon as the rest of the class arrived Hagrid announced that he would be putting them all into groups. He put Ginny in the group with the three Slytherins as she requested. She also noticed that all the groups had at least one person from Gryffindor with Slytherins and vice versa. She supposed that he did it so no one would suspect anything.

As soon as the bell rang Ginny and her group started to slowly pack up so they would have a reason to walk into dinner together. More than once Blaise tried to persuade her to sit at the Slytherin table, but Ginny knew that he was only half serious.

She sat at the Gryffindor table and was aware of the six eyes that watched her throughout the entire meal. She was sure to eat at least a small plate of food and a few pieces of fruit so they would all stop worrying about her size. After the dinner plates had cleared Ginny slipped behind a group of sixth year girls and headed up to the Gryffindor tower so she could go up to her dorm unnoticed by Ron.

As she lay on her bed and listened to the animals outside the castle Ginny was, for the first time in her life, sure of three things; she had people who finally cared for her, things this year were definitely going to be different, and that she may not have to always be broken.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, **_and_**WitchyWiccan**_You're all awesome! I am not too sure about this chapter; I just couldn't seem to be able to make it exactly what I wanted. But please still leave me a nice review! But be honest and tell me if you liked it or not! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Dark Cloud Ahead

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 6 The Drak Cloud Ahead

The first week went by so well for Ginny that she didn't see the problem that loomed in front of her like a dark storm cloud on a sunny day. The weekend was coming; that meant two days in the common room or out on the grounds with Ron. No classes to escape to, no Slytherins to watch her back. Ginny knew that Pansy, Blaise, and Draco would continue to watch her at meals and whenever they saw her in the halls. But they couldn't always be there with her; she was going to feel more alone than ever before. She didn't want to worry them either. The last thing she wanted on her mind was thinking that they were only there because she seemed like she couldn't deal with this on her own.

* * *

On Friday afternoon halfway through double potions Blaise, Pansy, and Draco noticed that Ginny was tense and slightly frightened. More than once they tried to ask her what was on her mind; but every time they went to say something she would smile and ask about one of the questions they were working on. The three of them couldn't figure out why Ginny wasn't talking to them. She normally would have said something the minute they gave her a concerned look.

Pansy was surprised when she noticed that Draco and Blaise seemed really worried for Ginny. She knew that Blaise would sympathize with Ginny because she knew that he watched his mother go through the same thing many different times. Draco on the other hand never mentioned that he had witnessed abuse before, although Pansy was sure that he had, and he didn't even want to get involved in this mess in the first place. The worried look on Draco's face brought memories of the other night back to her.

**FLASHBACK**

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco sat in Pansy's private room like they did every night. This night was different though. This night they weren't talking about their summer or bitching about the professors, Blaise and Draco weren't even talking about Quidditch! This night was silent; they were all worried about Ginny and didn't know what to say when she wasn't around. They had gotten so used to Ginny being there; talking, laughing, bitching, and sometimes debating with them. They had gotten oddly close within the last few days.

"What are we to Ginny?" Draco suddenly asked, making Pansy and Blaise jump from the sudden break of silence.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy snapped knowing that she was snapping at the wrong person. She knew that she was just angry because she was worried about Ginny, but she couldn't help not snapping.

Draco didn't answer right away. He looked as though he wished he hadn't spoken at all. "I...uh...It's just..."

Blaise realized the struggle Draco was having and quickly jumped in. "He means that he doesn't want to hurt her." Draco gave Blaise a grateful look. Blaise knew that Draco could never express what was going on in his head without getting embarrassed and closing himself off to the world.

"We aren't hurting her we are helping her." Pansy said completely missing the point.

"No, I mean, what are we to her? What does she see us as? What are we making ourselves out to be? Her protectors? He friends? The three creepy Slytherins that follow and watch her all day?" Draco finally managed to say; his anger blocking out his embarrassment. Blaise understood what Draco meant straight away. Pansy looked like she knew only half of what Draco was ultimately trying to get out. "I just mean that I don't want to lead her on and have her think that we are something closer, like friends, if we're not. That would hurt her more than Ron ever could." Draco finished with a sigh.

Pansy was completely shocked. She had never heard Draco speak that way about another person before. He never seemed to care that much. She glanced at Blaise and saw that even he had a slightly shocked expression; though it wasn't as bad as hers. Blaise knew Draco better than anybody, even better than Draco himself at times. In fact Blaise seemed to know _everybody _better than others did; people seemed compelled to trust Blaise.

"We are her friends. I know that I wouldn't be doing this just for anybody. I feel...drawn to Ginny." Blaise said slightly embarrassed. Pansy nodded at his words and neither of them noticed that Draco shot Blaise a quick angry look.

"Okay. As long as we're clear." Draco agreed. The room then went silent once more.

**END FLASHBACK**

Pansy snapped out of her memories and almost had a panic attack when she saw that they only had fifteen minutes left in class. Blaise noticed her panic and discreetly slid his completed work over to her. She gave him a quick grateful smile and then copied the answers at record speed.

When the class had ended the Slytherin trio took their time to pack and clean up. Ginny got the hint and also lagged behind. When they stepped out into the hall it was nearly deserted.

"So tell us what's wrong Gin." Pansy said as soon as the classroom door closed behind them.

"Nothing's the matter Pansy. I'm fine guys I swear." Ginny half lied.

"Bull. Come on Gin. Spill all your secrets to the-all-knowing-Blaise." Blaise said with a playful smirk. Ginny smiled and looked at the other two. "Oh don't even bother with them. They're just insensitive gits." Blaise said as he spun her slightly so she was facing him. Once again no one noticed the evil glare that Draco had shot Blaise.

Ginny laughed lightly. "It really is nothing. Not for any of you to worry about anyway." Ginny said as they started walking once more. Still at a slow rate so they would be able to talk longer. "So...what are you all doing this weekend?" She asked casually.

Draco almost stopped dead in his tracks; now he understood. "What are you doing?" He asked Ginny before the other two could answer her. He glanced at them and they finally caught on too.

"Nothing. Just hanging in the common room and out on the grounds probably." She answered; hoping that no one noticed the slight shake of her voice.

"With Ron, Harry, and Hermione?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Probably. Or maybe Colin, but I doubt it; we don't talk that much." Ginny said without really thinking or noticing Pansy's tone.

They had all entered the Great Hall and could no longer talk. Ginny went over to the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin trio watched as Ron almost started yelling at her.

"We can't leave her with them all weekend. And you know that we won't be able to watch her all the time." Draco said to the other two once they were seated and sure that no one was listening.

"I know, but how are we going to get her away without getting her into trouble?" Pansy said as she bit her lower lip with worry.

"Too bad she wasn't in Slytherin, or at least had her own room." Blaise said.

"What _were _we planning on doing anyway?" Pansy asked her two friends after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I thought we were just going to hang in your room all weekend like we normally do. Not even coming to meals, just knicking food from the kitchens." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't we kidnap her?" Blaise said completely serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll send her a note, telling her to meet us somewhere close to your rooms and then we will take her there and not let her leave." Blaise explained.

"You are a sadistic bastard you know that Blaise?" Draco asked as he shook his head.

"Well thank you. Glad you finally noticed." Blaise retorted with a very Slytherin-like smirk.

"But, that does sound like it would work..." Draco admitted.

"Of course it'll work. _I _thought of it." Blaise said.

"Doesn't anyone care that you are all planning to crash in _my _room?" Pansy said in a fake annoyed tone.

"Not really." They answered in unison.

"Would you really leave Ginny to be fed to Ron?" Blaise said.

"Of course not!"

"Then it is settled. We will send a note after dinner."

* * *

Ginny sat in the common room finishing her homework for the weekend. She knew that she had two whole other days but she just wanted to get it done so Ron had nothing to bitch about. Not like he was anyone to talk about not doing homework on time.

"Why were you late for dinner?" Ron asked in a low dangerous tone.

"I told you that Snape had to talk with us about our potion." Ginny lied.

"But then why was he at the staff table before you entered the hall?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. He does know of different passageways from the dungeons then we do." Ginny said in a bored tone as she returned to her work. She knew that Ron was just searching for a reason to hit her. She hadn't given him many reasons lately because she avoided him as much as possible. But now if Ginny coughed near him he would get that look in his eyes that just screamed that he wanted to hurt her.

She finished her work really early but knew that Ron wouldn't let her go to her dorm. He wanted to keep an eye on her. So instead she pulled out a book and started reading. She got pulled into the novel about three runaways; they were running from their abusive uncle who was hunting them. It really hit home for Ginny and soon she had to close it to stop herself from crying. As she looked around the room she was shocked to see that it was completely empty. Not even Ron, Harry, or Hermione had stayed behind. She loved that she was alone and just curled up into the chair and stared into the flames for a while.

Ginny found it amazing how doing something as simple as watching the flames lick the glowing logs could be so calming. She temporarily forgot that she would be alone with Ron all weekend and that by the end of it he would find some excuse to hit her. She continued to watch the flames dance in the grate until something pulled her out of her hypnosis. There was a tapping on the window; turning she saw an inky black owl. She frowned as she stood up and opened the window.

"Are you lost? There is no one else in here." She said to the owl as it swooped over to the chair that she was sitting in.

The owl hooted in response and stuck its leg out for Ginny. She slowly walked over and took the scroll of parchment. It was addressed to her, but she couldn't think of who would be sending her mail at this hour or at all really. Slowly she unrolled it and read thoroughly twice.

_Ginny;_

_Please meet us in the charms hallway in twenty minutes._

The note wasn't signed. But Ginny knew who the 'we' were. She frowned once more, debating whether or not she should go. If she did and got caught then Ron would freak, but if she didn't then maybe they would think that she was avoiding them. She looked into the flames once again as if they held the answer to all of her questions.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked the inky black owl.

The owl hooted softly and gently nipped at the letter. He then looked towards the portrait hole. Ginny took it as him wanting her to go. Slowly and quietly she walked towards the portrait hole and stepped out. The owl followed her the entire way.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**__ and __**Im08Just97Me. **__You're all awesome! I know this chapter is short compared to the last few I have put out, but it felt right to end it here. Please still leave me a nice review! But be honest and tell me if you liked it or not! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 7 Kidnapped

Draco and Pansy waited in the charms corridor for twenty minutes before they started to get worried.

"Maybe she couldn't get away." Pansy said.

"No, he knew not to give her the letter unless she was alone." Draco said still looking down the corridor for Ginny.

"Maybe she isn't alone then." Pansy snapped; she was getting frustrated that Ginny still hadn't showed up.

"Maybe. Either that or she just didn't want to come." Draco said even though he didn't really believe it.

"Wouldn't she send the note back then?" Pansy challenged. "I mean she wouldn't just..." But Pansy's words were cut off. They heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking that it may have been Filch the two Slytherins got ready to hide if need be. Just as they were about to hide behind one of the statues they saw the inky black own flying down the hall with Ginny close behind.

"Hey, we were starting to think that you weren't coming." Pansy said when Ginny was only a few inches from her.

"I was debating it." Ginny admitted. "What's going on anyway? Where's Blaise?" Ginny asked noticing for the first time that he wasn't there.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Pansy said as she glanced towards the owl.

"Or _show _you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused.

"Come on Blaise stop being an ass and show her." Pansy said to the inky black owl.

Ginny watched in amazement as the owl began to shed it feathers. Its wings grew longer and slowly turned into arms. Its head started to grow too, and Ginny could see Blaise's black hair growing out where the feathers used to be. Its legs grew longer and its clawed feet slowly turned into human feet and toes. Lastly the owl's body began to change and looked more human. Ginny stared in shocked amazement as the owl disappeared and Blaise stood before her.

"Uh...it's really gross watching you change." Pansy said.

"No one said you _had _to watch." Blaise replied with a smirk.

"You're an _animagus_?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence. Blaise nodded his head as his smirk grew wider. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Blaise said that he wanted it to be a surprise for you." Draco said with his classic Malfoy smirk.

"It definitely was." Ginny said still staring at Blaise. Draco once again shot Blaise a glare, but he didn't notice. The only one who did was Pansy and she just looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we going now? Or do we want to get caught by Filch?" Draco asked in his usual drawl.

"But where are we going? What are we doing?" Ginny asked looking between the three of them. They all had that Slytherin smirk and Ginny knew that it was never good when they _all _smirked like that.

"We're kidnapping you." Blaise said as if there was nothing wrong with that.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaise just nodded. "What if I don't want to be kidnapped?"

"No one wants to be kidnapped." Blaise pointed out.

"What if I refuse to go?"

"Oh we already thought of that and came up with a plan to prevent it." Blaise said with an even wider smirk. "Ready Draco?" He asked his friend. Draco nodded and walked over to Ginny. Slowly he bent down and grabbed Ginny around the waist; Blaise put a silencing spell on her so she couldn't scream and attract attention. Draco lifted her into the air and put her over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked; Ginny kicking and punching him the entire time.

"Yup let's go." Pansy said with a smile.

The three Slytherins and the kicking Ginny walked down the hallway; careful to avoid Filch. Ginny wasn't paying attention to where she was being taken but she could tell that she had never been in this part of the castle before. The walls and floors were the same but there were doors all around the walls, and a torch beside every door. Ginny knew that the doors were too close together to be classrooms. They looked more like bedroom doors in a house.

"We're almost there." Pansy said as they turned a corner.

"We know that. We have been here enough times." Draco said as he rolled his eyes at Pansy.

"Yeah and you have gotten lost enough times too." Pansy said as she too rolled her eyes. "Here."

Pansy opened one of the doors with a password that Ginny couldn't hear. They all walked into the room and lit the torches before Draco put Ginny down. She went to speak but no words came out. She smacked Blaise.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked amused by the situation. Ginny pointed to her mouth; feeling stupid the entire time. "Come on Ginny speak up."

"Oh leave her alone." Draco said as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Ginny and took the spell off.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she walked over to Draco and smacked him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as he rubbed his head.

"For dragging me here!" Ginny said in a-would-be-angry tone, but her smile gave it all away.

"What about Blaise!? He silenced you!" Draco said as he blocked another hit.

"Hey! She already hit me!" Blaise said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked looking around the large room she was in. It looked similar to a sitting room just a bit smaller. There was a couch and loveseat and two small armchairs. It also had a coffee table and two end tables. As she glanced around she noticed another door obviously leading into another room.

"These are my private rooms." Pansy said.

"I didn't know you had private rooms. I thought only head boys and girls had them." Ginny said as she continued to look around.

"Yeah they do but Hogwarts also offers private rooms to certain students. You can sit down you know." Pansy said indicating to the couch.

Ginny sat on the couch and continued to look around. The room wasn't that impressive but she was amazed all the same. "Why did you get a private room?" She asked after Pansy sat beside her.

"She won't say, we've tried." Draco explained as he sat on the other side of Ginny.

"What no room for me?" Blaise asked feigning hurt.

"You can sit beside me." Pansy said as she moved a little closer to Ginny. Ginny moved a bit to give Pansy more room and Draco reluctantly moved a bit too, not as much as the girls did though.

"So what are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"This is what we do every weekend." Blaise said.

"Yeah, they have no life so they have to intrude on mine." Pansy said with a smirk.

"That's not true." Blaise said defensively. Pansy just raised her eyebrows at Blaise. "Well, not entirely true. You have no life either though." Blaise admitted. Pansy just glared at him.

"Okay...but why am I here?" Ginny said.

"I told you. We kidnapped you. You're not leaving till Sunday night." Blaise said with his usual smirk.

"I can't stay here all weekend! Ron will freak." Ginny said as she bit her bottom lip.

"We'll think of something to tell Ron later. But you are at least staying tonight." Pansy said.

"But...I have nothing to wear." Ginny said as she looked down and noticed that she was still in her uniform.

"That's easy to fix. Come with me." Pansy said as she stood up and lead Ginny into the other room.

"Why haven't we been able to see your room?!" Blaise yelled after them.

Pansy and Ginny ignored Blaise and walked into Pansy's bedroom. It was once of the nicest rooms Ginny had ever seen. The walls were a blood red colour and the carpet was jet black. There was a large desk in the corner, a king sized bed at one wall, and a closet that looked big enough to hold another room. As she looked closer Ginny saw that the walls had a pale gold trim.

"Gryffindor colours?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, don't tell those two. That's one of the reasons they are not allowed in here; I'd never hear the end of it. That and it _is _my bedroom." Pansy said as she walked over to the closet.

"Why are the walls Gryffindor colours?" Ginny asked.

"I just like red and gold." Pansy said with a shrug. "Here, you can wear this." She said as she handed Ginny an emerald green tank top and a pair of black shorts that looked _really _short. "Bathroom is right through there." She added when she noticed Ginny still standing there.

"Okay thanks." Ginny said as she made her way to the bathroom. She walked in and noticed that the walls were Slytherin green with silver trim.

She quickly changed but didn't come out right away. She looked at herself in the mirror and she was shocked. The tank top showed a little bit of her midsection, and quite a bit of cleavage, the shorts rested low on her hip bones and showed off _a lot _of her thighs. Slowly she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Pansy who was standing there with a wide grin.

"You look amazing." Pansy said as Ginny stepped out and closed the door.

"I can't go out there like this." Ginny said embarrassed. "Thank you by the way." She added.

"You can and you will go out there. Those two have seen less on a girl." Pansy said with a smirk.

"How do you get any less than this?" Ginny asked, shocked that girls would walk around in barely any clothes.

"Just come on." Pansy said as she took Ginny's uniform and threw it on the bed. She pulled Ginny out into the sitting room and quickly closed the door to her bedroom.

They walked into the sitting room slowly and Ginny noticed that Blaise and Draco were both staring at Ginny with their jaws slightly dropped.

"Down boys." Pansy said with a smirk as she sat between Blaise and Draco. "Come on Ginny." She said as she patted the spot between her and Draco.

Ginny reluctantly sat down. She tried to cover herself as much as she could. She laid her arms across her stomach to cover the exposed flesh and she crossed her legs; but it was no use. She was really tense and felt very uncomfortable in these clothes.

"Is anyone hungry?" Blaise asked to break the silence.

"Yeah actually I am, are you volunteering to go to the kitchens?" Pansy said as she gave the puppy dog look.

"Yeah I suppose." Blaise sighed. He couldn't resist that look. "Wanna come with me Ginny?" He asked with a playful smirk. Ginny gave Blaise a death glare that he actually flinched at.

"She's gonna stay here with me." Pansy said. "Draco will go with you."

"Why am I being volunteered?" Draco asked.

"Because us girls want you guys out for a while." Pansy said with a glare.

"Fine. Let's go." Draco said to Blaise.

As soon as the door closed behind Draco and Blaise, Pansy turned to Ginny with a wide smile.

"What?" Ginny asked completely confused.

"I'm going to tell you why I have a private room." Pansy said with a smile.

"Okay..." Ginny said still confused.

"I have this room because being in the Slytherin dorms would drive me insane." Pansy said.

"Why?"

"Because of my...ability." Pansy explained.

"I still don't understand. What ability? And why haven't you told Blaise and Draco?"

"I can sense other people's emotions. So you can see how being with all the Slytherin's would drive me insane. Being in the Great Hall and class is hard enough." Pansy said with a smirk. "And I haven't told those two because if I did two things would happen; they'd always ask what their girlfriends were feeling, and they'd close themselves off emotionally. And that's no fun." Pansy added with a smirk.

"That's awesome! I didn't know people could sense other people's emotions." Ginny said with a smile.

"It's cool and useful, but also annoying. And people can teach themselves to open up and be able to sense other's emotions." Pansy explained.

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked completely intrigued. "Wait a minute...is that how you could tell that there was something wrong with me?"

"Kinda, but Blaise could see it too, and Draco after he paid a little more attention." Pansy explained with a sad smile.

"Oh...so how do I teach myself to sense other's emotions?" Ginny asked.

"I can teach you. It's easier when you have someone teaching you who is a natural at it." Pansy said with a smile.

"Okay. When can we start?"

"After the Christmas holidays. I'll need a lot of time to prepare." Pansy explained.

"So you can sense all emotions?

"Everything. Happy, sad, depressed, angry, content...love." Pansy said with a smile at Ginny.

"Love? Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yup, sometimes I can sense it before they can, because it is such a strong and confusing emotion; people don't usually realize it till they have fallen. I can tell you that neither Draco nor Blaise have been in love. And neither have you, although you're close right now." Pansy said.

Ginny was about to ask what she meant but at that time Draco and Blaise came back with a platter of all different foods floating behind them. She sat there and thought about what Pansy had said about Ginny being close to falling in love at this moment. Ginny couldn't think of who she would be falling for. Her whole life she had been too worried about what was happening at home to even think of love. True she had dated Dean and Michael, but she knew she wasn't even close to love. She had gotten the worst beating for that after Ron found out; she shuddered at the memory and turned her attention to the Slytherin's and the food in front of her.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _and_ _**LovingEmerald**__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know I left this on a cliff-hanger, kinda but I felt like torturing all of you, and I feel like shit. Typing this was really difficult for me. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me feel better! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	8. Chapter 8 All Good Things Must End

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 8 All Good Things Must End

Ginny woke up the next morning in a panic. She didn't recognize where she was. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was laying on a couch with a green blanket over her. She looked and saw Draco laying on a loveseat and Blaise curled up on the floor.

Suddenly the events of last night came back to her. She remember being 'kidnapped' by the Slytherin trio, she remember talking to Pansy while Blaise and Draco grabbed the food. She also remembered sitting with everyone talking about nothing. She had never been able to that before; she was never allowed to just say what she was thinking. She always had to choose her words carefully; even last night she had chosen her words carefully in the beginning. But after a while she had loosened up and just talked with everyone else. The last memory that came to Ginny was her yawing and putting her head on Draco's shoulder. He must have mover her at some point because she remembered waking up for a second; Pansy, Blaise and Draco were still up talking and she was asleep on Draco's legs.

She heard Pansy's bedroom door open and looked over to see the Slytherin girl walk out with a sleepy look on her face.

"Good morning, did you sleep alright?" Pansy asked with a smirk. "On Draco's lap?" She added with a wider smirk.

"Yeah I did actually." Ginny said as she felt the hot blush creep up her neck. "When did he move me?" She asked when Pansy didn't say anything.

"Oh he didn't move you. You moved onto him, but he didn't look upset about it."

"Oh god!" Ginny said quietly as she started to blush even more.

"Don't worry about it. Draco won't say anything; Blaise might bug you for a while though." Pansy said as she sat beside Ginny. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to the kitchens. I guess we should bring them something this morning since they got the food last night." Pansy said as she inclined her head to the two sleeping Slytherins.

"Uh...I really don't feel comfortable going anywhere in this." Ginny said indicating to her clothing.

"Oh of course not. Come on, I've got tons of stuff that you can wear."

The two girls got up and quietly stepped into Pansy's room. Ginny went into the bathroom to brush her hair as Pansy dug through her closet to grab clothes for Ginny. When Ginny walked out Pansy was already dressed and had a set of clothes on the bed for Ginny to put on.

"You can get changed in here as I go into the bathroom to do my hair and shit. Just walk in when you're dressed." Pansy said as Ginny picked up the clothes. Pansy picked out a black tank top and a pair of tight black jeans for Ginny. Once again the top showed off quite a bit of her stomach.

Ginny finished getting dressed and walked into the bathroom with Pansy. Pansy was finished with her hair and had started on her makeup.

"You can use whatever you like." Pansy said indicating to the makeup.

"Oh that's alright."

"I've never seen you wear makeup before." Pansy said as she paused her own makeup and looked at Ginny. "Not that you really need it." She added with a smile. The two girls stood there in silence as Ginny waited for Pansy to finish. "Let me do yours." Pansy asked with a pout.

"No it's alright really."

"Come on, I won't make you look horrible, I promise." Pansy said.

"Alright." Ginny agreed reluctantly. Pansy started by clipping Ginny's hair away from her face. Slowly she applied eyeliner to the top of Ginny's eyelids. She added a little bit of blush and more eyeliner on the bottom lids. She stepped back for a moment to see how everything looked, but she didn't let Ginny see herself. She stepped forward again and applied a little bit of silver eye shadow above the black eyeliner on Ginny's top eyelids.

"There. You look really good." Pansy said with a smile as she turned Ginny towards the mirror. Ginny silently agreed. She liked her eyes the best. And she noticed that the blush seemed to calm down her freckles.

"Thank you." Ginny said as Pansy unclipped her hair and let it fall in Ginny's face a bit; Ginny liked the look even more.

"No problem. Come on I'm starving."

The two walked back into the sitting room and rolled their eyes at Draco and Blaise who were grunting in their sleep a bit. They walked out of the rooms and down to the kitchens in silence mostly. When they reached the picture of the fruit bowl Ginny tickled the pear and walked into the busy room.

"What can we get for you misses?" Two of the house-elves asked Ginny and Pansy with a smile.

"We need breakfast for eight people." Pansy said. The house-elves nodded and hurried away to make their food.

"Eight people?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaise eats a lot, and I don't really want to come back here at lunch." Pansy said with a shrug.

They waited there in silence. Ginny was thinking about how Ron would react when she got back, and she was starting to get worried. Pansy sensed how Ginny was feeling and put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. They only had to wait twenty minutes before two house-elves came back with their food.

"Thank you." Ginny said to the elves, who just bowed and walked away. "Ready to head back?" She asked turning to Pansy.

"Yeah. I don't want those two to wake up and try to get into my room." Pansy said with a smirk. "Not like they could anyway."

"Why couldn't they?" Ginny asked as they walked back to Pansy's room.

"I put wards on my door, so if they try to get in it creates a high pitched buzzing, it would make them deaf for a few hours...well, partly deaf." Pansy said with an evil grin. Ginny just laughed and continued to walk down the hall.

As they walked into the rooms they saw Blaise and Draco just starting to wake up. Draco was pulling his shirt on and it made Ginny blush slightly; she couldn't figure out how she didn't notice that he was shirtless when she woke up earlier.

"Too bad, those two being deaf would have been fun." Ginny said to Pansy with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry, it'll happen soon enough. Those two are too curious for their own good." Pansy replied with a smirk.

"Awww...you brought us breakfast in bed." Blaise said sleepily.

"How do you know that you are getting any?" Ginny said smirking. Surprising Pansy, but she just smirked and joined in.

"Yeah, we were hungry so we got food. If you're hungry you can get your own food." Pansy said.

"Come on Pansy, we got food for everyone last night." Blaise said feigning hurt.

"At least give me some. Since you volunteered me to go last night." Draco said as he got up.

"Alright. Draco can have some." Ginny and Pansy said in unison.

"Okay that is just creepy." Draco said.

"Hey. Why don't I get anything? I was the one who offered to go last night." Blaise said.

"Fine." Pansy said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"So Ginny was Draco's lap comfy last night?" Blaise asked with a slightly suggestive smirk. Ginny blushed at his words and Draco just glared at Blaise. "What? I was just asking, no need to give me the death glare." Blaise said as he pilled food on his plate.

"Leave it alone Blaise." Draco hissed so no one else could hear. Blaise just smirked and began eating.

Pansy looked over at Ginny and grinned. She was happy that Ginny wasn't too embarrassed by Blaise, and shocked that Draco would stand up for her, even if it was just a glare. _Maybe things will happen sooner than I thought. _She thought to herself. The four of them sat there eating and talking for hours.

"Does anyone else find this odd?" Ginny asked after a while.

"What?" Draco asked turning his attention away from Pansy; who was once again warning Blaise and Draco to stay away from her room.

"Well, I mean if anyone walked in and saw three Slytherins and a Gryffindor laughing and talking they would think that someone put a spell on Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah, it definitely is weird. Are you complaining about us though? Would you rather be with some other people?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that did I?" Ginny asked.

"Good. You wouldn't as good a time with anyone else anyway." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Are all Slytherins as arrogant as you?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey. I take offense to that." Pansy said. "No one can be as arrogant as those two." She added when Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You know we are sitting right here. You don't have to talk like we're not in the room." Draco drawled.

"Yeah it's rude." Blaise agreed. "You're not being a very nice host now are you?" He added with a smirk.

"I don't have to be. The first five times that you came here you were guests, but after you started crashing her every weekend you lost that title." Pansy said with a glare.

Ginny listened to their conversation and thought that maybe last night Pansy wasn't talking about her falling for someone. It seemed as though Pansy and Blaise might have been falling for each other. The two continued to banter and both Draco and Ginny watched with amused expressions. Draco gave Ginny a look that said 'he wants her' and Ginny had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. When she looked back over at Draco she saw that he looked slightly relieved, she tried to figure out why but he quickly masked it and Ginny shrugged it off.

About an hour later Blaise and Pansy stopped their bickering and the four started talking again. They talked about everything from school, family, teachers, and life after school. The Slytherin trio started talking about life before Hogwarts when they all met and Ginny just listened. She felt a little jealous because she had never had that relationship before; this was the first time in her life that Ginny had real friends. The sudden realization depressed her slightly and it took a lot to be able to put her mask up. Draco must have noticed though, he leaned in close to Ginny and whispered in her ear;

"Are you alright?" Ginny nodded and turned to him smiling. He looked at her intently with a slight frown and Ginny felt embarrassed at being so closely examined. She felt the blush creep up her neck but she refused to look away from his eyes. "Do you wanna go for a walk? Just the two of us?" He whispered after a few minutes of silence. She thought for a moment then decided that she had no reason to say no so she nodded and slowly stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Blaise asked when he noticed them walking towards the door.

"For a walk." Draco said. Blaise went to stand and follow but Pansy held him back.

Ginny and Draco started walking up the hall in silence. Ginny felt a little awkward but decided not to mention anything. She didn't know what to say to Draco, it was so easy to talk to him if she was with Blaise and Pansy. As they got further up the hall Ginny realize that if they continued then they would be coming out in one of the main parts of the castle, and if Harry, Ron, or Hermione saw them then she would be in deep shit. She stopped dead and tugged on Draco's arm.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with a frown.

"If we go any further then there's the chance of me being seen..." Ginny trailed off, not wanting to think of what Ron would do to her. "What am I going to do when I go back to my common room?" She asked no one in particular. Draco didn't say anything. He was seething with anger; all he wanted to do was hurt Ron and Harry as much as they had hurt Ginny over the years.

"I don't know Ginny. Maybe you should just stay with Pansy for the rest of the year. I don't think she'd mind." Draco said as he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to head back to Pansy's room.

"I couldn't do that, not just because I'd feel like I was intruding. But also because I would feel like I was hiding." Ginny said as they started to walk.

"Why haven't you told anyone else about this yet?" Draco asked as they stopped a few feet from Pansy's door.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything earlier, but I don't see the point of saying anything right now."

"Why not?"

"Because since this is my last year I will be leaving everyone soon." Ginny answered in an emotionless tone. It slightly surprised Draco that she didn't seem to care if she never saw her family again, but he couldn't blame her. "I just hope that Harry stops later." Ginny added without really thinking.

"What do you mean? I thought you said that after this year you wouldn't have to see any of them again."

"I am promised to Harry. And I don't think that I will _never_ see them, just very rarely.

"What do you mean '_promised_'" Draco asked as his blood started to boil.

"I mean what I said. I am promised to Harry. I have to marry him." Ginny said with a shudder.

"But he is also abusing you!" Draco nearly shouted.

"I know, that is why I am promised to him. My family knows that he will keep me in line." Ginny said in the same emotionless tone.

"Don't marry him Gin. He'll continue to hurt you." Draco said in a genuine caring tone.

"I don't have a choice, if I did then I wouldn't."

"I swear if he hurts you..." Draco started but was soon cut off.

"What? How would you stop him? Or any of them? This is just the way my life is." Ginny said as she continued to walk down to Pansy's room. She wished that she hadn't said anything. Now nothing would be the same. She was a foot away from Pansy's door when she changed her mind and turned around. "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this. I never should have let it happen, but I'll stop it now." Ginny said to Draco when she passed by him.

She walked away before he had a chance to speak. Ginny started running when she heard him call her name, she couldn't do this anymore; there was no way for it to end well. She stepped out into the main corridor of the castle and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco heard her words and got confused. She was already two feet away when everything finally clicked.

"GINNY!" Draco called, but it was no use, she was gone.

Draco walked back to Pansy's room slowly. He had drove Ginny away and he didn't even know how. Now she would be back in the tower and Ron would beat her. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Blaise smirking. The smirk faded when Blaise saw Draco's face. Pansy looked around Draco for Ginny wondering what happened.

"Where is she?" She asked in a worried tone.

"She left." Was all Draco could say. He walked over and sat heavily on the couch.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__ and __**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know I left this on a cliff-hanger, but I felt like torturing all of you, Sorry for the late update, I do feel better but not great, so if this chapter sucks that is why, please don't hate me for it!. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me feel better! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Unworthy Of Happiness

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 9 Unworthy Of Happiness

Pansy and Blaise stared at Draco in shock. There was no way that Ginny would have left. She seemed to be having a good time, what would have went wrong?

"What do you mean she left?" Pansy asked as she sat down beside Draco.

"I mean that we were walking and talking and she just said that she shouldn't have dragged us into this mess, and that she was going to stop it now. Or something like that." Draco said without looking up. He felt like it was all his fault. He shouldn't have pushed so hard.

"What were you talking about?" Blaise asked in a slightly accusative tone.

"We were talking about Ron and Harry." Draco said simply. He couldn't tell them that Ginny was promised to Harry, it's wasn't his place to tell. He didn't even think that he had much right to know.

"Just give her till Monday, she'll calm down by then." Pansy said. She could sense a fight coming on and she wasn't about to let Blaise beat up his best friend for something he had no control over.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Blaise said with a sigh.

"There isn't anything else we can do." Pansy said.

Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower biting back tears the entire time. She wished that she hadn't just run out on them like that. After all they had done and given up for her and she just left. But she knew that if she would have went back to try and explain it then they would have tried to make her stay and she would have given in.

* * *

She knew that she was doing the right thing, but it still felt slightly wrong. She knew without any trace of doubt that Ron would have either beaten Ginny till she almost died or would have went after them. Her dad probably would have told all their parents and they would have been in shit for trying to help someone. She couldn't have that weighing down on her shoulders. She was half way to the tower when she changed her mind and backtracked down the hall. She went to the study hall and grabbed ink, a quill, and some parchment. She needed someone to talk to and she could only think of two people that would understand what she was going through.

Slowly she made her way to the owlery to sit and write a letter. She loved how the cold air hit her face and made her feel like she was alone in the world. She would love for time to just stop in moments like this. But time always seemed to speed up when she felt even remotely happy, and it slowed down when she was depressed or about to face another beating. It seemed as though nothing was on her side anymore. Not time, not friends, not family, not even herself. She had always promised herself that things would change. She would no longer be unhappy and broken. She would live, laugh, and be free. But every time she even came close to those feelings something inside of her would pull her away. She always felt like she shouldn't be happy; that she was unworthy of it. She knew that was wrong and that she shouldn't feel that way but after hearing it her entire life it kinda stuck.

She sat down in the owlery and started writing her letter. She wasn't expecting any answers, she knew that they would feel for her but not know what to do. It scared her slightly that Fred and George wouldn't know what to do, they always had some brilliant plan. But this time they would come up with nothing, they'd try, and feel bad that they couldn't help, but she would still get no answers. Sighing she looked out onto the grounds, even in the daylight it looked so peaceful. She remembered when she was in her younger years at Hogwarts she would look out and imagine a better life, pray, hope, wish, and dream that it would come true, but it never did. She would always be like this; alone, depressed, and broken. No one could save her, love her, care for her, be there when she needed them. She would never find those people. _What if you already did, and just pushed them away? _Her mind said to her, but she pushed it down. Now was not the time for doubts and dreams. Now was the time for acceptance.

_Dear Brothers;_

_How is the shop going? I hope you are well. I've missed you both so much, but I know why you haven't come around, and I accept that. I am writing because I have a problem. I am not asking for brilliant answers or a way out, mainly I am just looking to vent. I'm sorry that it has to be you two, but I didn't know who else to talk to. Things have been bad lately. I got pushed ahead a year, so I will be done school in June, but dad is not happy about that. Ron is being the same as usual, and Harry is as much of an ass as always. Something odd happened this year though. The first day of classes three Slytherins; Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini, sat with me in every class, and have been watching out for me. They know about what is going on. I don't know how they figured it out but they did. Even though they are Slytherins they are actually really nice. They have looked out for me all week, I know everything would have been worse if they didn't._

_I realize that this sounds like good news but it's not, I don't want them involved. It's not their problem to deal with. They have their own lives to live. They don't need to waste them by looking after me, when there is no way that anything can be helped. So I pushed them away, I don't want them to worry, I just want them to forget, but I am still not sure if it was the right thing to do. I wish I could be like you both. Leaving school and home, starting a thriving business, and finally escaping. But I know that I can't, I will always be like this; broken. I am promised to Harry, so even if I never saw the family again he would still do just as bad or worse to me. I'm just ranting right now, I'm so sorry about this. Don't worry about it too much. _

_Loving you both;_

_Gin._

She read through the letter five times before she decided to send it even though it would make her brothers want to cry. She wanted someone else to feel like this, and she just wanted to be numb. She wanted to be able to close herself off from all emotions and never have to feel anything again. She wouldn't be happy, but she would survive. Right now that was all she really cared about. She sent the letter and watched as the owl flew into the distance, she saw the sky turn from blue to blood red. Time was speeding up once again, she could see the sky changing so rapidly, looking down on the students in the grounds it seemed as though they were flying past her. Slowly she headed through the halls, it was the last few moments of relative peace she would have before she had to face life again. Once again everyone around her walked so fast that they were just blurs, she seemed to be standing still watching life happen all around her.

She climbed the stairs to the portrait and heaved a sigh before she walked in. She didn't even bother putting her mask up this time, she wasn't going to fight it anymore. She walked through and saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting there on the couch. Slowly she walked over to them and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Ron hissed in a venomous tone that Ginny had never heard before.

Ginny looked at him with an emotionless face. "Out." Was all she said before she turned back to the fire.

"You're coming with me." Ron hissed as he pulled her off the couch. She didn't bother to try and fight, she just let him lead her through the portrait hole and behind one of the paintings in the corridor. "I'll ask this again, where were you?" Ron hissed.

"I told you I was out. I am not going to tell you where, just out. So just start fucking hitting me and let's get this over with." Ginny didn't mean to say it, something inside of her broke.

**SMACK**

Ginny felt Ron's palm connected with her cheek, she could feel the red print that would stay behind. She looked into his eyes. She saw anger, hate, shock, and slight pleasure, but no remorse. He raised his hand to hit her again but stopped before it connected.

"Why are you acting this way?" He asked.

"What? Find it hard to hit someone with no emotions, someone who is just too fucking sick of everyone's bullshit to care anymore. Go ahead Ron hit me, I'm not even going to try and hide the marks. I don't care. I used to and look where it got me. Look what you have all reduced me to? Just hit me again so I can go to bed." Ginny spat. She couldn't figure out why when he talked to her she just broke. She could usually keep her emotions in check, she just wanted to show that she didn't care. She was trying to force herself to be numb.

Ron didn't hit her again. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. He just glared at her and walked away. Ginny sat on the floor and thought once again. She was fucking everything up again. Now she knew that she couldn't be content or happy. Being numb would have made her content. Being with Pansy, Draco, and Blaise would have made her happy. But once again Ginny wasn't allowing herself to do it. She snapped in her brother, she showed him that she didn't care, but she showed too much. She ran out on the Slytherin trio, she just left. They were probably worried sick. The thought of the three of them sitting in Pansy's room wondering what was happening made her eyes sting with invisible tears. She needed to cry, it would be the perfect release, but she couldn't, she wouldn't let herself. She stood up and walked back into the tower. Any other day she would have sat with the Golden Trio until Ron said to leave, but today she didn't care, she walked straight up to her dorm and fell on top of her bed.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__and __**Signy Malfoy**__**. **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know you all want Ginny to be happy and be with Draco, and I find it hard to not put them together yet but after everything that I have made Ginny go through I just can't see her opening her heart to anyone yet. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me feel better! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	10. Chapter 10 Numb

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 10 Numb

Ginny woke up at four thirty Monday morning. She had spent all day Sunday in her dorm and now she was starving. Without attempting to try to fall back asleep she made her way out of the dorms and down into the common room. As she walked through the halls she felt that pleasant numb feeling return to her. She had been able to close off her emotions really well. There were times when she was in her room thinking about everything that she wanted to cry or scream but she resisted. The only time she was unable to hide her emotions was when she was asleep. She would cry, laugh, talk, and scream in her sleep. Thankfully she had a silencing charm on her bed so she didn't disturb the others in her dorm.

As she walked down towards the kitchens she passed the hall that would lead to Pansy's private rooms. She felt a pull to turn down the corridor and go to apologize, but she struggled to continue walking. She couldn't talk to them now, or ever really. Outside of class she would just have to be like all other Gryffindor's; ignoring the Slytherins. It was the best thing she could do. She wouldn't have to act around them for long though, school would be over and she would never see them again. The thought of never talking to the Slytherin trio brought a pang of sadness that Ginny had to fight to push down. She couldn't feel anything anymore; it just got her into trouble. She would just have to go through life the way she was now. She would look happy, sad, or angry when it was appropriate, but other then that she would be blank.

She stepped into the kitchen and placed her order. She looked around and saw that the seats were empty. She slowly made her way over to them, she didn't want to face the rest of the world yet, she just needed time to adjust. Twenty minutes later her food appeared on the table in front of her. She ate slowly and just looked around the busy kitchen. Maybe if she was able to keep herself truly busy she wouldn't have time to feel. She knew that school would keep her busy, but it wouldn't be enough, she needed something more. She couldn't try out for Quidditch, Harry and Ron wouldn't let her, and even if she did get on the team they'd use the games to their advantage. No, she needed something really time consuming...but what? She thought about learning to sense other people's emotions like Pansy could; but she remembered that Pansy said you had to open yourself up. Ginny wanted to close herself off.

The door to the kitchens opened and Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the door way ordering food. _Shit! _Ginny thought to herself, there was no way for her to leave without being seen, hopefully Draco would just order his food and leave, not decide to sit there and eat. She watched as he looked around and started to walk over to the seats, he didn't see Ginny yet but she knew that there was no way he wouldn't see her at all. He was a foot away when his eyes finally fell onto her. She watched them widen in surprise and she just wanted to shrink away under his intense gaze.

"Ginny! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick." Draco said as he sat down across from her.

Ginny didn't answer right away; she suddenly got this wonderful feeling in her stomach that she knew only Draco, Pansy, or Blaise could give her. She had missed them all so much that she just wanted to relish the feeling of having Draco sitting across from her. It felt like everything in her life was alright again, she never had that before, not even Pansy or Blaise made her feel like everything would be okay. But Draco did, and she didn't want to let that go. She suddenly realized what was happening and she quickly closed her emotions off again; she couldn't feel, it would bring too much pain.

"I told you why I left. And you know where I was. I have nowhere else to go." Ginny said in an emotionless tone that made Draco even more worried.

He could tell that she was trying to shut out all emotions, he did it before, he could still remember the feeling. But it wasn't right, she would crash, and if it was left too long then she wouldn't be able to feel again. She would do things to try and make herself feel that could result in her death. Draco wouldn't let that happen. Emotions were hard to deal with, but they had to be dealt with, or they will just cause more pain.

"Ginny, we want to help you, keep you safe. We don't like knowing that when you are not near us you are in physical danger." Draco said in a gentle tone that sounded as though it didn't belong to him. He saw Ginny look at him with wide eyes before she was able to hide it again.

"I'm fine, honestly. Ron isn't really hitting me anymore. He hit me Saturday, but only once. And he didn't even touch me yesterday. I'm honestly okay, don't worry about me. You all have your own lives." Ginny said as she stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

"I know what you're doing. It won't work and it's not safe." Draco called. Ginny froze in her tracks. He saw her shake slightly but she didn't turn back, she just walked out without another word.

Draco's food appeared after that. He was no longer hungry, instead he stood and made his was out into the hall to try and catch up with Ginny. He ran through the hall but he didn't see her. He sighed and made his way back to Pansy's room.

* * *

Ginny went back to the tower and took a long hot bath; she refused to feel or even think. She knew that she had missed Draco, Pansy, and Blaise but she didn't think that seeing one of them would affect her like that. She was just happy that it happened when they were alone rather than when they were in class together. She refused to think about what Draco had said to her as she walked out of the kitchen, she knew what he was talking about and deep down she knew that he was right. Two hours later, after the water had turned ice cold, she stepped out and started to get ready for class.

She decided to skip breakfast; she couldn't be with the rest of the school. She didn't want to see the Gryffindor's faces wondering where she was and what she and Ron had talked about. She walked to charms and sat in her seat. She just wanted to be alone for as long as possible. She saw Pansy, Blaise and Draco walk in; they all looked at her in concern but didn't say a word. She could tell that they were going to wait and let Ginny come to them when she was ready.

Charms went by as a blur, as did transfiguration, and double potions. She couldn't remember what the lessons were about. She didn't know if she had done any of the work right and she didn't realize that she had taken notes; even though they were in her book. she was walking to the Great Hall for diner when she felt two hands grab her and pull her into an empty corridor, she first though that it was Blaise and Draco, but she recognized the feel of the rough hands; they belonged to Ron and Harry.

"You had no right talking to me like that." Ron spat as he backhanded her.

"What has gotten into you Ginny? First you start hanging with Slytherins, now you're talking back? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry asked as he slapped her. "And with Malfoy! Parkinson, and even Zabini would be one thing, but you're with ferret boy!" He added as he punched her in the stomach. Ginny's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Harry bent down to her level and whispered in her ear;

"I bet your fucking him you stupid whore. You are promised to me, I don't want you if you're tainted. He won't take you, I will." He said and kicked her in the ribs. Ron just looked down at her in disgust; he shook his head and walked away with Harry.

Ginny wasn't able to stand for over an hour. Harry's words echoed in her head. She knew what he meant when he said that he would 'take' Ginny; and she knew that he would do it. Slowly she stood; her knees shook and she had to hold the wall to prevent herself from falling. She glanced around and saw that she wasn't too far away from Gryffindor tower; if she could make it there then she would be able to get cleaned up. She started walking but almost collapsed three more times; after the third time she decided to just sit and wait till she was able to walk. She was only sitting for about half an hour when she felt a hand hook under her arm and lift her. She didn't know who it was but she was too tired to fight back. He placed one of Ginny's arms around his neck and started walking with her. Her curiosity took over and she carefully turned to see who had come to help her. It was Draco Malfoy.

He took her all the way to the tower and helped her climb through the portrait hole before he finally walked away. He hadn't said a word to her and Ginny didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he had helped her. She made her way to her dorm slowly, avoiding everyone's curious looks and worried glances. She walked into the dorm and closed the curtains around her bed. She lay down and gently turning over she saw the letter. She sat up to quickly; the pains in her ribs made her dizzy and almost puke. As soon as her vision cleared she picked up the letter and opened it eagerly.

_Dear Gin-Bug._

_When your letter arrived we had hoped that everything was getting better or at least staying the same, but it sounds like it has gotten worse. We know that we haven't been around all that _

_much, but maybe we should come and see you at school sometime. Next time you have a Hogsmeade weekend meet us in the Hogs-Head at 11:00 am. We really do need to talk. Just so you know the shop is going great, and we are doing fine. I wish there was something we could do for you, but we've tried to make everyone stop, they never will until you run._

_As for what you said about the Slytherins; even though we don't approve of Draco and Pansy, and we don't know anything about Blaise. We do know that people aren't always who they seem to be. Potter is a prime example, stupid git; we will not let you marry him. Promised or not, we will hide you away after school if you don't run. We both talked about it and we think that you should give the Slytherins a chance; they seem to want to help. We understand why you are pushing them away but it is also their choice if they want to get caught up in this mess. _

_We are so sorry that we can't be more help, but we can tell you one thing; No matter how hard everything gets don't close yourself off. We did that once and it turned out really bad. People need to feel. It hurts, but it's needed. Please don't do anything to make yourself hurt more. Write us anytime._

_Love always;_

_Gred and Forge._

Ginny read the letter and knew that they were right; she shouldn't be trying to close herself off. She knew that it was the wrong thing to try and do since the beginning. But it was so much easier than dealing with all the pain. She tried to be happy, tried to laugh at the thought of the twins taking turns writing each sentence of the letter like the way they did when they talked. Tried to think about the time she had spent with the Slytherins and smile. She even tried to think about all the beatings she had received lately, but even that didn't make her angry or sad. She felt nothing. She was empty and hollow. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She had got what she asked for; she was numb, but still broken.

There was only one thing that was going to help her feel again, it was going to make everything all better. She looked out onto the grounds and saw that it was pitch black. No students would be outside; she'd be free to do it in peace. Slowly she walked out of the room and through the portrait hole. She continued to ignore the stares she received. She walked through the halls feeling emptier than ever before. As she opened the door to step out onto the grounds the cold air met her face and she breathed in the scent. She didn't even feel free anymore. Any other time she would have felt free until she had to return to the confines of the castle; but now she still felt nothing. She sighed and made her way to the lake. It was the only way to make everything better.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__and __**Signy Malfoy**__**. **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know I left this on a cliff-hanger, but I promise to have the next chapter up really fast. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	11. Chapter 11 Almost Lost

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 11 Almost Lost

After Draco helped Ginny through the portrait hole he stood in the corridor thinking about her. She looked so broken when he found her, barely able to stand. He wished he had arrived before, then maybe she wouldn't have been hurt, even if he arrived in the middle of it then he could have stopped Potter and Weasel. But he was too late; he should have noticed that something was wrong when she didn't show up for dinner, should have looked for her sooner. _At least you got her back safe. _His mind told him, but even that wasn't true, she was never safe with Ron or Harry.

Even though Ginny hadn't said that it was Harry as well as Ron he knew that Potter was involved. He looked too smug when he walked into the Great Hall. Slowly Draco started to walk away from the portrait; he needed to go somewhere to think. The only place that would give him peace in the castle was the Astronomy tower. Up there he could look out onto the grounds and try to come up with a way of helping Ginny. Slowly he walked to the tower, the image of Ginny lying on the floor struggling to get up never left his mind; it made his blood boil. He would have loved to go back to Gryffindor tower and fight with Harry and Ron, but he knew he couldn't.

As he stepped into the tower he looked out of the window. The grounds had a pale silver glow to them from the moon; it made everything look like a dream. Draco almost wished that this past week was a dream; that he'd wake up on September first and see Ginny on the train, actually happy. He wished that she didn't have to go through what was happening, and he wished that she hadn't pushed him away. He couldn't blame her though; until his father went to Azkaban Draco was beaten daily and he knew that he would have pushed anyone who got too close away as well. He was surprised that Ginny did accept Pansy, Blaise, and himself so quickly. The only reason he never pushed them away was because he had known them his entire life; but he never told them what he had been through either.

Draco sat at the window sill looking out onto the grounds. He could see everything from up here; the forest, the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, and the lake. No matter what he looked at or tried to focus on his mind always went back to Ginny. He could see her in his mind as if she was right in front of him. He saw her there again on the floor broken and beaten. And then he could see her in the kitchens; closed off and emotionless. He also could see her the day that they went for a walk; the day everything changed. She didn't look angry, but she definitely wasn't happy. She looked determined, but Draco couldn't figure out why. What would she be so determined to do to cause her to push away him and the others? Was pushing them away part of her determination?

Her words echoed through his head; he heard them when the common room was slightly silent, or when he was trying to sleep. '_I am promised to Harry, I have to marry him._' Draco started shaking with anger anytime he thought about Potter and Ginny together. He wanted to kill Harry; more so than usual. He wanted to hurt him like he hurt Ginny, like he would hurt her if they did get together. He wanted to reduce him to nothing, to break him. He wanted to see Ginny sitting in front of him, smiling, laughing, and finally happy. He wanted to make her happy.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked himself as he hit his head against the window.

Not only did he have to think of a way for Potter and Weasel to leave Ginny alone, he also had to think of a way to stop Ginny from closing herself off emotionally. More than once he thought about telling Pansy and Blaise, but he knew that they would corner her and make it worse. She would have to be gradually introduced to emotions again. Getting them back all at once would hurt, and it may cause her to close herself off again. He knew that she couldn't be shocked into it like he was. He wanted her to feel, but not to the point where it caused her to want it to end for good.

He looked back down at the grounds; he could hear the wolves howling in the forest. He could even see the giant squid's tentacle every few seconds. Then something else caught his eye; he saw a student walking through the grounds. At first he thought that it was just a stupid first grader trying to sneak into the forest. Then they stepped into a beam of moonlight and Draco saw the flaming red hair. It had to be Ginny. He looked closer and saw that it was her, he couldn't make out her face but he recognized every other part of her. He watched as she walked across the grounds. She paused for a moment and looked up at the moon. The action caused him to glance up at it as well, when he tore his gaze away he saw that Ginny had walked to the lake. She was standing on the edge of the water; her hair blowing in the wind, with her robes being whipped around her. Then he almost fell from the window sill in shock. Ginny had jumped in the lake!

* * *

Ginny walked out of the castle and out onto the grounds. She wasn't wearing any shoes and she could feel the grass beneath her feet. She liked the feeling, it was something at she hadn't experienced since she was a young child. She heard the wolves in the forest and she saw the giant squid lift his tentacle out of the water every few seconds. She was surrounded by the only thing that had ever made her feel like she was at peace, and she still felt nothing. She tried to cry, but no tears would come. She forced a smile; but actually hurt. She gave up, there was only one thing that would work and she wasn't going to turn away from it now.

She walked into a beam of moonlight and looked up into the sky. They stars were so bright, and the moon was full. For a moment she tried to get lost in its beauty, but even that didn't work. With a sigh she made her way towards the lake. When she was standing at the water's edge the wind picked up and blew her hair around her face and whipped her robes around her body. She took in a deep breath and jumped into the lake.

The cold water hit her skin; it felt like knives were poking into her. The water was colder than she expected. She just wanted to feel again, feel something real. The water that surrounded her was real and all at once her emotions came flooding back as the water surrounded her. She felt happy, broken, sad, angry, depressed, content, alone, worried, and scared.

The emotions where too much to handle; he eyes started to close, even though she tried to keep them open. She could feel her breath running out; she tried to kick herself up to the surface of the water, but her whole body was too weak. She was slowly slipping away into the nothingness of the water. No one would find her until morning. Everyone would be sad, even those who did not know her. But she would be gone for good; Harry and Ron would get the sympathy, even though they wouldn't care. As the depths of the lake surrounded her, her mind started to cloud; she couldn't think properly, didn't remember how to work her arms or legs anymore. She just let the water take her.

As the nothingness surrounded her mind and started to pull her into it she felt a disturbance in the water. She tried to open her eyes, to see what it was but they stayed closed. This was it, she would be gone forever. She thought she felt someone touch her, but a minute later she had fainted.

* * *

Draco ran as fast as he could out of the castle, he didn't care about any of the teachers or filch, he would have welcomed them at this point. But no one came; he ran out onto the grounds and sprinted towards the lake. He looked in and saw that the ripples had calmed down. Ginny was in there, and she wasn't trying to get herself out. Without a second thought, or hesitation he dived down into the freezing water.

He ignored the cold that seemed to sink deep into his skin. He only had to swim for a second before he found her; she was slowly sinking. She must have already passed out. He swam closer and grabbed her arm, kicking with all his strength he pulled her up with him and broke the surface of the water; gasping for air. Making sure that Ginny's head stayed above the water the entire time he swam to the edge and pulled Ginny and himself out.

He laid Ginny down on the ground and checked her pulse. It was there but very faint. He looked down at her chest and saw that she wasn't breathing. He didn't know what to do, if she didn't get oxygen soon then her brain would shut down and she would die. He remembered from old movies that the muggles would tilt a person's head back and breathe into their mouths for them. He could think of anything better and he knew that he wouldn't get her to the hospital wing on time. Slowly he tilted Ginny's head back and opened her mouth. He lowered his lips to hers and breathed into her... Nothing happened.

He tried to remember if they did anything else. He continued to breathe into her then he remembered that they would push on the person's chest a few times to get the water out. He breathed in once more and pushed down on Ginny's chest. After five minutes of repeating this process he checked her pulse again, it was getting stronger. He breathed into her once more and saw her chest rise and fall. Leaning back he put his hand by her mouth and felt that she was breathing. She rolled over and coughed out the water that had started to fill her lungs. She took a deep breath and passed back out again. Gently he lifted Ginny into his arms and ran back to the castle.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__and __**Signy Malfoy**__**. **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know this chapter is short, but at least I didn't kill Ginny! Just so you all know, she wasn't trying to kill herself, she just needed to feel. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	12. Chapter 12 Gone Again

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N;** _I got 101 reviews!! YAY!! You are all so awesome!! As a treat I will post this chapter plus one or two more today! But please still review! There is also something in this chapter that I know you will all hate and love me for! So tell me what you think!_

Chapter 12 Gone Again

Draco ran with Ginny in his arms as fast as he could. He didn't want to take her to the Hospital wing because then they would ask questions that she may not be ready to answer. He ran through the halls and made his way to Pansy's rooms.

"Pansy! I need your help!" Draco yelled as he kicked the door.

"What is it Dra...Oh my god! What happened?" Pansy asked as she opened the door and saw Ginny unconscious in Draco's arms.

"She jumped into the lake and almost drowned." Draco explained as he pushed past Pansy and laid Ginny down on the couch. "Come on Ginny wake up." Draco said as he took her pulse again. Her heartbeat was strong; at least that was a good sign.

"Why did you bring her here? Why wouldn't you take her to the Hospital Wing?" Pansy asked as she knelt beside Draco and looked at Ginny.

"Imagine the questions she'd have to answer." Draco said without looking at Pansy. "She's not ready for that yet." He added in a whisper and he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm gonna get her a blanket." Pansy said as she stood and went into her bedroom.

Draco stayed with Ginny. He did a drying spell on her hair and cloths and took off her shoes. He couldn't believe that he had gotten to her on time. A minute later and Ginny would probably be dead. Pansy came back with a thick blanket and sat down beside Draco again. She removed Ginny's robe to reveal her school shirt and skirt before placing the blanket over her.

"Did she wake up at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, for a minute to cough up the water that was in her lungs." Draco said. He didn't want to mention that he had given Ginny mouth to mouth.

"Well, she is breathing and her pulse is strong. The only thing we can do is make sure she is warm and wait for her to wake up. If it's not soon then I am taking her to the Hospital Wing." Pansy said in a finalizing tone that Draco didn't bother to argue with. He just wanted Ginny to be okay, both mentally and physically.

Pansy and Draco waited for fifteen minutes before Pansy decided that they should call Blaise. As she went to go and get him Draco moved the loveseat in front of the couch so he could look after Ginny without having to sit on the floor. As he sat and watched Ginny's sleeping form he tried to think of what would have happened after he took her to the common room that would make Ginny jump in the lake. There were many possibilities that all made his blood boil. He could see Harry and Ron beating on Ginny again as if he was standing right there while it happened. He needed to do something or he was going to go crazy while he waited. But he didn't want to leave Ginny alone. He didn't want her to wake up with no one there.

Draco just sat there and waited. A few times Ginny stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. He reached out and held her hand, he thought that maybe if he talked to her then she might hear him and wake up to tell him what happened.

"Ginny you have to wake up. We are all so worried about you. Ginny please wake up." He whispered in her ear.

Pansy and Blaise walked into the room quietly. They saw Draco holding Ginny's hand and whispering in her ear. They decided to leave them for a moment and headed down to the kitchens to get everybody food.

Draco had no sense of time. He didn't know if Pansy had left five minutes ago or an hour ago. Time just seemed to crawl while he waited for Ginny to wake up. While he sat there and waited he was able to completely take in Ginny's appearance. She was in no way ugly, her pale skin made her look almost angelic. Her fiery red hair complemented her skin perfectly and she didn't have as many freckles as the other Weasley's. She was pretty, very pretty.

"Ginny, you need to wake up. We all are so worried. Please Ginny." He repeated as he gently squeezed her hand. It felt so foreign to him; he never touched anyone in a loving way before.

Ginny slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was but she didn't want to leave. She felt so at home here. Slowly she looked around and saw that she was in Pansy's rooms. She saw Draco sitting in front of her with his head down and holding her hand and couldn't repress the smile that graced her lips.

"Hey." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Hey." He said with a small smile. "What happened? How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"I don't really know what happened. I remember jumping into the lake and the cold. I got pulled in because I felt too much all at once." As she said it all out loud Ginny realized how unbelievable it all sounded. "How did I get here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I was up in the Astronomy tower when I saw you walk out onto the grounds and jump in the lake. I ran out of the castle and jumped in after you. What were you doing?" Draco asked as gently as he could. The thought of Ginny trying to kill herself made him angry, and he didn't want her to see that anger.

"I wanted to feel again. I needed to feel something real. I wasn't trying to kill myself though." Ginny as if reading Draco's mind. "But if you hadn't come along then I probably would have died. Thank you." She added. She felt the blush creeping up her skin and she had to turn away from his gaze. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Pansy went to go get Blaise, but I don't know how long they have been gone." Draco said without taking his eyes off of her. He was happy that she wasn't trying to kill herself, but still worried. "Ginny, are you okay? I mean are you still..." Draco trailed off, he didn't feel right asking if she was still numb; it felt too personal.

"I can feel again. But I don't know if that is a good thing or not." Ginny said as she looked back into his grey eyes.

"It's a good thing." Draco said simply. Ginny sat up and turned her body so she was just a few inches away from his face; they were still holding hands.

"Is it really? I just wanted it all to go away. I didn't want to be broken anymore. But I noticed that I was always broken, I will always be broken." Ginny said as a tear escaped from her eye. Draco leaned in and gently wiped the tear away.

"You're not broken. You've been through horrible things, and are still going through them. But you're strong Ginny, you'll never be broken." He said. His hand lingered on her cheek while he spoke.

"How did you know what I was doing?" Ginny asked. It was something that had been bugging her ever since that day in the kitchens.

"I could see the signs." Draco said simply. He wasn't sure if he should tell her what he had been through just yet. Ginny looked at him expectantly, she knew that there was more he wasn't telling her. But he left it at that and Ginny decided not to push.

"Will it ever stop?" Ginny asked. Draco knew that she was talking about the pain, and he didn't really know how to answer her. He saw more tears stream down her cheeks and on an impulse he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his chest and just let the tears fall.

"I don't know if it'll all go away. I do know that it's not going to stop today, or soon. And I do know that going through this alone will just prolong the pain." Draco whispered into her hair. At his words he could feel Ginny nod and then her body started shaking with sobs. He didn't know what to do for her, so he just held her, everything that was happening felt so right and so wrong all at once. After a few moments she stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You already thanked me." Draco said as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"No I mean thank you for what just happened. Sorry about all this." She said.

"It's alright. Maybe you should get some rest." He said as he looked into her eyes.

He didn't know what made him do it, would have denied it if anyone asked but at that moment when he started into her beautiful brown eyes he leaned his head down and gently kissed her. Her lips felt so soft against his, he had never had a kiss this gentle before. Ginny slowly kissed him back and Draco had to fight the urge to pull her in and deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Ginny broke the kiss and looked at him with wide eyes. Draco saw the fear and he mentally slapped himself for what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said as she stood up. "I have to go." She added as she left the rooms.

Pansy and Blaise came back five minutes later with a tray full of food. They looked around for Ginny and then turned their attention to Draco who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Where is she?" Pansy asked, hoping that Ginny was just in the bathroom.

"She woke up, she's fine. She left." Draco said as he looked up at them. Slowly he stood and walked out of the room too.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__and__**the olympian girl**__**. **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know this chapter is short, but I will be posting one or two more in a bit. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	13. Chapter 13 Hogsmeade

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 13 Hogsmeade

Ginny walked back up to Gryffindor tower and tried not to think about what just happened with Draco. This wasn't good, she didn't want them involved. She could still feel Draco's lips on hers. Everything felt so right and natural. She had never had that feeling before. When she kissed Dean and Michael she felt like she had to, but with Draco she felt so accepted, she could have gotten lost in the kiss if it went on for any longer. As she lay down on her bed she closed her eyes and could see Draco coming in for a kiss. He hadn't looked at her lips like others had; he had stared straight into her eyes. She loved the kiss; it was gentle, sweet, loving, and just so perfect. But at the same time it was so wrong.

She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. She shouldn't even be talking to him, never mind kissing him. If Harry and Ron found out then they would have her head on a pike. As much as she tried to forget the kiss her mind kept bringing it back to her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, his arms around her back, his hair tickling her forehead, and his eyes gazing deep into her own. She just wanted to run back to him and kiss him again, but she couldn't, she had to stay away. She couldn't just not talk to them now, not after what had happened tonight, but she could act like nothing happened with Draco, she could just avoid being alone with him.

She rolled over and punched her pillow. She had never felt this confused. She didn't want to bring up the kiss, but she also didn't want Draco to feel like she had just rejected him. Being rejected by a Weasley would really hurt his pride; she needed to explain why she couldn't be involved with anyone right now. But what if he didn't want to get involved either? What if he just wanted a quick snog? She screamed into her pillow in frustration.

Looking over at the clock she saw that she would only be able to get a few hours sleep before classes started. She tossed and turned for about an hour but finally she fell asleep. Dreaming about Draco's lips for those last few hours before she would have to face reality once again.

* * *

The next month went by as a blur to Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Ginny. The classes started to get harder, Harry and Ron got more hostile due to the homework pile up. And Draco and Ginny never mentioned their first kiss. The Slytherin trio finally convinced Ginny that they weren't going anywhere and that she should just get used to them. Over the past month they were only away from each other when Ginny had to eat or sleep in her dorm; which wasn't often.

This weekend was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny was planning on meeting Fred and George. Pansy convinced her to take the Slytherin trio with her to go and properly meet her brothers. Ginny had to admit that she was slightly nervous about this. She knew that Fred and George didn't like Malfoy, but that was when Ron and Harry were always talking about him. Maybe they would have an open mind...she hoped.

"Ginny stop stalling or we will go and see them without you!" Pansy called through the bathroom door.

"It won't be too hard to find red-headed twins in the Hogs-Head." Blaise called.

"Fine I'm coming!" Ginny snapped. She noticed that being with the Slytherins definitely gave her an edge that she didn't know was in her. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked across the rooms to the door. "Are you coming or not?" She asked the Slytherins who were still standing there.

"I think we have been a bad influence on the innocent little Gryff." Blaise said with a smirk as he started walking to the door with Pansy and Draco.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hall. She and Draco walked in front while Pansy and Blaise walked behind them; trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands. Ginny turned to Draco and nodded her head to Pansy and Blaise. He glanced in their direction and smirked back at Ginny.

Twenty minutes later they were in the carriages to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny hadn't seen Harry or Ron when they left the castle but she knew that they would be pissed that she wasn't tagging along with them this time. After she started hanging out with the Slytherins again Ginny heard the other students talking to Harry and Ron about her. They thought that maybe she was doing this because Ron was too over-protective, or that she was trying to get Harry to notice her by making him jealous of Draco. She wanted to laugh and tell everyone why she was with the Slytherins when she heard these rumours, but she settled for just rolling her eyes at them.

"We're here." Blaise said as the carriage came to a halt.

"No shit Sherlock." Draco drawled.

"Come on boys play nice. I don't want you killing each other today." Ginny said in a mothering tone.

"She just doesn't want to see me dead. Doesn't care about you Draco." Blaise said with a smirk.

"No, I just don't want to clean up the mess." Ginny said as she stepped out of the carriage. Draco smirked at her words and followed after her while Blaise stood there dumb founded. Pansy nudged him and smirked while they started walking.

"We really have been a bad influence." Blaise said as he walked up the street with Pansy.

The four of them passed by the shops and ignored the student's dirty looks. They arrived at the Hogs-Head fifteen minutes late. As they walked through the door they spotted Fred and George immediately. Blaise was right; it wasn't too hard to spot the red-headed twins.

"There she is!" George said.

"Can't even bother..." Fred continued.

"To show up..."

"On time to..."

"See her favourite brothers" They finished in unison.

"Do they always do that?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"Always." The twins said together.

"Creepy." Pansy said with a small smirk.

"So these must be..."

"The Slytherins who..."

"Kidnapped you."

"Okay seriously that is just weird." Draco said as Fred and George went to speak again.

"They can't help it. They've been doing it for years." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Would you really love us as much if we didn't do it?" They asked Ginny. She just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I'm sure you both can figure out which Slytherins are which." She said to the twins who nodded as the Slytherin trio sat down. "I'd tell you guys which one is Fred and which is George but you'd never be able to tell them apart so screw it." Ginny said to the Slytherins.

"So what can I get you all?" The bartender asked.

"Two firewhiskey's" The twins said in unison, the bartender raised an eyebrow before turning to Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy.

"We'll just have four butterbeers please." Ginny said with a sweet smile that made the twins make gagging sounds.

"So how is our favourite sister?" Fred asked Ginny when the bartender walked away.

"I am your _only _sister." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, which would make you our favourite. So tell us." George said.

"I'm fine I guess." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Being with these three must keep you entertained." Fred said as George indicated to the Slytherins.

"It does. Just the usual I guess." Ginny said with a smile as their drinks arrived.

"I wish I could tear Ron to pieces." Fred said in a dangerous tone that he rarely used.

"I'd like to give Harry a new scar to bitch about." George said in the same tone.

"We all would." Pansy said for herself and the other two Slytherins.

"Yeah, but Ginny won't let us." Blaise said, obviously disappointed.

"Why not?" The twins asked Ginny.

"Because she thinks that we will get in trouble, because no one would believe that scar-head was ever abusing Ginny." Draco answered for Ginny. He knew that she had explained it so many times that the question was starting to annoy her.

"Well, you do have a point. I doubt that anyone would believe that Ron or Harry, the two that save the world every year in June, would ever abuse poor little Ginny Weasley. Especially since Harry saved you in your first year." Fred said.

"Exactly. These guys just don't seem to get it." Ginny said as she nodded her head to the Slytherins.

"We get it. Doesn't mean that we don't want to break them." Blaise replied.

The six talked for a few hours about everything from school, to the shop, to the twin's breakout of Hogwarts when Umbridge had tried to take over. Fred and George couldn't find a reason to try and come up with a plan to help Ginny. The Slytherins seemed to have it under control; the twins knew that they were helping her more than she would ever admit. At two thirty Ginny and the Slytherins said goodbye to the twins and walked back out into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go now?" Ginny asked as she stepped out into the cold October air.

"I don't know maybe we should head back soon, the Halloween feast is tonight." Pansy said as she looked up the crowed street.

"It's not for hours though." Blaise protested.

"What do you want to do Draco?" Ginny asked, distracting Blaise and Pansy from the argument that was about to happen.

"I don't care." Draco said with a shrug. Ginny gave him a look that clearly said; _thank you _so _much for the help. _"Why don't we go to Honey-Dukes or Zonko's?" He added, Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Fine." Pansy said.

The four of them walked down the street. Pansy started shivering from the cold and Ginny smirked when she saw Blaise put an arm around her. They went to Zonko's but left quickly because of all the students. As they made their way to Honey-Dukes Ginny started shaking and was shocked when Draco placed his arm around her back and pulled her in close. She looked up at him but he was staring straight ahead. She decided not to question it and just smiled. The day was going by so well that none of them really wanted it to end.

Ginny was just thinking how odd it was that they hadn't seen Ron or Harry when the two of them stepped out of the sweet shop with Hermione. Ron glared at Ginny and she saw his hand twitch, she knew that he really wanted to hit her. Harry was about to walk past without a word when he saw Draco's arm around Ginny. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared for a moment.

"I knew it. You dirty little whore. Remember what I said; don't think I won't do it." He spat.

"What was that Potter?" Draco said angrily. He couldn't believe that Harry had called Ginny a whore.

"You know you can't have her Malfoy. She belongs to me. I don't even know if I want her now, seeing how much of a slut she has become lately. Bet that's your doing Pansy." Harry hissed.

At his words Blaise lunged at Harry, Draco quickly grabbed him and held him back. Even though he would have loved to let Blaise have a go he stopped him for three reasons. They were in public, Ginny didn't want them to fight, and if the chance ever came up; Draco wanted to break Potter.

"Fuck off Potter." Draco spat dangerously. Harry just smirked at them and walked away with Ron and Hermione.

After making sure that he wasn't going to run after them Draco release Blaise and went back to Ginny. She looked withdrawn, but not completely fazed; Draco took that as a good sign. He put his arm back around her and started walking up the street again.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah, can we go back to the castle now?" Ginny asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Sure. But I think we should talk about what Scar-Head meant when we get back okay?" Draco asked gently as he rubbed Ginny's back comfortingly.

"Okay, but you won't like it. You have to promise that you won't do anything stupid." Ginny said.

Draco knew that she meant fighting when she said 'something stupid.' "I promise." He said.

"Good or I'd be forced to hurt you." Ginny said with a playful smirk.

"I'd like to see you try." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"You just might one day."

"I'll hold you to that."

Ginny realised that they were flirting and decided to drop the conversation, but she didn't move away from Draco's hand.

"Come on lovebirds! We're going back to the castle." Ginny called back to Blaise and Pansy.

"Look who's talking!" Pansy yelled back with a smile. Both Ginny and Draco turned at glared at Pansy, who just smiled innocently.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__and __**Midnight Lilly**_._You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know this chapter is short, but it felt right to end it here. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	14. Chapter Explanations

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 14 Explanations

Draco and Ginny went back through the streets of Hogsmeade and in the carriage in silence. Ginny was playing Harry's words over in her head. She hadn't thought about what Harry was going to do since before she kissed Draco. The kiss seemed to erase it from her mind. But now he had said it again, and she knew that he was serious, she knew that he would take her. She shuddered at the thought and leaned in closer to Draco. He hadn't removed his arm once since he let go of Blaise. Being in his arms made Ginny feel at peace, she loved how safe Draco always made her feel. She loved how when she was with him she could forget about everything that was going on around them. The world just seemed to slip away. She looked up at him and at that moment she realized what Pansy was talking about when she said that Ginny was close to love.

"When we get back to Pansy's rooms I need to talk to her first, but I promise I'll talk to you about what Harry said." Ginny whispered to Draco.

"Alright. Are you okay though? You look a little shaken." Draco asked in concern.

"I'm fine; I just need to figure something out." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco frowned at her words but he wasn't going to push for information; he knew that she would tell him what was going on at some point. Ginny leaned into Draco's chest again and he just watched her. He knew that he liked her, a lot, but he also knew that they could never be together. The timing wasn't right, she had too much going on and being with him would make it worse. Ron and Harry had to be out of the picture before anything could happen. Draco thought that he was going soft. He knew that he had never felt like this, but he knew that he was raised to push these feeling away. He wasn't supposed to like Ginny, he wasn't supposed to care about her, he wasn't supposed to worry about her, and he wasn't supposed to think about her every minute of the day.

He looked away from Ginny, who was almost asleep on his chest, and looked over at Pansy and Blaise. Blaise had his arm around Pansy and she was playing with his hair. They looked so natural together. He wondered for a moment if Ginny and him looked as natural as Pansy and Blaise. But how could they? He was cold, she was loving, she was fire, and he was ice. They would never be natural. Pansy looked over at him and gave him a knowing smile. He cocked his head to the side and silently asked what she was smiling about, but she just continued to smile. The carriage stopped and Draco had to shake Ginny lightly to wake her up.

"Have a good nap?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You're comfortable. Why'd you wake me?" Ginny asked, too sleepy to realize that they had stopped.

"We're here." Draco said with a small smile.

"Oh." Ginny said as she blushed and started to get out of the carriage

They all climbed out and walked across the grounds. Draco still had his arm around Ginny even though she wasn't showing any signs of being cold. Pansy and Blaise started bickering once again and Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"You know that they'll fight now but as soon as they are alone they will snog each other senseless." Draco whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny giggled and then gagged when she got a mental picture of Pansy and Blaise snogging.

"Thanks a lot!" She said as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"If you want I could say that they'll shag as well." Draco said with a smirk. He really did love torturing Ginny.

"Bad images!" Ginny hissed as she hit him harder. Draco just smirked and pulled her in closer. "You're an ass!" Ginny said.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't." Draco said. Then he started to blush, he hadn't meant to say love, it just slipped out.

"I probably wouldn't." Ginny said, she decided not to mention Draco's word vomit. "Then I wouldn't be able to call you an ass and hit you." She added as she punched his arm.

"What was that one for?" Draco asked.

"For being an ass."

"I'm gonna have a lot of bruise's." Draco muttered. Ginny looked up at him and smiled evilly. He took that as a yes, and kissed the top of her head.

They walked into the castle and down to Pansy's room in a comfortable silence. When they walked in the room Ginny waited to Pansy to light the fire before asking her for a minute alone. They walked into Pansy's room and she turned to Ginny with a concerned look.

"What's up?" She asked as they sat on the bed.

"Do you remember when you talked about being able to sense other people's emotions?" Ginny asked, Pansy just nodded. "And you said that you could tell that I had never been in love, but that I was close." Ginny said uncertainly. She couldn't remember if that was what Pansy had actually said, and she didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"Oh...Now I see. So you have finally figured out what I meant." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Well...I...think... were you...talking about...Draco by chance?" Ginny said slowly, she was starting to get embarrassed.

"Yes I was. I could tell that when you were around him you're emotions went sky high. But that doesn't mean that you love him yet." Pansy said with a smile.

"But this can't happen! Him and I can't be together for obvious reasons." Ginny almost shouted.

"Why not? Because of a name? Would you really give up something that could help you both all because of a name?" Pansy protested.

"It's not only that." Ginny said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "I have to explain what Harry meant. I think it is time to tell all of you." Ginny said as she stood to leave the room; Pansy followed quickly.

They walked back into the main sitting room and re-arranged the furniture so that they were all sitting in a circle. Ginny looked at the three Slytherins and took a deep breath. She didn't want them involved, but she knew that she couldn't keep this from them any longer.

"Okay. I am just going to say this bluntly. I am promised to Harry." Ginny said after a short pause.

"What do you mean 'Promised'?" Pansy asked.

"She has to marry him." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You knew?" Blaise asked. Draco just nodded. "When did you find out?"

"The day I left, about a month back." Ginny said.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Pansy asked Ginny, looking slightly hurt.

"I didn't want you worrying about it." Ginny said with a shrug. "But there is more."

"What?" The three Slytherins asked in unison.

"Well, the day that I jumped in the lake, when Draco saved me, something happened earlier." Ginny started. No one spoke so she continued. "Harry and Ron pulled me aside on my way to dinner and they beat me, not too badly, but still bad." The three Slytherins exchanged a murderous glare before turning their attention back to Ginny. "Harry punched me in the stomach and I feel to the ground. When I was on the ground he mentioned you three. He said that you two." She nodded her head to Pansy and Blaise. "Would be one thing, but Draco was different." She gave Draco a weak smile before continuing. "Then he said that he was sure I was fucking Draco. He reminded me that I was promised to him and said that he wouldn't want me if I was tainted. He said that Draco wouldn't be the one to take me, he would." Ginny finished in a shaky tone. "That is what he meant today." She added.

The Slytherin trio looked at her with mixed emotions. Ginny could see rage, anger, sympathy, concern, and slight pity in their eyes. No one said anything and Ginny started to feel like she shouldn't have said a word. Suddenly Draco stood up and walked towards the door. Ginny felt so rejected and surprised she didn't know what to say.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"To kill Potter." Draco said maliciously.

"Oh no you're not." Blaise said.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

"I want a piece." Blaise said as he stood.

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled him back down. "You are not. Not unless Ginny says it's okay." Pansy said with a smirk. The three of them turned to Ginny with a look of hope in their eyes.

"No!" Ginny said sternly. Pansy, Blaise and Draco all looked crestfallen. Draco stayed at the door and looked from it to Ginny for a few minutes. "Draco if you go then I will follow, and you know what they would do to me." Ginny said. Draco glared at her for a minute. He knew that she would follow, and he knew what would happen. Grudgingly he walked back to Ginny and sat down. "Look, how about this; when I decide to kill him then I will call you all and you can help." Ginny said with a sigh as she looked at the Slytherin trio.

"Only if I get to be the one who actually causes Potters death." Draco said.

"Fine, I will let you kill Harry...if I decide I want him dead." Ginny said with a smirk.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__and__** thehorseone **__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know this chapter is short, but it felt right to end it here. Please still leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	15. Chapter 15 Halloween

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 15 Halloween

Ginny and Pansy started walking to the Halloween dance later that evening. At first Ginny didn't want to go, after what happened with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade she knew that they would be keeping a closer eye on her. But Pansy talked to her into it. Now she was walking down the hall in an angel costume feeling like a bigger idiot than ever.

"Why do costumes have to be mandatory?" She bitched to Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Because it's Halloween! Hurry up or we're gonna be late." She said as she quickened her pace.

"It's not like they won't let us in if we're late." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Pansy called from further up the hall way.

"Good! Does that mean I can stay in tonight?" Ginny yelled as she ran to keep up with Pansy.

"No!" Pansy called. Then she waited till Ginny caught up with her. "Look, I know that part of you wants to go." Pansy said with a small smirk. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Pansy cut her off. "Even if it's only a small part. Do you really think I'd force you to go if you _really _didn't want to?" Pansy asked.

"No." Ginny said grudgingly.

"Good, no come on!"

"You know I think you are using your talent to your advantage too much." Ginny pointed out as they stepped out of the hallways that lead to Pansy's rooms.

"Wouldn't be in Slytherin if I didn't." Pansy said with a smirk. They stepped into the Great Hall and spotted Blaise and Draco quickly.

"There you are! I thought that you'd get here before us." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well _someone_ kept stalling and bitching." Pansy said as she shot a glare to Ginny.

"Come now, is that any way to treat our favourite Gryffindor?" Blaise said with a wink.

"If she doesn't stop bitching I may have to find another Gryff." Pansy said with an evil smirk.

"You are starting to sound like Draco and me. And having everyone in our group fight like that just won't work." Blaise said surprisingly serious.

"Yeah you're right." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I know I am. If you guys started fighting then Draco and I wouldn't get any attention." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself Blaise." Draco drawled as he walked up.

"Always do."

"Can we dance?" Pansy asked looking around the crowd.

"You guys go ahead. I'm sitting." Ginny said as she walked to a nearby table.

"Yeah, I'm not dancing either." Draco said as he too walked away. Pansy and Blaise just shrugged and walked out onto the floor. Draco went over to the table where Ginny was and sat across from her.

"Hey." Ginny said absentmindedly.

"Hey, sorry about earlier." Draco said.

"You mean when you stood up to go and kill Harry?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that. Why won't you let us?"

"You all already know why."

"No, I can tell that there is something else."

"Why would I want to go to their level?" Ginny said as she finally turned to look at him. Draco didn't say anything. He looked like he was at a loss for words. Which Ginny thought had to be a first. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence seeing that Draco was wearing his school uniform.

"I am a Hogwarts Student." Draco said with a smirk.

"What?!" Ginny almost yelled. "I didn't know you could do that!" Ginny complained as she looked down at her angel costume; she never should have let Pansy pick.

"But you look good in white." Draco said, still smirking.

"Pansy picked it. I hate it." Ginny said grudgingly. Draco smiled and pulled out his wand. With a lazy flick Ginny's angel costume was gone and her school robes were back.

"Thanks. I definitely feel more comfortable as myself." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh you're not yourself." Draco said with an evil smirk.

"What?! What did you do?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"I just changed a few things. Look at your uniform." Draco said. Ginny looked down and saw that she was wearing Slytherin robes. "That looks better on you than the Gryffindor ones." Draco said.

"Really? Is there any other reason you decided to put me into Slytherin for a night?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her wand under the table.

"Well, the professors do bitch if you are just wearing your uniform; I came in here as a Ravenclaw." Draco explained. Ginny just nodded and quickly pulled out her wand. With a lazy flick similar to Draco's she made a slight change to his uniform.

"If I have to be in Slytherin for a night, you have to be in Gryffindor." She said with a smirk. Draco tried to change it back, but it didn't work. "It'll wear off in twelve hours." Ginny explained.

"See why you should have been in Slytherin." Draco said.

"No, I'm not nearly as evil as you, Pansy and Blaise."

"You're close."

The two just sat there for a few minutes and watched the other couples dancing. Ginny wanted to dance, but she knew that Draco wouldn't ask her. She settled for just sitting with him. She looked over at Pansy and Blaise and realized that their costumes matched.

"Did Pansy and Blaise plan on coming in matching costumes?" Ginny asked Draco. Draco looked over at the couple and laughed; Pansy was a princess and Blaise was a knight.

"I don't know, looks like it."

"Actually, all the couples seem to match." Ginny said as she looked around the dance floor. There were costumes like angel and devil and king and queen. Some of the students even went as the professors; there was Dumbledore and McGonagall, and Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"There is something wrong with this school." Draco said as he too noticed the matching couples. Ginny looked over at him and started laughing. "What?" Draco asked as he looked around trying to figure out what she found so funny.

"You and I." Ginny said still laughing.

"What about us?" Draco asked.

"We match." Ginny said as she indicated to Draco's robes. Draco looked down at himself and then at Ginny. He saw that she was right, it a weird way they did match. "The only difference is that we are not a couple." Ginny said as her laughter subsided.

"No, but some people seem to be thinking that we are." Draco said as he nodded his head towards a group of Hufflepuff girls that were giving them odd looks. "Maybe we should give them something to look at." Draco said with an evil smirk.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me Draco Malfoy." Ginny said with a smirk of her own as she moved closer to Draco. Draco put his arm around her and leaned in closer.

"Malfoy's don't flirt." He whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Really? I think they do. You are doing a good job of it right now." Ginny whispered back.

"No, we don't need to flirt." Draco whispered huskily.

"But if you don't flirt then how do you leave the girl wanting more?" Ginny asked. She forced herself to ignore his husky tone and his hot breath on her neck.

"Like this." Draco said, he leaned back in his seat and smirked at Ginny. Ginny refused to show how much Draco did affect her. Instead she smirked and looked over at the group of girls; who were now giggling like mad.

"Looks like it worked." Ginny said as she turned back to Draco. Draco frowned and nodded. "Something wrong?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Nothing. Do you want a drink?" Draco asked as he put his mask back up.

"Sure, if you're offering." Ginny said with a shrug.

Draco nodded and got up from his seat. As soon as his back was turned Ginny glared at him and let out a sigh. Things were not supposed to be like this. She was not supposed to like Malfoy, she was supposed to either be sitting up in her dorm alone or watching Harry and Ron right now. _Do you want things to go back to normal? _Her mind asked her. Ginny shook her head slightly. She liked that things were different, she liked how she had people she could talk to about what was going on; people who were willing to stand up for her. Pansy came up to her a minute later.

"Hey, why aren't you and Draco dancing?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Draco hasn't asked." Ginny said with a shrug.

"So ask him."

"Something tells me that Malfoy's don't dance." Ginny said with a weak smile.

"He'd dance if you asked him." Pansy said with a frown.

"I don't doubt that. But I don't want him to do something he doesn't want to." Ginny said as she looked over at Draco; he was standing talking to Blaise at the drinks table.

"So you are just going to sit here all night?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess." Ginny said, still looking at Draco. Pansy sighed and shook her head sadly. Ginny deserved to have some fun, and Draco needed to learn how to open up and realize that he is not his father and doesn't have to try to be. She looked over at Blaise and Draco and gave Blaise a small nod.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were standing at the drinks table talking about the couples and their costumes. Well, Blaise was talking; Draco was just looking around the dance floor. A few times his eyes fell on Ginny; she looked so sad, Draco didn't know if she wanted to leave or of she was just bored.

"You should ask her to dance." Blaise said when he realized where Draco was looking.

"I don't dance." Draco said without looking back at Blaise.

"Come on, everybody dances." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Malfoy's don't dance."

"Yeah, but they also don't fall in love with Weasleys." Blaise pointed out. Draco's head snapped back to Blaise and he glared.

"I don't love Ginny." He said flatly.

"Maybe not yet, but you like her." Blaise said with a wink.

"I don't." He lied.

"Yeah you do, we can all see it, and even Ginny can." Blaise said as he rolled his eyes. Draco didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to Ginny. Did she know that he liked her? Was he really that obvious? "Ask her to dance, she seems like she is having a shitty time." Blaise said, breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

"I don't like Ginny." Draco said as Blaise slowly steered him towards Ginny.

"Sure you don't. No go and ask her for a dance." Blaise said as he gave Draco a small push. He smiled when Draco didn't turn around and hit him. After a moment he looked over at Pansy and nodded towards the dance floor.

* * *

Pansy and Ginny sat there in silence. Ginny was looking over at the other couples and Pansy was watching Draco and Blaise. She hoped that Blaise didn't say anything that would make Draco leave. After a few minutes she saw Blaise push Draco towards Ginny. She watched in slight surprise when Draco continued walking instead of turning back to Blaise. She looked back over at Blaise and smiled, Blaise nodded towards the floor and Pansy stood up.

"I'm going to dance." Pansy said to Ginny. Ginny looked at her and nodded. "You do know that even if Draco doesn't ask you to dance you can always dance with me and Blaise." She said with a smile.

"I know. Go have fun." Ginny said with a convincing smile that Pansy didn't buy. She walked away anyway though. "I'll just sit here all night." Ginny muttered under her breath when Pansy was out of ear shot. Draco came back a minute later with a drink for Ginny and himself.

"Thanks." Ginny said as she took the drink. She continued to stare at the dancing couples with a far off look on her face.

"You look like you're having a shitty time." Draco pointed out.

"Not really. I wasn't sure if I wanted to come in the first place. Pansy talked me into it." Ginny explained.

Draco kept his eyes on Ginny. He noticed what Blaise was talking about. She looked really bored. He opened his mouth to ask her to dance a few times but he couldn't seem to get the words out. _This shouldn't be so hard._ He thought to himself after another failed attempt.

"Uh Ginny?" Draco said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked as she turned her attention back to Draco.

"Did you want to dance?" Draco asked. His voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt.

"Sure." Ginny said. Draco could tell that she was happy and excited about it, even though she was trying to make it seem as though she didn't care. With a small smile he stood and offered his hand to Ginny. "I didn't think Malfoy's danced." Ginny said as they stepped out onto the floor.

"We don't." Draco said simply.

"You are though." Ginny pointed out as she put her head on his chest when a slow song came on.

"Well, I'm not my father." Draco said a little colder than he intended.

Ginny looked up at him with wide eyes. "I didn't say you were." She said in a shaky tone.

"I know. I'm sorry." Draco said with a smile. Ginny leaned back into his chest and he held her tighter.

"I wonder what Harry and Ron will say after tonight." Ginny said as she noticed them glaring at her.

"I wish I could say that I won't let them touch you, but you won't let me interfere." Draco said as he glared at the dream team.

"You know why." Ginny said sternly.

"I know." Draco said simply as he kissed her forehead. He wasn't used to such a loving touch; it both shocked and worried him.

He thought that he might be going soft again, and he remembered what his father had always said about weak people in love. He had to remind himself that he wasn't his father. The song ended without Draco realizing it, he just kept moving with her in his arms.

"So I guess we are staying for another song?" Ginny asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

"If you want." Draco shrugged.

"I want to."

Draco looked down at her face as she spoke. She didn't sound desperate like most girls did, she just sounded like she was having a genuinely good time. They never broke eye contact yet they didn't say a word to each other. Draco started to feel that pull again, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He had wanted to kiss her since they were whispering in each other's ears; but now he felt like if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to again.

He looked deep into her eyes as if he saw the answer there. She didn't look like she wanted to move away, he couldn't tell if she would pull away from him again though. He didn't blame her last time; he knew why she did it. He should have known that it wasn't right. Taking the chance he leaned his head in and touched his lips to her. She didn't pull away. In fact she deepened the kiss slightly.

Soon they were standing still on the dance floor and just kissing. Ginny felt like the world faded away, she never wanted the kiss to end. Draco started to kiss her a little harder and Ginny let out a barely audible moan. Draco heard her and had to force himself not to go any further. A minute later Ginny ran her tongue over Draco's bottom lip and he gratefully granted entrance. His hands started rubbing her back and Draco felt the world melt away too. He knew that Ginny was lost in the kiss, and that he had to keep a level head before it went too far. Reluctantly he broke away, nipping at her bottom lip as he did.

Ginny sighed in delight and mild annoyance and leaned back into his chest as they continued to dance. They hadn't noticed that most of the couples on the floor had stopped to watch the public display of affection that Draco had just given Ginny. He could hardly believe that he had just kissed Ginny like that in public, but he didn't care at the moment. He kissed the top of her head and didn't worry about him being a Malfoy and liking a Weasley, Harry and Ron weren't important right now, and he didn't even stop to think about what this would mean for Ginny and him. He wouldn't let his mind ask if the kiss meant that they were dating, or if it was just a kiss. All he cared about right now was that he had Ginny in his arms. Nothing else in the world mattered as long as they stayed on the dance floor.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**__and__** thehorseone. **__I want your opinions; should this kiss be just a kiss, or should it mean that Ginny and Draco are finally official?__You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	16. Chapter 16 Taken

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 16 Taken

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were sitting at one of the tables in the Great Hall. They were all tired from dancing and needed to rest. Ginny was surprised that Draco and her danced for over an hour. Now she was sitting with her back to him and leaning on his chest, Draco had his arms around her and was holding one of her hands. Pansy and Blaise kept giving them 'I told you so looks' but Draco and Ginny chose to ignore them.

None of them knew if Draco and Ginny were 'official' yet or not. Ginny didn't want to bring it up because she didn't want Draco to think she was desperate, also she didn't want to think about what Ron and Harry would do to her if she and Draco were dating. Draco didn't say anything because he didn't want to push Ginny and he wasn't sure if it was the right time for them yet. Pansy and Blaise assumed that they were dating, but they didn't say anything either; they had interfered enough for one day.

"The whole school is going to be talking." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Let them." Draco drawled.

"They'll say I'm a slut. Or that I am trying to make Potter jealous." Ginny said as she looked over at Harry.

"They say that now already." Blaise pointed out.

"Watch it." Draco warned.

"Down boys." Pansy said.

"Do we really need to go through this again?" Ginny asked as she rolled her eyes.

They had this conversation twice already. Pansy always said that her and Draco were cute and would be the cutest couple at Hogwarts; Draco glared at her for that. Ginny reminded them that she was now the school slut. Blaise agreed, but also reminded her that she was already the school slut. Draco would threaten Blaise, Pansy would break it up. Then Draco would whisper to Ginny that only Potter, Weasel, and their followers thought that.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said. She stood up, gave Draco a quick kiss and walked towards the bathrooms.

"What are we going to do about them?" Pansy asked when Ginny was out of earshot.

"We can't do much. Ginny would kill us." Blaise said with a frown.

"We could just kill them and make it look like an accident." Draco growled as he glared at Harry and Ron.

"Ginny would know." Pansy said. "We have to do something that leaves them unharmed but keeps them away."

"What about a spell." Blaise offered.

"I haven't heard of any spell like that." Draco said, turning back to the other Slytherins.

"Well, there is the _Fidelius _charm, maybe there is something similar to it, like a lower form of magic." Blaise said in a completely serious tone that worried both Pansy and Draco.

"That makes sense. We should look into it." Pansy said.

"You sound like Granger." Blaise pointed out. Pansy smacked him...hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Blaise asked as he rubbed his now bruising arm.

"For saying I sound like Granger." Pansy said dangerously.

"We can't let Ginny know what we're doing. She'll stop us." Blaise said, trying to change the subject.

"She can try." Draco said with a smirk.

"You know she would." Pansy pointed out.

The three sat there in silence for a while. Draco was scanning the dance floor for Harry and Ron while Pansy and Blaise were talking in hushed whispers. Draco gave up his 

search for the dream team and started looking for Ginny; she shouldn't have been gone this long.

"Why are they looking so smug?" Blaise asked after a few minutes.

"Who?" Draco followed Blaise's gaze and saw that he was talking about Potter and Weasel.

"I don't know. They probably just came up with another way to save the school." Pansy said with a shrug.

Draco looked around the floor once again. He could only think of one reason Harry and Ron would look so smug, and he didn't like the thought. He scanned the floor quickly then turned back to Blaise and Pansy.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Ginny?" Draco asked with wide eyes. Pansy and Blaise looked over the floor and then jumped out of their seats.

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute." Ginny said. She stood up, gave Draco a quick kiss and walked towards the bathrooms.

She didn't notice the look that she was getting from Harry and Ron. She walked to the bathrooms and looked in the mirror. There was no difference in her appearance yet she felt different. She couldn't understand why Draco would kiss her, why he would like her. She wasn't anything special, she knew that there were other girls; better looking girls that Draco could have without a problem. Ginny first thought that Draco just felt sorry her, but she knew that he wouldn't kiss her like that if he did.

She wanted to be with Draco, but she knew it would be hard. She knew that even without Harry and Ron in the picture it would be hard. The looks people would give them, the rumours that would fly around the school and the constant badgering Ginny would get from her house for being with a Slytherin. Harry was right; Pansy and Blaise was one thing, but Draco was different. He was the most hated Slytherins to the Gryffindor's, although Ginny didn't really feel like she could blame him for being so hostile towards them. She 

hated her own house more times than not. It was slightly ironic, Harry and Ron were going to hate her even more, beat her more, for being with Draco, but if it wasn't for them she never would have started hanging out with the Slytherins. With a sigh she tried to clear her head of all the confusing thoughts and after fixing her hair quickly she stepped out of the bathroom.

She walked through the hall, across the dance floor, and could see Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They were still sitting at the table and it looked like they were talking about something serious. Ginny had a feeling that it would involve different plans to kill Harry and Ron, so she slowly and quietly walked over to the table. She wanted to come up behind them and hear what was being said, and possibly even scare them. With an evil grin she continued at her slow pace.

Suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth and another one grab her around the waist. She couldn't see who it was but she knew anyway. It was Harry and Ron they were going to do something; something bad. She tried to bite, kick, scream, or draw any attention to herself. How could no one notice that she was being dragged away from the Great Hall? She looked back to Pansy, Blaise and Draco; she saw Draco's eyes scanning the floor, his gaze even settled on her for a moment, but he turned away a second later. Why wouldn't he do anything? She knew he saw her! That was when she noticed the thin material in front of her face; Harry had covered the three of them with his invisibility cloak!

* * *

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise ran from the Great Hall and spilt up in the corridors. They couldn't see Ginny anywhere. Twenty minutes later they met back up at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"She's not in the Charms hallway, or the passageway to my rooms." Pansy said panting.

"She isn't near the dungeons or the Transfiguration rooms." Blaise said.

"She isn't anywhere near the Gryffindor tower or Astronomy tower." Draco said.

They were all really worried. They knew that she didn't just leave, Harry and Ron did something to her, and now they had no idea where she was.

"We should go to Dumbledore or someone." Pansy said.

"Potter is the favourite student; they wouldn't believe that he did anything to Ginny." Draco said.

"What about Snape? He hates Potter!" Blaise said after a moment.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__and __**Dracoginnylover24.**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I know this chapter is short, but I felt like torturing you all! :P Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	17. Chapter 17 Help

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 17 Help

Ginny was lead out of the Great Hall and down the corridors. They pulled her down to the corridor closest to the dungeons. Ginny knew that she was in trouble, she was almost certain that this would be the night that Harry took her. Ron put a silencing spell on her before he moved his hand away from her mouth, while Harry was setting up the invisibility cloak to cover the door way. Ginny knew that with the cloak up like that students and teachers could walk by while she was being beaten and no one would know.

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked as he back handed her. Ginny rolled her eyes at the question; there was no way to answer him.

"Take off the spell Ron, I already put a silencing charm around the corridor." Harry barked at Ron. Ron did as he was told just like a good little dog.

"So, tell me; what the fuck were you thinking you little slut?" Harry hissed as he grabbed her throat.

"What difference does it make? You thought I was a slut before." Ginny spat. Harry tightened his grip on Ginny and she struggled for air.

"I could kill you. No one would care and no one would ever think it was me. The stupid Slytherins might, but who would believe them?" Harry hissed.

Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, at first she thought he was bluffing; Harry wouldn't kill his punching bag, but when she saw the murderous look in his eyes she knew that he wouldn't hesitate. She knew he was right too, no one would believe Draco, Pansy, or Blaise. Everyone would think that one of them did it probably, they were the evil Slytherins, but Harry and Ron were the kind courageous Gryffindors; what a load of shit! Harry let go of Ginny's throat and she fell to the ground. She was gasping for air and coughing. Ron kicked her in the ribs and she sputtered even more. She felt as though she had no air left in her body; she thought she was going to die.

"Do you have any idea how bad you have made me look? You kissed Malfoy! All that comes back on me! But you don't care do you? As long as you get your fix; you stupid whore." Ron spat as he kicked her in the ribs repeatedly.

Something in Ginny snapped; she knew his words were wrong; she knew everything that came out of his mouth was bullshit. But she still felt as though he was right in a way. She tried to tell herself that Ron always made himself look bad, he didn't need any help from her. But it didn't work. Hearing her own brother speak those words, real or not, really hurt her.

"You practically fucked him right there on the floor! We could all hear you moaning over the music. His hands were all over you, and you didn't even look like a very good kisser." Harry spat as he lifted her up by her hair.

Ginny gasped and Harry threw her hard against the wall. Ginny hit her head and she could feel the blood running down beside her eye. Everything was spinning, but she fought it. Harry's words hadn't affected her like Ron's had. She knew that he was full of shit; she was not moaning so loud on the dance floor, Pansy would have said something. Her hands stayed around Draco's neck the whole time, and Draco's moved around her back only a bit. She looked up at Harry and stood up as if everything he did had no effect; even though it felt like she was about to fall.

"What? Are you worried that you wouldn't be able to make me moan like Draco did?" Ginny decided to play him at his own game. She saw his eyes flash with anger but she didn't care. It was about time he felt what he always put her through. "Are you jealous? You know that you would never be able to do that to me, make me completely lose my senses. You'll never be able to do that to any girl. They only want you for your fame." Ginny spat.

Harry grabbed her again by the hair and started punching her hard in the stomach. He pulled out the knife that Sirius had given him and dragged it along her collar bone. Ginny felt the skin open and the blood run down her chest. She gasped out in a mixture of shock and pain. Harry laughed maliciously and dragged the knife lower and deeper; he cut each of her breasts and Ginny looked at Ron for some kind of help. He just glared at her and gave a shrug that clearly said; '_you deserve this.' _How could he not care at all? She knew he hated her, but how could he just watch? Harry stopped and Ginny could feel the stinging pain and the blood running down to her stomach.

"Who would want you now? You will have those scars forever; even Malfoy will be repulsed by them." Harry spat. Ron came up a second later and Ginny couldn't see any pity in his eyes; just hatred.

"If you keep this going everything we do will only get worse." He said as he punched her in the face.

Ginny could feel her lip swell. He hit her again in the stomach and she finally fell to the ground. Her entire body was shaking; the pain was something she had never experienced before. Harry and Ron had never beaten her this bad; she had never been cut with Harry's knife. She knew that everything would get worse if she did keep everything with Draco going, but how was she supposed to tell him? He'd go and kill Harry and Ron, and Ginny still didn't want that. She wanted to be with Draco, she wanted Harry and Ron to leave her alone, she wanted to go to Pansy's rooms and laugh until the early hours of the morning, and she wanted to sit in the hot sun with them like she had in her dream.

She could feel Harry and Ron kicking her; she heard the grunts of pain the escaped her lips, but it still somehow all felt like a dream. After about ten minutes Harry and Ron stopped. Ginny was almost completely gone; she refused to pass out while they were there; she didn't want to think about what would happen if she did. She knew that once they left she would no longer be able to fight it, she'd faint and then who knows when or who would find her.

"We can't just leave her like this. Someone will find her; a teacher most likely. And they will make her tell." She heard Ron say faintly.

"We can't take her with us though. We'll leave her here, but we'll cover her up. I'll come back for it in a few days." Harry said, she heard him walk around and then felt the watery material of the invisibility cloak surround her.

"Fine, let's just go." Ron said. Ginny heard them walk away and she tried to move the cloak off of her but it was no use, she was too weak. No one would find her; she'd wake up alone, in pain, and invisible to the world.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise and Draco ran towards the dungeons. They didn't know if Ginny was okay, or if she was in terrible pain. Draco had an overwhelming feeling that she wasn't okay, as much as he hoped that Ginny would be, he knew that Harry and Ron probably beat her to within an inch of her life. As they got closer to the dungeons Draco looked down every corridor when he ran past hoping to see Ginny there. She wasn't anywhere; Draco hoped Harry and Ron didn't take her out of the castle. They were at the entrance of the dungeons and Draco went to look down the corridor beside them; nothing. Something wasn't right though; the corridor looked calm, but it also looked...shimmery. Draco couldn't figure it out, but something wasn't right.

"Draco come on!" Pansy called.

Draco tore his gaze away from the corridor and ran up to Pansy and Blaise; he could worry about the hallway after they found Ginny and made sure she was okay. They ran in silence down to Snape's office and banged on the door. They knew that he would be pissed, but detention didn't matter at the moment. The door swung open and a very angry looking potions master walked out.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? Why aren't you at the Halloween dance?" Snape asked them as he stepped aside to allow them entrance.

"Professor Ginny Weasley is missing." Pansy said impatiently.

"Why is that a concern of mine? Why not tell her head of house?" Snape asked as he sat behind his desk.

"We are worried about her. She is in..." Blaise started to explain about Harry and Ron but a dangerous glare from Draco stopped him. "She wouldn't just run off like that." He said instead.

"Look." Snape said with a sigh. "It is odd to see you three with the Weasley girl, not that it is bad. She isn't anything like her brothers and I don't believe she belongs in Gryffindor. Now I remember the first day of my class you asked me to not put Ginny with her own brother and Potter, you said that she didn't want to and was being forced to, I moved her; I don't like men forcing a woman to do anything. But even though I know something else is going on I don't want to be part of a little family spat. I understand why her brother is angry with her; she is a Weasley hanging out with the three most hated Slytherins. Maybe she thought that it was time to either explain herself or to go back." Snape explained. For the first time Draco felt like he lost all respect for his favourite professor. "I can't help you." Snape said when the three of them just looked at him in confusion.

With a curt nod Draco walked out of his office. Pansy and Blaise followed silently. They stepped out into the hall and slowly made their way back to the main part of the castle.

"Do you think he may be right? About her going back I mean." Blaise asked.

"No." Draco said flatly.

"She did it before." Pansy pointed out.

"No, she didn't go back. Harry and Ron wouldn't have looked so smug if she had. And even if she did go back you know that she would get hurt anyway." Draco said in a finalizing tone.

"What are we going to do?" Pansy asked as they neared the main corridor of the castle.

"Keep looking." Draco said.

They continued to walk in silence. Pansy and Blaise knew that Draco was really worried about Ginny. They also knew that he would be thinking it was his fault if anything did happen to Ginny. When they reached the corridor that had interested Draco so much he looked back to it. It no longer looked like it was shimmering; it looked like a normal corridor. Draco thought that he must have imagined it and shook his head slightly and continued to walk.

He was almost at the second passageway when he realized something. There was something in that corridor that wasn't there before. Without a word to the others he walked back to the corridor and looked again. It looked like a pair of shoes. He slowly stepped into the corridor and looked down closer. It was a pair of shoes, but nothing else. Then everything all came together, he wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

"PANSY!! BLAISE!! GET OVER HERE!" Draco yelled as he stepped closer to the shoes. Within second Pansy and Blaise were in the corridor with Draco.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Potter and his fucking invisibility cloak!" Draco said as he slowly and carefully bent down to where Ginny should be. Gently he grabbed at the cloak and pulled it off.

The sight that met their eyes was horrific, sad, shocking, and angering. Ginny was passed out on the floor and she was a complete mess. There were bruises all over her body, and there was dried blood on her head, chest and stomach. Draco carefully wrapped his arms around her. He was so angry that he was ready to kill Harry and Ron with his bare hands.

"Go and floo the twins. They should be here with her." Draco said to Pansy, she nodded and quickly ran to her room. "Blaise help me take her to Pansy's room."

"Don't you think she should be in the hospital wing?" Blaise asked cautiously as he stepped forward.

"Too many questions." Draco said flatly.

Blaise didn't say anything; he knew that when Draco was being freakishly calm he was actually seething with anger. Harry and Ron were going to die if Draco got his way.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Sorry for the late update but writers block SUCKS!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	18. Chapter 18 Help On The Way

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 18 Help On The Way

Fred and George stepped through the fire in Pansy's room a moment after she contacted them. They looked around anxiously for Ginny but they didn't see her anywhere. The twins looked back to Pansy and noticed how shaken she was. Her face was pale and ghostly, her skin had goose bumps and her hands were shaking slightly, her eyes even seemed hollow. Even though the twins didn't know Pansy very well, or at all really, they still could feel her fear, anger, anxiety, and pain. They knew at that moment, more than any other could provide, that she really cared for their baby sister and that she would do anything possible for her.

"Where is she?" They said in unison. Their voiced lacked its usual entertaining tone and their faces showed no signs of humour. Pansy looked at them startled for a moment; she didn't know what she had been expecting, but she knew that she wasn't expecting them to be so detached.

"Draco and Blaise will be bringing her any minute now." She said quietly.

She noticed that their uncharacteristically depressed state made her worry about Ginny even more. The twins had grown up with her, had seen her beatings first hand; Pansy thought that they would try to keep it slightly comical for Ginny's sake. She supposed that they must have thought that it had to be really bad or they wouldn't have been called; which, Pansy thought sadly, they were right.

The twins didn't say anything. They walked across the room, sat on the couch and then stood a minute later. They looked at each other worriedly a few times and paced the rooms. Pansy had no idea how long she had been in the rooms; what felt like an hour could have easily been a minute. She looked over at the twins and figured that they had the same sense of twisted time as she did right now. She tried to focus on something; anything. It didn't matter as long as it took her mind away from Ginny for just a moment. She attempted to read the twins emotions; but she was too weak and shaken at this moment. Though she knew that she didn't need to use her ability to read what the twins were feeling; they made it painfully obvious.

"How bad was it?" Fred asked. Pansy was startled by the question; she hadn't expected them to talk and she hadn't expected them to ask something like that if they did.

"Uh...it looked really bad. I couldn't tell you exactly because I wasn't there for long, but she was passed out, looked as though she had a broken wrist. I could see that her head had been hit; it was bleeding." Pansy stopped there. She would have mentioned the cuts, bruises, and scraps but the twins paled at her words so she figured they had heard enough.

"What happened?" George asked after a minute of uneasy silence.

Pansy slowly went into detail about the Halloween dance and the events of the night. She mentioned the kiss that Draco and Ginny shared because she knew that even though it wasn't exactly their business it was very relevant to what happened. She was slightly surprised when she noticed that the twins didn't really seem to care about the kiss. If anything, they approved. When she got to the part where Snape offered no help and practically kicked them out of his office the twins started shaking with anger.

"He didn't do anything? That fucking git!" They said in unison.

"We didn't tell him exactly what happened." Pansy explained.

"Still a git." Fred said maliciously.

Pansy then explained how they found Ginny, she told them about Potter and the invisibility cloak and watched as they clenched their fists in anger.

"And then I came here to floo you both." Pansy finished. The twins nodded and went scarily silent again.

A moment later Blaise and Draco showed up. Blaise was wide-eyed and silent and Draco looked like he was on the verge of tears or tearing Potter and Weasley to pieces, or both. Draco was carrying Ginny and after he walked past the twins he gently laid her on the couch and moved a step back so Fred and George could see her. The twins stepped forward and gasped.

Ginny was bruised all over; her face, arms, legs, chest, and stomach. Her head was bleeding and her nose looked to be broken. Her face was puffy and swollen; no one was sure if she'd be able to even open her eyes if she did wake up. The thing that scared, shocked, and angered everyone the most was the cuts all over her body. They had all seen her after bad beatings before, but never had she been cut. She had a six inch long gash on her collar bone that was still slightly bleeding, and four three inch long gashes on each of her breasts. Draco thought that she may have more but he couldn't be sure without disrobing Ginny.

"Those son of bitches!" Freda and George said angrily. "It has never been this bad before!" Fred said.

"And Ron wouldn't do this much damage; not even dad would." George said.

"Potter." Draco said angrily through gritted teeth.

Everyone looked at him sadly. Pansy and Blaise knew how much he really did care for Ginny; they knew that he would do anything for her if she just asked. Right now he was dangerously close to killing Potter for her. Fred and George could tell that he cared; they didn't know as much as Pansy and Blaise, but they knew that he would always care for their sister. Because of that the twins immediately accepted him. They knew that the Slytherins saw Ginny as one of their own and not as a little Gryffindor in need of help. At that moment the four of them all realized that the ancient house rivalry didn't matter any longer.

"You know why we called you here right?" Draco asked the twins. Fred and George looked at him, back at Ginny and then nodded slightly.

"We'll make a list of what is needed." George said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked looking between the three of them.

"We need supplies." Draco said simply, never taking his eyes off Ginny.

"Draco, I know that you want to kill Potter but you know that Ginny doesn't want you to. You should wait till she wakes and talk to her about it." Pansy said cautiously.

"I am not talking about killing Potter." Draco said. Although he really wished he was.

"Then what is going on?" Blaise asked again.

"We can't take her to the hospital. So we will need supplies or she won't heal properly." Fred said. Draco and George nodded.

"She won't be able to go to class, and even if she was she'd look like this and people would talk. That is what we are all trying to prevent." George explained further.

"Why can't we just do healing charms?" Pansy asked.

"Because she is too beat up for that. It wouldn't work. We need potions and other medical supplies." Fred said.

"How will you get it all without getting caught?" Blaise asked suspiciously. He knew that you couldn't just buy those items; you needed a medical license, which meant that they would need to break into the Hospital Wing.

"We've done it for her before." The twins said with a shrug.

"How did you know that they'd be able to do it without getting caught?" Pansy asked Draco.

"I figured that they would know how to knick items from the school; after all the pranks that they pulled. Also I figured that even if they had never done it before it wouldn't stop them from helping her." Draco said.

The four sat around Ginny and made up a list of potions, medical kits, creams, and other medical items. They decided that they should get as much as possible in case she ever needed more, but they couldn't clean out the Hospital Wing because then no other students would get treated.

"Anything we are missing?" Fred and George asked an hour later when the list was done and they were about to walk out the door.

"Yeah, get a rape test kit." Draco said hesitantly. Fred almost fell over with shock.

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

Draco quickly explained what was said in Hogsmeade and what Ginny had further explained to them later that night. They looked as though they were about to be sick.

"We'll kill him!" They said together through gritted teeth.

"Why can't we just wait till after she wakes up and ask her? I doubt that she would like knowing that one of you did _that _type of test on her." Pansy said; knowing how personal and invasive the test was.

"We can't wait too long or it might be too late to prevent some things. And _we _won't be doing the test, _you _will." Draco said with a knowing look.

"Only if we can no longer wait, I will not do it unless we have no other option." Pansy said sternly after a moment.

Draco nodded and turned back to the twins. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Not like we could wait even if we weren't." George said. The Slytherins could hear the slight humour in his tone and took it as a good sign.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**_,_**dragonhp1116, **__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and __**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Sorry for the late update but I have had to work a lot lately and it is catching up with me. I will have a few days off on the 27__th__ of this month, so the updates will get more frequent, but on the 29__th__ I don't think I will be updating because it is my 19__th__ birthday!! :D and I plan on going out! I know the chapter is short, and I have no excuses...Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	19. Chapter 19 Back to Normal

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 19 Back to Normal

Ginny woke up in the early hours of Sunday morning. The first thing she realized as she woke up was the intense pain she felt throughout her body. Her legs, arms, stomach, chest, throat, head, and face hurt. Her legs and arms felt like they were on fire; as if she had just run a 10 mile marathon. Her head was pounding and her scalp felt as if her hair had been pulled continuously for the past hour. She took a deep breath and halfway through she wished she hadn't; her chest was tight and achy. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to be on the cold hard stone floor of the castle with Harry's invisibility cloak still covering her. Instead she found that she was on a comfortable surface covered with a blanket. Worried that she was in the Hospital Wing she looked around, trying not to move too much, and notice with great relief that she was in Pansy's sitting room.

She could feel a weight on her legs and moaned in slight discomfort at it. Carefully she moved her head and saw Draco Malfoy sleeping on the loveseat at the foot of the couch with his arm over her legs protectively. She smiled at the sight and once again wished that she hadn't. Her face felt bruised, swollen, and tender. She looked back at the sleeping Slytherin Prince and wanted to laugh; she resisted in fear of the pain. Draco was sleeping on his stomach with his butt slightly in the air; he has his mouth open and was drooling a little bit. The weight from Draco's arm was starting to make her legs go numb; slowly she pushed on the couch and raised herself slightly as she slid away from Draco. She didn't want to wake him, but she also wanted to avoid as much pain as was possible. After she was away from Draco and had calmed down from the pain she looked around the room and was very surprised. Not only were Pansy and Blaise sleeping curled up together on the floor, but Fred and George were also sleeping on the floor.

As Ginny looked at their painful sleeping positions she felt a pang of guilt. She hated that they always found her and took care of her; they put themselves aside to deal with her. 

She knew that Pansy, Draco and Blaise had sacrificed so much just to try and protect her and she wished she was able to do the same. Unfortunately she knew that she would never be able to; even if Harry and Ron left her alone, or if she ran away, she couldn't offer anything more than moral support. Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep but she also didn't want to wake anyone up. She lay there motionless on the couch for a bit, the memories of what Ron and Harry had done to her flooded her mind and brought her close to tears. She wanted to look down to see how her bruises and cuts were doing but she knew that she was still a mess and seeing it would just make her feel worse. After about an hour Ginny could no longer lay flat on her back, slowly she turned over to her left side, she was worried about waking Draco and tried to move as quietly and safely as possible. A muscle spasm in her leg caused it to jump and kick Draco's arm, he woke up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Ginny said in a whisper so she didn't wake anyone else up.

"You're awake." Draco stated as he sat up. Ginny winced; Draco hadn't whispered and she knew at least that her brothers would wake up.

"Yeah, for an hour or so now." Ginny said still whispering.

Draco didn't say anything, at first Ginny thought that maybe he was upset about being woken up but she could see that he was happy and relieved that Ginny was awake. Without a word Draco stood up and walked across the room, he went to the door and looked back at Ginny before lighting all the candles with a wave of his wand. In a second the room was filled with bright light that could wake up a small town.

"What are you doing? Everyone is going to wake up." Ginny hissed. At her words the twins and Pansy stirred in their sleep and slowly started to wake.

"That's the point." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny was about to say something but Draco yelled a moment later. "Come on everyone up!"

"Ugghh...what do you think you're doing? Classes don't start for hours!" Blaise yelled as he rolled over and covered his head with the pillow.

"Ginny's awake!" Draco yelled as he rolled his eyes at Blaise.

"What?!" The twins said in unison. In a flash everyone was awake and sitting up looking at Ginny.

"What are you all doing?" Ginny asked. She felt very uncomfortable with everyone just staring at her. _Do I really look _that _bad? _She thought to herself.

"We all agreed that if you woke up the one who saw you would tell everyone else." Pansy said as she gently hugged Ginny. Ginny winced slightly and Pansy drew back immediately and gave Ginny an apologetic look.

"What if I woke up when no one was around?" Ginny asked.

"Someone was always with you." Draco explained.

"You mean that you _all _stayed in the room all the time?" Ginny asked completely shocked.

"Not exactly. We knew that we couldn't all stay here. Fred and George had to return to the shop every now and then, and if the four of us didn't show up for meals it would look suspicious. But one of us was always here, we told anyone who asked that you were in bed with a head cold, but you didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing." Blaise said.

"The whole school started _buzzing _when it was Draco with you." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, they thought that you were staying together for a quick shag." Blaise said with a grin.

"We would have killed him if he had." The twins said maliciously. Ginny blushed and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"How bad do I look?" Ginny asked after a minute.

"You've looked better." Pansy said honestly.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked again.

"You're a little swollen..." Blaise started.

"Let me see." Ginny said in a demanding tone.

"Gin, I don't think that is the best idea." Draco said as he tried to rub her back comfortingly.

"If you don't get me a mirror I will just get up and go to the bathroom, and I am not sure if my legs are able to do that quite yet." Ginny said seriously.

Draco sighed and gave Ginny a look that clearly said; _you're too stubborn for your own good. _He waved his wand and a mirror appeared in his hand, he reluctantly handed it to Ginny.

Ginny looked in the mirror and was completely shocked. She had _never _been left like this before. Harry and Ron knew that they could get caught if they left marks that were easily seen and didn't heal quickly. Both her eyes were black and her face was badly bruised and swollen. Her lips were fat and split; she could see an ugly cut beside her temple. Slowly she looked down at her neck, collar bone, and chest. She remembered Harry cutting her and she wanted to see how bad the damage was. Her neck was as bruised as her face but there weren't any cuts. Her collar bone had a half healed six inch long gash and on her chest she had four three inch long gashes that were almost completely healed.

"How did you find me? I know that Harry covered me." Ginny said in a shaky voice as she handed the mirror back to Draco; she never wanted to see herself again.

"You're foot was uncovered. Draco saw it." Blaise said as he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ginny it could be worse." Pansy said carefully.

"How? How could it possibly be any worse? These won't _ever _go away!" Ginny nearly shouted as she indicated to the cuts.

"You can make it so the scars aren't as noticeable." Draco said.

"No, it's too late. In order to do that you need a special cream and it has to be applied within 24 hours of the cuts being made." Ginny said with a sigh.

"We have been applying it." Fred said quietly.

"Well, Pansy has." George added.

"What? Where did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"From the Hospital Wing. We got you a bunch of supplies." Fred said in a more relaxed tone then before.

"When you say you got it from the Hospital Wing, you mean you _took _it right?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." The twins said proudly. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Everything should be healed by tomorrow night." Draco explained.

"That means that we get to miss classes!" Blaise said hopefully.

"No, Ginny and _one _of us gets to miss classes." Pansy corrected him. Blaise looked suddenly downcast.

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"I think Ginny should choose. Who can you stand to be with all day without a break?" Pansy asked with a small smirk.

"Honestly? None of you." Ginny said.

"Thanks! We feel _so _loved." Blaise said sarcastically.

"I couldn't be with any one of you all day long! You would drive me nuts! You all know it's true." Ginny explained.

"That's true." Pansy said honestly. Draco and Blaise turned at glared at Pansy.

"What? It is! Oh stop looking at me like I am some kind of traitor!" Pansy said as she slapped both Blaise and Draco's arms.

"We'll take turns." Draco said a moment later.

* * *

Over the next week Ginny was never left alone. She was always with either Blaise, Pansy, or usually Draco. The Slytherins were worried that if she was left alone Harry and Ron would get her again. Pansy even went with her to the bathroom! Ginny thought that it was very kind and she was grateful but she also felt confined. She knew that no matter what she said they wouldn't back off, they wanted to make sure she was safe; they wanted to be there if Harry or Ron did try anything again.

"If they are stupid enough to try anything while we are with you then they _deserve_ to get the shit kicked out of them, or killed." Blaise said one day when Ginny once again told them that she didn't want them going after Harry and Ron.

"Killed sounds better." Draco said as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Ginny knew that Draco was only refraining from a double homicide, which was probably well planned out, because of her. She could see the intense loathing in his eyes whenever he saw either of them.

The one thing related to Harry and Ron that Draco and Ginny had agreed on was that they shouldn't make their relationship public. They had talked about it and both Ginny and Draco knew that they wouldn't be able to not be together; their feelings for one another were too strong. But they knew that Harry and Ron would have a fit if it was made public that Ginny and Draco were dating. Only four people besides Draco and Ginny knew that they were together; Pansy and Blaise, who wouldn't stop boasting that they helped them get together. And Fred and George; who were surprisingly calm about the situation. They accepted Draco and knew that he was good for Ginny. She was so happy that she wouldn't have to convince them that Draco wasn't like his father. She knew that if anything went further with Draco that Fred and George would stand behind them and convince Charlie and Bill; those four were the only members of her family that Ginny cared about.

It was hard to keep everything a secret; Ginny would catch Draco putting his hand on her leg at dinner and she would have to move it and give him a warning look. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose; she was having just as much difficulty with it as he was. She wanted to be held, kissed, and touched by her boyfriend in public; but at this moment that wasn't an option.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Pansy asked Blaise, Ginny, and Draco Friday night when they were all sitting in Pansy's rooms.

"I thought maybe we would play Quidditch." Draco suggested.

"I hate Quidditch." Pansy complained.

"I think it may be getting too cold." Ginny said as she looked out the window and saw more snow falling.

"What else is there to do?" Blaise said.

"I don't know." Draco drawled with a shrug.

"I hate Quidditch." Pansy complained once again.

"Whenever I am board I play Quidditch." Draco said ignoring Pansy's protests.

"Good point." Ginny said.

"I hate Quidditch." Pansy repeated.

"We heard you Pans." Draco said with a smirk.

"Then why are you still suggesting it?"

"Got any better ideas?" Ginny asked. Pansy didn't say anything. "Exactly." Ginny said. "Come on, I bet I can kick all you're asses."

"I think she should have been in Slytherin." Blaise said with a grin. Ginny just smirked and got up to get changed. "Definitely in Slytherin."

Half an hour later they walked out onto the bare Quidditch pitch. Pansy refused to play and decided to sit in the stands and watch. Blaise, Draco and Ginny mounted their brooms and flew up into the air. They decided that there would be no point in a seeker so they all played chaser, first team to 30 points won. Draco and Blaise against Ginny, at first Blaise and Draco tried to say that the teams weren't fair, but Pansy refused to play and Ginny didn't want it to be one on one on one.

Halfway through the game Blaise and Draco realized that Ginny was a much better chaser than either of them. Draco only had experience as a seeker, he wasn't bad but he wasn't good either. Blaise had almost no experience at all; he barely even rode a broom so he was terrible. Pansy was laughing at the boys whenever Ginny scored at goal or stole the Qualffle from them. An hour and a half later Ginny, Blaise and Draco flew down to the pitch and walked to meet up with Pansy who was laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny Parkinson?" Blaise asked as they walked towards the castle.

"You got beat by a girl! By little innocent Ginny Weasley! By a Gryffindor a year younger!" Pansy said.

"Shut up." Draco said as he glared at Pansy.

"And here I thought I had a _manly _boyfriend." Pansy said with a smirk at Blaise.

"Are you saying that I am _manly_?!" Ginny asked.

"No! Just that Blaise may be a little feminine."

"Uh-huh." Ginny said with a smirk. She looked over and saw that Blaise was starting to get slightly angry. "I think we should get you to play." She said to Pansy.

"No."

"Yeah, you and Draco against me and Blaise."

"No."

"Yeah. Next weekend." Draco said with a smirk as they made their way down to Pansy's rooms.

"No!"

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**,**__**dragonhp1116, **__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and __**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I made this chapter a little longer because I don't think I will be able to update until the middle of the week, hopefully this will last all of you! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	20. Chapter 20 Truthful Thinking

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N; **_I am so sorry for the long wait!! But I have been very busy with work and I started making a Draco and Ginny video on YouTube that I got really into!! Sorry!! _

Chapter 20 Truthful Thinking

Draco and Ginny sat in Pansy's sitting room on the couch; they were watching the snow falling onto the grounds through the window. Ginny loved watching the weather; it didn't matter if it was snow, rain, hail, or just a sunny day. She loved how the smallest thing could make the biggest difference; if it was sunny out most people were in a great mood, but as soon as the smallest cloud covered the sun their mood turned sour. Ginny was no different; she was sad when it rain, yet as she heard the droplets fall she always felt a wave of calm over her. She was happy when the sun came out, as happy as she could be. And she always felt this strong surge of hope pass through her when she watched it snow. She thought that it must have something to do with snow at Christmas.

She loved Christmas; even though she never had a great one at home, she never had a horrible one either. Her dad or brothers never hit her at Christmas and for just a few hours she was always able to forget where she came from. The presents were never great; Ron wouldn't get her anything, and her parents just got her a knitted sweater and school supplies, but the twins and Bill and Charlie always got her amazing gifts. Chocolate, candies, diaries, and stuffed animals when she was younger.

"Why are we watching the weather?" Draco asked in his usual bored drawl.

"Because it's calming." Ginny answered without looking away from the window.

"Why do you need to be calm?" Draco asked as he gently took her face in his hand and tilted her lips up to his. "I can think of something more calming." He whispered huskily as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Draco you are anything but calming." Ginny said with a smirk. Draco opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a deep passionate kiss.

"So what am I if not calming?" Draco asked after he broke the kiss.

"Annoying, arrogant, rude, bitchy..."

"Okay I get it. Why are you even with me then?" Draco asked playfully.

"Because you are also kinda, caring, sweet, and when you want to be you are sometimes sensitive."

"Ugghh...why do I even ask?"

"Because you are also an idiot at times."

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I've decided to stay here; there is no reason for me to go home." Ginny said as she gazed once again out the window.

"That means it'll be the four of us all cramped in these little rooms." Draco said as he remembered that Blaise and Pansy would be staying too.

"It is always the four of us cramped in these rooms." Ginny pointed out. "Besides, Pansy and Blaise will probably stay in her room. So it'll just be me and you in here."

Draco didn't say anything. He knew why he wanted to be alone with Ginny and he was sure that she knew as well but he didn't want to push her into anything. He wanted to be with her when she was ready, and he knew that after the threat from Potter that she wouldn't be ready for a while. At the thought of Potter's words Draco felt white hot anger flow through him, he wanted to tear Potter to pieces, rip him limb from limb. If it wasn't for Ginny's protests he would have done it already.

Draco was shocked at how much he had changed over the past few months. He knew that it was because of Ginny that he had changed; it worried him. As much as he knew he wasn't his father and that everything he father had ever tried to beat into his skull was just bullshit he still sometimes thought that he may be right. It would take more than a few months to undo years of brainwashing. The one thing that worried Draco the most was that he was content with the change, he was glad that Ginny had been able to change him like she did.

"What do you want for Christmas Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Draco said without looking at her. He didn't realize that his words sounded bitter.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked slightly hurt.

"Just thinking." Draco replied in a calmer tone.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"How can you be thinking if you are thinking about nothing?"

"Just thinking about everything."

"About me?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Good or bad?"

"Bit of both."

"What's the good part?"

"You."

"Okay...What's the bad part?"

"You." Draco said with a smirk. Ginny smacked his arm hard. "It's true!" Draco said as he rubbed his arm.

"What's so bad about me?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked and pulled her onto his lap.

"Where do I start?" He said playfully. Ginny just glared. "You're a Weasley, you're a Gryffindor, you're a little brat at times, you hit me! Hmm...I know I am missing something...oh! And you're a Weasley." He said as he kissed her. Ginny just hit him again. "You're abusive too." Draco pointed out.

"If I am so horrible why are you with me?" Ginny asked.

"Because besides all that, you're different, and you make me think differently which is surprisingly a good thing." Draco said completely truthfully. He pulled her closer for another long passionate kiss. A few minutes later Blaise and Pansy walked in.

"Get a room!" Blaise shouted as he threw a pillow at Ginny and Draco.

"We had one all to ourselves before you two came in." Draco said.

"Get your _own _room. This one is _mine._" Pansy said as she sat down beside them.

"Does that mean we can take the bedroom?" Ginny asked. Draco's head whipped around to look at her and a minute later he realized that she had been joking so she could see his reaction. Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise laughed.

"What are we all doing for Christmas?" Pansy asked a few minutes later.

"Staying here..." Blaise suggested.

"What else is there to do?" Draco asked.

"I know that we are staying here. But what are we going to _do_?" Pansy asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Blaise and Draco said together.

"Why don't we invite the twins? You know they will come up with something." Ginny suggested.

"Will they destroy my rooms?" Pansy asked as she looked around.

"No...Well...maybe a little..." Ginny said as she tried to think about what the twins would do.

"I don't know then..."

"They might be good, well good to their standards...they won't get too wild." Ginny said.

"Alright..." Pansy said reluctantly.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Draco said.

"Hasn't it already been?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah..."

The four sat in silence. They were all thinking the same thing though; what to get everyone for Christmas. Draco was completely lost when it came to Ginny. He didn't know all that much about her so he didn't know what she would like. He would have to ask Pansy. Ginny didn't know what to get Draco either. She wanted it to be something that he would really like, but she couldn't think of anything that she was sure he would want. She would have to ask Blaise.

"What are we going to do about Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked a minute later.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"We all have shopping to do, shopping for each other so we can't be together."

"So we will all just spilt up." Ginny said as if it was obvious. The other three looked at her. "Oh come on! I don't need body guards all the time!"

"One of us will always be with you." Draco said.

"That means that I will see what one of you gets me!" Ginny said in a hopeful tone.

"Nice try, no you won't."

"We can take turns...like I can go with Ginny while she is getting gifts for you all." Pansy suggested.

"No! Then you will bug us saying that you know what we all got!" Blaise said.

"Okay...any other ideas?"

"You could all just leave me alone for the day. I think I need a vacation." Ginny said. The others ignored her.

"What if I go with Ginny while she gets one of your gifts and then we switch. I'll be with her when she gets your gift Draco and you can be with her when she gets Pansy's, and then Pansy you can be with her when she gets mine. We will take turns like that." Blaise suggested.

"So we will all know what everyone else got." Pansy said.

"Yeah but I can't think of any other way."

"We'll have to meet at the Three Broomsticks or somewhere to switch." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, say every hour." Pansy said.

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Draco said as he thought about meeting every hour.

"Do I have any say in this?!" Ginny asked.

"No." They said together.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. I am so sorry for the wait!! I know this chapter is short, and very uneventful...but I couldn't really think of anything else...tomorrow I will post the shopping day chapter, if you have any ideas what everyone should get then please tell me!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! If you want to see the video that kept me away from this story it's called __**'Draco and Ginny; Iris'**__ and it's by __**'Wiccan98'**__ Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	21. Chapter 21 Shopping

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N; **This chapter is dedicated to _**BelhavenOnTap‏ **_I hope you feel better soon!! Also...Tomorrow is my birthday! I will not be posting a chapter, sorry! But **Please** leave me EXTRA nice long reviews!! It'd be the best birthday gift ever!!

Chapter 21 Shopping

Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all sat in the carriage together on the ride to Hogsmeade. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all trying to work out times to meet up and pass Ginny around. Ginny remained silent; she gave up trying to change their minds, it wasn't going to work. The only thought that helped was the knowledge that Harry and Ron would be going back to the burrow tomorrow and would be gone for two weeks. Two weeks without Harry and Ron, two weeks of being able to kiss, hug, and hold Draco's hand in public because the castle would be nearly empty.

"Okay so it is all worked out then? I will take Ginny first as she gets Draco's gift. Then Pansy will go with Ginny while she gets my gift, and then Draco you get the rest of the day with her while she gets Pansy's gift." Ginny heard Blaise say.

"Sounds about right. And when we are not with Ginny we can go and get her gifts." Pansy said.

"Are you going to talk like I am not here all day?" Ginny asked irritably.

"No, sorry but it didn't seem like you were really paying any attention." Pansy pointed out.

"I wasn't. But that isn't the point."

"It's just for one more day. After your brother and Potter leave then you won't be stuck with us." Draco said as he pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

"I hate it when you all do that." Ginny said as she leaned in closer to Draco.

"Do what? What could we possibly do that you could ever hate so much?" Blaise asked in mock surprise.

"Plenty. But right now I am talking about you guys never letting me stay mad at you. I will get angry, then one or all of you will say or do something and I'm just like; 'How the bloody hell do I stay angry with them after that?!' It's very frustrating." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well that is something to be angry at, you should be happy." Blaise said with a smirk. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

At that moment the carriage stopped and the door swung open. Ginny and Pansy got out first and were followed by Blaise and Draco a second later. Draco went to take Ginny's hand in his but a group of sixth years walked by and he was forced to wait.

"Okay. So me and Ginny should go now. See you at the Three Broomsticks in an hour or so." Blaise said as they reached a few of the shops.

"Yeah alright." Draco said bitterly. Ginny knew that he wasn't happy with her being away for too long.

"Hold on." Ginny said to Blaise and the others as they started to walk away. "Draco can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco nodded and Ginny pulled him into an alley a short distance away from the others.

"What's up?" Draco asked mildly concerned.

"You know that this is all your fault, so you can't sulk all day." Ginny said.

"How is everything my fault?"

"I told you that I could go by myself for the day."

"No you couldn't and you know why. Even if you did I wouldn't like it because then I am still not with you."

"There you go again! Not letting me stay angry at you." Ginny said playfully.

"What else is my fault?"

"The fact that you want to be with me every minute of the day."

"I believe that is _your _fault! Not mine!"

"No, it's _your _fault that we are together. If you hadn't danced with me then everything would be fine."

"No it wouldn't. There would be sexual tension between us. And its Pansy's and Blaise's faults, not mine."

"Whatever, just kiss me already and stop sulking."

Draco didn't hesitate, didn't look to see if anyone was able to see them, he just grabbed Ginny and pulled her in for a passionate knee weakening kiss. As his lips crashed against hers he didn't care if anyone saw them, he didn't care that the whole school would talk and his father would be furious. All that mattered was that he was finally able to kiss Ginny. He loved feeling her soft warm lips against his, he had never kissed anyone like he kissed Ginny, and he knew that he would never feel the same kissing anyone else. No one's kiss could compare to Ginny's.

"We should go." Ginny said as they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Let's stay." Draco whispered huskily in her ear as he ran his tongue along the shell causing Ginny to shiver.

"Here? In an alley? How romantic!" Ginny said sarcastically as she began to walk away.

"We finally ready to go?" Pansy asked with a smirk as she saw Ginny and Draco walk out form the alley; both had messed up hair, pink cheeks, and kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah, come on Blaise." Ginny said as she gave Pansy a quick glare. "See you in an hour!" She called back as they walked up the street.

Ginny and Blaise walked in silence for a few minutes. They went into a few different stores and looked around a little but they never found anything worth buying. Ginny still had no clue what to get Draco and she knew that if she didn't ask Blaise soon then their time would be up and she would be lost.

"Blaise?"

"Mmmm?"

"I don't know what to get Draco." Ginny said honestly.

"Join the club."

"What do you mean?"

"He is hard to shop for. Me and Pansy have to plan months in advance." Blaise said sounding slightly bitter.

"This is just great! What am I going to do? I have no clue what he likes and I don't want to get him something he hates." Ginny said very frustrated as they walked into another shop.

"He'll like whatever you get him." Ginny gave Blaise a look that said; _don't give me that bullshit!_ "Give me a minute to try and think of something."

Fifteen minutes later Ginny and Blaise walked out of the shop. Blaise had gotten his gift for Pansy and Ginny had gotten hers for Draco with his help. Ginny wasn't completely sure about what she got but Blaise said that he would at least like it.

"We have to hurry, we are already ten minutes late and you know Draco." Blaise said as he quickened his pace up the street.

Ginny nodded and they began to walk a bit faster. Five minutes later they were walking up to the Three Broomsticks and were able to see a pissed off looking Draco.

"You're late." He said bluntly.

"Congratulations you are able to tell time!" Blaise said while he clapped in the way a parent of a young child would when their baby takes their first steps.

"We are only a little late. We should go." Ginny said turning to Pansy. "See you in an hour Draco!" She called back.

She turned her head and saw that Draco was glaring. Ginny just smirked and continued walking with Pansy. Pansy and Ginny walked through the town talking about what Ginny got Draco and what she was planning on getting Blaise. Ginny mentioned that she also had no idea what Blaise would really like but Pansy made that easier by telling her that they would like the same things as Fred and George. An hour later Pansy had her gift for Blaise and Draco and Ginny had hers for Blaise, Draco, and the twins.

They walked back to the Three Broomsticks and once again parted ways. The walk with Draco was comfortable and tense at the same time. Ginny loved that Draco was at least close to her but she also hated that she couldn't even touch him because the streets were packed with students. She could tell that Draco was feeling the same way and they both tried to lighten everything by talking about what the twins would come up with for Christmas in Pansy's rooms.

An hour and a half later Draco had all his gifts; including ones for the twins, and Ginny had all her gifts as well. As they walked back to meet Pansy and Blaise, Draco kept trying to see what she had in her shopping bags for him. He was acting just like a little kid! It was a side that Ginny rarely saw and was surprised that Draco was showing it not only to her but also to almost half of the school as they walked.

They met up with Blaise and Pansy and Draco stopped bugging Ginny, after making sure that everyone was done with their shopping the four of them headed back to where the carriages were waiting. There were an extra few carriages so Ginny and Draco took one to themselves and left one for Pansy and Blaise. They claimed it was because of all their shopping bags and that people would be too tempted to snoop but they all knew it was because Ginny and Draco wanted some much needed alone time.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and __**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Again; if you have any ideas what everyone should get then please tell me!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	22. Chapter 22 The Twins Plan

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N;** I am SOOOO sorry for the late update!! This chapter gave me hell!! Please forgive me!! Read, review, and enjoy!!

Chapter 22 The Twins Plan

On Christmas Eve Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny all sat in Pansy's rooms deciding what they were going to do about the feast tomorrow. Draco nearly flat out refused to go, Blaise seemed all too eager for it and Ginny and Pansy didn't care either way. Pansy was getting bored just being in the rooms all day and night and she wouldn't mind a night out, but she didn't want to spend that night with the teachers either. Ginny knew that there was only going to be three or four other students and she didn't really see the point in going or not going. She never really liked the feasts at school anyway. She was always left alone at the table while Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about Voldemort. Blaise didn't say why he wanted to go so badly, but they all knew that when he was this excited it was never a good thing. Draco just said that he didn't want to spend the night listening to a bunch of teachers and teacher's pets. While the four sat there arguing their points they didn't even notice a head materialize in Pansy's fire.

George's head waited patiently for a few minutes while he watched the amusing argument. After nearly ten minutes he started to get annoyed with the four and debated just popping out of the fire and forgetting his invitation. He took one quick look around and spotted his baby sister looking so bored and knew that he wouldn't be able to just leave.

"Hey!" George's head called.

Pansy screamed and jumped a foot into the air. Draco nearly fell off the arm of the couch. Blaise's head snapped toward the fire so quickly that you could hear his neck crack. Ginny was too used to the twins to be startled, instead she calmly looked over and smiled at her brother.

"Three outta four ain't bad I'd say." She said with a smirk to her brother.

"Four out of four is better though." George replied slightly downcast.

"What do you want dear brother?" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at George's head.

"Well, I came here to invite you all to the shop for a few hours. But you seem to be having more fun talking about if you are or aren't going to the school feast so forget it."

"Yes, because this is _exactly _how I wanted to spend my Christmas Eve. Arguing about whether or not we are going to go and sit with a bunch of teachers or sit in this room all night." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Could be worse." George said completely serious. Ginny knew what he meant and agreed that he was right. "So are you all coming then?" He added with a smile as he looked at the other three; who had finally recovered from the shock.

"We'll be there in five minutes."

George just winked at them and disappeared with a small _pop_. With a shrug to the others Ginny got up, went to Pansy's bedroom and quickly changed out of her comfy clothes and into simple black jeans and a small tank top. Pansy came in just as Ginny stepped out of the bathroom and started to change herself. Ginny made her way to the door but Pansy stopped her.

"I wouldn't go out there just yet."

"Why not?"

"Blaise and Draco are changing."

"Oh."

Ginny sat on the bed and hoped that Pansy couldn't tell that she slightly wished she hadn't been stopped from going out there. She had no desire to see Blaise changing but she couldn't deny that she wouldn't have minded seeing Draco in just is boxers. She knew that at this point their relationship hadn't gone very far, and she felt bad about that, but she wasn't ready just yet.

"Are you two done yet?" Pansy called through the door tearing Ginny out of her thoughts.

"It's safe." Draco called.

"I swear if you two are not dressed when I walk out there I am going to give you both an impotency potion." Pansy called back before opening the door a crack.

"Wait a minute!" Blaise called.

Pansy smirked as she closed the door and turned back to Ginny. She noticed that Ginny was upset about something personal and she debated whether or not she should ask her about it. Just as Pansy was about to open her mouth to talk to Ginny; Blaise called from the other room telling them that it was safe this time. Pansy and Ginny walked to the door cautiously and opened it a small crack.

"It is actually safe, don't worry." Draco said in an amused tone as he flung open the door.

Draco was dressed in his usual black pants and black button up shirt. He had a look of mixed amusement and slight disgust on his face. Ginny gave him a questioning look and Draco rolled his eyes and stepped aside to reveal Blaise. Blaise was dressed in green robes with red trim. Ginny's mouth dropped open at the sight of it. She looked him up and down and saw that he also had muggle style elf shoes on; the curled toes and bells included. Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't you look..."

"Ridiculous." Draco drawled as he rolled his eyes again.

"I could make you and I match if you like." Blaise said with a smirk at Draco. Draco just glared at Blaise.

"Are we ready to go?" Pansy asked; still looking at Blaise in shock.

The other three nodded and went towards the fireplace. Ginny went first, followed by Draco, then Pansy, and lastly Blaise. When they all stopped coughing and brushing soot off their robes they looked around the room and were more shocked with its appearance then they were with Blaise's. The walls had all been painted in green and red. There was tinsel and streamers and decorations all over the walls. Floating candles cast a pale, yet beautiful, glow on the entire room. On the far wall of the room sat a ten foot high Christmas tree that was exceedingly decorated.

"You two went all out!" Ginny said to the twins as they walked over with drinks floating behind them.

"It's Christmas!!" George said sounding shocked.

"Of course we did!!" Fred said in the same tone.

"I see that Blaise did as well." George pointed out.

"Very nice." Fred agreed with a nod.

"But what about these three?" George said as he nodded to Pansy, Ginny, and Draco who were wearing all black.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Fred shook his head disapprovingly.

"I can fix that." George said with a lazy flick of his wand. Suddenly Draco was dressed just like Blaise and Pansy and Ginny were also wearing the same but it was red robes with green trim.

"Much better." Fred said when George finished.

"I hate you." Ginny spat.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and grabbed drinks. She handed one to Pansy, Blaise, and Draco before taking one herself.

"Take a seat; we have something to show you." George said excitedly, his expression made Ginny raise an eyebrow, but she still sat.

"I know this can't be good." Ginny muttered to no one in particular.

"She has such little faith in us."George said to his twin as he shook his head sadly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you have to show us?" She asked.

"Something for our dear brother." George said sweetly, but the four noticed the venomous look in his eyes.

"You mean Ron right?" Ginny asked slowly, she knew that when the twins were excited about something to do with Ron it was never good.

"Yes."

"We have a present for him."

"That we will be sending anonymously of course."

"And what would this be exactly?" Ginny asked in a tone very much like her mothers.

"You'll see." Fred said with a wink as he walked into the kitchen, followed closely by his twin.

"This is going to be bad." Ginny said to the others.

"But funny as hell." Blaise pointed out.

"I wonder what it is though." Pansy said, Ginny didn't miss the hint of excitement in her voice.

"Probably some cursed food, you know that Weasley can't help but eat everything in sight." Draco said in his usual drawl. Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny started laughing and in no time Draco joined in.

The three's laughter died down and they all sat in a comfortable content silence. Ginny felt more relaxed at her brother's shop then she did anywhere else. She couldn't explain why but the little explosions and noises that came from the other room were oddly comforting. She lazily glanced at the other three and noticed that they looked just as relaxed as she felt. About ten minutes later the twins reappeared carrying a giant gift basket that was filled to the top with all sorts of things. There were sweets, wizarding cards, Quidditch figurines, and some other objects that Ginny didn't recognize.

"What is all this?" She asked as she sat up straighter to get a better look.

"Our gift to Ron." They said together with evil smirks.

"And we added a few things for Harry."

"And Hermione."

"What's wrong with it?" Ginny asked with an evil smirk to match her twin brothers.

"Everything probably." Blaise said excitedly as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"You all think that we just did this to hurt or humiliate Ronald?" The twins asked in a shocked tone.

Ginny and the others nodded their heads. "Or both." Ginny pointed out.

"Alright you caught us." Fred said with a sigh.

"Let us show you what everything does!" George said excitedly.

The twins started pointing to various objects talking excitedly as they explained what each one does. The chocolate frogs contained a filling that would cause your tongue to shrink. The cards were covered in a thin layer of itching powder that would make your skin itch and go red and bumpy for weeks. Other sweets contained curses that had different effects. Some made you deft for hours, others made you blind, the caramels glued your mouth shut, the gummy wands made you lose all sense of taste, and the Quidditch figurines grew spikes when touched.

"This is sadistic." Pansy said in disbelief.

"Thank you." The twins said together.

"When are you sending it?" Draco asked evilly.

"We were going to send it tomorrow or tonight, but we came up with a better idea." Fred said maliciously.

"We are going to send it to him during the next Quidditch match." George explained in the same malicious tone.

"So make sure you all get good seats." Fred said.

The six of them laughed and talked about the different reactions Ron would have to the sweets and other objects in the basket. They all agreed that they wanted Harry and Ron to get the worst of it, Hermione didn't deserve as much as they did. Pansy mentioned a spell that causes hexes and cursed objects to react worse on men than women, so even if Hermione touched and ate more (which was highly unlikely) she wouldn't be as harmed as Harry and Ron.

"Do you think this will teach them?" Pansy asked Ginny and the others as they arrived back in her rooms a few hours later.

"No." Ginny said flatly. "But it's payback time."

"You _really _should have been put in Slytherin." Draco pointed out.

"Does this mean we can hurt Harry and Ron also?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"Only if it is the same methods as the twins." Ginny said in a finalizing tone.

"Better than nothing." Blaise said maliciously.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**XliveXloveXloseX**__**, SpanishLover0492, layn, hidden, **__**wrenbailey**__**, x.liquidskin.x, **__**ginnygirl09**__**,**__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Again; if you have any ideas what everyone should get then please tell me!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! So sorry for the extremely late update!! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	23. Chapter 23 Christmas

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 23 Christmas

Draco and Ginny slept peacefully in Pansy's undecorated sitting room. They had changed the couch into a spacious bed, both of them had enough room to lay completely spread out on the oversized mattress, but they stayed cuddled up in each other's arms. Pansy and Blaise stayed in Pansy's bedroom and even though they had put up their own silencing spells Draco and Ginny decided to reinforce them by putting up more in the sitting room. The four of them were all so worn out from the night that they didn't even move when Fred and George flooded into the sitting room.

George pointed out Ginny and Draco's intimate position but Fred stopped him from doing anything. He reminded him that even though Ginny was their baby sister she had a head on her shoulders and they had to trust her to make her own decisions. Even though Fred also would have liked to beat anyone who was lying with his sister like that, but he had gotten to know Draco a bit and for some unexplainable reason he trusted him. Fred glanced over at George and knew that he was having the same internal battle.

"I knew they wouldn't have the rooms decorated." George said as he tore his eyes away from his baby sister and Draco.

"Tsk tsk tsk...I thought we taught Ginny better than that."

"I know life at home sucks but she always loved Christmas." George said in a slightly confused tone as he began to un-shrink the 'supplies' they brought.

"Maybe she is just more stressed this year." Fred said completely serious.

"I can see why she would be." George said indicating to Draco's sleeping form.

"You don't think they are happy?"

"It's not that, I just don't think either of them is happy that they have to hide everything."

For the next couple of hours the twins worked in silence. When they were finished the dawn light was just breaking through the windows and the room was completely transformed. The two stepped back to admire their work, they shared a glance and both silently, and smugly, agreed that they did a good job.

Ginny slowly started to stir and make almost inaudible sounds in her sleep; she was beginning to wake up. Fred and George quietly walked around the bed and made their way towards the fireplace. With a quick smile at their baby sister they silently flooed back to their shop.

Twenty minutes later Ginny woke up, she tried turning over to catch a few more hours of sleep but she knew it was hopeless. She looked over at Draco and smiled, he always looked so at peace when he was asleep. His white-blonde hair had fallen into his eyes as he slept making him look even sexier in Ginny's opinion. Slowly she stood up and, as quietly as she could, started walking towards the bathroom. She must not have been quiet enough though; a second later Draco's long slender fingers closed around Ginny calf and pulled her back on the bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Ginny asked after she recovered from the slight shock.

"I woke up a minute or so before you did." Draco said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Because if I did then you wouldn't have taken that time to admire me." Draco replied smugly.

"I wasn't admiring you." Draco just raised his eyebrow. "What is there to admire?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Gin, what_ isn't _there to admire." Ginny rolled her eyes. "There is my striking good looks, my Quidditch-built body, my charming personality." At the last part Ginny laughed out loud. Draco looked at her with unreadable eyes and a wicked smirk.

"I'll make you laugh." He said evilly before he pounced on her.

"No! Draco stop!" Ginny yelled between giggles as Draco tickled every inch of her.

He moved from her sensitive stomach down her smooth thighs. He couldn't deny that touching this much of her exposed skin was having some affects on his own body. If Ginny saw how much he was enjoying himself she would probably slap him. Draco decided to move further down her legs and try to relax himself; it wasn't working. He loved every part of her, her arms, legs, stomach, chest, and even her feet. He tickled her feet and she laughed wildly; Draco loved her laugh. He was about to stop when he hit a particular sensitive area and Ginny kicked madly. Her left foot wiggled out of his grasp and before he could catch it, it connected with his face. Draco groaned as he staggered and fell back lightly; Ginny was strong.

"I am so sorry!" Ginny said still laughing as she crawled over to Draco to be sure he was alright.

"Now _that _was uncalled for." Draco said as he rubbed his nose; thankfully it wasn't broken or bleeding.

"Maybe you'll remember that next time you try to tickle me." Ginny said with a smirk as she stood up to go to the bathroom.

Draco stretched out on the bed and yawned. Tickling Ginny had worn him out, but at least she had countered the affect she had on him earlier when she kicked him. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was close to ten; Pansy and Blaise would be up soon. With a groan of annoyance Draco stood up and started turning the bed back into the couch.

When he was finished he sat down on the soft cushions and looked around the room lazily. It was then that he finally saw what Fred and George had done. He sat with his mouth open in shock. Ginny came out of the bathroom a moment later smiling, she looked over at Draco and saw the shocked expression.

"You look like you've just seen Voldemort." Ginny said jokingly to mask her worry. Draco was too shocked with the appearance of the room to be shocked with Ginny saying You-Know-Who's name. He found that he couldn't speak; instead he flicked his eyes over the room once again.

"What is wrong with..." Ginny started as she followed his gaze. "Oh god." Was all she was able to say.

The walls were covered in all different types of decorations, both muggle and magical. There were red, gold, and green streamers everywhere, little pictures of Santa and his elves, muggle angels had been painted on the walls, the fire was lit and there were stockings hanging from it, and there was even fake snow on the floor around the edge of the walls. In the corner there was a magnificent Christmas tree. It was decorated in fake snow, streamers, something that looked like little fairies, and a star on top.

"What happened here?" Ginny asked.

"Blaise maybe?" Draco said, still in shock.

"I don't know..." Ginny said as she sat down beside Draco. Even in his shock he still put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest tightly.

The couple sat there continuing to stare in awe at the decorations. Ginny decided that she liked them, they made her feel at peace and happy; she hadn't felt that way in a very long time. Draco didn't hate them, but he didn't feel the same as Ginny. To him Christmas meant nothing, it never did at home, why should it at Hogwarts? True that the castle was always decked out in beautiful decorations, and he couldn't help but feel a bit lighter at heart when he saw them, but in his mind it was still pointless.

He glanced down at Ginny; he could tell that she liked the decorations. She had an expression of pure happiness and freedom; he had never seen her look like that before. He felt a pang of jealousy flow through him, he wanted to make her look like that, he wanted to be the cause of her happiness, he wanted to make everything bad in her world fall away, he wanted to be the one that made her feel at peace. He realized with a start that he was jealous of a holiday; he wanted to slap himself for it. Not only was he feeling things that he couldn't remember feeling before, but he also found that he was determined to make another person happy, without any personal gain. Something was definitely wrong with him; a fiery red-headed something.

Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her, she felt a strong urge to look up and make eye contact, maybe try to get Draco in the Christmas mood. She was about to do just that when she felt his body tense for a moment. She wondered what he was thinking, she knew that his eyes were still on her but she could sense that he was different. His entire mood changed, she could feel it without having to look at him. He went from being content back to cold; back to his classic Malfoy disposition. She had to refrain from sighing, even though she knew that Malfoy wasn't what everyone thought he was she also knew that he did hold some of his families beliefs and train of thought. Ginny never once thought that he was like his father, not since the beginning of this year anyways, but she knew that Lucius must have done something to condition Draco onto thinking at least along the same lines as himself.

Draco sat there staring down at the red-head in his arms; he knew that what he felt towards her was stronger than lust or concern. He had a strong feeling that he was falling, he couldn't know for sure because he had never felt that way before, but he knew that he was at least close. He couldn't say if Ginny felt the same, he knew that she really did like him, that she thought of him as a protector, a saviour even, but was that it? What would she think when she no longer needed him? All these thoughts were too much at the moment, he shouldn't feel insecure of Ginny truly liking him or not, he was a Malfoy, caring about a Weasley liking him was not normal, or allowed. He watched as she looked up at him with slight worry in her eyes, he melted at that point. All bad thoughts left his mind; he stared straight into her eyes and bent down to kiss her soft lips.

Ginny looked up at Draco, she couldn't take it anymore; she had to know what was going on in his head. She looked right into his grey eyes but could see nothing. He didn't look angry though so she took that as a good sign. Suddenly Draco dipped his head down and Ginny felt his thin lips connect with hers. It was a soft, gentle, yet almost needy kiss. It was almost as though Draco was confirming something; that thought scared Ginny.

They slowly broke the kiss and when they opened their eyes they spotted Pansy and Blaise in the doorway. Blaise looked happy and amused, while Pansy was fuming.

"What did you two do to my room?!" Pansy asked as her eyes skimmed the walls.

"I like it. Very festive, just what this place needed." Blaise said with a wink to Ginny and Draco.

"Do you honestly think that me and Draco would do this?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow at Blaise.

"Draco not so much, but I could see you doing it." Pansy said with a pointed look at Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly I didn't do it; we woke up to it like this. We think Blaise did it." Ginny said with a smirk at Blaise.

"Hey! Don't get her mad with me!" Blaise said defensively. "I didn't do it! I was with you all night." He added when Pansy turned on him.

"If Blaise didn't do it, and Draco and I didn't then who...Oh..." Ginny said. A second later she stood up and made her way to the fireplace.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Pansy asked. Ginny didn't answer. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"FRED!! GEORGE!!" She screamed as she stuck her head in the fire.

"We were wondering when you'd figure it out." Fred's voice said.

"Took you all long enough." George said.

"We're on our way." They said together.

A moment later a very smug looking Fred and George walked into Pansy's rooms. They looked around at their work once more and nodded.

"We did a very good job." Fred said.

"Very good indeed." George agreed.

"_You _two did this?!" Pansy said looking around the room once more.

"Yup!" They said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because you need to be festive over the holidays!" They said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But do we really need to be _this _festive?" Draco drawled.

"Yes!" The twins and Blaise said in unison.

"When did you mange this? I sleep here!" Ginny said, worried that her brothers saw her with Draco. Draco's head snapped up to the twins at Ginny's words. He knew that he had his arm around her all night, had her brothers seen?

"We left just before you _two _woke up." George said with a smirk.

Ginny didn't say anything; she knew that her brother's saw but they didn't seem to care. She glanced over at Draco with a small smile; he was looking very smug and pleased with himself. He should just be happy that Fred and George didn't kill him in his sleep. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and turned to Pansy and Blaise; Blaise was talking to the twins about what types of spells were used and Pansy was looking right at Ginny. She gave Ginny a knowing smile and looked back to the twins. Ginny was confused but decided to leave it and went back to the couch with Draco.

Over the next few hours the three Slytherins, Ginny, and the twins sat in the living room opening their gifts and joking around. Fred and George got everyone the same gift; a starter prank kit from their shop, and a big bag full of sweets that everyone was slightly nervous to eat, they also gave everyone a personalized charm with the kit; Draco got a dragon, Blaise got a dog, Pansy got a cat, and Ginny got a wolf.

Pansy got Blaise and Draco a book; 'The World's Most Deadly Curses and Hexes.' And Fred and George got a book; 'The World's Best Prank and Joke Spells.' She gave Ginny a few new sets of clothes; shirts, pants, sweaters, and shorts and skirts.

Blaise gave Fred and George ingredients for their inventions. He gave Draco a knife that had a dragon and a snake intertwined as the handle. Draco and Blaise assured everyone that it was for display only. Blaise gave Ginny and Pansy a notebook that no one would be able to open without a spell that Pansy and Ginny could change at any moment. He also gave Pansy a beautiful sliver bracelet and a matching ring.

Draco got Blaise a book of healing spells and book that instructed you how to create your own spells. He gave the twins a big box of supplies from another joke shop; he said that they could alter the spells that were used and develop something similar or better. He got Pansy a book on making your own potions and elixirs. Ginny got a necklace with two dragons facing one another and had a heart in the middle and a simple sliver bracelet.

Ginny got Blaise a small box of ingredients and supplies for making their own jokes and pranks. She gave Pansy some fashion accessories; hair ties and bands, jewellery, belts, and some makeup. She got the twins a book for making your own potions, spells, charms, and hexes, and one for making the reversal spells. She gave Draco a book on healing spells and their properties. She wasn't sure if he liked it at all, but Draco assured her that he really did.

After the gifts were opened the twins, Blaise, and Draco started joking around; with their wands of course. In the end Blaise and Draco had nasty bruises and welts. Pansy said there was no way that they could mess up her rooms anymore so the six of them decided to go outside.

Outside Pansy, Fred, and Ginny beat George, Blaise and Draco in a snowball war. No one wanted go sit in the castle and Pansy said that they weren't allowed back in her room till they were ready to clean so they decided to play Quidditch. Pansy reminded them once again how much she hated Quidditch, but she was still forced to play. The teams were Fred, Draco, and Pansy, and Blaise, George, and Ginny. Ginny's team killed Draco's and he sulked the entire way back to the castle.

**A/N;** _First I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, nooootawhooore, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**XliveXloveXloseX**__**, SpanishLover0492, layn, hidden, **__**wrenbailey**__**, x.liquidskin.x, **__**ginnygirl09**__**,**__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! So sorry for the late update!! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	24. Chapter 24 Everybody Knows

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 24 Everybody Knows

The Christmas holidays went by as a blur for Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. They spent most of their free time outside playing Quidditch and having snowball fights. During the Quidditch games they always alternated who was on what team; mostly it was the girls against the boys, Ginny taught Pansy a few new tricks and her game improved a lot, she didn't hate it as much now. Draco and Blaise always lost in the snowball fights and were sour about it after. Now it was the last day of their holidays and the four of them were stuck inside doing the homework that they had pushed to the last day.

"This is impossible! Snape is being so unfair with this essay!" Ginny said as she slammed her potions book closed in frustration.

"It's really not that hard, as long as you took notes you'll be able to do the essay." Pansy said without looking up from her own essay.

"You are the only one who takes notes though Pans." Blaise pointed out as he tried to slide Pansy's notes over so he could also read from them.

"Don't touch!" Pansy said. She slapped her hand down on her notes and dragged them back over to her and away from Blaise.

"Can't share Pansy?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that, I am just not going to be like Granger. Besides; I am using them now." She said with a glare at Draco.

"Well, can we use them when you are done?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her Transfiguration text book.

"I suppose." Pansy said with a sigh.

The room went silent again; all that could be heard was the swish of someone turning a page in their text book and the scratch of their quills on the parchment. Ginny finished her Transfiguration within fifteen minutes and her Charms work was done in about twenty five minutes. Those subjects were easily her best, potions was the worst, and Defence Against the Dark Arts she could do but she never got high marks like Draco or Pansy did.

"Okay all I have left is Potions and Charms." Draco said as he closed his Defence Against the Dark Arts text. "I say we leave this for an hour and go beat the girls at Quidditch." He said to Blaise.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaise said as he too closed his text book.

"No it doesn't." Pansy said.

"You two wouldn't be able to beat us anyway." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Yes we would."

"Uh huh, sure."

"None of that matters because we still have a bunch of work to finish and I don't feel like getting detention." Pansy said sternly.

"She is right, the Gryffindor against Slytherin game is this Saturday and I don't wanna miss Fred and George's gift to Harry and Ron." Ginny said with an evil smirk.

The other three agreed and with a heavy sigh Draco and Blaise re-opened their books. Within the next two hours everyone had finished the assigned homework and were packing their things for classes the next day.

"That was torture." Ginny said as she stood up and cracked her back.

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked.

"I guess we should go to the start of term feast." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Do we have to?" Draco whined.

"Yes, I'm hungry."

Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked through the hallways down to the feast; they weren't paying attention to anything that was going on around them. The students had already returned and were beginning to pile into the Great Hall for the feast. Ginny noticed that more and more student's were giving her dirty or odd looks. She assumed that it was because she was with the Slytherins; but she couldn't understand why people were still surprised.

"You'd think that the school would be used to seeing me with you three by now." She said to the Slytherins. Pansy shrugged and Draco and Blaise mad rude comments about every house excluding Slytherin.

"You going to sit at Gryffindor again?" Draco asked Ginny as they neared the hall.

"Yeah, I think I should, Ron is already going to be upset I don't wanna make it worse. I'll see you after the feast." Ginny said, she wanted to give him a hug but she knew that she couldn't in front of everyone.

"Bye Gin." The three of them said as they went to opposite ends of the Great Hall.

Ginny went and sat down at her table away from Ron and Harry. She noticed that the looks she was getting in the halls hadn't stopped. Shrugging it off she turned and faced Dumbledore and pretended to listen to his boring speech that he gives every term. An hour later Ginny had eaten and was starting to get very sleepy, she slowly stood up and made her way out of the hall. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were talking to Snape, Draco looked over and gave her a look that said; 'we'll be there in a minute.'

Ginny had only gotten a few steps away from the entrance of the Great Hall when she heard footsteps behind her, thinking that it was Pansy and the others she continued walking. She felt an iron grip on her arm and knew at once that it was Ron and Harry.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Ron hissed in her ear. Ginny rolled her eyes; it was going to be about not coming home.

"I am not talking to you unless it is right here in the open." Ginny hissed back. She was not about to get beat up for choosing to stay at school for Christmas.

"What is all this about?" Ron said as he shoved a piece of paper into her hands.

Ginny looked down at the paper and almost gasped in shock. In her hands was a black and white photo of Ginny in Hogsmeade the day she did her shopping. She was standing in the alley with Draco; the picture version of herself wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him passionately. Someone must have been there and taken a picture. Now Ginny knew why she was getting those looks.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny said in a surprisingly steady tone.

"It was posted all over the train. Do you have any idea what this says about our family! Malfoy already has most of the school thinking we are the scum of the Wizarding World, now the other half is going to think that we are traitors! They are saying that you are going to become a Death Eater like Malfoy and his father." Ron almost yelled. His face was red with rage and he was shaking.

"I am not going to be a Death Eater like his family. It's just a kiss! I think I am allowed to kiss him!" Ginny said as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What makes you think you are allowed to kiss ferret boy?" Harry said dangerously. Ginny knew that he wanted to say that she still belonged to him but a group of third years walked by at that moment.

"You are only allowed to do what I say you are allowed to do!" Ron said still shaking with rage.

"You are not dad Ron! I am so sick of your stupid little fucking power trips that you pull! I will kiss whoever I want!" Ginny yelled. "And that includes my boyfriend!" She didn't mean to say the last part, she was so angry she couldn't think straight. Ron had gone very pale, he was still angry but he looked more insane, his eyes flashed with anger and he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly.

"You are _not _dating Malfoy." He said.

"Really? I thought even you would have been able to figure out that I am, you have photographic evidence right here!" Ginny said as she waved the paper in front of his face.

At that moment Ron obviously had enough, he took a step towards her and smacked her right across the face. Luckily for him the hallway was empty. Ginny stood there in mild shock, then in her anger she kneed him in the balls and spun on her heel and walked away. Ron was left laying in the fetal position on the stone floor.

Ginny walked back to Pansy rooms and collapsed on the couch, she couldn't believe that she had just hit Ron; he was going to be very angry when he recovered. She felt a spark of triumph flow through her when she pictured him on the ground crying like a baby, but that was crushed when she remembered that she would be severely punished for what she had done. She started to cry and clenched the picture of her and Draco in her fist. She wasn't crying from hurt or fear; she was crying out of pure white hot anger.

Ten minutes later Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had returned and Ginny's tears had ceased, but her eyes were still red and puffy. The three noticed this at once and in a single stride Draco was with her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute. Pansy and Blaise were worried but their worry couldn't stop the small smiles that formed from Draco's show of affection.

"What happened?" Draco asked a moment later. Ginny didn't say anything, instead she handed him the crumpled up picture of them in the alley.

"Where did this come from?" Draco asked; clearly just as shocked as Ginny was.

"Apparently it was posted all over the train, that's why I was getting odd and dirty looks." Ginny said. Blaise and Pansy looked over at the picture and their eyes widened in shock.

"Who showed it to you?" Pansy asked; although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Harry and Ron." Ginny said.

"Is this Harry's work or Ron's?" Blaise asked as he pointed to the handprint on Ginny left cheek.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I wanna know who I get to hit." Draco said as he looked at Ginny's cheek.

"It was Ron's, but you can't hit him because I already did." Ginny said with a small smirk.

"You_ hit_ Ron?!" Pansy said in a tone of mixed surprise and satisfaction.

"Yeah, I kneed him in the groin." Ginny said still smirking. The three Slytherins stared at her in shock and amazement for a minute or so.

"Let's go into my room and put something on your cheek." Pansy said as he took Ginny's hand and pulled her off the couch.

"Who do you think took the picture?" Blaise asked Draco after Pansy closed her bedroom door.

"I know exactly who did it." Draco said.

"Who?"

"Creevey." He said, anger dripping from his lips, as he crushed the picture in his hand.

**A**/**N; **_To the anonymous reviewer __**SpanishLover0492; **__If you don't like how long it takes me to update then you can stop reading. I do have a life and other responsibilities outside of this story. I do apologize for the long waits, but as I said, I have other things that come first; your review was un-called for. If anyone wants to read the review that caused this A/N it is for chapter 23._

**A/N;**_ I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, nooootawhooore, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**XliveXloveXloseX**__**, SpanishLover0492, layn, hidden, **__**wrenbailey**__**, x.liquidskin.x, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**Tigers Like Red Apples**__**,**__**xangel23**__**, Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! So sorry for the late update!! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	25. Chapter 25 Disaster Ahead

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N; **_A very special thanks to __**dragonsqueaks, **__the reviewer who gave me the site for the full version of MS word 2007. If anyone needs this program you can find the link in the reviews, also it doesn't give the product key, if you need one PM me and I'll send one to you. Thanks again __**dragonsqueaks, **__this chapter is dedicated to you! Also, to all reading this; read A/N at the bottom, I have something for all those who have read and reviewed!! (and no, its not just a 'Thank You')_

Chapter 25 Disaster Ahead

Ginny and Pansy sat in Pansy's bedroom in a comfortable silence while Pansy looked through the closet for the cream. Ginny was still fuming with anger and it was causing the hand print on her cheek to glow redder. Ginny didn't know what to do about the picture. It's not like she could deny it; she even told Harry and Ron that Draco was her boyfriend. She was so lost and confused.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Pansy said as she sat beside Ginny and opened the cream.

"You know that ability to sense others emotions is kinda annoying." Ginny retorted playfully as Pansy applied the cream to her cheek. "You know I can do this on my own."

"You can't do it properly without knowing what you're doing, and I know that you're frustrated about the picture but it may be a good thing."

"What good can come of it?"

"Well, now that the whole school knows about you two you no longer have to hide it."

"I don't thing Draco is one for public displays of affection." Ginny said sourly.

"He's come a long way; even you have to admit that." Pansy said with a pointed look.

"I know. What was he like before I met him? Was he really as awful as he seemed?" Ginny asked slightly timidly.

"I think this is something that you should talk to Draco about." Ginny looked crestfallen at Pansy's response. "But I can tell you that most of what he has always said or did was just a front, unless it comes to you. I can't tell you the reasons though."

Ginny could understand that. She was sure that Draco's home life had a huge impact on who he was now. She wasn't sure that he would ever really change like Pansy seemed to believe. Ginny started getting lost in her thoughts; she didn't think that she would really want Draco to drastically change. She liked the way he was; she loved his forceful and sarcastic attitude. She was so consumed by everything that she didn't feel Pansy's fingertips rub the cream into her cheek.

"You're all done." Pansy said pulling Ginny out of her thoughts about Draco.

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said absentmindedly.

The two walked out of the room to find a very pissed off looking Draco and a slightly concerned Blaise. Draco was constantly flexing his fingers and Blaise looked very pale and worried.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked looking from Blaise to Draco.

"Draco knows who took the picture of you two." Blaise said.

"Who?" Ginny and Pansy asked, not understanding why Blaise would look so worried about that.

"Creevey." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Oh..." Ginny said. She should have known, Creevey was the only one in the school that was completely obsessed with photography.

"I don't understand why you look so worried though." Pansy said to Blaise.

"He is worried about what I plan on doing." Draco explained. He still sounded really angry and upset. Ginny walked over and sat down beside him.

"Why would he be worried what you wanna do? I thought that he would wanna join in on it." Ginny asked.

"He is worried that you will get upset if I do anything."

"Oh...What did you have in mind?" At her words Draco's head snapped to hers and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you serious? You wouldn't try to stop me?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Well, you can't kill him." Draco pouted at Ginny's words. "But I wanna know what's going on as well. I didn't think Malfoy's pouted." Ginny said the last part with a smirk.

"I wasn't pouting." Draco said stiffly and still pouting.

"Uh huh..." Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

The four sat there thinking about the picture and what Draco would do to Creevey. They all knew that Draco would do more than just talk to him about it. He may even start out talking, and intend on keeping it to just talking, but they all knew that his fits would replace his words.

"We should probably get some sleep." Ginny said after the silence and the mental images of Draco pounding Colin's face in became too much to handle.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Pansy said.

Without another word Pansy and Blaise got up and went into Pansy's bedroom together. Draco changed the couch back into the bed and laid down with Ginny in his arms.

"What are we going to do about the picture?" Ginny asked as she snuggled up into Draco's chest.

"I'm going to talk to Creevey about it tomorrow."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"I know. I don't know what we should do about it though, we'll have to see after tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and drifted off to sleep easily. Draco stayed awake for a few hours longer. As he glanced down at the fiery red-head in his arms he couldn't believe he was thinking of going through with the thoughts that had invaded his mind.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny sat at the Slytherin table the next day at lunch, their eyes constantly glancing from the doorway to the Gryffindor table. The three of them were very nervous; they all knew that when Draco said that he would meet them later for lunch that he meant he was going to find Creevey. Now lunch was almost over and neither Draco nor Creevey had been seen. The three didn't expect to see Creevey return to the Great Hall if Draco had found him, they knew that Draco would get violent and Creevey would probably end up going to the Hospital Wing after Draco was through 'talking' to him.

* * *

Draco walked through the halls of the castle looking for that twerp Creevey. He knew that he should probably just leave it for now and deal with it when he was a little more calmed down, but the Malfoy side of him kept his feet moving and his mind on his target; Creevey. Creevey was lucky that Draco hadn't gone looking for him last night when he first saw the picture and Ginny in tears because of it.

The whole school had been talking that morning, and Draco doubted that they would stop soon. They were all wondering why the Gryffindor Goddess and the Slytherin Prince hadn't acted like a couple even though the picture clearly stated that they were. Rumours flew around the school like wild fire; most people said that Draco and Ginny had broken up over the picture, to Draco that seemed like an easy escape for Ginny from her brother and Harry.

Draco had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't see the sandy-haired student that stood in front of him. If Creevey hadn't coughed at that exact moment then Draco probably would have walked right past him. Luckily for Draco, and unfortunately for Creevey, Draco had heard and recognized Creevey at once.

Creevey was just standing there looking for something in his bag. Draco calmly walked closer to him and waited patiently for Creevey to notice him as he nonchalantly slouched against the wall with his hands in his pockets. _Never show them that you are angry, never lose the essence of surprise, and above all else remain normal; as if nothing is wrong. _These words ran through Draco's mind repeatedly as he stood and waited for Creevey. The words were as sharp and as clear as the first day he heard them.

Draco was never the one to act on impulse; everything he had ever done, with few exceptions, he had thought out and planned thoroughly. The minor exceptions had been that incident with the Hippogriff and when he had kissed Ginny before and at the Halloween dance. No matter how much and how loud his mind told him, _screamed_ at him, to just act, he almost always disobeyed.

Now he stood there against the cold stone wall of the castle and his mind was commanding him to leap on Creevey. Hit now, ask questions later. Colin was very lucky that Draco had as much self control as he did. As it seemed; Colin was very lucky today in general...until now.

Colin stopped going through his bag and stood very still for a moment. He had that look a person gets when the hairs on the back of their neck stand on end. His whole body had gone ridged and his eyes were darting across the hall; surprisingly missing Draco. Draco watched as Colin slowly straightened his back and stood as tall as possible. Draco lightly coughed and Colin's head whipped in the direction of the noise. When he saw Draco his eyes bulged slightly before they narrowed.

"Little jumpy today Creevey?" Draco asked in a taunting tone as he pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Creevey snapped.

"My, my...lost all your manners, shyness, and grew a backbone all during one Christmas holiday. Quite impressive, bravo." Draco said the last in an extremely bored and sarcastic tone as he slowly clapped his hands loudly to mock Creevey even further.

"If you are here to just mock and insult me than you can just piss off." Creevey said; once again surprising Draco.

"You should know why I am here." Draco said as he looked down at his nails in mock boredom; only his tone gave away his true implication.

"Oh. I see now; the picture. What's the matter Malfoy? Pissed that people now have solid proof that you are not completely heartless as you wished they would all believe?" Creevey asked in taunting voice, but Draco could hear the underlying fear that went with it.

"Do you really have nothing better to do with your life than just take pictures of other people living theirs? What kind of sick pleasure could you possibly get from wasting your life behind a camera that takes pictures of others?" Draco asked with a slight smirk, he knew he was pushing; and he was willing and ready to push further. He could feel himself losing control as images of Colin following Ginny and himself in Hogsmeade flooded his mind.

"What I saw in Hogsmeade; what is in the picture, is the juiciest gossip that this school has ever, and probably will ever, have. A _Malfoy_ kissing, _dating_ a _Weasley! _It's priceless. Everyone hates and loves it all at once. There is _no _better life than being able to provide something like that to the public." Creevey said. Draco now thought that he was even creepier than his Potter obsession could ever be.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. Creevey's words were the last straw, it was no longer the mere fact that he had taken the picture; it was also the _reasons_ behind said fact.

In one swift movement Draco was only inches away from Creevey's face. Ginny's worried face popped into Draco's head and he forced himself to hold back for a moment. Then, as Creevey's lips turned up into what might be considered a smirk, Ginny's face changed from worried about Draco fighting to crying over Harry, Ron, and the picture. The picture, in essence, was Creevey; therefore Creevey was the entire reason for Ginny's tears. No one made Ginny cry and got away with it, Harry and Ron won't and neither will Creevey.

Draco cocked his fist back and then extended it at full force until it connected with Creevey's ugly face. Colin's hands flew up to his nose and he staggered back a few steps. Draco took that opportunity to punch him in the stomach a couple times. Gasping for air Creevey doubled over and nearly fell onto the stone floor.

Draco thought that Colin deserved much more, but he wasn't about to kick a man while he was down. Creevey was a lot smaller than Draco and even in his anger Draco couldn't bring himself to hit the little twerp. Especially since he was so much smaller and couldn't take as much as a bigger person would have been able to.

Draco leaned over and grabbed Creevey by the neck; he forced Creevey's face to be eye level with his own. Colin had a bloody nose and what looked like the beginning of a fat lip.

"You just put Ginny in more danger than you could even imagine. Probably even more danger than any Death Eater could. I want you to remember that, and live with it if anything ever happens to her; it'll be _your_ fault." He said in a deadly tone.

Creevey's eyes widened to the size of saucers at Draco's words. Draco just scowled and harshly pushed him onto the floor. With one last glare he spun on his heel and walked in the direction of the Great Hall.

"You'd think that anyone dating Ginny Weasley of all people would be proud not ashamed. You don't deserve her, she deserves the best and the most affection. Everyone in this school knows that you are not the best for her, why she picked you no one will ever be able to guess, she can do so much better." Creevey's words made Draco stop in his tracks. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself from pounding Colin's face into the floor. Slowly he turned and glared at Creevey before walking back to the Great Hall to see the others.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny were almost ready to get up and start heading to class when they saw Draco walk into the Great Hall. He looked even angrier than he did when he went to go find Colin; they wondered what Creevey would have said that could possibly make Draco _that _angry.

Ginny saw Draco's gaze turn to hers and soften slightly, she smiled at this. Even though she knew he was angry and not having a good day it felt good to know that she at least improved his mood even slightly. Without taking her eyes off of him she watched as he walked straight towards her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. The look was wanting, almost needing, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

From the corner of her eye she saw Pansy and Blaise exchange a glance, Ginny couldn't be certain but she thought that it almost was an amused look. She turned her attention fully on Draco; hoping to find out soon what had happened and what Draco was feeling.

* * *

Draco walked straight for Ginny, he knew that there were other students in the Great Hall; he was well aware of how packed it was but right now he didn't care. All that mattered was that he got to Ginny. He quickened his pace and was at the table in less than a minute.

Without a word Draco grabbed Ginny's chin and tilted her head upwards, he looked deep into her eyes before he started kissing her passionately. Ginny only hesitated for a moment before she became completely lost in the kiss. She leaned her body closer to his and granted him entrance into her mouth. Slowly, and regretfully they broke apart after a moment or so, neither one of them wanted to break the kiss. Looking deep into each other's eyes they could tell that they both needed the kiss. Ginny needed to know that she could do this whenever she wanted and not have to hide it and Draco needed to know that he was good enough for her.

He knew that a small part of what Creevey said was true, Ginny did deserve affection; Draco knew that she desperately needed it, and he was determined to give her all she needed. He didn't want to think that what Creevey said about Draco not deserving Ginny was right. He wanted to believe that he did deserve her, that he wasn't what everyone thought, and that he was capable of giving and receiving affection. Somewhere in the back of his mind though he couldn't help but wonder if he really did deserve her, if she really was better off with him. He had caused so much damage, physically and mentally. Even though he wasn't the one who spoke the words or raised the fist, he was the one who provoked the act that made it just as bad. Ginny would have been better off if she had been left alone this year, gotten through it, and then run as soon as she was able to, at least that's what he thought. There was only one thing to do, and he didn't know if that was the right thing either.

**A/N; **_To show my thanks for all of my reviews and reviewers and to kinda make up for the late updates__I made a video on YouTube to go along with this story, not all points of the story are included, but most are, if you would like to watch it; it is called; Ginny Weasley; Sweet Sacrifice, by the user Wiccan98. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think!! (I just uploaded it so it may not show up in a search right away!)_

**A/N;**_ I would like to thank my reviewers; _**LunaBella 006****, ****snowfire81****, ****GothicSorceressRikku15****, ****undercoverphlover****, ****eveil woman****, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, ****tashie1010****, ****LuvCBLuvJP****, ****LauraZabini****, ****WitchyWiccan**, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, nooootawhooore, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**XliveXloveXloseX**__**, SpanishLover0492, layn, hidden, **__**wrenbailey**__**, x.liquidskin.x, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**Tigers Like Red Apples**__**,**__**xangel23**__**, **__**Kaci, **__**dragonsqueaks, **__**CanYouLoveTheImaginary**__**, **__**theslykit**__**, **__**sochop14**__**, Lady Dragon, **__**angstycryingbaby47**__**, **__**Lileila Dark**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**blueIedangel**__**, ann, riNgriNg,**_ _**Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! So sorry for the late update!! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	26. Chapter 26 The Game

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N; **_A very special thanks to all my reviewers!! I can't believe I have so many!! Thanks so much to all of you! If it wasn't for you all I probably wouldn't have gotten this far with this story. Now, since there is so many of you I have noticed that listing all of you takes up a lot of time and space, so I was thinking of just listing the reviewers for the last chapter. (Chapter 27 would have a list of reviewers from chapter 26) Tell me what you all think!_

Chapter 26 The Game

The rest of the week went by without much hype. After Draco 'talked' to Creevey there were no more prints made of Ginny and Draco kissing, but everyone still had the original ones and everyone now knew for certain because of Draco's public display. Ginny didn't mind that everyone knew; she was just happy that she was able to walk down the hall hand in hand with Draco and not have to worry. She had gotten used to the odd stares that almost every student gave them; she had been getting them all year long anyway. But no one had been able to completely get used to the looks that the teachers gave the couple. They all loved the idea of Draco and Ginny being together (with the exception of Snape) because it not only promoted house unity but it also showed that a person should never be judged solely on their surname.

Draco had gotten a letter from his mother, saying that even though she did not approve of Draco's choice she was not going to stand in the way, only because she thought that he was growing up and that he had the right to make his own decisions or mistakes. She did however mention that he was _very _lucky that Lucius was still in Azkaban, or Draco would be in trouble.

The only bad turn this week took was that Ginny didn't get much time with Draco because he had to train for the Quidditch game on Saturday. He was determined to beat Gryffindor and to get to Harry and Ron as much as possible. Ginny didn't mind that he was threatening to kill Gryffindor in the next match; no one in her house had shown her much compassion since she started hanging out with the Slytherins. Everyone, even Colin it seemed, took Harry's and Ron's sides.

Now it was Saturday morning and Ginny was more excited to be watching a game of Quidditch than she could even remember. She knew that her excitement was purely based on Fred and George's gift. Ginny sat with Pansy and Blaise at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall waiting for the announcement that it was time to go out to the pitch for the game. No one had said anything, but everyone had felt the same way about today. They were all anxious to see the effects of Fred and George's work and they were all worried that Draco would get detention for a year for killing Ron or Harry, or both.

Dumbledore's voice broke out of the Great Hall's usual hum of students talking. Ginny looked at the other two and slowly rose from her seat, the rest of the table and the school followed.

"Do you think they already got it?" Blaise asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in his tone.

Ginny didn't have to ask what the 'it' was. "I don't know, probably, they said that the effects wouldn't take place immediately, so they probably sent it to the dorms so they got it before the game."

Pansy's lips started to curl up into a small smile and Ginny could tell that she was trying not to laugh at the mental images that filled all their minds. Blaise went to do the commentary while Pansy and Ginny walked out onto the pitch and went up to the Slytherin stands to watch the game. Ginny noticed the looks she was getting from every other house; no one wanted Slytherin to win other than the other Slytherins, but she decided to ignore them. She was here today to support her boyfriend, she didn't care what team he was on, she would still cheer for him.

Within five minutes the teams entered the pitch, Draco in front of the Slytherin team, and Harry in front of the Gryffindor team. Draco and Harry shook hands and Ginny was sure that everyone could tell that they were both trying to crush the others fingers. After Madam Hooch blew her whistle the two teams were off, Ginny could hear Blaise's commentary above all the cheers and boos.

"And the teams are off! Draco and Harry both seekers and captains have flown up and are searching for the snitch. Did anyone else notice the tension between those two? More than usual I'd say...maybe there is some _sexual _tension. Sorry Professor McGonagall."

Ginny looked over at Blaise's words she looked just in time to see McGonagall go to hit Blaise and Blaise ducking just in time. Ginny laughed and looked over at Pansy, she didn't look happy at all but Ginny could tell that she was definitely amused. Ginny and Pansy silently agreed that Blaise had spent way too much time with the twins.

"...Another miss by Ron Weasley, an easy one in my opinion, he could have saved that if he tried."

All the Slytherins around Ginny started singing _'Weasley is our King'_ and Ginny felt an urge to join in. She would have if Harry hadn't looked over at her and threatened her with his glare. She watched as he flew around the pitch continuing to give her a death glare, she also watched as Draco sped up beside him and body checked him into one of the goal posts.

"Malfoy knocks Potter into the goal posts, not like he didn't deserve it...Kidding professor, sorry mate but that's a foul! Dean Thomas takes the shot...Gryffindor SCORE! Damn! _OUCH_! You weren't supposed to hear that professor! The Quaffle is passed to Finnigan; he races towards the goal...Ouch! Hit in the arm by a bludger from Crabbe, that's one Gryffindor player down."

Ginny focused on the game rather than the comments. She couldn't see Harry or Ron showing any signs that they ate the sweets in the basket from George and Fred. She looked up and Pansy and could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

"Slytherin in the lead with 40 points to 30. Looks like Potter may have found the snitch! He's bounding towards the right of the field; Malfoy is fast on his tail...wait...what's wrong with Potter?"

Ginny scanned the pitch at Blaise's words, she could see it now, Harry had gone all red and he was constantly letting go of his broom to scratch his ears, neck, face, arms, and even his legs!

"Looks like he touched a Chocolate Frog card." Pansy whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at Ron and saw that he kept opening his mouth and then closing it again. Each time he opened it his mouth would close faster and it wouldn't open as wide as the last time.

"Looks like Ron had some caramels!" Ginny whispered to Pansy as she nodded in Ron direction.

"Looks like both Potter and Weasley are having a little bit of physical trouble this morning..." They heard Blaise say, they also noticed the hint of amusement in his voice.

Ginny laughed with the rest of the Slytherins as Ron and Harry experienced various aspects of the sweets Fred and George gave them. Harry looked like he was beginning to develop some sores on his finger tips, and Ron started vomiting uncontrollably.

"I don't remember that one." Ginny said to Pansy as she watched Ron become violently ill over and over again. Pansy just shrugged.

"Potter and Weasley are not having a good day, but they still refuse to quit. Some people never know when to give up, even when it's in their best interest." Blaise said. Ginny heard the malicious tone at the end of his sentence and knew that he was giving them an ambiguous warning.

"Wait...Looks like the _entire _Gryffindor team is starting to become just as ill as Weasley and Potter, what did you all do? Have a before game party last night? Professor I think you should teach these students about drinking and the effects of alcohol...especially before a game." Blaise said.

Ginny and Pansy looked over at the other members of the Gryffindor team; they all seemed to be suffering from the effects of the sweets. Obviously Harry and Ron decided to share their treats with the team. Ginny looked through the Gryffindor stands and spotted Hermione. She expected to see some minor signs of the sweets but Hermione seemed fine. Other than the shock that was plastered on her face she had no visible signs of the cursed treats. Ginny should have known that Hermione probably wouldn't touch any of the treats; her parents were muggle dentists and they must have drilled into her about how sweets are bad for you.

"Malfoy catches the snitch!! SLYTHERIN WINS!!" Blaise's shout was heard over all the laughter, cheers, and boos. Ginny watched as Draco flew into the air with his arm raised and holding the struggling snitch. She cheered with the other Slytherins; she was so preoccupied with watching her boyfriend in his moment of glory that she didn't see Ron fly down to Harry and start pointing in her direction.

She raced down to the pitch and ran up to Draco. He embraced her and picked her up off the ground as he hugged her.

"I never thought I would see a Gryffindor act this happy about Slytherin winning." He said as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I haven't felt like a Gryffindor since that first day in charms." Ginny said with a smirk.

Draco got lead away by his team-mates to the changing rooms; he told Ginny that he would be out in a minute and for her to wait by the lake for him. Pansy and Blaise came up a minute later. Blaise was grinning from ear to ear and Pansy kept looking over at the Gryffindors with an evil smirk. Ginny looked and saw that Madam Pomfrey was giving them potions right there on the pitch.

"Looks like she wants the Hospital Wing empty tonight." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Ah! Blaise! That's disgusting!" Pansy said as she smacked him in the arm.

"This means that they will be healed soon though." Ginny said sadly. Pansy and Blaise nodded with a sigh, it would have been fun to see the team in the Hospital Wing for a few days.

"Coming back to the room Gin?" Pansy asked a minute later.

"Nah, you two go ahead, I am gonna wait for Draco by the lake." Ginny said. Pansy and Blaise nodded and waved as they made their way up to the castle. Ginny walked over to the lake and sat by one of the big oak trees.

Draco walked out of the change rooms twenty minutes later, he made his way over to the lake as he continued to smile at the memories of Harry and Ron suffering on the pitch, and Ginny cheering for him and running up to congratulate him. He walked over to the lake and saw that Ginny wasn't there; he walked around the edge and still couldn't find her. Assuming that she just got tired of waiting Draco headed back into the castle and down to Pansy's rooms.

* * *

Draco walked through the halls and noticed that all the Gryffindor team was healed and back to normal. It seemed that it was true that Madam Pomfrey administered their treatments right on the pitch. He walked down the hall of private rooms and made his way to Pansy's. He couldn't hear Ginny talking inside but he didn't worry about it all too much.

"Where's Ginny?" Draco asked as he opened the door.

"She's waiting for you down by the lake." Pansy said.

"No, she wasn't there, I figured she came back here with you...Where's Blaise?" Draco asked; he couldn't believe that Ginny and Blaise would be doing anything together, but he still didn't like the thought.

"He's in the bedroom, Draco what's..."

"Guys?" Blaise said as he walked out of Pansy's room. His face was white and he looked more worried than Draco had ever seen him. "What is this supposed to mean?" He asked as he held up his dog charm; it was emitting a soft hum and glowing orange.

**A/N;**_ I would like to thank my reviewers; __**LunaBella 006**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**GothicSorceressRikku15**__**, **__**undercoverphlover**__**, **__**eveil woman**__**, Laney Tate, wee-blinking-star-to-the-left, **__**tashie1010**__**, **__**LuvCBLuvJP**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**WitchyWiccan**_, _**Zasha**_,_**Im08Just97Me**_, _**LovingEmerald**__**, **__**Comet Moon**__**, May La Nee, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**Mrs.EdwardAMCullen**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**,**__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Rae Rihanna**__**, ann, **__**Signy Malfoy**__**, **__**berryfreezepop**__**, **__**Astrid Effects**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Midnight Lilly**_, _**maerose899**__**, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, **__**firesangel21**_,_** thehorseone, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, Absenteee, **__**MysticismMystery**__**, **__**pleaseturnbella**__**, **__**Jamie Lynn Potter**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**addieXmitsume**__**, **__**SpanishLover0492, **__**JessicaRi**__**, **__**thebfsgf**__**, **__**Writerofdarkness6**__**, nooootawhooore, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**dragonhp1116, **__**XliveXloveXloseX**__**, SpanishLover0492, layn, hidden, **__**wrenbailey**__**, x.liquidskin.x, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**Tigers Like Red Apples**__**,**__**xangel23**__**, **__**Kaci, **__**dragonsqueaks, **__**CanYouLoveTheImaginary**__**, **__**theslykit**__**, **__**sochop14**__**, Lady Dragon, **__**angstycryingbaby47**__**, **__**Lileila Dark**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**blueIedangel**__**, ann, riNgriNg,**_ _**Skepo**__**, **__**ladyofthedragons1**__**, **__**jermified**__**, **__**blueIedangel**__**,**_ _**Mimi **__and__**Dracoginnylover24**__**,**_ _You're all awesome! If I forgot anyone I am sorry and just tell me. Hope you all like this chapter!! Please leave me a nice review! It'll make me update faster! Tell me if you want me to keep listing all of you or just a few of you. Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a nice review!_


	27. Chapter 27 Trapped

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

**A/N; **_To save space and time, I am only going to list the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, but thanks so much to all of you!_

Chapter 27 Trapped

Ginny woke up with a soft groan; her head and body were aching so badly. She didn't open her eyes yet because she felt as though the world around her was spinning. She could smell mould and a sort of musky smell all around her. She could feel the dampness in the air straight down into her joints. She was cold and shaking; the shaking hurt her already sore muscles. She could feel the dried blood on her lips, although she had no idea how it got there. The last thing she remembered was sitting by the lake after the Quidditch game and waiting for Draco. She felt as though she was back in her first year at Hogwarts, not being able to remember certain things that she did, and now she was waking up in a cold, dark, damp somewhere. This was _way _too much like her first year. She half expected to open her eyes and see Tom Riddle walking up to her before she fainted again. No! This was _not _her first year, Tom Riddle was dead! He wasn't coming back.

Slowly she opened her eyes; she hadn't realized that her left one was swollen until she tried to open it. She first noticed that she wasn't back in the chamber, she was in, what she thought must have been, the change rooms. Everything looked fuzzy and she still felt as though she was spinning, the feeling was clouding her memory. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember what happened after she sat down.

She remembered saying goodbye to Pansy and Blaise; and then walking over to the lake and sitting by the oak tree waiting for Draco. After that everything is a little hazy. _Come on Ginny! Remember!_ Ginny yelled at her own mind. She closed her eyes tighter and tried to remember more details. She remembered sitting at the tree and looking into the smooth glassy surface of the lake. She could remember a shadow of a person coming up behind her...Draco...No, not Draco, she thought it was Draco, but Draco wouldn't have put her here. She now knew that it must have been Harry and Ron. They were the ones who were pissed about losing the game, and being humiliated while losing. She knew that they would be pissed that she was cheering for Slytherin, and that she was sitting in the Slytherin stands.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Her entire body was achy and she could tell that she had a few bruises on her legs and ribs. She waited a minute for everything to come in focus and to stop spinning before she looked around. She had no doubt that she was in the change rooms, she also was sure that the door would be locked. As carefully as she could Ginny stood up and made her way to the door, as she expected it was locked. She reached into her robes to find her wand; she should have known that it wouldn't be there. She went over to the shelves above the benches to see if maybe someone forgot their wand, she couldn't find anything.

She could feel herself start to panic, she knew that if she didn't get out of here soon that things would only get worse. There was no way Harry and Ron would leave her locked in the room if they weren't planning something. She could feel places that they had already hit her, probably while she was unconscious; she shuddered at the thought of what else they had planned. She made her way to the door again, ignoring the pain in her legs she stood on her tip toes and looked out the window above the door as best she could.

The pitch was completely deserted, she couldn't even bang on the door to get someone's attention, no one was there to hear her cries, no one was coming soon. Ginny slid down the door and started to consider her options, she didn't have very many. She could wait for Harry and Ron to return and beat her senseless, then they would leave the door unlocked when they left so she could leave. She could pound on the door in hopes that someone would hear her; she doubted anyone would come before Harry or Ron. Or she could wait for Harry and Ron and then try to fight back, but without a wand that could be dangerous.

She could feel the tears start to prickle behind her brown eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and bit them back. Harry and Ron were not going to make her cry _again. _Even though they had hit her, threatened her, yelled at her, and now practically kidnapped her; she refused to give them the satisfaction that her tears would bring.

She dug through her pockets of her robes and pulled out everything that they held. She had a few bits of broken quills, one unbroken quill, the keys to Pansy's private rooms, a few scraps of parchment, and a small pocket mirror that Pansy had given her. She knew that in Divination professor Trelawney had tried to teach them scurrying with a mirror. She remembered from class that if you were able to do it properly you should be able to see what was going on in other places.

Holding the mirror in front of her face she tried to look beyond her own reflection and concentrate on Harry and Ron to try and see where they were and if they were close. She could see Ron in herself; she did look similar to him. They had the same freckles in mostly the same places on their face. She had his eyes and lips, the only major difference in them besides their sex was Ginny's nose; she had her mother's nose. After twenty minutes of staring and getting nowhere Ginny forcefully threw the mirror across the room in her frustration. She looked at the shards of the mirror scattered along the floor and got an idea. If only she could break the window above the door then maybe she could hoist herself up and attempt to crawl out.

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, and Draco sat with Fred and George in Pansy's room. Draco was restless; he didn't want to be sitting here right now, he'd much rather be out finding Ginny and hunting Harry and Ron.

"We charmed them." Fred said.

Draco wasn't paying much attention but he knew that they were talking about the charms that everyone had gotten for Christmas. After Blaise showed Draco and Pansy that his charm was glowing they went and checked their own and found that theirs were glowing as well. They called Fred and George right after that and asked them what was going on with the charms.

"We made it so as long as you had the charm on you it would pick up your mood, if you were distressed it would kind of send out an alarm to the others; that's why yours are glowing." George continued.

"Okay...but before it was glowing orange, now it has gotten a little redder." Pansy observed.

"The colour depends on the amount of distress; yellow is worried or sad, orange is scared, and red is trouble." Fred said.

"What do you mean _trouble_?" Draco asked in a not-so-nice-tone.

"Well, if Ginny is really worried, or is showing stronger emotions then normal; then it would glow red." George explained.

"We made it that was because we thought her emotions would be strongest when she was being hit." Fred continued.

"Well that's just great! So we know that she is in trouble! Big fucking deal! We knew that before we found these stupid charms! How about telling us where she is! Do they do that?" Draco screamed. He was breathing heavily and was on his feet; he couldn't even remember jumping up.

"Draco calm down! She'll be fine, they won't kill her." Pansy said in an attempt to help her friend; it didn't work.

"I know they won't kill her." Draco screamed again. Slowly he sat down and took a deep breath. "But there are worse things." He finished.

"Were you able to make it so it could somewhat tell us where she is?" Blaise asked.

"Well, kind of..." Fred continued trying to think of all the spells that were used on the charms.

"There is a way, but it's not definite." George continued.

"Just fucking tell us!" Draco almost screamed. He had enough of all this talk; he wanted to go and _do _something.

"They will glow brighter the closer you are." Fred and George said together; they weren't at all bothered by Draco's outburst, it would have been worse if he acted like nothing was wrong.

"But if they glow brighter how will we know if it's Ginny getting worse, or if it's us getting closer?" Blaise asked.

"That's the problem." Fred said.

"You can't." George finished.

"I don't care. I am going to find her." Draco said.

Without even a glance at the others he stood up and walked out the door. His anger increased with every step he took, all he could think of was Ginny and what could possibly be happening to her right now. He got to the end of the hall and looked down at his charm trying to decide which way to go. Hearing footsteps behind him he whipped around and saw Fred, George, Pansy, and Blaise coming up behind him.

"Okay, so which way?" Blaise asked when they caught up with Draco.

"Left goes to the entrance hall and the main doors to go outside, right goes down in the direction of the dungeons, and straight leads to the charms hallway and the other classrooms." Pansy said.

"Thanks for that Pansy but we do know this school." Draco drawled.

"You should all go a different way and see whose charm glows brightest." Fred said.

"Good idea. I'll take the direction of the entrance hall and outside." Blaise said.

"I'll go towards the charms hall." Pansy offered.

"I guess I'll go towards the dungeons then." Draco said.

"Don't go too far, stay close enough so you can all yell to each other." George said.

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise all went their separate ways, looking at their charm the entire time. Draco walked towards the dungeons feeling a sense of unusual nervousness. With every step her took he expected to see his charm begin to glow brighter, and with every step he took he was severely disappointed. He was about to turn around and head back when he heard Blaise scream in the distance. Draco spun on his heel and ran back to where he left the others.

"Did yours glow?" Blaise asked Pansy and Draco when they all met up.

"No." Pansy and Draco said together.

"Okay, then she has to be outside, I got a few feet away from the doors when mine started to glow." Blaise said.

The five of them ran down the hallway that Blaise just emerged from. They all had their eyes on their charms and barely looked where they were going. They came up to two different paths that they could take, but when Blaise walked away from the main doors his charm stopped glowing as bright. They knew that this meant that they had to go outside to find her. Without wasting any time they all ran outside and began scanning the surrounding area, they saw nothing. They all knew that Ginny must be outside but that might make it even harder to find her than if she was in the castle.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the door in the change room. She had gotten a broom from a cupboard full of the schools brooms. She had considered that they glass would be unbreakable but she wasn't going to just not try. This was her only hope other than just waiting for someone to come; most likely Harry and Ron would get to her before the others would.

She held the broom in both hands and pointed the end of it up towards the window; closing her eyes she thrust it at the glass. BAM! She had hit the wood; the impact caused her to fall backwards onto her arse. She got back up and picked up the broom once more, she looked down at the handle and saw that it was all splintered, if she didn't hit the glass this time then the broom would break for sure. She got back into position and aimed the broom a bit higher and went to hit the window again.

BAM!

Something had hit the door before Ginny was able to try and break the glass.

BAM!

Someone was outside and by the sounds of it they wanted in just as badly as she wanted out.

**A/N;**_ Oh! Is it Harry and Ron? Draco and the others? Or someone else?... I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter;__**undercoverphlover, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**angstycryingbaby47**__**, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Tigers Like Red Apples**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**Peril Of Hope**__**, Laney Tate, **__**dragonhp1116**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**ladyofthedragons1**__**, **__**Lileila **__**Dark**__**, and **__**Im08Just97Me**__**. **__Thanks so much to everyone who had reviewed earlier chapters! And everyone who is reading! Hope you all like this chapter!! Please review if you want to read more! The sooner and the more reviews I get the faster I will get the chapters out! Thanks for reading now click that tiny button down there to the left and leave me a review!_


	28. Chapter 28 Found

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 28 Found

Draco banged on the door with all his upper body strength. He couldn't hear anything from inside but he knew that Ginny had to be there. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Fred and George searched all over the grounds and Draco even looked in the forbidden forest. All of their charms lit up when they reached the Quidditch pitch and now they stood at the door to the change room and the charms were bright enough to blind someone.

Draco knew that Harry and Ron must have gotten Ginny when she was waiting for him by the lake. The amount of guilt that swelled in him when he saw that she wasn't at the lake or in Pansy's rooms was almost unbearable. If only he had told Ginny to go back to the rooms with Pansy and Blaise then she wouldn't be in this kind of trouble right now. He had to find a way to stop Harry and Ron; he knew that Ginny would be livid if he did anything to them, he also knew that it wouldn't stop them. There was only one thing that he could do to ensure that Harry and Ron would at least back off; and he didn't like the thought of it.

Draco and Blaise had been trying to break open the door for the last few minutes. Draco didn't think to use his wand; he hadn't been thinking clearly since Ginny went missing. Pansy and Fred and George went around the sides of the rooms to see if there was another way in. Blaise suddenly stopped banging his shoulder into the door and looked at Draco puzzled, Draco didn't notice.

"Wait." Blaise said.

"What?" Draco snapped he didn't want to talk to Blaise right now; all he wanted to do was get to Ginny. They all knew that Ginny was in the changing rooms because of the brightness of the charms, but unfortunately none of them knew if it also meant that she was in a lot of trouble.

"Why aren't we using magic?" Blaise asked calmly; he decided not to snap back at his friend, he knew he was really worried.

Draco frantically searched his robes. "I left my wand in Pansy's rooms"

"Here." Blaise said as he took out his own wand. "_Alohomora"_ Blaise said as he pointed his wand to the lock. Nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Draco said using every ounce of his being to keep calm.

"I realize that." Blaise said. "Move back." Draco took a reluctant step back as Blaise waved his wand. "_Bombarda_." Blaise yelled.

The changing room door and most of the wall surrounding it was destroyed. The quiet evening air was filled with a deafening crash of the shattered rubble that started to fall to the ground. Draco and Blaise flew their arms up in the air and turned their heads to shield themselves from the shards of glass, pieces of broken cement, and splinters of wood. Blaise got hit with a particularly big shard of glass; it got embedded deep into his forearm and stuck out painfully. Draco got hit with a few pieces of flying cement and had tiny cuts all on his cheeks and forehead.

Draco didn't waste time waiting for the rubble to stop flying and the dust to clear; he ran into the room and looked for Ginny. He could feel a few pieces of rubble in his eyes, and the dust was making it hard to see and breath; but he didn't care.

"Ginny!" Draco screamed. Blaise came running in after him, he also had cuts and scrapes on his face; he didn't want to wait for everything to clear either.

"GINNY!!" Blaise and Draco screamed together. They didn't dare move further than the inside of the door. They were worried that she would be on the floor and they would step on her. Both Draco and Blaise hoped that none of the debris from the wreckage had hit Ginny.

Pansy, Fred, and George came running in a second later. Draco and Blaise both held out their arms to stop them from going any further in the room. The five of them waited a few minutes until the dust cleared before they moved. After it was clear enough to see they carefully walked into the room and looked around.

"OVER HERE!" Blaise screamed from the other side of the room where the brooms were kept.

Everyone else ran in the direction of Blaise's voice, they were so shocked at the sight that met their eyes that they all stopped dead and gasped. Ginny was lying on the floor by the cabinet with the brooms; her hair had dried blood in it and her face was bruised and cut worse than they had ever seen. Her right leg was twisted at an awkward angle and it looked like it may be broken.

"We have to get her to the Hospital Wing." Blaise said.

"But...what about..." Pansy started.

"No, there is no other way this time, she has to go." Fred said grimly.

"Okay let's go. I don't want to waste any more time." Draco said. He tried and failed to mask his worry.

Draco bent down and picked up Ginny bridal style. The others stepped aside and let him pass before they followed. The three Slytherins, the twins, and the unconscious Ginny in Draco's arms headed up to the castle in silence. Everyone knew that Draco was not only extremely worried but that he was also livid. They all had the same thought; this time nothing would stop Draco from getting to Harry and Ron, they all smiled evilly at the thought.

As they all reached the main doors to the castle Pansy suddenly had a thought and stopped dead in her tracks. Blaise noticed this first and also halted, the twins kept walking a few feet before they realized anything and Draco, too worried about getting Ginny to the Hospital Wing, didn't notice anything and just kept walking.

"Wait." Said Pansy, Draco slowly turned to her and walked back with a look of pure annoyance across his features.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"What are we going to tell Madam Pomfrey?" Pansy asked.

They all stood there in silence for a moment or so. They knew that Madam Pomfrey wasn't like the Professors; she didn't pry for answers, but she always needed to know the basics of what happened so she knew how to treat her patients. Draco didn't care what they told her, as long as it would help Ginny recover. He would love to be able to tell her exactly what had happened, that Harry, Ron, and almost all of the other Weasley's had beaten Ginny her entire life. He knew however that he wouldn't be able to for a few different reasons; none of them were exactly sure what had happened to her tonight, and wouldn't know until she woke to tell them. Ginny would be furious if they did tell. Harry and Ron would probably kill Ginny for telling someone and causing them to be kicked out of school. And, of course, it wasn't their place to say anything. That was Ginny's decision and Ginny's alone.

"Let's just say that she got locked in the change rooms and Blaise did the '_Bombarda' _charm to get the door open, because '_Alohomora' _didn't work." Fred suggested.

"That would explain her injuries and the damage done to the change room." George agreed.

"And it is half the truth." Blaise added.

"Okay...but _how _did she get locked in the change rooms? She doesn't play Quidditch, and I am sure Madam Pomfrey knows that." Pansy pointed out; sounding a lot like Hermione.

"Just say she was looking for me. Can we go now?" Draco said irritably.

"I think it'll be good enough." Fred said as they started walking once more.

"Yeah, Fred and I were in the Hospital Wing _loads _and we never told her the exact truth."

"And even though she knew we were lying she never pushed." Fred continued.

They had reached the hall that lead to the Hospital Wing when Pansy stopped again. The others noticed this right away, including Draco, and stopped with her once more.

"What _now?_" Asked Draco as he shifted Ginny's dead weight in his arms.

"They can't come." Pansy said bluntly indicating to Fred and George.

"Oh _thanks!_" Fred said sarcastically.

"Love you too princess." George said in the same tone.

"I mean, Pomfrey will see it as odd that you two just happen to be here when she gets hurt by 'Accident'." Pansy said making air quotes with her fingers when she said 'accident'.

"We want to be there to know what is going on." Fred said determinedly.

"I know, but it will seem odd, and I'd like to avoid the tough questions for now." Pansy said with a sympathetic sigh.

"You two wait in Pansy's rooms and we will tell Pomfrey that we want to contact you, that Ginny would want you to know that she is hurt." Blaise suggested.

"Fine." The twins agreed reluctantly.

Fred and George turned and walked towards Pansy's private dorms while Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and the unconscious Ginny went in the direction of the Hospital Wing. They walked in a worried silence and went over the story in their heads. They knew it was weak but they couldn't come up with anything better; they just hoped it would be good enough for Pomfrey. If Harry and Ron used any type of curse on Ginny then they knew that Madam Pomfrey would know they were lying and that they would have to tell her the truth or risk putting Ginny in further damage; none of them were willing to do that. The only problem was that neither Pansy, Blaise, nor Draco knew if Ginny would be in more or less danger with the staff knowing about what Ginny has been dealing with her entire life.

They reached the Hospital Wing doors and took a deep breath before opening them. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office at once. They all knew by the look on her face that she was about to tell them off for disturbing her until her eyes landed on Ginny.

"Oh dear Merlin! What happened?" She asked as she gently took Ginny from Draco; who reluctantly let her go.

Blaise and Pansy went into the explanation of what had happened. Madam Pomfrey seemed sceptical but she didn't question their story. She put Ginny into one of the empty beds and started doing some tests.

"Four broken ribs, sprained wrist, broken leg...in three places. Bruises on thighs, chest, stomach, face, and arms. Cuts to her arms, legs, face, neck, and head." Madam Pomfrey said under her breath as she examined each part of Ginny's fragile and broken body. She had a clip board and quill floating in the air beside her taking notes as she moved over Ginny's body.

"This is odd..." She said after a moment of silence. She had stopped at Ginny's chest and saw the scars that Harry had left the night of the Halloween dance.

"Where did she get these?" Madam Pomfrey asked the three Slytherins.

"I don't know." Blaise and Draco said together.

"She mentioned that she used to own a vicious cat." Pansy put in weakly. Pomfrey raised her eyebrow at Pansy's words but didn't say anything.

"Okay, the damage doesn't seem too bad, but she is severely hurt." Madam Pomfrey informed them after another quick check over Ginny's frame.

"How can it not be serious if she is severely hurt?" Draco asked bitterly.

"What I mean is that it is nothing I cannot fix, however, if she was left to deal with it on her own she would be in agony for days or weeks." She continued, seemingly unfazed by Draco's slight outburst.

"So she won't feel any pain when she wakes up?" Blaise asked in a hopeful tone.

"I didn't say that." Madam Pomfrey said. The Slytherin's faces fell. "There is a chance, a fairly big one, that she will be in pain, most likely her head and leg; they suffered the most damage." She finished in a sympathetic tone.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Pansy asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Can we contact her family? We know that they would hate to know that Ginny was hurt without them being informed." Pansy explained.

"I already had every intention to contact Ronald."

"No!" The three Slytherins almost shouted together. Madam Pomfrey looked at them with a mix of shocked curiosity and something that seemed like amusement.

"Look, I know that you don't like him, and that Ms. Weasley and her brother aren't exactly on speaking terms but I do believe that he should be notified." She said.

"She doesn't want to have anything to do with him; we know that she wouldn't want him in here while she is like this." Draco said; just barely containing his anger.

"Mr. Malfoy I know that you and Mr. Zabini and Ms. Parkinson care for Ms. Weasley for reasons that no one in this school could ever guess, and that most don't even want to try, but I can say with complete confidence that Mr. Weasley has a right to know."

"NO HE DOESN'T! AND YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Draco screamed as he slammed his fists down on the nearest bedside table, making not only Pansy and Blaise jump but also Madam Pomfrey.

"If you continue to use that tone with me I will be forced to ask you to leave." Madam Pomfrey said sternly; resembling Professor McGonagall.

"Can't you just trust us when we say that she wouldn't want him here, and when she wakes up you can ask her for yourself, but for now just leave it?" Draco said more calmly.

"Alright. Merlin only knows why I am agreeing to this." Madam Pomfrey agreed reluctantly. "Now, may I ask who you intended to inform or am I going to get screamed at again?" She asked with a small smile.

"Fred and George." Pansy asked with a smirk. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips in what was undeniably distaste but she didn't disagree.

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank all my reviewers; __**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Dracoginnylover24**__**, **__**undercoverphlover**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**JessicaRi**__**, Neca, **__**DarkInnocentAngel**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**jermified**__**, **__**CanYouLoveTheImaginary**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, Laney Tate, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, S.M., **__**Skepo**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**ladyofthedragons1**__**, **__and__**eveil woman**__**. **__Thank you all so much! And thanks to everyone else who is reading my story! I know that you are all probably mad at me for deceiving you at the beginning of the chapter, but this is where all the drama begins so get used to it! I didn't like the ending of this but it felt right. I hope to have the next chapter out soon so please be patient with me, I know I take forever to update! Sorry!! Please review and tell me if you want to read more and if you liked this chapter! Thanks again!! Now push that little button and REVIEW!! _


	29. Chapter 29 Everything Breaks

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

Chapter 29 Everything Breaks

Ginny Weasley lay awake in Pansy's rooms one week after she had been found in the changing rooms. She hadn't really been able to sleep for that entire week. Something in the back of her mind had been poking at her and until yesterday she couldn't figure out what it was. Draco was being distant.

Ever since Ginny had woken up and been released from the Hospital he had been acting weird. At first Ginny thought it was because she couldn't tell them exactly what had happened. She couldn't remember being brought into the change room or receiving her injuries. She could however remember waking up with bruises and trying to escape, but she must have blacked out because next thing she remembered was waking up in the Hospital wing. But a simple fainting spell wouldn't cause the injuries she woke with. She knew that someone had done something to her, and she had no doubt that it was Ron and Harry, but she couldn't be sure.

Now one week later she lay on the bed Draco set up in Pansy's rooms. Draco was lying beside her, but he was holding her like usual. He was staying on one side of the bed with his back to her while Ginny had the other side all to herself. She loved being able to move around but she hated that she was alone. She continuingly told herself that he was just doing this because he was worried about hurting her leg or ribs or something. But she knew that she was lying to herself. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have released her unless she was completely and without a doubt healed.

It wasn't only when they lay in bed that Draco had been acting distant; it was also during meals and classes and even when they were all just sitting together in Pansy's rooms. She also noticed that there was a bit of tension between Blaise and Draco but she couldn't figure out how they could be in any kind of fight. Other than the normal friendly insults Draco and Blaise rarely even argued, let alone got into a full blown fight. She tried to ask Pansy if she knew what was going on, if she could sense anything, but Pansy just said that both Draco and Blaise had closed themselves off more so than usual.

Ginny looked over at Draco's sleeping form, she sighed sadly as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall with his even breathing. She felt a pang of loneliness even though he was right beside her. She needed him to hold her, to kiss her, to caress her cheek, to tell her he wants her, to be the way he used to. Ginny knew that Draco was never going to be the idle boyfriend; the influence from his father was too strong. But he had changed so much since she first met him. He had kissed her in public, held her close, told her things she never thought he could tell anyone. What had all of a sudden changed?

"I wish you would talk to me." Ginny told Draco's sleeping form with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Draco lay awake on the bed he shared with Ginny in Pansy's room. He could tell that Ginny was also awake beside him, but he didn't move or say anything. He knew that she was worried about him, that she wanted to know why he hadn't been able to talk to her. He didn't want to put her through this pain, he would have much rather made everything clean, but it was necessary.

He felt her body shift and could feel her eyes burning into the skin on his bare back; he heard her sigh with great sadness and had to resist the urge to reach out to her. He tried to ignore the fact that she was still staring at him. He knew what must be going through her head; she wanted everything to go back to the way they were before. She probably blamed herself for the way he had been acting towards her. He heard her voice, her words; such innocent words that did so much damage. She would never know what she put him through during the early hours of the morning, and she wasn't supposed too. He didn't want her to feel guilty because none of this was her fault, but he couldn't help being an ass towards her or his plan wouldn't work.

After her words were spoken she rolled over and put her back to him, she would never know that Draco had been awake and aware the entire time. Draco turned his head ever so slightly and chanced a glance her way; she was silently and slowly crying. The sight of her body shaking, even slightly, with sobs filled him with such regret, and guilt that he could feel his eyes start to burn with unshed tears of his own. He had caused himself such intense pain in an attempt to ease some of Ginny's.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up to Blaise sitting a few feet away with a look of pure disgust on his features. Blaise must have known what Draco was doing, even though Draco hadn't said a word about it.

"Where are the girls?" Draco asked casually as he sat up and put on a shirt.

"Why do you care?" Blaise asked bitterly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Draco; I know exactly what you are doing."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, you are trying to push Ginny away to make it easier on you when you break up with her. Same selfish Draco, only thinking about his own guilt, not about how much pain he is putting another person through." Blaise said anger clear in his voice.

Draco felt his temper rise at Blaise's words. Blaise didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, he shouldn't be saying anything.

"Figured all that out on your own have you?" Draco asked in a-would-be-calm voice.

"The only part I can't figure out is why, why do this? You were fine with Ginny a week ago. I remember you yelling at the twins when she went missing, snapping at me when we were looking for her, and screaming at Pomfrey when she wanted to tell Ron where Ginny was. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco had to give him credit, most people would just see it as someone trying to break up with another person as gently as possible, they would have ignored all the points that Blaise just mentioned. But Blaise was able to put all the pieces together, and realize that the picture still wasn't complete; there was a _giant _piece missing and Blaise wouldn't stop till he figured it out.

"Do we really have to talk about this now? I didn't get much sleep last night and..."

"That's your own damn fault. You didn't get to see Ginny this morning, you should have. Her eyes were all red and swollen; it looked like she had been up crying all night. And what were you doing while she was crying her eyes out? Probably just laying there and listening to her, but that's only if you are telling the truth about not sleeping." Blaise snapped.

"This is my business Blaise, I will deal with it. It doesn't concern you in anyway." Draco said as he masked his pain with anger. Blaise was right, Ginny had been up all night crying and Draco had just listened to it. Blaise didn't know that his words hit a real raw spot for Draco; he didn't know that he just brought more pain into this whole situation. Not like he'd really care if he did know.

"It is _not _just your business Draco. It will affect all of us, not just you! Tell me what's going on or I am going to advise Ginny to just dump your ass." Blaise warned, Draco could tell he was completely serious.

"All right." Draco said with a sigh. "I am pushing her away to protect her."

"Protect her from whom? You aren't as bad as people say Draco, unless you're acting like this." Blaise said confused.

"No, you're not getting it. Why do you think Potter and Weasley are treating her the way they are?"

"Because they are fucked up gits." Blaise said, still confused.

"Other than that." Draco replied with a small sigh as he rolled his eyes. Blaise said nothing. "Every time they see me and Ginny close they do something to her. And since the entire school found out we were dating what they do to her has just gotten worse and worse. I can't let that happen." Draco said avoiding Blaise's disbelieving gaze.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are treating Ginny like shit, so you can break up with her, because in your eyes Potter and Weasley will back off a bit if you two aren't dating?" Blaise asked after a few minutes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Basically yes, but not just if we aren't dating. I plan on completely cutting ties with her. She'll move on and find someone else, and be happy." Draco said. He pushed down the pain that filled him after he spoke those words.

"You do know that they probably won't back off right? What will you do then? Get her back? Completely toy with her heart?"

"No." Was all Draco could say. He had thought about what he would do if nothing changed with Potter and the weasel. He had originally thought that if that happened he would tell Ginny what his plan was and then see what she thought about it, and if she would take him back.

"I don't think you should do this, but I can see your reasoning behind it. You just better get it done quickly and stop messing with her, she's been through enough." Blaise said. He stood up and walked to the door. He paused when he reached it with his hand on the knob. "Oh and she _only _wants you, I doubt she'd be able to move on, not completely." Blaise said and walked out the door.

Draco collapsed back on the bed. He knew Blaise was right, he knew he shouldn't be doing this and that Ginny did not deserve the way he had been treating her. He also knew that there were so many pieces of Blaise's speech that Draco should listen to, but he was only going to listen to the one. _'You just better get it done quickly and stop messing with her, she's been through enough.' _The words echoed in Draco's head he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Ginny sat in the library attempting to finish her charms essay in peace. She told Pansy and Blaise that she just wanted to be alone to work, which was half true. She did want to be alone, but not so she could work, she needed to think. But thinking about Draco and why he was acting so different so suddenly only made her sad so she decided to attempt to work to take her mind off of things. Nothing was helping though, she found herself reading line after line in her text book and not taking in a word of it, every few minutes her mind would just go back to Draco. She needed to find out what was wrong, but she didn't want to talk to Draco, if this was something he needed to get over on his own then she wanted him to have his space.

Ginny heard the library door open and close but she didn't bother to look up and see who it was. It wasn't until she felt someone sit down beside her that she finally paid any attention to the person that just walked into the library.

"Oh, hey Draco." Ginny said as casually as she could. She didn't want Draco to know that his actions, or lack thereof, had gotten to her, or that he had consumed her thoughts all night and day

"Hey. Listen Gin, I think we need to talk." Draco said without looking into her eyes. He had broken up with girls before, and he always started it the same way, and said relatively the same things, but he never felt this pain before.

"Yeah? What about?" Ginny asked trying to make her voice sound like she hadn't noticed what was going on.

"About us." Draco said simply. He wanted this to be clean and clear, and he wanted her to know that he was not doing this because of anything she did or didn't do.

"What about us?" Ginny could hear her heart pounding in her chest, she could feel it beating against her ribs, and she was sure that if she looked down she would see her shirt moving in time to her racing heart.

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

Ginny knew it was coming, but she didn't think that he would put it so bluntly, that he would be so emotionless about it. Didn't he care at all that he was hurting her? Of course not or else he wouldn't be doing it.

"Oh." Was all she was able to say. She bit back the tears that she could feel behind her eyes. She was not going to show him that she was upset about it. If he wanted to break her heart and not care then she wouldn't care either.

"I just think that we're not..."

"No it's okay, you don't have to tell me why, I think you're right." Ginny said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"You do?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We should have known that it wouldn't work. It's just not natural, you and me. We shouldn't have even tried." Ginny said cruelly. She knew that she was being a bitch but at the moment she couldn't care less. A part of her believed that what she was saying was true, that a Malfoy and a Weasley just weren't meant to be, but a bigger part of her knew that every word coming out of her mouth was complete bullshit.

"Oh. Okay, good to know you agree. So I guess I'll see you around?" Draco said weakly. He knew that she was lying; he knew that she was deeply upset about what was happening, no matter what she said. But he couldn't believe that she had said those words. He studied her profile for a moment and saw that it matched her words. He noticed that the look in her eyes held no sadness, no regret, no pain. Her jaw was set and she looked completely serious.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ginny said with a shrug. She turned back to her book and pretended to read. She had to do something. She felt Draco stand up beside her and make his way to the door. She couldn't resist.

"Hey Draco?" She called suddenly, everything told her not to do this but she couldn't stop herself. Before he could turn around she had gathered her things and stood up. She made her way over to him and saw him turn and look at her in confusion.

"Yeah Ginny?" He replied, keeping his tone as steady as possible.

"Do you think I could have just one last kiss?" She asked keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"What?" Draco asked. He must not have heard her right, she must be joking.

"Every couple gets one last kiss before they are officially done." Ginny said with a small shrug. She ignored her heart pounding in her ears, her mind screamed at her to walk past him and get away, but her feet stayed glued to the floor where she stood.

"I don't see why not." Draco said casually. Ginny couldn't believe that he was acting so...normal about all this.

Ginny took one step closer and saw Draco lean in slowly. She wanted to run away, to slap Draco right across his smug face, but instead she leaned in and accepted the soft, gentle kiss that Draco delivered. Ginny didn't pull away, she didn't deepen the kiss, instead she gently leaned in closer to his body. She wanted to feel the comforting heat that he filled her with when they were this close.

Draco's arms began to wrap around her and then he suddenly pulled them back. A second later he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't do this; it was just making it harder.

"Goodbye Ginny." He said in a tone just above a whisper. He kissed the top of her head and left her standing there.

He made his way out of the library without looking back at her; he didn't want to see her standing there, didn't want to know if she was crying or if she had gone back to her work, he just wanted to get away. All the way down the hall he knew that what he did was wrong, he shouldn't have kissed her, it was just going to make everything that followed so much harder to deal with. As he reached the dungeons he realized that the kiss wasn't what was bothering him. The kiss was right, natural, normal, it was the break up that was wrong.

"What have I done?" He asked himself

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank all my reviewers for the last chapter; _**_iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy, __CanYouLoveTheImaginary__, __BelhavenOnTap__, Alexandra Malfoy, __XxBreeLynettexX__, __Im-Just-Silly94__, __Dracoginnylover24__, __Lileila Dark__, __Midnight Lilly__, __bittersweetazn__, __Skepo__, __LauraZabini__, Laney Tate, __opaque-girl__, __Im08Just97Me__, __snowfire81_**_**,** and __**May La Nee**__**.** __I know you are all gonna hate me for doing this!! And that I am most likely going to get a lot of nasty reviews for this but please understand that this is a VERY crucial part to my story, everything that follows could not happen without this. I am so sorry! Please bear with me on this! I don't want to lose any readers or reviewers! And please don't hurt me! Now review and scream at me all you want, I know its coming, I'm not going to deny it! Or you could review and tell me what a lovely plot twist I just made!! I like the sounds of that one better! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will try to update soon! Now please hit that little button down there and leave me a review!!_


	30. Chapter 30 A Friendly Chat

_**Broken**_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter! I am not pretending that I do so please don't hurt me! The plot belongs to me though! (Evil Laugh)

_**A/N; **__I am SOOOO sorry about the late update!! This chapter put me through hell though! That's why it may not be as good as any others that I have done. Again I am so sorry!!_

Chapter 30 A Friendly Chat

Ginny couldn't believe how much Draco had changed over the past few weeks. Not only were they no longer together but she never saw him outside of class and meals and even though he was in the same room or at the same table he always seemed so far away. Ginny noticed that Draco had stopped hanging out with Blaise and Pansy and had gone back to Crabbe and Goyle. They'd sit together during meals and in the library and Draco even asked for a seat transfer in all their classes so he no longer sat with Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise but he instead sat with Crabbe and Goyle. He had stopped sleeping in Pansy's rooms and had instead gone back to the Slytherin common room. It reminded Ginny of her first few years at Hogwarts. Pansy and Blaise didn't seem all to upset about Draco no longer hanging out with them but Ginny could tell that it did bother them a bit.

Ginny sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts and tried to pay attention to the professor, but she found that her eyes kept flicking back to Draco. She hadn't seen him even glance at her since that day in the library when he broke up with her.

Ginny was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check and not retreating into herself like she had done earlier in the year. Pansy and Blaise had been a big help but it still felt like a white hot knife had sliced right through her heart. She hated that she had gotten so hung up over a guy, she shouldn't have gotten so attached so fast, she should have known that it would be over as soon as it begun. But Draco was one of the first to ever show her that he cared, it wasn't something she could easily forget.

Lately it felt like she was sleeping, like everything was a dream. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't have acted like she didn't care; if maybe she had shown some emotion then perhaps Draco would have reconsidered. But she knew that she wouldn't want him to stay just because she couldn't deal with being dumped. Pansy poked her hard in the ribs; bringing her back to reality.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ginny said as she began to rub her ribs.

"Class is over." Pansy said as she stood up.

"Oh." Ginny looked around, almost everyone was already gone; including Draco. She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. Pansy and Ginny had just stepped outside of the classroom when Ginny realized something.

"Where's Blaise?" She asked looking around Pansy as if expecting him to pop out at any moment.

"He said he had to go and deal with something." Pansy said with a shrug. Ginny could tell that Pansy wasn't telling her something, but that probably meant that it had something to do with Draco so she dropped it.

* * *

Draco walked down to the kitchens alone. He hated hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, they were such gits. But he wasn't going to hang around Pansy and Blaise while they were with Ginny. He didn't want to hurt her by being there. He knew that she had been staring at him in class, and during meals, and whenever she saw him. He had been watching her too, trying to figure out if she was truly okay, or if it was all an act. It had seemed as though she had genuinely started to deal with it. She was laughing more, talking more, and she looked happier. Draco walked into the kitchens and was surrounded by a crowd of house elves.

"Just surprise me, something that you would send up to the castle, nothing weird." Draco said bitterly. The elves nodded in understanding and scurried off to prepare his meal.

Draco walked towards the back of the kitchens to where the booths were for staff and students. He was ready to just heavily fall into the booth and attempt to stop thinking about Ginny. No such luck.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Aren't we pleasant today?" Blaise said in an all-_too_-friendly tone.

"Why are you here?"

"I did come here to try and talk some sense into you." Blaise said with a shrug, there was no sense in hiding it, Draco already knew. "But I know that probably won't work, so I am here to have dinner with you. Pansy and I haven't seen you for a while now." He added.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to try and _talk some sense into me? _As you put it."

"I never said that, just that it was my plan, and it still is, but it doesn't change the fact that I haven't talked to you in a while mate."

Draco sat down in the booth with a sigh. It was true that he had been avoiding Pansy and Blaise and he didn't like it, but they were always with Ginny. He was happy that they were, that way he knew she was safe, but he liked that Blaise had come down here to have dinner with him.

"How did you know I would be here?" He asked after a while.

"You always miss at least one meal a week, and its Friday and you have been in the Great Hall all this week so I figured you had finally had enough. Not like I blame you, I don't know how you ever put up with those two for all those years." Blaise said noticeably cringing. He had always hated Crabbe and Goyle, he had only put up with them because of Draco.

"Well aren't you the little Auror, what are you spying on me?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just observing."

At that moment the house elves arrived with not only Draco's food but also Blaise's.

"Here is your dinners sirs." One of the elves said in a squeaky voice. He deeply bowed and ran away quickly.

Draco had been brought mashed potatoes, steak, and green beans, while Blaise had roast beef, steak and kidney pie, and a salad.

"So, tell me why you are really here." Draco said after taking a few bites of his meal.

"I already told you, because I haven't seen you in a while....Oh, and to tell you that you are being a complete idiot!" Blaise said as he too took a few bites of his meal.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I already explained this to you."

"I know, and I do understand what you are doing, it's wrong, but I understand it."

"Then why am I getting the third degree?" Draco asked, he could feel his temper rising and knew that if Blaise pushed any more Draco wouldn't be able to keep it in check.

"It's not that you broke up with her, it's not even that you have started avoiding her at all costs, all that I understand. It's the save her from the pain bullshit. It's the fact that the day you broke up with her you kissed her! And from what I heard it wasn't a simple and friendly kiss either." Blaise said his own temper climbing.

Draco didn't say anything, he didn't look at Blaise. He just kept his eyes on his food. He suddenly was no longer hungry. After a few minutes of pushing his food around with his fork he chanced a glance up a Blaise. Blaise's eyes were still on him, it was as if they were burning into him.

"What?" Draco asked as if he hadn't heard a word Blaise had said.

"Why did you kiss her?" Blaise asked, Draco could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his own temper down.

"She asked for a kiss, said that every couple gets one last kiss when they broke up." Draco said as if he hadn't done anything wrong, even though he knew that he shouldn't have kissed her.

"One last kiss as a symbol of the end of a healthy relationship is fine, but you do not make the kiss so passionate that you leave the person with hope of getting back together when there isn't any!" Blaise almost shouted at him.

"I know! I fucked up okay!" Draco screamed. He hated that Blaise was getting on his case when he was trying to protect Ginny.

Blaise didn't look shocked that his friend had yelled at him, he looked completely calm as if he had been expecting it. Without one word he stood up and made his way to the front of the kitchen. Half way there he stopped and spun around to face Draco again.

"Pansy and I really hate not seeing you." He said honestly.

"I know." Was all Draco was able to say. "But you have to keep her safe, and with me around it will just hurt her at this point." He added after Blaise didn't move.

"I know, I have no intention of letting her out of mine or Pansy's sight. You know that it's not just because it's Ginny and because of what she went through right? Under any circumstances I would always stand by you, so would Pansy, but I know why you are doing this. If you keep having her think that there may be a chance when there isn't then I will be forced to choose her over you, and I don't want to do that. Fix what you fucked up Draco. I mean it." Blaise said then walked away without another word.

Draco pushed his plate away and sat back in the booth. He knew that Blaise was right, that Draco needed to stop what he was doing, one way or another. He either had to be a complete ass and hurt Ginny so she would stay away and stop watching him every chance she got, or he needed to talk to her, explain what he was doing and try to fix everything. Draco knew which one he should pick, he knew which one was right, but Draco never did the right thing, that was not the way he had been raised.

"Damnit Blaise."

**A/N; **_I would like to thank all my reviewers for the last chapter; __**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**undercoverphlover**__**, **__**SamiJo06**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**Mrs. Angel Riddle**__**, **__**padmeani8**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, PH, **__**Kelly-Alon-Silva-II**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**sochop14**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**CanYouLoveTheImaginary**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**dramafreak101**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**dragonhp1116**__**, **__**scubarang**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**maerose899**__**, **__and__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**. **__Thank you all so much!! You are all awesome!! Again I am so sorry for making you all wait so long!! I promise I will try to have the next chapter up A LOT sooner! Thanks to everyone else who is reading! And thanks for putting up with me and my late updates! Please review! _


	31. Chapter 31 Confrontations

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!**

**A/N; **_I am having a HUGE problem with my laptop at the moment, I can't even get to my log in screen. I will try to get to a computer as much as possible so I can update. And I hope my laptop will be fixed soon. Please bear with me and pray for my poor scared laptop!!_

**Chapter 31**- **Confrontations**

Ginny Weasley sat at the Slytherin table in a very bad mood.

It was the first day of February and everywhere she looked she saw pink and red hearts, real live Cupids, stupid cheesy banners, and couples. There were couples _EVERYWHERE!_

The fact that it was almost Valentines Day and that everyone seemed to be paired _but _Ginny wasn't what was bothering her though. It wasn't the month, the holiday, the decorations, or the couples with their PDA. It was the blonde sitting about five seats away from her.

Draco Malfoy.

The minute Ginny had sat down with Pansy and Blaise for dinner her decently good day had turned to shit. Draco was sitting there talking to Crabbe and Goyle loud enough for her to hear every word. On any other normal day that wouldn't have bothered Ginny at all; but today obviously was _not _a normal day. Today, they were talking about her.

She had hoped that when Draco and her had broken up that it was nice and clean, and she had _hoped _that Draco and her could remain friends at one point.

Hope was for idiots.

Draco was doing everything possible to ensure that Ginny would go back to hating his guts. Right now all she wanted to do was stand up, march over, and punch him in his smug face.

Ginny had walked into the Great Hall in a good mood. As soon as she sat down Ginny heard Draco talking.

"She is gorgeous. Neither of you can deny that." He was saying to Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny's heart fluttered ever so slightly at his words. She couldn't be sure that he was talking about her but she had never heard him speak that way to anyone besides Pansy, Blaise, and herself. Even if he wasn't talking about her she had thought, and hoped, that he had actually changed.

She was wrong.

Just as that comforting and amazing thought had entered her mind Draco said something that crushed all hope in the world.

"You still didn't answer why you decided to date a blood traitor Weasel." Crabbe or Goyle said; Ginny couldn't be sure who.

"Well.....If you _must _know." Draco began in a slow drawl. Ginny could have sworn that he was dragging out every word and raising his tone just a little bit. "I started dating her for her looks and because she looks like she would be a wonder in the sack. All I wanted was a quick _good_ shag, and I was willing to do whatever it took." Draco said. Ginny could feel him smirking.

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing and Ginny tuned out the rest of their conversation. Looking up at Pansy and Blaise she saw that they looked just as, or more, shocked than she felt.

Ginny felt the familiar stinging behind her eyes; she was about to cry. God damnit! She did _not _want Draco or anyone else seeing her cry. She looked back to Pansy and Blaise and could tell that they understood. With a nod she slowly and calmly stood from her seat and made her way out of the hall. She felt eyes following her out of the hall, but she assumed that it was just Harry and Ron or Pansy and Blaise so she kept walking and didn't look back.

Draco Malfoy watched as Ginny stood up and made her way out of the hall.

He wasn't the only one...

* * *

Ginny walked to the only place she thought no one would follow. Moaning Myrtle's toilet. She threw the door open and marched over to the sink. Moaning Myrtle seemed to have a knack for finding people who were in more pain than she was, she floated over within seconds of Ginny banging into the bathroom.

"Oooohhhh.....What do we have here? Poor little Baby Weasley." She said in her usual whinny tone. "What's wrong today? Potter and the older Weasley hit you again?"

Ginny really regretted telling Myrtle that, but after her second year she had been in this bathroom a lot and Myrtle got it out of her one afternoon when she had faced a particular bad beating from Ron.

"Go away Myrtle." Ginny said forcefully through her tears.

"Temper temper. Why don't you come and see me anymore?" Myrtle sounded almost depressed that Ginny hadn't been by in a while. "You used to always come and see me in your first year. Or do you not care about me now that Tom isn't controlling your every move?" Ginny heard the hint of taunting in her tone.

Of course Myrtle sounded depressed earlier, she always sounded depressed. Ginny should have known that she'd bring up Tom, another mistake on Ginny's part.

"Myrtle?" Ginny said looking up at the ghost.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"GO THE _FUCK _AWAY!" She screamed.

Ginny saw the transparent tears well up in Myrtle's eyes. At any other time she might have cared, but now was _not _that time. Myrtle floated away and went down into the U-Bend where she spent most of her time. Ginny was left alone once again staring into the mirror.

Ginny lost the track of time as she cried and glared at her own reflection. She hated how she was reacting over a few words Draco had said. She knew that if he had said them a year ago Ginny wouldn't have even cared. But now that she had seen that Draco wasn't what he appeared to be she couldn't just let that go. No matter how he acted in the past and was acting after their breakup she was sure that he was still the same Draco that had been so patient and gentle and caring before.

The sound of the door being opened snapped Ginny out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her tears away; she didn't want to be seen like this. Ginny didn't bother to look up at the door, she was sure it was just some first year that didn't know about Moaning Myrtle. After a moment of silence Ginny glared into the mirror, ready to tell off anyone that was staring at her.

The sight that met her eyes sent a whole new wave of anger through her. It was Ron that was standing there watching her. Ginny spun around.

"What do you want?" She said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked taking in her tears.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Was he actually concerned? She looked into his eyes and let out a sigh. Without thinking she told him that Draco had been talking shit about her at dinner, but she didn't dare tell him what he had said. Ron stepped forward and Ginny unconsciously flinched. Ron didn't back up though, instead he raised his arms and wrapped them around her. Ginny was so shocked by his sudden change of character that she forgot to be suspicious about it. She fell into his embrace gratefully. This is what she needed, what she always wanted from Ron. She felt Ron's head raise slightly for a minute and then his entire body tensed.

"What? What's wrong?" Ginny asked pulling away slightly. Ron was staring at the door, Ginny turned her head to see what had got him so tense but whatever it was had already gone. Ron tightened his grip and pulled her in closer.

"I told you Malfoy was a bad idea." He whispered.

"I know."

"You should have listened to me, if you would just do what you are told you wouldn't get yourself into these messes." Ginny didn't like the sound of that. Ron's voice had changed, he sounded more....menacing.

She tried to pull away but he held on harder. He snaked his arms up her back and to her neck. Grabbing a fist full of hair he pulled her head back.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just _listened._" He spat.

Ron spun Ginny around so quickly that she wasn't able to take that chance and break free. He forced her to look into the mirror.

"Look at what you have become! You pathetic _whore!_"

"Look what _you've _become." Ginny spat back.

Ginny saw Ron scowl in the mirror. He grabbed her elbow and tightened his grip on the back of her neck. With one last smirk he pushed her as hard as he could into the mirror.

Her forehead hit the glass and it shattered into a hundred pieces. Ginny felt her skin rip open and her blood slowly trickle down. She hadn't even realized that Ron had let her go and walked out of the bathroom. Slowly and as carefully as she could she stood up and went to an unbroken mirror. There was blood all over her face, and down her neck. The collar of her shirt had begun to stain red. Damn Ron. How could she have been so stupid!?

Ginny cleaned herself up as quickly and as gently as she could and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I just feel so stupid."

Ginny Weasley sat in Pansy's room with Pansy, Blaise, Fred, and George.

"It's not your fault Gin." Fred said.

"No one knew Ron was going to pull a little stint like that." George added.

"That was just…Low." Pansy said sadly.

"I think we may need to send ikle Ronniekins another 'Gift Basket'." George said with his usual prankster glint in his eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing dear brother." Fred said with the same look.

Blaise, Pansy, Fred, and George had started talking about new little 'treats' to add to the gift baskets. Ginny sat there in silence. When she had left the bathroom Ginny had went straight to Pansy's rooms. After seeing Ginny's face Blaise contacted the twins while Pansy looked Ginny over for worse injuries.

Fred and George arrived within seconds and checked her out themselves. Everyone had said that she would be alright, Ginny had, on more than one occasion, survived a lot worse.

"You may have a few scars but they shouldn't be too noticeable." Blaise reassured her.

Pansy, Blaise, and the twins all tried to convince her to let someone heal. But Ginny refused. She didn't care any more, people could see, stare, ignore, judge, ask questions, or start rumors. She just didn't care.

Now she sat with everyone, the image of Ron's face in the mirror burned behind her eyes. With the now dull sting that penetrated her soft skin and china face. All she could think about was Draco.

Why was he ignoring her?

Why had he been so nice when they broke up?

Why did he choose to act like this now?

Why was he talking about her?

What had happened to the Draco she knew?

Why did she care?

Ginny could feel Pansy's eyes on her. She quickly started calming her emotions; Pansy's gift could be annoying. Ginny knew that her emotions must have been radiating off of her if Pansy had been able to pick up on them without trying. Pansy always said that she would never tap into someone else's emotions without their permission unless it was necessary or unavoidable. And Ginny didn't think that Pansy would choose to go back on that now.

Pansy's eyes slowly went back to the others. Ginny tried to concentrate on what the others were talking about but it was hopeless. She _had _to speak with Draco. _Soon. _

* * *

Ginny walked out the main doors to the entrance hall alone. Blaise and Pansy tried to come with her but she needed to see Draco on her own. After explaining this to them, in three different ways, they finally agreed and backed off. Looking around she saw that Draco was standing by the lake, and unfortunately he wasn't alone.

"Can't go back now." Ginny told herself. It was a lie. Of course she could go back, she could turn around right now and go and meet with Pansy and Blaise in an attempt to get Draco out of her head. But she knew that wouldn't work. If Ginny wanted to be rid of all thoughts of him then she would have to talk to him.

She walked slowly, not towards him directly. She wanted it to seem like she wasn't looking for him. He would see right through it. Draco always saw right through Ginny, another reason she hated him at the moment. How can you hate someone and still care about what they are thinking and feeling? How can you worry about someone when you spend half your day wishing the ceiling would crash on their head? How do you love and hate someone all at once?

"Hello Draco." Ginny couldn't believe that she had made it this far. She didn't remember walking up to him, and she did not remember forming the words that just escaped her lips.

"What do you want? Weasel?" Draco sneered.

_Ouch._

"I need to talk to you." Ginny said in a strong voice. She wasn't about to back down.

"Why would I want to talk to a Weasel? I feel like I need a shower for being within twenty feet of you." Draco's words were bitter; not the Draco she knew.

"I don't give a damn. I am going to talk, you are going to listen, and then you are going to answer all my questions."

Crabbe and Goyle started flexing their fingers. Ginny had to resist the urge to flinch. She wasn't afraid of Crabbe and Goyle but she had seen so many people do that in the past right before they hit her. When Crabbe and Goyle did it all she saw was her family and Harry.

"Fine talk. If it'll make you go away. You have five minutes." Draco said as he stared at his nails in boredom.

"Why were you talking shit about me in the Great Hall? Why are you acting like such a jerk lately? Why did you make it seem like you wanted to remain friends after out breakup if you were planning on doing this shit? What _happened _to you?" Ginny said the last bit in a pleading tone. She knew she sounded desperate but she needed to know, and to get all this off her chest.

"Is that all?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "I _am _a jerk. I was only acting nice during the breakup so I didn't have to watch you cry. _Nothing _happened to me, this _is _me. You _never _knew me." Draco sneered down at her as he spoke; it was as if she wasn't good enough to be the scum on the bottom of his polished shoes. "Oh, and I _wasn't _talking shit about you in the Great Hall. I was merely speaking the truth. All I wanted from you was a good shag or two, and I was willing to do whatever it took to get it. But I got sick of waiting. You aren't even good enough to be used." The last of Draco's words hurt her more than anything.

Ginny once again felt as if she was on the brink of tears. Her wave of sadness quickly transformed into a wave of pure white hot anger. She took one step closer to Draco and slapped him right across his smug face. Without a word she spun on her heel and walked away finally letting the tears come.

Draco couldn't believe he was able to say what he just said. He was a good actor, but seeing her walk away, knowing she was crying almost broke him. And what had happened to her? Where had all those cuts on her face come from?

**A/N; **_I would like to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter; __**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**Lileila Dark**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**jermified**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**scubarang**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**eveil woman**__**, **__**Beastie**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**Kelly-Alon-Silva-II**__**, **__**m08Just97Me, Nyx Cross**__**, and **__**snowfire81**__Thank you all so much!! I am so sorry that I may not be able to review as much now that my laptop is not working for a while. I am trying to get on a computer as much as I can. And I am writing all the chapters out by hand so it does not take me as long to type them when I do get some limited time on a computer. I have figured out the rest of the story and there will be between 35 and 40 chapters. Yes, it is coming to an end soon. No, there will not be a sequel. Will you all hate me when it's over? You might. I also have another idea for a story in mind, it looks like it will be a comedy, please look out for it after this one is done. I will tell you all the title in the A/N of the last chapter of 'Broken' Thanks so much again!! Please review!! And keep in mind that I am not using my program so I may have some mistakes, please don't list them, I tried to fix everything as best I could with the time I had. Review if you love me!!_


	32. Chapter 32 ‘Now You’re Mine’

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**A/N; **_I fixed my laptop, but I lost everything. All my former chapters. Thank god they are all saved on fanfiction. But it is fixed and hopefully I will be updating more often, this story has about 6 to 8 chapters left! It's sad I know!_

**Chapter 32**** 'Now You're Mine.'**

"He was just so…nasty." Ginny explained.

Ginny was sitting on the couch in Pansy's rooms. Pansy and Blaise wanted to know everything that had happened with Draco.

Ginny told them word for word what Draco had said, Pansy looked shocked and horrified and Blaise looked like he was ready to kill. Which, Ginny thought, he probably was.

"It was like the first few years of school all over again." Ginny added.

Ginny looked up and could tell by their expressions that Pansy and Blaise were at a loss for words. A moment later Pansy opened her mouth to speak, probably to say something comforting. Ginny just didn't want to hear it right now.

"It's okay guys. At least now I know." Ginny said in a sure tone. "I am going to get changed." She stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I wish we could tell her." Pansy said after she heard the bathroom door close and lock.

"If we did she would just be angry."

"I'd prefer her angry over this." Pansy pointed out.

"I think I may go and have a little talk with Draco." Blaise added after a moment. His anger showed clearly in his tone and his face.

"Do you think they will ever get past this and get back together?" Pansy asked fearfully. She couldn't stand the thought of being torn between two of her best friends.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if Ginny could forgive him after this, and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't." Blaise said.

"I hate being torn between them though."

"I know, so do I, but Draco seems to be making the choice pretty clear." Blaise said bitterly.

"I know." Pansy said with a sigh. "I can't believe he'd act like that. He hasn't acted that way since he decided that his father's views were shit and he wasn't going to put up with it anymore." Pansy said. She remembered just as well as anyone how he used to be but very few people knew why.

"I believe that was also the same day he showed up at my house barely able to walk. Bruises and cuts everywhere, it was awful." Blaise said cringing. He hated Lucius as much as he hated Ron and Harry.

Pansy was about to speak when she heard the bathroom door open. Blaise and Pansy dropped their conversation immediately.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and looked between Blaise and Pansy. She could tell by their silence that they had just been talking about her.

"I think I am going to go to bed." Ginny said.

"Yeah. We should probably get some sleep too." Pansy said.

Pansy and Blaise stood up; Blaise turned the couch into a bed for Ginny. After a quick 'thank you' and 'goodnight' Ginny laid down and Pansy and Blaise went into the bedroom. Ginny tossed and turned most of the night. Dreams about Draco telling her she was no good and Ron attacking her bombarded her mind all night.

* * *

Blaise walked through the halls in a worse mood than the night when Ginny told Pansy and himself what Draco had said. Blaise had already made up his mind to talk to Draco but he had decided to be as nice as he could. But that had all changed this morning. At breakfast Draco had continued to talk to Crabbe and Goyle about Ginny and how she probably would have been a lousy lay. Luckily Ginny had slept in this morning. Now Blaise was hunting for blood. He hated that a girl had come between Draco and him but when Draco was being such an idiot it was hard to take his side over Ginny's.

Blaise made his way down the deserted dungeons hallway towards the Slytherin common room. It had been so long since he had been to his house's common room that it felt odd being in the same hallway. Blaise spotted Draco easily even in the dimly lit passageway. He was standing facing the stone wall with his head bowed and his hands pressed against the wall. It looked to Blaise like he was using the wall to hold himself up.

Even though it looked like Draco was having a hard day, or felt truly bad for what he had done Blaise didn't care. All that mattered to Blaise was that Draco had said some inexcusable things and Blaise wasn't going to let him get away with it, no matter who it was.

Blaise cleared the distance between them in three quick easy strides. Within seconds he was standing only a few inches behind Draco. Blaise didn't utter a word or make a sound of any kind; instead he cocked back his fist and slammed it forward at the wall beside Draco's head at full force. Blaise saw Draco's body go rigid and his head snap up to look at Blaise's hand. Seconds later Draco spun around and looked into Blaise's anger filled eyes.

Blaise brought his hand back towards him without taking his eyes off of Draco's cold grey ones. From the corner of his eye he saw a little bit of rock fall from the wall where he had just hit it, and he could feel the searing pain in his knuckles.

"Hello Blaise." Draco said calmly despite the fact that his head had almost become part of the wall behind him.

"Draco." Blaise said coldly with a curt nod.

"So is there any reason you almost liquefied my head into the wall or were you just bored?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco knew Blaise was here to talk to him about Ginny, but he decided to play it like he had no idea why Blaise could be so hostile towards him.

"Do you remember our little chat in the kitchens about Ginny?" Blaise said. He decided he wasn't going to play any games. Mainly because if he didn't get to the point soon he probably would kill Draco.

"How could I forget? You told me to either talk to her and fix things or leave her alone and get rid of any hope she may have." Draco said grimly. He did _not _want to have this conversation right now. He already felt like a piece of hippogriff shit, he didn't want Blaise to make it even worse. _You _do _deserve it though._ His mind snapped at him. It seemed that not even Draco himself was on Draco's side.

"Right and I can see that you already know why I am here." Blaise said slowly. It was taking all his effort not to pound Draco's head into the wall.

"I have an idea. But I don't feel like giving you anymore reasons to hit me than you already have in your head so let's hear why you are here." Draco said.

Blaise was already livid and Draco was making it even harder for him to keep his temper. If it had been anyone else Blaise would have already kicked their ass and walked away feeling much better. But this was Draco, a guy he had known almost his entire life, a guy who Blaise knew; despite his idiotic was of doing it, was truly trying to protect Gin and did care for her.

"Iam talking about what you said to Ginny. You know that when I said make sure she knows there is no hope that I did _not _mean for you to be a complete ass!" Blaise said as he started shaking with fury.

"Blaise, you know that if I had been all nice about it she probably wouldn't have believed me. And even if she did it wouldn't matter, it was better this way. Now she thinks that I am exactly what she thought I always was and she should be able to get over me easier, because I know she doesn't want to date an asshole. I didn't like saying it, it killed me, but I did what had to be done." Draco said with a sigh. He would have lied to anyone else, but Blaise could always see right through him so there wouldn't have been any point.

Blaise listened to Draco's twisted sense of logic and realized, which just angered him even further, that Draco, in some small way, was right.

"You're going to regret this one day." He said completely clam. Blaise felt bad for Draco. If he ever had to go through this with Pansy he knew he wouldn't be able to; he would break, and he was worried that eventually Draco would to.

"I already do. But the damage is done. She won't want me now, even if I showed that I am now who she thinks I was when we were together, who I have made myself appear to be. The trust is gone. But I regretted the words before they even left my mouth." Draco said sadly. He truly did regret it all. He just wished he could go back. But he learned a long time ago that people can't go back and don't get second chances.

"Look. I know you miss Ginny. Even without you telling me, Pansy and I can just tell. We wish that we didn't have to choose between you. Is there any way you and Ginny could come to some understanding or…." Blaise trailed off, he didn't know what to say and he knew that Draco and Ginny would probably never be able to get past this unless Draco really kissed ass. Which, everyone knew, Draco would never do.

"No, I don't think we can." Draco said. There was no emotion in his tone and Blaise saw nothing that could possibly indicate his mood on his face. But when he looked into his eyes he could see all the pain clear as day. Without another word Draco turned and walked past Blaise towards the Slytherin common room.

Blaise stood there staring at the wall where Draco just stood. He could see a small imprint in the stone; Blaise was really relieved that he hadn't hit Draco in his anger. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was split open, bruised, swollen, and hurting like hell. With a sigh Blaise pulled out his wand, healed his hand as best he could and walked back towards Pansy's rooms to collect his books.

* * *

Ginny walked through the halls with nothing to do. It was a week after she had told Blaise and Pansy what Draco had said but the pain of his words was still fresh. It was also Valentines' day and Ginny had let Blaise and Pansy have the room for the night. They didn't want her to leave but Ginny really didn't want to be near any couple today so she slipped out without them noticing.

It was getting close to curfew and Ginny knew that she would have to go to the Gryffindor common room unless she wanted to ruin Blaise's and Pansy's romantic night. Unfortunately she didn't want to do either. Maybe she could pretend to be really sick and spend the night in the hospital wing. _I should have gotten some Skiving Snack boxes from Fred and George._ Ginny thought as she continued down the hall. Wait! That's it! She could stay with Fred and George. _Gin, you're an idiot._ Ginny turned around and headed toward the owlery. She could send Fred and George a letter and have them pick her up.

As Ginny climbed the cold icy steps to the owlery she thought she heard footsteps behind her, but every time she turned she only saw her own set of footprints. Ginny brushed it off as being paranoid and continued on her way. When she got to the top she felt a chill that she didn't think was because of the cold.

Ginny looked around the deserted owlery and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The circular room was completely empty other than a few owls up in the rafters. Ginny could swear that the shadows were moving and the heavy panting was not only her own. _Get a grip!_ She screamed at her own mind. Taking a deep breath Ginny Weasley made her way to a small bench so she could write her letter.

Ginny was not even able to pull out her quill and bottle of ink when someone grabbed her. The person clasped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the corner. Ginny tried to scream, tried to kick, tried to bite and scratch at the hand that was holding her, but it was no use. Ginny opened her eyes and saw that the person who grabbed her was Harry Potter. She should have known. Ginny opened her mouth to yell but Harry was too quick for her, he pointed his wand at her throat and muttered a silencing spell.

"You little whore." Harry sneered. "Did you honestly think I would let you get away with it?"

Ginny, unable to speak, looked at him questioningly.

"You are mine. You belong to me, and you decide to go out with Malfoy. I heard you weren't that good to him anyway, but that's probably just because he doesn't know how to make a woman behave. I can't afford another slip up like this Ginny." Harry said with a wicked smirk.

Ginny had a bad feeling that she knew what he meant and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes. It is time for me to take what is mine, whether you are willing or not." He said menacingly.

Ginny tried to squirm away but it was no use. Harry had an iron grip on her and he wasn't about to just let her get away. A moment later Harry hit Ginny with the _Incarcerous _curse causing ropes to bind Ginny's hands and feet. Harry grabbed Ginny's jaw and crashed his lips against her own. Ginny opened her mouth for only a moment. She bit down hard on Harry's lip and tasted his blood on her own.

"You're going to pay for that you stupid little bitch!" Harry said. He brought his hand up and backhanded her hard across the face. Ginny's head flew to the side and her eyes began to water. She had forgotten how hard Harry could hit.

"Now, the more still you are the easier this will be." He said in almost a soothing tone.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She knew what was about to happen and she couldn't believe that there was no way she could stop it. It was after hours so no one would be coming up here until the next day. She felt Harry lift up her school skirt and remove her panties. Tears began to flow from her large brown eyes. _There is no way this is happening_. The sound of Harry undoing his zipper on his jeans made her tears fall faster. _It is just a dream. _Harry's knees slowly pushed her legs apart. _Wake up Ginny! _

And then Ginny felt the pain. Harry pushed deep and hard inside of her. She could practically feel her skin being torn apart. She could hear Harry groan in pleasure and she began to silently sob. Harry didn't care that he was causing her tears or any form of pain. Ginny started to shake with silent sobs and the action caused Harry to moan deeper and push harder.

Ginny could not let him get away with what he was doing to her, what he was taking from her. As Harry came in for another kiss Ginny opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access. When she felt his tongue glide over her own she repressed the urge to gag and bit down as hard as she could. Harry started bleeding instantly and immediately pulled away from her, but he remained inside of her.

"Do you really want to make this harder Ginny?" Harry said through gritted teeth as he punched her hard in the nose.

Ginny could now taste not only Harry's blood but also her own. She looked him dead in the eyes and spat the blood back into his face. Harry angrily wiped it away and began to repeatedly hit her across the face. Ginny could feel that every time he hit her he moved deeper into her and moaned louder. _The sick bastard is getting off on all this. _

A little while later Harry moaned deeply and Ginny felt his fluids rush into her own body. Harry stood and zipped up his jeans without a word. After he was dressed again he bent down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Now you are mine. You always will be." He said hoarsely and walked out of the owlery.

Ginny rolled over and curled her legs as best she could; she was still bound by the ropes. She let out a small sob and realized that Harry's silencing spell must have worn off. Ginny lay there sobbing for what seemed to be hours. She couldn't move, she couldn't think to even try and use a wandless spell to free herself from her bindings. All she could think about was what Harry had done to her. Ginny cried herself to sleep right there on the cold stone floor of the owlery; she didn't hear the footsteps coming up to where she was laying.

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**babiibunny**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**Lileila Dark**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**padmeani8**__**, **__**Nyx Cross**__**, PH, **__**FirePrincessofSlytherin17**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**scubarang**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, Laney Tate, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**snowfire81**__**. **__Thank you all so much!! I know this chapter is probably horrible to read, it was terrible to write but it is the most necessary chapter yet. So please don't yell at me! As I said before; this story is almost completed! There are six or eight chapters left. Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	33. Chapter 33 Saved

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**A/N; **_I am going to try and reply as often as I can before Christmas, as it gets closer to the Holidays I will not be able to update for a while. In case I don't update till after the holidays; Merry Christmas!! Happy Hanukkah, or any other holiday you celebrate this time of year!_

**Chapter 33**** Saved**

_FLASHBACK;_

Draco walked aimlessly through the halls. It was getting close to curfew and he had nothing to do. He didn't want to go to the Slytherin common room and deal with Crabbe and Goyle and he couldn't go to Pansy's rooms. Just as he was about to turn around and head back towards the dungeons he saw Ginny walk past him towards the owlery. He stood there debating whether or not to follow her.

Draco decided to forget about Ginny and go back to the common room. On the way to the dungeons he found that forgetting about Ginny was a lot harder then he thought. Her face, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, her voice, and Blaise's words about her ran through his mind. Draco stopped dead halfway to the common room. He knew he had to go and talk to her, he just couldn't take it anymore. Silently cursing himself for going soft he spun around and headed back to the main part of the castle and up to the owlery.

"Ginny?" Draco called into the dark and seemingly deserted circular room.

He took a few steps forward, the only sound he could hear were his shoes crunching against the owl droppings and feathers that lay scattered on the cold stone floor. He should have known that she wouldn't be here all night. With one last look around Draco turned and started to walk towards the doorway. Suddenly a sound made him stop; it sounded like a faint whimper. Draco spun around and went further into the room.

He almost slipped on what seemed to be water. Looking down he saw that it was material. Draco bent down and picked it up, the watery material flowed through his hands and his face screwed up in anger. _Potter. _

Draco threw the invisibility cloak angrily to the ground and carefully made his way deeper into the room. If Ginny came up here and Potter followed her with his invisibility cloak then Draco knew that Ginny was probably still here and more likely than not she was in a lot of pain. Draco kept his eyes on the ground as he carefully walked towards the back of the owlery.

Draco heard another small whimper coming from just in front of him. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny was close. He looked down and saw a pair of panties at his feet. What the hell? Could Potter have….? Draco slowly and carefully moved forward an inch at a time. Keeping his eyes on the floor he finally saw something. Ginny's shoes were only an inch away from him; if he had taken another step he would have kicked her. He walked around her feet and saw her body and face. Her top was ripped to shreds and her face was badly beaten. Draco knew what had happened, it was all too obvious, but he couldn't believe it. Gently Draco bent down and crawled up beside Ginny.

"Ginny?" Draco asked softly. Ginny jerked a bit, it was an awkward movement. That's when Draco realized that she was bound. Potter tied her up and…..

"_Liberatio" _Draco said as he pointed his wand at Ginny's bindings.

"Gin come on, you got to wake up." Draco said softly. Ginny continued to jerk every time he said her name.

Realizing that she wasn't going to wake up Draco got up on his knees and removed his sweater. He put the sweater over her to make sure she didn't freeze and to try and keep her as covered as possible. Carefully he placed his hands under her and lifted her up into his arms.

"Please be okay."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Mr. Malfoy what do you think you are doing wandering the castle this time of night?" Madam Pomfrey said as Draco entered the Hospital Wing.

_Stupid women._ Draco thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, could she not see the limp body he was holding in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey she needs help." Draco said in a more pleasant tone then he liked. He would have loved to scream at her but that wouldn't get Ginny help any faster.

"Oh dear me!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "Place her on the bed immediately Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said as she frantically searched through her shelves for potions. "Where did you find this girl?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"This _girl _is Ginny Weasley. And I found her in the owlery." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, sorry dear." Madam Pomfrey said. It was clear that Miss Weasley meant something very important to Mr. Malfoy.

"I think she was raped." Draco said. He decided to ignore the questioning look Madam Pomfrey was giving him.

"I'll be sure to check." Was all she said.

Madam Pomfrey started her examination; she noted all the bruises, cuts, and welts on Ginny's face and torso. She then put up the certain and did a rape examination. After a few minutes she lowered the curtain and looked at Draco.

"She was raped. I'm sorry." Madam Pomfrey said grimly. "You can sit here with her, but don't wake her; she needs rest to heal, physically and mentally." Madam Pomfrey said in a sad tone. "Please notify me if there are any changes in her status." She added as she patted Draco on the shoulder and began to walk away.

Draco nodded and without a word he sat on the chair beside her bed. He didn't want to sit on the bed with her because he didn't want to disturb her. He just wished that Ginny and him were in Pansy's room lying on the bed together.

"Madam Pomfrey." Draco called softly as he ran up towards her office.

"Yes?" Madam Pomfrey said as she emerged from her study.

"Can I call a few people? Just two, not wait…four. They would be furious if I didn't tell them what happened and I don't want to leave her in case she wakes up." Draco said.

"I don't know….Who are these four people? Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have caused a lot of problems in here before…" Madam Pomfrey began but Draco cut her off.

"No! Not Potter and Weasley." Draco began as calmly as he could. The thought of those two being around Ginny while she was like this made his blood boil. "Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Fred and George Weasley."

At the mention of the twins Pomfrey's mouth became a thin line.

"The Weasley twins?" She asked. It was clear that she was not impressed with his choice of guests.

"They are really close and I promise they won't cause any trouble." Draco said. He did what he normally did when he wasn't getting his way. He flashed Madam Pomfrey a smile and pleaded to her silently with his eyes.

"Oh alright then. You can use the fireplace in here to contact them." She said pointing towards her office. "But you will not all be able to stay for the night." Madam Pomfrey called as Draco smiled and ran into her office.

Draco went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He threw the powder into the flames and called out.

"Pansy Parkinson's private rooms." The flames became an emerald green and Draco stuck his head inside.

"Pansy! Blaise! Get over here!" He screamed into the flames.

"What Draco?" Blaise said angrily, he was obviously still upset about their conversation earlier.

"It's about Ginny." Draco began.

"She's not here. She left a few hours ago." Blaise said.

"I know, she's here. We're in the Hospital Wing. She's been beaten and raped."

"Oh my god! Pansy!" Blaise's eyes became wide.

"What?" Draco heard Pansy call.

"It's Ginny, we got to go." Blaise said. "We'll be there in a minute Draco." And with that Blaise turned off the connection before Draco could say anymore.

Draco grabbed another handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames again.

"Weasley Wizardly Wheezes!" He called into the flames. Once again the flames turned emerald and a second later Fred or George's head, he couldn't tell which, appeared in the flames.

"Oh it's you." Fred or George said bitterly. "What do you want?"

"It's Ginny. She's here with me in the Hospital Wing; she's been beaten and raped." Draco said.

"WHAT?!?! Fred come here!" George called.

"What?" Fred said as he joined his twin.

"Ginny's in the Hospital Wing." George said.

"We're on our way." Fred said to Draco before he turned off the connection.

Draco got up and left Madam Pomfrey's office. He walked back to Ginny's bed and began gently stroking her face and hair. Within minutes Blaise and Pansy showed up and rushed over to Draco and an unconscious Ginny.

"Is she okay?" Blaise asked realizing it was a stupid question.

"She will be." Draco answered.

"What happened?" Pansy asked as she sat with Ginny and grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you when the twins get here." Draco whispered so Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear.

The three Slytherins sat there in silence staring at Ginny. Pansy had tears running down her face and Blaise looked like he could kill. Draco's expression was completely blank. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but he didn't want to leave her. If he hadn't of been such an idiot then none of this would have happened. _So much for protecting her. _Draco thought to himself. About ten minutes later Fred and George came in and hurried over to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny?" Fred said. His face was stark white and his eyes were shinning with unshed tears.

"What happened?" George asked wearing the same expression as his twin.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Draco said in a weary voice.

Fred and George sat and looked between Draco and Ginny. Draco took one more look at Ginny and with a sad expression he grabbed her hand and turned back to the others.

"Okay, so you all know that I broke up with Ginny in an attempt to keep her safe from Potter and Ron because they seemed particularly angry with her that she was with me." Draco began.

"We didn't know that." The twins said together.

"Well you do now." Draco snapped. "Yes, I was an idiot, and I realize this now, but I can't change what I did." Draco said almost apologetically.

The others nodded and he continued. "Tonight Ginny left Pansy's room and was wondering in the halls. I was doing the same because I didn't want to go back to the common room. I saw Ginny make her way to the owlery and thought about following her so we could talk. I decided to go back to the dungeons and try to forget about her, but that was harder than you would think. So I made my way back through the castle to the owlery. When I first got there I didn't see anyone, thinking that Ginny had left I went to leave myself, and then I heard something that sounded like a whimper. I turned around and made my way through the owlery. Potter's invisibility cloak was on the ground and so I knew that Ginny must have still been in there; probably really hurt." Draco had to stop for a moment. He did not want to tell this story, but he had no choice.

"I continued to look and at the very back I saw….I saw…." Draco almost broke down there; he had to take a deep breath.

"I saw her panties on the floor. And then I found her. She looked exactly the way she does now, only she was tied up. I took her here and Pomfrey said that she was raped. Then I called you." Draco finished. He looked back at Ginny and silently told her how sorry he truly was.

The others sat there staring at Draco in awe. As if on que they all looked at Ginny with grim expressions. No one could believe that this had happened to her. Why was she always the one who was beaten, tormented, and abused? What had happened to her so far throughout the year was bad enough, and now this gets added to it all. Everyone was thinking the same thing; _how could she have lasted this long? How will she last after this? _A moment later Madam Pomfrey came back with a tray full of potions, creams and bandages.

"Give me some room to work or you'll all be leaving." Pomfrey said. They could all tell that she was irritated that there were so many people in her hospital wing crowding around one bed. Pansy and Blaise moved right away, followed by the twins, Draco, however, did not move. He stayed beside Ginny and held her hand as tight as he could without breaking it.

"Oh alright." Pomfrey said with a sigh when Draco looked up at her. She rolled her eyes at Draco.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Pansy asked.

"She had multiple injuries and has been raped. I am sure Mr. Malfoy told you this already?" Pomfrey said without looking at Pansy. Madam Pomfrey began by applying some potions to a few of her cuts.

"Yes he told us, but what injuries?" Pansy asked a little more persistent this time.

"From what I can gather without a full inspection, she has a few broken ribs, either a sprained or broken wrist, a fractured cheek bone, and many cuts and bruises. And I can't be sure but I do not believe she has any internal bleeding." Pomfrey said still without looking up from Ginny.

Everyone stayed silent and let Madam Pomfrey work. She continued with the potions and creams began to wrap Ginny's wrists and then started on Ginny stomach and chest. Ginny had massive bruising on her sides, cuts and scrapes, and it looked as though one of her ribs was sticking out.

"Definitely at least one broken rib." Madam Pomfrey uttered under her breath.

Madam Pomfrey applied a thin layer of a deep blue potion in Ginny's bruises and cuts. She went over that layer with a thick layer of cream and began to wrap Ginny's midsection.

"Aren't you going to heal her rib?" Blaise asked confused.

"I will have to wait until she is awake. Right now she is under heavy sedation and it would be unwise to try and use magical remedies on her other than what you see here." She said as she indicated to the tray of half empty potion bottles and creams.

"Heavy sedation?" George said.

"When will she wake up?" Fred finished.

Pomfrey smiled slightly. "The sedation will wear off in less than twenty four hours. But I couldn't tell you when she will wake. She may be sleeping for days, up to a week possibly."

Everyone went silent at Madam Pomfrey's words. Draco could no longer sit and watch as Madam Pomfrey continued with 'Band-Aid solutions' as he liked to call them. And now hearing that Ginny may not wake for up to a week. It was too much to bear. With a quick squeeze of Ginny's hand Draco got up and began to walk out of the room. He hadn't gotten to the doorway before he was stopped by Blaise.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked with a puzzled look.

"I can't sit there and watch. Not now." Draco said. It was so unlike him to care about any of this and he loved Ginny for making him like this, but he hated himself for letting her.

"So you're just leaving?" Blaise was shocked.

"For now. I will come back, but I really just can't be here now."

"Alright." Blaise said. Draco could see the pity and understanding in his eyes. "As long as you come back." With that Blaise turned and walked back towards Ginny's bed.

"Maybe."

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**native-kitten**__**, **__**ticekay**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, **__**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**xBlackRoses12x**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**Emo Katie Bug**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**WitchyWiccan**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**mellicent**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**purplegabby123**__**, Laney Tate, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**faye charm**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, and **__**May La Nee**_. _Thank you all so much!! Sorry for the late update, and since it is getting close to Christmas I may not be able to update as often either. __As I said before; this story is almost completed! There are six or eight chapters left. Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	34. Chapter 34 ConfusedThoughts

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 33 **ConfusedThoughts

Draco sat at Ginny's bedside holding on tightly to her hand. It had been almost a week since he had brought her here and he had visited every night. Ginny was looking a lot better, all her bruises and cuts were almost completely healed but she still hadn't woken up. Even though he had been sitting here every night for the past week it still hadn't gotten any easier to see her this way, and he hated how he could do nothing about it.

The twins, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had all sat down and talked about what they think should be done with Potter. At first everyone had said the same thing; to just kill him and deal with Ginny when she woke up, but it was a little deeper into the conversation that Fred and George had said that it wasn't their decision and that they should wait for Ginny. No one was able to argue this point. For the past week the only thing Draco had been able to do about Harry was go back to the owlery and take his invisibility cloak. The memory of Harry's face the next day when he was telling Ron and Hermione that his cloak was missing was priceless.

Draco suppressed a yawn, he hadn't really slept in a few days and it was starting to wear him down. He'd go to classes during the day, see Ginny at breaks and meals, and then come back up here after supper and sit with her all night. Once and a while he would fall asleep beside her but he never stayed asleep for long. The twins had offered to stay with her at a few nights so Draco could sleep, or to just sit with him so he wasn't alone but Draco refused. One of the reasons he sat here all night was because no one else was here and he could be alone to think. When the twins, Pansy, and Blaise were here he always got the feeling that they were thinking this was his fault no matter how many times they told him it wasn't.

Draco himself thought that this was all his fault. He knew that if he hadn't broken up with Ginny and if he had stayed with her then Ginny and himself would have been together on Valentine's Day. Draco spent most of his time apologizing to Ginny, he knew that she would never forgive him for what he had said and done to her but he still felt like he had to apologize.

Draco's eyelids started to feel heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He slumped back in his chair and drifted off to sleep still holding Ginny's hand.

* * *

Blaise and Pansy went up to the Hospital Wing Saturday morning to find Draco passed out beside Ginny holding her hand. Pansy smiled, Blaise felt bad for his mate and walked over to shake him awake.

"Draco, wake up, it's morning." Blaise said as he gently shook Draco awake.

"What?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Go down to Pansy's room and take a nap, you're beat and we'll sit with Ginny." Blaise said as he pulled up a chair for himself.

Draco just nodded and stood up. He said a quick hello to Pansy and left the Hospital Wing.

"Why does he stay here all night?" Pansy asked as she sat down in the chair Draco had just left.

"He doesn't like being here with Ginny if we're all here." Blaise said. Draco had never told him this but he knew his best mate well enough to know that this was true.

"That doesn't make any sense." Pansy said confused.

"Yes it does. He feels responsible for what happened and he thinks that we blame him."

"But we don't!" Pansy exclaimed completely shocked that Draco would ever think that they blamed him for something that was completely out of his control.

"I know. But this is Draco we are talking about, he thinks differently."

After that Pansy and Blaise went silent. They just sat there watching Ginny, willing her to open her eyes, silently begging and pleading for her to wake up.

A few hours later Ginny slowly opened her eyes. The light was blinding so she quickly closed them again. She tried to roll onto her side but instant shock waves of pain flowed through her body so she stopped. Ginny groaned as the waves of pain continued through her body. She didn't know where she was or what had happened to her, all she knew was that she was somewhere warm and bright and she was in a lot of pain.

Blaise and Pansy both shot their heads up at the sound Ginny made. Madam Pomfrey had said that she may move or make noise without waking up but they couldn't help but be hopeful.

"Ginny?" Pansy asked nervously.

"Hmmm hmm?" They heard Ginny.

"Ginny!" Pansy exclaimed.

Ginny groaned again, why where people yelling at her? Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into Pansy's big worried ones.

"You're awake!" Pansy nearly jumped up and down when she saw Ginny open her eyes.

"Hey Pansy." Ginny said smiling. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Hospital Wing." Blaise finally spoke up.

"What?" Ginny asked. She was fully awake now. Slowly she sat up a bit. "Why am I in the Hospital Wing?" She asked ignoring the pain she felt when she moved.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a nervous glance. "Don't you remember anything?" Pansy asked. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears.

"I remember sneaking out of the room last night to leave you two alone. I went wandering the halls, and then I made my way to the owlery to send a letter to Fred and George….." Ginny started.

It all came flooding back as she said those words. The chill she felt inside the owlery seemed to seep into her bones. She remembered sitting down to write the letter and then being grabbed and pulled to the back of the owlery. She could see Harry's face in front of her eyes as he roughly forced himself into her.

"Oh god." Was all she could say. Tears filled her eyes and stung as they clouded her vision and finally fell down her cheeks.

Pansy moved closer to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her carefully. Ginny began shaking with tears and welcomed Pansy's embrace gratefully. Ginny could hear Harry's voice in her head, what he had said and done to her kept replaying in her mind. Her tears stopped after a few minutes and Ginny's body went almost limp; she felt so drained.

"Ginny?" Pansy asked as she pulled away to look at her friend.

Ginny flinched as Pansy said her name. Even though she knew it was Pansy all she could hear was Harry's voice.

"Gin, are you alright?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Ginny said after a few minutes.

"There's just one thing." Pansy said slowly looking over at Blaise nervously.

Ginny just looked up and said nothing.

"This didn't happen last night, it was a week ago." Pansy explained.

"It's like you were in a coma." Blaise added.

Ginny just nodded and didn't say anything.

"I should go and get Madam Pomfrey. She's going to be pissed that we didn't call her right away." Pansy said. With one last look at Ginny she walked towards the back of the Hospital Wing.

Ginny and Blaise said there in silence for a few seconds. Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had actually tied her up, raped her, beaten her, and then just left her there. As those thoughts crossed her mind another one came up.

"Blaise?" Ginny said suddenly. Blaise jumped at her words.

"Yeah?"

"Who found me?" Ginny said quietly without looking Blaise in the eye.

Blaise remained silent for a moment. Ginny didn't know that Draco had been acting like an ass in an attempt to keep Ginny safe. But she did have a right to know how she got here, and maybe this would help patch things up with the two.

"Well, it seems that on that night last week you had someone who wanted to talk to you really badly, someone who followed you and when they found you brought you here immediately." Blaise said with a small smile.

"That didn't answer my question." Ginny said with a pointed look. She couldn't help but smile at Blaise, he reminded her so much of Fred and George. They could all be great business partners one day.

"True, it didn't. Not directly, but if you think about it I think you'll figure it out." He said with a wink.

"Well, it wasn't you; you wouldn't be acting like this if it was. And Pansy probably would have said something. It wasn't the twins either; you'd have no problem telling me if it was." Ginny said as she did the process of elimination in her head.

Suddenly she came up with two options, both confused her and one also angered her, but they were the only ones left. She opened her mouth to ask Blaise but at that moment Madam Pomfrey came to look Ginny over.

"Finally you're awake. How do you feel?" Pomfrey asked as she began to unwrap the bandages.

"Like I've just been beaten." Ginny said quietly. Madam Pomfrey continued talking but Ginny's mind didn't register any of the words. She was thinking about what Blaise had said about who had found her, the only names that she could think of was Ron; which didn't make any sense, and Draco; which also didn't make any sense.

"Alright dear, lay down and I'll see what I can do about that rib." Ginny heard Madam Pomfrey say, she sounded so far away.

Ginny did as she was told. Even though she had been beaten many times, and healed many times Ginny had never experienced something like this. Usually it was the twins, Pansy, Blaise, or Draco healing her, it was a completely different feeling. Ginny's mind went back to all the times she had been beaten and healed this year. Almost every time Draco had been the one to find her and heal her, or she would wake up with Draco right there with her. But now, this time, the worst time, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Pansy and Blaise didn't say anything about going to tell Draco, did he know? Did he care?

Ginny felt more tears build in her eyes. She blinked them back and focused on what Madam Pomfrey was doing and saying. She wasn't going to cry over Draco again.

"Alright, your ribs are healed. There was four in total, and your wrist was only a slight fracture. It is healed now too." Madam Pomfrey said. She looked at Ginny with sad eyes.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I feel much better now." Ginny said as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the woman. "When can I leave?" She asked knowing that it wouldn't be any time soon.

"Well, that actually isn't up to me." Pomfrey said looking almost insulted. Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny looked at her in shock.

"I mean, you're healthy, and technically you would be able to leave, I'd say by tomorrow or the next day. But due to the seriousness of this matter the head master will have to have a word with you and he will tell you when you may be released."

"Is that really necessary?" Blaise asked.

"Of course it is!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, she seemed shocked that Blaise could even ask something like that.

"But, Ginny you'll have to tell him everything that happened. Are you ready for that?" Pansy asked Ginny.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Ginny said with a sigh. "When will he be in to see me?" Ginny asked thankful that she might be able to leave soon.

"I have already contacted him to tell him you're awake. He should be here soon." Madam Pomfrey said with an approving look at Ginny. "Now drink this." She said as she handed Ginny a bottle of bright, almost ice blue liquid.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she took the bottle.

"This is the first part of the potion that should prevent you against pregnancy."

Ginny had the bottle half way to her lips when she stopped. "First part?"

"Yes that's right."

"How long am I going to have to take this potion?"

"There is this one and then another one that I will be giving you in about an hour. Now drink." Pomfrey said as she tipped the bottle closer to Ginny's lips.

Ginny drank the potion in one gulp. It felt like white hot fire flowing down her throat and settling in her stomach. She started to cough and handed the now empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll leave you here now, please tell me when the head master gets here." She said as she took the bottle and walked away with her tray of supplies floating in front of her.

"I have something to do, I'll be back to sit with you before Dumbledore gets here. Did you want me to contact the twins to tell them you're awake?" Blaise asked as he stood.

"Yeah. They are probably going nuts." Ginny said.

Blaise nodded and walked over to Pansy to give her a hug and a kiss. Ginny thought for a second that Blaise had said _don't tell her_ to Pansy but she brushed it off. Blaise walked out and Pansy sat back down beside Ginny.

"How are you holding up?" She asked with a sad smile.

"I don't know. I can't believe this happened. It feels like a dream that I can't wake up from." Ginny said biting back tears.

"It'll get easier, trust me." Pansy said quietly.

"How can you be sure?"

Pansy didn't say anything; she just smiled and glanced out the window. Ginny didn't need to hear the answer to know what it was though.

* * *

Blaise walked into Pansy's room to find Draco passed out on the couch. He sighed and went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it into the flames and yelled; _Weasley Wizardly Wheezes. _

"Fred! George!" Blaise called as he stuck his head in the fire and looked around. Fred and George appeared a moment later and Blaise cursed as he smacked his head off the mantel of the fire place in surprise.

"Sorry Blaise. What's up?" The twins asked. For the first time Blaise noticed that they weren't completely in sync. He could tell that they were trying to act normal but they were really worried.

"Ginny's awake. Madam Pomfrey healed her; we are just waiting for Dumbledore to talk to her. She should be released in a day or so." Blaise said.

"Great!" Fred said.

"We'll be right there." George finished.

Blaise turned off the connection and laughed to himself. They would be back to normal soon enough. Blaise turned back to Draco and sighed. He knew that Draco would be as happy as anyone that Ginny was awake, maybe even happier. Blaise just hoped that he did the right thing and didn't go and fuck things up again.

"Draco….." Blaise said as he approached the couch.

"Draco!" He almost shouted as he started to shake Draco awake.

"What?!?!" Draco said as he shot up and looked at Blaise. "What's going on?" He asked. Blaise could tell that Draco was waiting for bad news.

"Ginny's awake." Was all Blaise said.

"She is?" Draco asked shocked. Blaise just nodded. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I just thought you would want to know. She still has to talk to Dumbledore, and then she'll be released probably tomorrow." Blaise said with a small smile.

"That's great." Draco said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't look like he thought it was great news, but Blaise knew what was going through his head; Draco was trying to decide if he should go and see her or not.

"I'm going to go back and see her, I told the twins. Are you going to come?" Blaise asked as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, maybe later." Draco said. He heard Blaise close the door and sat there thinking. Ginny was awake, she was going to be okay; she was going to be able to leave soon. Would things go back to normal? Or would he still be without her?

* * *

Blaise walked into the Hospital Wing to see the twins and Pansy sitting with Ginny. Ginny was smiling at something the twins said and Pansy was laughing. Blaise walked up grabbed a chair and sat beside Pansy.

"You're right on time." Pansy said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"For what?"

"Dumbledore just showed up. He's talking with Madam Pomfrey now." Ginny explained.

They sat there in silence for only a few seconds before they all heard Professor Dumbledore's boots click against the tiled Hospital Wing floor. The five of them all looked up at him at the same time.

"It seems we have another student here for Ms. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he too pulled up a chair. The twins moved out of his way so he was sitting directly beside Ginny.

"Thank you Mr. and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes. "Now, Ms. Weasley, I have been told everything from Madam Pomfrey. I do have a question or two for you though, did you want your brothers and friends to stay or would you like me to talk to you alone?" He asked Ginny.

"They can stay."

"Alright then. Madam Pomfrey told me about your injuries and what you have been through; first of all I would like to say that I am truly sorry that this has happened in my school." Ginny just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Now, there is just one thing that Madam Pomfrey could not tell me that I am hoping you will be able to help me with." He continued.

"Okay." Ginny said knowing what he was about to ask.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He asked bluntly.

Ginny thought for a moment. "No sir I don't. He grabbed me from behind and I guess he knocked me out before I was able to see his face." Ginny said convincingly.

Dumbledore gave her that piercing stare and Ginny was sure that everyone could hear her heart beating. "Alright then. If you remember anything I trust you will tell me."

"Of course." She said calmly.

"One last thing, can you tell me what happened?" He asked with sad eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "I left Pansy's rooms for the night; I just needed to get away for a bit." Ginny said hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't know that she was trying to give Pansy and Blaise some time alone. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"I started wandering the halls, and when it came close to curfew I realized that I did not want to spend the night in Gryffindor tower so I decided to go up to the owlery and write a letter to Fred and George asking if I could stay there for the night." Ginny continued.

"Even though you know leaving the school grounds is prohibited." Dumbledore said with a smile and a nod.

"Uh… Yeah, sorry."

"It's quite alright, you didn't leave and if you had, I am sure you would have been safe and I would have never known about it. Please go on."

"Uh…Right. Anyway. I sat down and then I was grabbed and dragged to the back of the owlery, I don't remember anything after that." Ginny lied.

"Alright. Thank you Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said as he stood. "And again, I'm sorry for all this." He began to walk away.

"Professor?" Ginny called.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said as he turned and faced Ginny with a quizzical look.

"When am I to be released?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore walked back over and looked at Ginny. "Well, Madam Pomfrey said you were healed, were you given both potions?" Ginny nodded. "Then you may leave after supper this evening." He said.

"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded and walked out.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Pansy asked.

"No." Ginny said, she didn't need Pansy to say anything else for her to know that she was talking about telling on Harry. "I need to talk to Blaise. Do you mind?" She asked Pansy and the twins.

Pansy, Fred, and George shook their heads and stood up. After they were gone Blaise turned to Ginny and gave her a puzzled look.

"Who brought me here?"

"I'm sure you know. You already said that you know who didn't bring you here." Blaise said with a pointed look.

"All I can think of is Ron and that doesn't make any sense." Ginny said half lying.

"I am sure that's not the only one you can come up with. Think about it, it'll make sense." Blaise said with a wink. He stood and walked away leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Draco looked at the clock, he had missed dinner. He sighed. Draco had been sitting in the same spot all day debating whether or not to see Ginny. He had no problem going to see her when she was asleep and didn't know he was there, but now she was awake. There was no way that she was going to forgive him for everything he had done and he didn't want to upset her while she was healing.

Draco heard footsteps outside the door and knew that Pansy and Blaise were coming. Madam Pomfrey probably kicked them out for the night. He didn't look up when he heard the door creak open, he didn't even realize that whoever had stepped into the room didn't move from the doorway. He was too busy thinking about when the best time to visit Ginny would be.

"Hi."

Draco slowly raised his head. He barely heard a word that was spoken, he didn't know who was talking to him, and he didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. Slowly he turned his head to the person standing in front of the door. Whatever he was expecting he was not expecting this.

Ginny Weasley stood in front of him.

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**snowfire81**__**, **__**native-kitten**__**, **__**Eveil Woman**__**, **__**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**blueIedangel**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**. Jenni Malfoy. **__You guys are all awesome thank you so much!! Sorry for the late update! Hope you all had an amazing holiday!! As I said before; this story is almost completed! There are six or eight chapters left. Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	35. Chapter 35 It Changes You

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**A/N; **_In this chapter Draco is way out of character! I know I haven't kept him in character completely in this story at all, but this chapter he is completely different! You have been warned; please do not review to tell me how I fucked up Draco's personality. There is some important information in the A/N at the bottom, please read!_

**Chapter 35**** It Chenges You**

Draco looked up at Ginny as if she was a hallucination. There was no way that she could be standing there only a few feet away. She wasn't even supposed to be released from the Hospital Wing yet! And even if she was released early Draco should be one of the last people she would want to see right now. Unable to just sit there and stare any longer Draco slowly stood up and walked towards Ginny. She didn't move away or flinch when he came close; Draco wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Ginny?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Hi." Ginny repeated. She reached for his hand and lightly squeezed as if to let him know she was real.

Draco lost it at that point. He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around her. The sweet scent of her hair enveloped him as he held her as close as he possibly could without crushing her. He felt Ginny wrap her arms around his waist and lightly sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Draco said without realizing it.

"I think we need to talk." Ginny whispered softly to his shirt.

Draco didn't say anything; instead he just pulled away a bit and nodded. Without taking his eyes off of her Draco lead Ginny to the couch and waited till she was seated before he himself sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he looked Ginny up and down. She still had a few bruises and minor cuts.

"I will be. Tell me what happened." Ginny said not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"That night. I know you were the one who found me and brought me to the Hospital Wing. I want to know why you were there." Ginny explained bluntly.

"Oh. Well, I was wandering the halls and I saw you walk by."

"Go on." Ginny pushed when Draco didn't continue.

"I followed you, and then I found Potter's invisibility cloak." Draco continued through gritted teeth.

"So you knew that something happened." Ginny finished for him.

Draco nodded. "I didn't think he did.... that though." Draco paused for a minute. "When I saw you lying there, I... I had to do something. I covered you up and took you to the Hospital Wing." Draco finished.

"Why?" Ginny asked finally looking into his grey eyes.

"What do you mean why? Was I supposed to do, just leave you there?" Draco was starting to get a little angry. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"You made me believe that is exactly what you would have done. You had me thinking that you hated me for over a month! Then I wake up in the Hospital Wing not even knowing what day it is, only able to remember what Harry did to me and I find out that you were the one that brought me there. I'm a little confused." Ginny said. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks.

"No matter what I said I wasn't going to just leave you there. I wish I had gotten there in time, but I was too late." Draco said looking at his hands.

"Did you mean everything you said?" Ginny asked in a pleading tone. This was what she really wanted to talk about, if he meant any of it then she was ready to walk out and not look back, but if he didn't then she needed answers.

Draco didn't say anything, he just continued to have a mental battle and stare at his hands.

"Look at me." Ginny demanded.

Draco slowly looked up into the eyes he never realized he had missed so much. They were shining with tears, tears he had caused. Everything he had done within the past month had caused her so much pain, and for what? He lied to himself, and to Ginny in a stupid attempt to save her. All it did was cause her more pain than he could ever imagine.

"Did you mean it?" Ginny repeated.

"No." Draco replied after a minute.

"Then why did you say it? Why weren't you there when I woke up? Or after?"

"Because." Was all Draco could say. He couldn't tell her the truth; it was too stupid.

"Because why?" Ginny persisted.

"Because I was ashamed!" Draco burst out. He stood up and started pacing.

"What?" Ginny asked confused. Draco wasn't making any sense.

"I thought you would blame me for what happened." He explained still pacing.

"Why would I blame you?"

"Because it's all my fault."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't break up with you because I thought we shouldn't be together, or because I never got anything from you, all of that was a lie. I broke up with you in an attempt to keep you safe." Draco explained. He didn't want Ginny to know any of this but once he started he couldn't stop. And Draco couldn't deny that she had every right to know.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I wanted to try and keep you safe from your brother and Potter. I was willing to do everything and anything, even lose you." Draco said the last bit in a whisper but Ginny heard it clearly.

"Why did you think that leaving me would keep them away?"

"Not away, but maybe have them back off a bit. Everything got so much worse when they found out you were with me, and after the last time... I had to do something." Draco explained. He finally stopped pacing and was standing directly in front of Ginny.

"Okay. But why did you say all those things?"

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and saw fresh tears start to form. It was at that moment that Draco finally realized just how much pain he had caused her. He realized how much more danger he had put her in, not only had he left her as an open target for Harry and Ron, but he had also damaged any trust she had in him, or could ever have in someone else.

"I don't know, it was an attempt to keep you away, to make it easier for me to keep up the lie." He whispered softly knowing how selfish it sounded.

"So why did you follow me that night?" Ginny asked. "If you wanted me to move on, if you wanted to be able to keep the lie going why would you follow me that night?"

"Because I...." Draco couldn't say it.

Ginny's anger rose. "What? You thought of some new insults for me? There has to be a reason!"

"Because being without you was torture!" Draco nearly yelled.

Ginny was shocked. Never had Draco shown that much emotion, he never admitted that he cared, not that much anyway. Not knowing what to say Ginny sat there in silence. Draco had been an ass this past month, but he had also helped her when it seemed no one else even knew she needed help. He had tried to protect her, even if he had gone about it the wrong way. He had done exactly what she had ever wanted him to, just in his own unique fashion. Ginny knew that even though he would never be the typical boyfriend that always knew what to say and when to say it he would always be perfect for her. Ginny looked up at Draco and saw the embarrassment he felt plain on his face. Slowly she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out why Ginny was apologizing when he was the one that made all the mistakes. Wrapping his arms around her Draco once again breathed in her sweet scent and for the first time in a long time he felt like everything was going to be okay.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco said as he reluctantly broke their embrace.

"For snapping at you and pushing you to admit something I know you didn't want to."

"And what would that something be?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny smirked. "That you..." She lightly kissed his forehead. "Need..." She kissed his nose. "Me." Ginny said in a whisper. Before Draco was able to reply Ginny gently kissed him right on the mouth.

Draco snaked an arm around Ginny's back. It had been so long since he had been able to kiss her and he wanted it to last. As much as he wanted to Draco did not deepen the kiss. He knew what Ginny had just gone through and he was surprised she was able to even do this; he didn't want to push things.

Ginny slowly broke the kiss. She had expected to come in here and yell and scream at Draco for being an ass this past month, she had never expected this. Ginny wasn't sure if she was ready to have things go back to normal with Draco, she knew she wanted to be with him again, more than anything. But even when she had just kissed him she could see Harry every time she tried to close her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked seeing the confused expression on her face.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "No, actually." She added a second later.

"What's up?" Draco moved back slightly to make sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ginny said. She looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt before he was able to mask it.

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't know how... intimate I can be right now." Ginny tried to explain. She felt like she was stumbling over her own words. "I don't want to have to make you wait."

Draco looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not going to push you Gin, the choice is yours, you're worth the wait."

Ginny just nodded. Tears begun to sting behind her eyes again and she was forced to bow her head so Draco wouldn't see. She didn't want any of this; she wanted to be able to be normal again.

"Just think about it. Sleep on it. We'll talk tomorrow." Draco said after a few minutes. He brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Okay. I'm sorry for all this." Ginny whispered. For a moment she thought that Draco hadn't heard her, but he caught every word.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you can't control what happened." Draco said awkwardly. He was normally very good with words, but when it was about something like this he was dumber than Longbottom. "I'm sorry for everything though." Draco said feeling like he owed her an apology. He was about to open his mouth to say how stupid he was but then he decided against it, Malfoy's _weren't _stupid.

Ginny couldn't say anything so she just nodded. It was taking everything she had to keep from crying and she knew if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to stop the sobs that would escape. Ginny just wanted everything to go back to normal, but she knew that couldn't happen right away. Just having Draco touch her and kiss her was painful. Now all she could picture was Harry, his hands on her skin, his lips pressing against her mouth. Ginny had to stop, she tried to remember something else, something pleasant, but it was no use.

Draco could sense that something was wrong. All he had to do was look at her face. Her eyes were sparkling with tears and it looked as though she was thinking deeply. Like the way a person looks when they sleep walk. Draco didn't know if he should say something to pull Ginny out of her trance like state or if he should just let her ride it out.

"You look tired. Here let me make the bed for you." He said after a few minutes of debating.

"Okay." Ginny replied softly. Maybe sleep _would _be good for her; maybe it would clarify a few things.

Ginny rose and watched as Draco turned the couch she was just sitting on into the same bed she had slept on almost all year. She remained standing and watching when he walked over to one of the chairs and transformed it into a couch for himself. For a moment Ginny was going to offer to let Draco sleep on the bed with her, but she thought that he probably had the right idea not being that close to her at the moment.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered as she crawled into bed.

Draco just nodded and laid down on the couch he had made for himself. He watched Ginny as she crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her neck as she always had. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw the contented look on her face. Maybe things would go back to normal eventually.

* * *

"Okay. We all know what happened, so we're not going to ask you any questions about last week." Blaise said.

Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Fred, and George were all seated in Pansy's sitting room. It was only a day after Ginny had been released but everyone was anxious to know what she wanted done about Harry.

"However, we do have one very important question for you." Fred said, George nodded beside his twin.

"Okay." Ginny said slowly. She felt like she was in the headmaster's office getting into trouble for something she didn't even know she did.

"What can we do about Potter?" Draco said through gritted teeth. It was clear that he would rather be having any other conversation right now.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"He has to pay for what he has done." George said as if it was the most obvious thing, which Ginny thought, it was.

"Are you saying you haven't done anything yet?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a thing." Pansy said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"That's surprising." Ginny said with a small smile. She was almost half expecting to have them serve her Harry's head on a platter.

"We thought it was only fair to let you decide." Draco added, obviously not happy about that decision either.

"How nice of all of you." Ginny said sarcastically. "What do you expect me to say? That I want him dead, and I want each of you to hack off a body part?"

"That'd be nice." Fred said with a smile and nod.

"But messy." George added grinning.

Ginny laughed. "I don't know what I want done with him. We could start by taking that damned invisibility cloak so he can stop using it against me."

"Already done." Draco said smirking.

"And let me guess? You had the honour of doing it?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally." Draco nodded.

"I really don't know guys. Give me some ideas." Ginny said after a few minutes.

Everyone started talking at once. The only word Ginny could clearly hear was 'kill'. She rubbed her temples and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"Okay!" She nearly shouted to quiet everyone down. "One at a time."

"Kill him!" They all said one after the other.

"Okay, any other suggestions?"

"Beat him." Blaise grinned.

"Torture him." Draco sneered.

"Castrate him." Pansy said. Everyone turned to Pansy stunned. "What? He deserves it."

"No." Ginny said to Pansy. Pansy pouted. "Seriously, something that will please us but not get us thrown in Azkaban."

Everyone went silent. They all really wanted to hurt Harry, and no one could think of anything that would be suitable and not get them in serious trouble.

"If you guys can't think of anything then we can't do anything." Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"What if we did something like the Quidditch match?" Fred offered.

"Another gift basket?" Ginny asked.

"He'll know. He's not that stupid." Pansy said.

"I could argue that point." Draco said bitterly.

"It doesn't have to be a basket; it could be a package from anyone." George said.

"And it doesn't have to have the same things." Fred added.

"We'll think of something new." George finished.

"Okay. Sound good to everyone else?" Ginny asked smiling.

Everyone mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'I guess so.' Ginny smiled. "Are we done now then?"

"Just one more thing." Pansy said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore what happened?" Pansy asked quietly.

Ginny sighed. "Because I don't want this to get any bigger than it already is. If it had been anyone else then it would be different."

"How does it being Potter make it any more special than if it had been someone else?" Draco asked the jealousy was clear in his voice.

"Because it's Harry fucking Potter. Think about it, everyone would be shocked. A few people wouldn't even believe me. I just want it all to be done with." Ginny said feeling her anger rise.

Everyone fell silent. They knew she was right but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

* * *

"Pansy?" Ginny said as she tapped on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Pansy asked opening the door.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Give us a minute Blaise?" Pansy said turning to her boyfriend that was lying on her bed.

"Uh huh." Blaise mumbled. He stood and walked out of the room giving Pansy a quick kiss.

"What's up?" Pansy asked closing the door.

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"The other day when I woke up, you said that everything will get easier."

"Yeah." Pansy said knowing what was coming.

"How do you know? It just seems to be getting harder. I couldn't even have Draco hold me without thinking its Harry. Every time someone says my name I want to cringe because he said my name so often during the entire thing." Ginny said. Silent tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

"I know because the same thing happened to me." Pansy said with a deep breath. "You're only the second person to know about it now." She added with an awkward smile.

"Blaise knows too?"

"No, Draco knows. He was the one I went to." Pansy said. Ginny looked at her confused. "Okay, this won't make any sense if I don't explain it all to you." She said with a deep breath.

Ginny sat on the bed looking at Pansy. She debated whether or not she should just tell Pansy to forget it, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"When I was about nine my uncle fell into hard times and came to stay with us for the year. His wife left him, took his money, the kids, the house, everything. And my father is the only family he has. While he was there with me over the summer he would babysit me a lot. He always used to do little things like tickle me in odd places and stuff like that. I didn't know what he was doing, not really anyway. And then one night he took everything too far, and he raped me." Pansy said. She felt her own eyes sting with tears. It had been years since she had talked about this to anyone.

"And you never told anyone?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I thought it was my fault. Like, if I had stopped him when he started touching me before then maybe he wouldn't have gone that far." Pansy explained. She knew how stupid it sounded.

"But you know that it wasn't."

"I know that now. But then I didn't so I kept my mouth shut."

"So how does Draco tie into all this?" Ginny asked still confused.

"Draco and I have been friends since we were kids. He came over a few days after that happened and we started talking about my uncle, it just slipped out." Pansy said tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"But you said you went to him."

"That was a bad choice of words. He went and talked to his mum, I don't know what he told her; but I ended up staying there for the rest of the summer and when I went back home my uncle was gone. I haven' talked about it since." Pansy finished.

"How long was it before you were normal again?" Ginny asked a moment later.

"Well, never really, it changed me. Made me who I am today. But after a while I was able to think about it less and less and I was able to trust people again. I was younger so it wasn't easy to be able to trust anyone. But you know who you can and can't trust, it should be easier for you." Pansy said smiling.

"I don't know who I can trust though."

"You can trust myself, Blaise, your twin brothers, and you can trust Draco." Pansy said with a pointed look. "Who else do you need?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know."

"I should go and talk to Draco shouldn't I?" Ginny asked without looking at Pansy.

"That's your choice. I can tell you that this is eating him up though. He really does blame himself for all this." Pansy said.

"But it's not his fault. Does he know I don't blame him?" Ginny asked hoping Pansy would tell her Draco's emotions.

"I don't think so honey." Pansy said with a sad smile. "But, if you do truly trust him, and want him back, you may want to show him just how much."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Ginny said standing up.

"Think about it first." Pansy said as she stood up with Ginny.

"Okay. Thanks Pansy." Ginny said as she reached the door.

"No problem."

* * *

Ginny woke up the next day in a much better mood. After her talk with Pansy she had sat by the fire to think. And her mind kept racing after she went to bed. But now everything felt so clear. She knew what she had to do.

"Draco?" Ginny called softly.

Draco grunted in reply. Ginny looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. As much as she didn't want to wake Draco she knew that if she didn't do it now she may not be able to later.

"Draco." She said in a firmer tone.

"What?" Draco asked sleepily turning to face her.

"Can you come here?" Ginny said nodded towards the bed she was sitting on.

Draco looked at her curiously for a moment then sluggishly got off the couch and walked towards her.

"Are you going to tell me why you woke me up at six in the morning?" He asked.

"We have to get up soon anyway." Ginny shrugged.

"You don't." Draco pointed out. Ginny had been given a free week pass for all her classes.

"Yes I do, I can't take sitting here anymore."

"Is that why you woke me up?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"No. Sit."

"Yes Ma'am." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I am ready to talk now." Ginny said quietly.

"Now?" Draco groaned playfully.

"Yes now."

"Okay, so talk."

"I talked to Pansy, and she told me what happened to her, it kind of clarified things a bit." Draco just nodded.

"You have to know that for a while I didn't know who I could trust. When you kissed me I didn't see it as you, I saw Harry. Same thing happened whenever you touched me." Ginny said without looking at Draco.

Draco remained silent. He didn't like where this was going.

"But after talking to Pansy I realized that I can trust her, and Blaise, Fred, and George, and that I can trust you." Ginny said looking up into his pale grey eyes.

"Okay. I don't really understand."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I just want everything to go back to normal." Ginny said moving a bit closer.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked looking deep into her eyes as if the answer lied there.

"Yes." Ginny said bringing her lips closer to his. "I've missed you."

Draco softly brought his lips down onto her and kissed her gently for a moment. He was glad that Ginny wanted things to go back to normal, glad that she wasn't yelling at him for what he has done, glad that she was his.

"I missed you too." He said as he broke the kiss.

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, Laney Tate, **__**future-famous-jen**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**bookgirl239**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**Cardboard Time Machine**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**LauraZabini**__**, and **__**padfootedmoony**__**. **__Thank you all so much! The important news I have is I have made another video for this story!! It's called 'Ginny Weasley; Snow White Queen' and I have the same username on youtube as I do here. Please check it out. It is dedicated to all my reviews! So please watch, rate, and comment. As I said before; this story is almost completed! Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	36. Chapter 36 A Late Valentine’s Day

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 36 ****A Late Valentine's Day**

Getting back to normal proved harder than neither Ginny nor Draco could have imagined. It seemed as though everything between them had changed overnight, even though it had in reality been close to two months. Some of it was good, but most of it hadn't helped their already stressed relationship. Something as simple as kissing Ginny had completely changed for Draco. It didn't take him long to realize that Ginny no longer closed her eyes when they kissed. It was as if she expected Draco to turn into Potter at any intimate moment. Draco wasn't able to deepen the kiss either. Whenever he would do this Ginny would flinch and recoil; leaving Draco to feel like the biggest prick in Hogwarts.

It wasn't only when they kissed either, there were other little things about Draco and Ginny that had changed. Even though Ginny had said she was fine with having Draco sleep on the same bed as her Draco could tell that she wasn't completely ready but Ginny didn't want to be alone at night either. Whenever they went to bed Draco could only hold Ginny if she was awake and facing him. Other than that she would start to wince and fail in her sleep. Draco knew it was because he had touched her and she began to dream about Potter and that night. Occasionally Ginny would cuddle up to Draco when she slept, but this didn't happen often.

Other little things like no longer being able to come up behind Ginny and hug her or kiss her didn't anger Draco as much as no longer being able to actually call her Ginny. At first Ginny tried to act like it didn't bother her, but Draco could tell that whenever he would say her name she would think about Potter, she didn't seem to have this problem with anyone else though. Pansy, Blaise, and the twins could call her 'Ginny' with no problem. Calling her 'Gin' didn't work either, Draco now called her Ginevra, it was the only name that Potter hadn't called her and that didn't seem to affect Ginny that much. Even though Draco liked the name he hated the idea that if he called her anything else her mind would go back to Potter.

Despite all these changes Draco was glad to have Ginny back. She was his, and nothing anyone said or did would ever change that. Even though Draco could no longer hold Ginny while she slept he liked being able to roll over and see a contented smile on her face. She was having dreams about Potter less and less now.

* * *

"You all ready to see what we've come up with for our dear friend Harry?" Fred asked as he placed a wooden box in front of Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny.

"Yes." They all said together.

Fred and George had been going on about what they have come up with for a week now. Everyone was anxious to see their new inventions.

"We decided to send it from our dearest mummy and daddy so he won't get suspicious." George explained.

"This means, unfortunately, we couldn't get too creative." Fred said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fred couldn't, but I came up with some brilliant stuff here." George replied grinning.

"Can we just see everything please?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, relax." Fred and George said together.

"Now, mum and dad always send treats and shit like that, so here we have a tin of treacle fudge." George began.

"How menacing." Blaise said raising his eyebrow as he look at the fudge.

"If you would let us finish." Fred said.

"Now, it looks and tastes fine." George began.

"But about five minutes later our dearest friend will break out it horrible boils and sores." Fred added.

"That won't go away for weeks." They finished.

"Brilliant!" Blaise said enthusiastically as he examined the fudge more closely.

"But wait.... There's more!" The twins said as they dug deeper into the box. They reached in and pulled out what looked cookies wrapped in plastic.

"Cookies?" Ginny said.

"Yes, mums amazing homemade cookies." Fred said in a longing tone.

"But with a 'Weasley Wizardly Wheezes' twist." George said with a wink.

"They look just like mums cookies. They're even wrapped the same way." Ginny said inching closer.

"I know!" George exclaimed.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Fred added.

"So what's the twist?" Pansy asked.

The twins looked at each other for a moment. "They cause temporary memory loss." They said smiling.

"Memory loss?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Fred smiled.

"You can't do that." Ginny said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why can't they?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, why not?" The twins pouted.

"Because if he can't remember anything then it wouldn't be fair to get back at him." Ginny said rationally.

"Oh. Well, it's nothing extreme." George started to explain.

"He won't forget everything." Fred continued.

"Just things like…" George started.

"What he was doing." Fred continued.

"Where he's going." George added.

"Who he's with." Fred said.

"Who he is." The chorused.

"Fred, George…" Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Kidding." They grinned.

"What else you got?" Draco drawled.

Fred reached into the box and pulled out what looked like ordinary coco mix.

"What's this?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow.

"Delicious hot coco." Fred said smiling.

"With some nasty side effects." George smirked.

"Of course it is." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What does it do?" Draco asked confused.

The twins once again exchanged a glance. "Explosive diarrhea." They smirked evilly.

"That's disgusting!" Pansy cried.

"It's brilliant!" The twins seemed hurt.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"Nearly dearest sister." Fred said patting her on the head.

"Get off me!" Ginny said playfully as she moved closer to Draco who draped his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"This last one is our favorite!" George said winking.

"Uh oh." Ginny smiled.

"It's not that bad!" Fred said defensively.

George looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow. "Not that bad? Are you saying _you_ wouldn't mind it then?"

"Of course not!"

George's eyebrow went further into his hairline.

"But it's not like it'll kill him!" Fred reasoned.

"I think death would be better." George said sadly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked getting impatient.

"Oh! Right." George reached in the box and pulled out a small box of raspberry tarts.

"Tarts?" Ginny asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Blaise asked gleefully.

Fred smiled maliciously. "They cause impotence."

"Permanent impotence." George clarified.

"Unless we decide to give him the antidote." Fred pointed out.

"Which we won't" George smirked.

"You guys are twisted." Draco said smirking.

"I agree with George." Blaise said with wide eyes. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Death _would _be better." Pansy slapped Blaise's arm.

* * *

Blaise walked out onto the grounds towards the lake. He pulled his cloak closer to him and walked briskly towards the large oak tree. He couldn't understand why Draco would want to meet him outside when there were plenty of warmer options in the castle. It didn't take long before Blaise spotted Draco's tall form leaning on the tree.

"Hey!" Blaise called as he ran the rest of the distance.

Draco spun around and saw Blaise running up. He changed positions and stuffed his leather clad hands into his pockets. Tapping his foot impatiently Draco gave Blaise a look that said _hurry up!_

"Finally." Draco rolled his eyes when Blaise was a mere few inches from him.

"Why did you want to meet here? It's freezing!" Blaise said as he blew on his hands.

Draco noticed Blaise hadn't worn gloves. He sighed and pulled out an extra leather pair. "I have to talk to you." He said as he handed Blaise the gloves.

"No shit." Blaise said nodding as he accepted the gloves. "What is all this about Draco?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled the gloves on.

"It's about Ginevra." Draco said. Even though he could call her Ginny to anyone else Draco found it easier to just say Ginevra to avoid slipping up.

"What about her?" Blaise asked confused.

"Well…" Draco started to walk around the lake. "I'm worried about her." He said finally.

"Why?"

"She doesn't seem to be getting any better. If anything I think she may be worse." Draco felt very awkward talking to Blaise about this, but he knew Blaise would have some ideas for him.

"Hmmm." Was all Blaise said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Any ideas? Anything to say?" Draco was getting impatient again.

"Draco, Ginny has just been through something horrible." Blaise began carefully.

"I know, and I wish she would let us rip Potter limb from limb." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"No, not just Potter." Blaise said. Draco looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You mate. Think about it, you just put her through hell with what you did. You had her thinking that you hated her, which was bad enough, but then you go and save her. She's really confused mate." Blaise said.

"But we talked about that."

"Do you really think you guys got everything out?"

"Yes."

"Did you clarify everything?"

"What do you mean everything? I told her my reasons and I told her why I went to her that night."

"Did you guys talk about how you feel towards each other?" Blaise asked with a pointed look. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Draco _Malfoy!_

"Uh…" Draco thought for a minute. He knew he told her that being without her was torture, but was that it? Didn't he say why it was torture? No, he didn't. Damn.

"Talk to her. Make sure she knows what she means, make it special." Blaise said still not believing he was speaking these mushy words.

"I don't want to push things after what happened." Draco admitted.

"Then don't. There is actually a way to tell a woman how you feel without making them feel trapped or cornered."

"Okay." Draco sighed. He had an idea of what he could do.

"Good. Are we done now? I'm sick of all this mushy crap." Blaise made gagging gestures beside Draco.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Now I can kick your ass in a game of one on one." Draco smirked. Blaise hadn't even realized that Draco had led him to the pitch.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

Draco waited outside the Room of Requirement for Ginny. It had been a week since he had talked to Blaise and decided to take his advice. Draco needed to show Ginny what she meant to him. It was just so foreign to him, so un-Malfoyish. Draco head footsteps from the other end of the hall and saw Pansy and Blaise guiding a blindfolded Ginny. Draco rolled his eyes. They were taking this way too far. When they got closer Draco opened the door and guided them inside. Pansy and Blaise seated Ginny at the table and left without a word.

"This is _not _funny Draco." Ginny pouted.

"I know. I didn't ask them to blindfold you." Draco said as he gently untied the blindfold.

Ginny looked around the room. It looked absolutely amazing. The walls were a beautiful emerald green with black marble floors. She was seated at a long dinner table with high chairs and a delicious looking meal in front of her. There was a couch, loveseat, fireplace, and a queen sized bed arranged around the room.

"I didn't request that." Draco said following her gaze to the bed.

Ginny laughed. "Sure you didn't."

Draco sat across from Ginny and grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe he had gone to all this trouble, Malfoys were known for many things, hospitality wasn't one of them.

"It all looks beautiful." Ginny sighed. "Why did you do this though?" She asked curiously.

Draco released Ginny's hand and began putting food onto her plate. "Consider it our Valentine's Day together." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you. I need some time away."

The couple went silent as they ate. The food tasted just as delicious as it smelled and in no time their plates were cleared. Draco led Ginny to the loveseat by the fireplace and sat with her leaning on his chest.

"Draco?" Ginny breathed.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you really do all this?" She asked. Ginny knew Draco well enough to know that he wouldn't do something like this just because they had missed Valentine's Day together.

Draco sighed. "I was worried about you." He said honestly.

Ginny pushed herself off of Draco and looked at him curiously.

"Things have been a bit different lately Ginevra. I understand why but I just wanted a weekend where you forgot everything that has happened lately." Draco sighed again. He didn't want Ginny to get the wrong idea about his intentions.

"I know I've been hard to deal with lately." Ginny said avoiding his eyes.

"You haven't."

"I have. You can't even call me Ginny, We don't kiss or cuddle like we used to. I'm sorry. I want everything to go back to normal and I thought I could do it, but it's harder than I thought." Ginny said silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ginevra look at me." Draco said with more force than was necessary.

Ginny looked at him with shinning fearful eyes.

"I told you, you're worth the wait. I wasn't lying. I know it's going to take time, and I'm willing to put in that time. All I was trying to do was help you relax, if only for a day." Draco said honestly.

He wiped her tears and looked deep into her shinning eyes. Draco opened his mouth to speak again but thought better of it. Instead he slowly brought his lips down and captured Ginny's in a gentle kiss.

Ginny slowly brought her arms up to rest around Draco's neck; she began playing with his hair and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt a need for physical contact. Ginny started to deepen the kiss and was shocked when Draco broke it.

"What are you doing Ginevra?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Ginny said as she kissed him again.

This time Draco deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny maneuvered herself so she was on his lap. She felt his hands tighten their grip on her hips and she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Sorry." Draco said looking worried for a moment.

"Don't be." Ginny said as she got off him. She stood up and walked away.

Draco sat there for a moment silently cursing himself for pushing things. He did exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"Are you coming?" He heard Ginny call.

Draco turned his head and saw that Ginny had not left the room; she wasn't even waiting at the door for him. Ginny was sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

Ginny shrugged. "I thought the bed would be more comfortable." She said with a smile.

Draco slowly stood up and walked over to the bed without taking his eyes off of her. He stopped at the foot of the bed and leaned in closer to Ginny.

"We don't have to do anything." Draco said to be sure she knew that he wasn't trying to push anything.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to." Ginny said.

She grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him down to her. His lips crashed against hers. Ginny slowly let herself fall back pulling Draco on top of her as she went. Soon Ginny was lying on the bed and Draco was directly on top of her in a heated snogging session.

Ginny was starting to feel more comfortable and bold with every kiss Draco gave her. She started to pull his shirt off and nearly groaned in protest when Draco stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have got to stop asking me that." She said as she tugged at his shirt again.

She gave Draco a look that told him she knew what she was doing and he let her take his shirt off the rest of the way. Ginny started to trail kisses down Draco's neck and collar bone smirking when she heard him moan. When Draco's lips found her own collar bone Ginny's eye lids fluttered and she heard a moan of her own escape her lips. He was so loving and gentle, so caring, so not Harry. Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes. This was Draco, _her _Draco. This was right.

Ginny tugged on Draco's pants and he looked at her with wide eyes. Ginny nodded.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking deep into her cinnamon eyes.

"I'm ready." She nodded.

"We don't have to."

"I want to." Ginny repeated.

"I don't think you should, I don't want you to regret anything." Draco said knowing he was ruining the moment.

"I won't. I need to know that it isn't what it was like with Harry." Ginny began. Draco eyes narrowed. "The longer I wait the more I think that it is always going to be that way. Please Draco." Ginny said gently as she kissed his collar bone again. "Show me." She whispered.

Draco nodded and slowly he started placed butterfly kissed on her neck. He moved down her neck to her collar bone and soon Ginny was pulling her own shirt over her head. Draco placed gentle kisses on her chest and moved down her stomach. Ginny moaned with every kiss and lick he placed on her. He got to her belt line and looked at her again just to be sure. Ginny nodded and he slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her legs. His kissed up her calves and thighs and back up her stomach. Draco's lips found Ginny's again and captured them in a searing kiss. Ginny dragged her nails down Draco's chest and cut stomach before beginning to unbutton his own pants. She pulled them down and Draco kicked them off never breaking their lip lock.

In no time both Draco and Ginny were naked and staring at each other with smoldering lust filled eyes. Ginny moved her legs so they were on either side of Draco's and pulled him in for another kiss. Draco placed himself directly at her entrance and looked deep into her eyes for a moment.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Draco said as he kissed her neck.

Ginny nodded and pulled him closer to her silently telling him she was ready. Draco slowly entered her; he was a gentle as he could be. Draco saw pain on Ginny's face; he kept eye contact with her as he continued to push himself in. When he was all the way he stopped for a moment so she could adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Yes." Ginny breathed.

Moments later Ginny moved her hips and Draco slowly began to pull back out. Without ever taking his eyes off Ginny's he gently thrust back into her. Draco kept everything slow; he wasn't going to go any faster or harder unless Ginny told him to.

Ginny moaned louder with every thrust. It was so different from Harry. Harry had been hard and fast, Draco was gentle and slow. Ginny raised her hips in time with Draco's thrusts and began moaning his name. Soon she was completely lost. Everything seemed to fall away; it was only her and Draco. Ginny climaxed a second before Draco and she breathed his name as her nails dug into his back.

Draco collapsed on top of Ginny and placed gentle kisses on her heaving chest. Slowly he climbed off of her and pulled the covers up. Ginny crawled under them and cuddled up to Draco breathing a contented sigh. Neither spoke, they didn't need to. Each knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word.

Ginny fell into a peaceful sleep in Draco's arms. Draco watched her shoulders rise and fall with her breathing. He couldn't believe the angel in his arms was actually his.

"I love you." Draco whispered to the sleeping redhead before falling asleep himself.

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**Nikki2009**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, Laney Tate, **__**opaque-girl**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**bookgirl239**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**lovethetwin09**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, and **__**sarahbeanxx**__**. **__Thank you all so much! I know you are all going to think that I made the sex scene too soon for Ginny. But if you think about what she said it does make sense, and if it doesn't oh well it's my story and it's staying that way! Lol. As I said before; this story is almost completed! Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	37. Chapter 37 Anger and Uncertainties

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 37**** Anger and Uncertainties**

Ginny and Pansy stood in silence in the bathroom getting ready for classes. Pansy had been oddly silent with a grin on her face all morning.

"Did someone have a good weekend?" Pansy smiled as she bent closer to the mirror to apply her eyeliner.

"Yeah. Dinner was nice." Ginny blushed as she thought about the events that followed said dinner.

"I'm sure it was." Pansy smiled. "So what did you do after dinner?" She asked.

"Nothing really, we just sat and talked." Ginny half lied. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell Pansy.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…." Ginny said slowly. "Okay, what do you know?" Ginny asked with her hand on her hip.

"Nothing." Pansy shook her head. "Just that you're different today." She smirked.

"Pansy! You can tell can't you?" Ginny asked blushing once more. There was no denying it now. "I wasn't aware that sex was an emotion." She added with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh it's not. That's not how I knew." Pansy smiled.

"How?"

"You just told me for one thing." Pansy said with a pointed look. "And you can just tell when a person has sex. They get this glow. And trust me, you're glowing."

"Perfect." Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like having the entire school knowing.

"Don't worry about it. Not many people can tell. Someone who see's you all the time would be able to though."

"That's everyone in the school though."

"No, they don't see you enough, in class and at meals only. The twins might figure it out though."

"And that's better how?" Ginny asked.

Pansy laughed. Ginny and Pansy finished getting ready and left the rooms. They walked into the Great Hall and quickly spotted Blaise and Draco sitting at the Slytherin table smirking.

"Hey." Pansy said as she gave Blaise a quick kiss.

"You two nearly missed it." Blaise whispered.

"Missed what?" Ginny said sitting down beside Draco.

"The twins sent their 'gift' today. Post should be here any minute." Draco explained with a smirk.

The four discretely watched the Gryffindor table. Within minutes owls began to fly overhead dropping letters and packages to their owners. Ginny spotted Errol among the owls delivering a package to Harry.

"Is that from the twins?" She asked nodding in its direction.

"Yup." Draco said.

"How'd they get Errol?" Ginny asked confused.

"They wanted it to seem as real as possible so they sent a letter to your mum. When Errol sent a letter back they just kept him for a while longer." Blaise said grinning.

"Wow. They thought of everything." Ginny smiled.

"He's opening it!" Pansy exclaimed in a whisper.

The four watched as Harry talked with Hermione and Ron as he began to open his package. Ron looked jealous when he saw that Harry had received a gift from what they thought to be his parents. Harry began with the fudge. Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy watched smirking as he bit into it and went for another piece.

"Which one is that again?" Ginny asked.

"The boils." Blaise answered.

"When will they appear?" Ginny asked worried. She didn't want Harry to stop at the fudge.

"In about five minutes. But they show up on his face last. Fred and George said it should start on his legs and then work its way up. And he won't feel that anything's wrong for about half an hour after they appear." Blaise explained.

Harry reached for the tarts next. Blaise couldn't control his laughter as he watched Harry bit into the tart. He ducked under the table for a moment and came back up flushed.

"This one he won't notice for a while yet." Blaise said to no one in particular.

"Harry went for the coco next. He grabbed three mugs from the table and began mixing it. Handing one to Ron and Hermione before beginning to drink his own.

"Oh how nice! He decided to share!" Pansy smiled.

"That's the diarrhea isn't it?" Ginny smirked.

"Yup." Draco grinned.

"How long till that one kicks in?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"About ten minutes I think. They couldn't narrow it down exactly." Blaise shrugged.

"What's left?" Ginny asked.

"The cookies." Draco said.

At Draco's words they saw Harry reach in and pull out the wrapped cookies. He looked at them for a moment, shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then put them in his bag.

"That's no fun." Blaise pouted.

"Sure it is. Maybe he'll eat them in class." Ginny said.

The four began to laugh quietly. A few minutes later however their quiet laughter turned into howls that filled the hall. One by one Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat up straight in their seats and ran out of the hall.

"Headed for the bathroom no doubt." Blaise laughed.

* * *

The next week went by as normal as it could. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny had gotten dirty looks from Harry all week. But no one was intimidated by Harry when he was covered in boils and sores. Draco and Ginny had just gotten closer over the past week, almost everything had turned back to normal, the only difference being the Draco still called Ginny 'Ginevra'.

Classes had begun to get harder. The teachers started to constantly remind them that their N.E. was only three months away and that they should start preparing now. Preparing for N.E. wasn't easy when they had a double load of homework from every class. The library was now always full, as was the Great Hall between classes and meals. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny were happy they were staying in Pansy's rooms. None of them thought they would survive in their common rooms.

"I _hate_ transfiguration!" Ginny exclaimed as she slammed her book shut.

"What are you talking about? It's your best subject." Draco said looking at her notes.

"It's impossible." Ginny complained.

"It's not. You've almost got it. These two are just mixed up." Draco pointed out.

Ginny took her notes back without a word. She had been more irritable lately and she couldn't understand why. The rest of the evening went by in silence as everyone finished their homework.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Blaise asked breaking the tense silence.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in a harsh tone as she scratched out another line of her potions essay.

"It's Hogsmead." Blaise explained. "Are we going?" He added.

"I don't see why not." Pansy said without looking up.

"I doubt we'll be able to." Ginny snapped. "If the professors keep handing out homework like this then I'll never see beyond these walls."

"We should go." Draco said to Blaise. "You need a day off. You're too stressed." He said to Ginny as he kissed her forehead.

Ginny smiled. She suddenly felt better. Giving Draco a kiss she turned to Blaise and nodded.

"Are you okay Ginevra?" Draco whispered as he kissed her neck.

Ginny felt her eyelids flutter. "I won't be if you keep doing that." She breathed.

"Is that a reason for me to stop?" Draco smirked as he kissed a particularly sensitive area.

"I'm just stressed." Ginny sighed.

"I can help you with that." He said huskily.

"Oh you will. But not till later tonight." Ginny smirked.

"Ginny? Can I talk to you?" Pansy asked the morning of the Hogsmead trip.

"Yeah sure." Ginny said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You seem really…. Bitchy lately." Pansy said slowly. "Sorry."

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not even on my period! I'm just in a foul mood most of the time." Ginny said running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you late?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Late….?" Ginny asked. Pansy gave her a pointed look. "Oh. No, Uh…." Ginny thought for a moment. "Maybe, by about a week… or two." Ginny said.

"Did you take a test?" Pansy asked.

"No." Ginny started to bite her lip. What if she was pregnant? Draco wouldn't want to be a father yet.

"I think we should get you one while we're out today." Pansy said as she grabbed her cloak.

"I don't want them knowing!" Ginny said referring to Blaise and Draco.

"I'll slip away on my own. But you may have to tell Draco soon anyway." She said.

Ginny chewed her lip harder. "Don't worry." Pansy said reassuringly.

Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco wandered through the streets of Hogsmead together. Ginny couldn't take her mind off the pregnancy test that rested in her purse swinging against her leg as she walked. She forced smiles and small talk as they walked in and out of shops. What was she going to do if it turned out positive? What could she say to Draco? Ginny knew that he did not want to be a father yet, that he wouldn't want to put up with it. He was young, they both were, but Ginny couldn't ask him to give up his life because she might be pregnant, even though the child would be his as well.

"Hey, you alright?" Draco asked as he nudged Ginny with his arm.

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a long week." Ginny said with a smile.

Draco looked at her curiously for a moment. Kissing her forehead he tightened his grip on her waist and continued to walk down the winding road. Ginny knew that Draco didn't believe her, he was too good at reading people but she wasn't going to say anything about her fears until she knew for sure.

The four decided to stop in at the Three Broomsticks for a drink. The small pub was packed with students and teachers alike. It seemed everyone thought they deserved a bit of a break. Blaise spotted a table at the back of the pub and the four inched their way over. Ginny looked around at the students in the pub. She hadn't seen Harry or Ron the entire trip and she knew it would be too good to last. She was waiting, waiting for a fight to break out between Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Draco. Waiting for a cutting comment from Harry. But Harry didn't appear in the pub the entire time Ginny sat there with the Slytherin trio.

"Ready to head back to the castle?" Pansy asked the others.

"Do we have to?" Blaise whined.

"Yes. We still have a lot of work to do." Pansy said standing up.

Just as Ginny, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stepped out of the Three Broomsticks Ginny saw the very thing she had been waiting for all day. A few feet away was Harry, but he was alone. Ginny tried not to think about everything he had done to her a little more than a month ago. She didn't look at him as they walked by. Just as Ginny thought she may actually have avoided a confrontation she heard footsteps running up behind her. Ginny closed her eyes and winced as she heard Harry's voice behind her.

"Malfoy!" Harry called.

"What Potter?" Draco drawled as he tightened his grip on Ginny.

"I just wanted to commend you." Harry said.

Ginny was confused. She looked at Pansy and Blaise and saw that they looked just as confused as she felt. Ginny looked up at Draco and was surprised when she noticed that he didn't look confused in the slightest. Draco just looked angry. His jaw was set and his eyes were filled with rage. Ginny rarely saw him this angry anymore. If he had been giving her that look Ginny knew she would have backed down in an instant.

"What are you talking about scar head?" Draco said bitterly.

"Not many people would want to be with someone who was tainted." Harry said in a low voice. Harry leaned in closer and Ginny felt Draco's grip loosen slightly. "How does it feel to know that I got to fuck your little whore before you did? She wasn't that good, if you'd like I could take her for the weekend and teach her a few things." Ginny heard Harry hiss into Draco's ear.

Suddenly Ginny was pulled back away from Draco by Blaise. She couldn't tell why until she saw Draco grab Harry's shoulder and bring his knee up at full force until it connected with Harry's nose. Harry fell to the ground with blood pouring down the front of him. Draco calmly bent down and with a piercing look he said;

"If you ever come near her again I will personally make sure that you can never satisfy a woman again, not like you could now." Draco sneered.

Draco spun on his heel and turned back to Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy. He wrapped his arm back around Ginny's waist and kissed the top of her head before walking back up to the castle without a backward glance at Harry.

* * *

Ginny stood in the shower in Pansy's bathroom with the scalding water hitting her back. The events of the day had taken a toll on Ginny and she needed to relax. Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her head straight up and the stream of water that was falling against her skin. She placed one hand on the wall in front of her and allowed the water to run down the back of her neck. Standing up straight she brought a hand down to rest on her stomach. It didn't look any different, Ginny couldn't believe that she had Draco's baby inside her right now.

"What am I going to do?" She said out loud as she sank to the floor of the shower.

The boiling water began to assault her back again. Ginny had so many thoughts running through her head. How was she going to tell Draco? What would he say? How angry would he get? Would he leave? Would he stay? Would he care? Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to put off telling him. He had to know, he had a right to know. It _was _his child too. Slowly Ginny stood up and turned off the tap. She stepped out into the bathroom. The steam was so thick it looked as of Ginny could have cut right through it. She grabbed a fluffy towel began to dry herself. As Ginny reached for her clothes she caught a glimpse of the test stick. The little piece of plastic that read _positive_. It had changed her entire life.

Ginny got dressed and walked out into Pansy's rooms. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were sitting there talking. Pansy looked at Ginny curiously, Ginny gave a miniscule nod. Pansy gave her a reassuring look before turning to Blaise.

"I need to talk to you in the bedroom." Ginny heard Pansy say.

Blaise nodded and the couple stood up. As Pansy walked by Ginny she smiled sadly.

"Talk to him. It'll be okay, I promise." She said before turning back to Blaise and disappearing behind her bedroom door.

Ginny took a deep breath and with shaky steps she made her way over to Draco. Draco greeted her with a kiss. Ginny smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked looking deep into her eyes. "You're shaking!" He exclaimed as he held her closer. Ginny didn't say anything. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Draco asked rubbing her back.

"I'm nervous." Ginny heard herself say. Her own voice sounded so far away.

"Is it because of Potter today?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"No." Ginny shook her head.

Draco looked into her eyes. "Then what is it?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she closed it again and looked away from Draco.

Draco grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so Ginny was looking him in the eyes. "Ginevra, you can tell me anything." He said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

_**A/N; **I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; **lucygirl07, Nikki2009, Im08Just97Me, Alexandra Malfoy, Laney Tate, May La Nee, opaque-girl, BelhavenOnTap, XxBreeLynettexX, snowfire81, Metora-Mae-Silva-II, SlytherinLuver, DodgerMcClure, sarahbeanxx, bookgirl239, Skepo, iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy, lovethetwin09, HarryxPotterx4ever and bittersweetazn. **Thank you all so much! You're all amazing! Over 600 reviews! I'm shocked! I'm sorry for the cliffy and the shortness of this chapter! It just felt right to end it here. As I said before; this story is almost completed! Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	38. Chapter 38 An Unexpected Visitor

**

* * *

**

Broken

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 38**** An Unexpected Visitor**

"You're what?" Draco asked in disbelief after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry Draco." Ginny whispered avoiding his gaze.

Draco didn't say anything. He sat there staring at Ginny without actually seeing her. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. How could she be pregnant? Of course Draco knew _how _but it was just too unreal. A million thoughts were going through Draco's head as he stared off into nothingness. He felt oddly detached from himself, he was going to be a father, even though he barely knew how to take of himself, he was now going to be responsible to care for another. He would have to protect his child, his own blood, from the harshness of the world that Draco could never protect himself from. Could he do it? Draco snapped back to reality when he heard Ginny sob. He finally focused his eyes and looked at Ginny. Draco watched the tears run down her pale cheeks and his impassive expression softened. He could do this, he _would_, not only to try and make a life for his child to be than he had himself, not only to try and better his soul, but also for Ginny. He knew he loved her, it was the one thing he was absolutely certain about, he'd do anything to protect her, give anything to keep her with him.

"Hey." Draco touched her chin and forced her eyes to his. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do this to yourself. It's both of us, our responsibility." Draco said smoothly as he wiped her tears.

"Are you angry?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Not angry." Draco lightly shook his head. "Just shocked, you could never make me angry." He whispered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, no one has to know yet, unless you want to tell them. What do you want to do?" Draco asked knowing that it wasn't his decision alone.

"I don't know. I can't give it up, I can't kill it." Ginny looked at Draco with pleading eyes. She was so worried that he'd ask her to do something that she did _not _agree with.

"No one said you had to." Draco said as he wiped at her tears again.

"You can't say that you want to be a father now." Ginny couldn't believe how well Draco was taking this.

"I wasn't planning on it; I've always wanted children though." Draco admitted.

"So you're okay with this?" Ginny's tears finally ceased.

"Ginevra." Draco looked deep in her eyes. "There is no reason for me not to be. Yes I didn't plan this, obviously, but it happened. And as I said, it was both of us not just you. I'm not going to leave you for something I had a hand in."

Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco was okay with this, he was accepting, he wasn't angry with her. Ginny looked into his grey eyes and flung her arms around his neck.

"I love you." The words slipped out of Draco's lips. He had said it many times before, but Ginny had always been asleep.

Draco felt Ginny stiffen in his arms. He started mentally cursing himself. He hadn't planned on telling Ginny first. Draco always thought Ginny would be the first to say something so intimate, and he was shocked that she hadn't said it already. Draco felt Ginny begin to pull away and he reluctantly released his hold on her.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

Draco couldn't look into her eyes. "You heard me." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"Yes." Draco finally looked up at Ginny and saw that she was crying again. _This is unexpected. _He thought.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered moments later.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Blaise walked into the sitting room.

"Okay what's going on? Pansy won't tell me anything." Blaise said feigning hurt.

"Nothing." Draco said bitterly. Blaise really did have the worst timing.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Blaise asked ignoring Draco.

"Nothing." Ginny said. She looked to Pansy who stood behind Blaise and nodded slightly.

Blaise turned to Pansy. "What's wrong with Ginny?" He repeated.

"Nothing."Pansy smiled. "She's just a little pregnant."

* * *

The rest of the month went by uneventful. Ginny and Draco talked and decided that they weren't going to say anything about Ginny's pregnancy to anyone other than the twins. No one would have to know anyway. Ginny was early in her pregnancy and the school year was almost over. She wouldn't even start showing till after graduation.

It wasn't until the first week of May that anything unusual happened. Ginny was in the library with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco once again attempting to conquer their pile of homework. Ginny had risen from her seat and moved slowly over to one of the towering bookshelves. Running her delicate fingers over the dusty spines of the texts Ginny's eyes briefly scanned the titles. Within moments Ginny found the book she had been looking for she tapped the spine with her finger before pulling it out. Ginny stayed standing as she opened the book and flipped through its pages.

This was one of the more interesting potions texts Ginny had studied. Of course not many other students would find this particular text interesting, in fact Ginny was sure that most of the students would find it disturbing in the least. It listed all the magical torture curses that could only be healed by certain potions. Of course this interested Ginny; she had suffered from a few of these curses and had been healed by either Blaise or her twin brothers. Ginny sighed and closed the book, just as the cover closed Ginny saw red hair that matched her own. For a moment she thought it was Fred or George, but she soon realized that it was a brother Ginny was a lot less happy to see at the moment.

Ron Weasley stood beside her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked bitterly. Her hand instinctively flew to her stomach.

"We have to talk." Ron mumbled.

"Do we now?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow placing a hand on her hip.

"Look Gin…"

"_Don't _you ever call me that. You have no right after all you've done to me." Ginny said furiously.

"Look I know I've done wrong. But this is serious." Ron pleaded.

"And what you've put me through isn't?" Ginny asked shocked. She couldn't believe that Ron was standing here trying to act as if nothing wrong had ever happened between them.

"I didn't say that. I know I fucked up, that's why I'm here now." Ron ran his fingers through is messy red hair that matched Ginny's.

"What's going on?" Draco asked walking over. He hadn't seen Ron yet.

Ginny watched as Ron visibly tensed when he heard Draco's voice. She felt the weight of Draco's arm rest on her shoulders protectively.

"What are you doing here?" Draco growled at Ron.

Ginny watched as Ron's unusual soft expression turned back to his usual coldness when his eyes landed on Draco. She could feel Draco tense by her side; hear his teeth begin to grind in an attempt to stay calm. Ginny felt her own nerves begin to break as she watched and felt the silent battle between her brother that had hurt her so many times in the past and her boyfriend that had saved her, protected her, cared for her, worried about her, changed for her, fought for her, and loved her. Draco had, and would always, do more for Ginny than Ron had ever even considered.

With these unsettling thoughts rushing through Ginny's mind she felt anger wash over her. How dare Ron come to her and speak so pleasantly? How could he continue to make it so difficult for her to hate him like she should? Ginny knew that it wasn't only because they shared similar looks and blood that kept her from hating Ron like she should. She hated her father, and her older brother Percy for what they had done to her, no, it was the closeness that Ron and Ginny once shared, not only in age, but also emotionally. Ron had once gone through exactly what Ginny had, perhaps not as brutally, but he suffered just the same. Until one day when Ron and Ginny had been playing up in his room, Ron accidentally hit Ginny in the excitement of their game; her father had seen but took it the wrong way. After that Ron wasn't beaten, he was praised, as long as he continued to hit Ginny. At first Ginny had thought that he was doing this for survival, and tried to convince herself that she would have done the same given the chance. But not long after Ginny begun to realize that Ron no longer hit her for survival, that he no longer apologized when they were alone, no longer only hit her when their father was around, that he began to enjoy it. He was twisted, sick, and cruel. But it was these memories that always had Ginny silently forgiving Ron, until this year, she no longer forgave him, but nothing could stop the longing in her heart to have the friendship, the connection, the trust, and love back that Ron and herself had once shared.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco rubbing her shoulder gently. Her cheek was wet, her eyes stung, and her face felt flushed; she had been crying. Ginny breathed in deep and felt the silent tears that slowly fell from her eyes begin to cease.

"What are you doing here?" Draco repeated more aggressively.

"I came to talk to Ginny." Ron said puffing out his chest and throwing back his shoulders.

"What if she doesn't want to talk?" Draco's voice shook in an effort to restrain from screaming and attacking Ron.

"I do believe that is for her to decide." Ron cocked and eyebrow grinning wickedly.

"And since when have you allowed her to make her own choice in her life?" Draco's anger was escalading. Ginny knew it was because Ron had insinuated that Draco was just as bad as he was, attempting to control and run Ginny's life.

Ginny sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. This small, simple conversation had made her so exhausted.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny sighed. She felt Draco's eyes flicker to her, knowing what he was thinking without having to ask.

"I can't talk about it here, it is really important, Ginny…" Ron trailed off. He looked as though he was having a mental battle with himself. "You're in danger."

"Are you threatening her?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to warn her. Please, trust me." Ron looked pleadingly into Ginny's eyes and she felt herself nod. In truth she didn't fully trust Ron, she couldn't, and she knew that Ron knew that, but Ginny wanted to avoid the fight that was about to break out between her brother and her boyfriend. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at seven." He finished. Ron turned to walk away but Draco grabbed his arm.

"She won't be alone." He said in a warning tone when Ron looked back.

"Good. It involves all of you." Ron said before walking away.

"I don't want you to go." Draco said to Ginny as he guided her back to the table.

"I'm curious, and you'll be there to protect me." Ginny smirked up at Draco.

* * *

"Don't go." Fred said.

"Are you crazy?" George added.

Ginny sighed. This was not why she had called the twins over. Ginny glared over at Blaise for mentioning her meeting with Ron tonight.

"I'll be fine, everyone is going to be with me, and I don't think he'd do anything even if they weren't." Ginny sighed.

"And what makes you think he wouldn't do anything?" Fred asked shocked.

"He seems different."

"Just like the day in the bathroom when he slammed your face into the mirror?" George gave Ginny a pointed look.

"No... Yes... kind of." Ginny stuttered. She sighed again. "He seems really worried. I'm curious."

"You will be with her right?" Fred asked the others.

"The entire time?" George added.

"No matter what?" Fred finished.

"Yes." Draco, Pansy, and Blaise said together.

"Good." The twins chorused.

"Now…" George began.

"Why did you want to see us?" Fred finished.

"I have some news." Ginny smiled.

Draco grabbed her hand under the table. He was nervous Ginny could tell without having to look at his face. She squeezed his hand in what Ginny hoped was a reassuring way before continuing.

"You may not be happy about it, but you are going to be uncles." Ginny beamed.

Fred and George stared at Ginny with open mouths for a few moments. They didn't bother looking over at Draco, it seemed as though the realization that he was the father hadn't hit them yet. Finally George blinked out of his trance, Fred quickly following suit.

"What?" George asked.

"How?" Fred added.

Ginny made a disgusted face. "Do I _really _need to explain it?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Fred and George looked at each other horrified. "No." They both shook their heads.

"Gin, are you sure you can do this?" Fred asked concerned.

"Yes. I've thought about it, we've talked about it, we'll make it." At Ginny's words the twins' eyes flicked to Draco. Draco winced inaudibly and gave Ginny a look that said; _thanks a lot._ Ginny merely smirked.

"Do we kill him?" Fred asked George without taking his eyes off Draco.

"Torture?" George suggested.

"Guys." Ginny warned.

"What?" The twins asked feigning innocence.

Ginny gave them an icy stare, the twins just smiled.

"You know we wouldn't!" Fred smiled.

"But only because he now has a job to do." George added.

"And because you would tear us limb from limb." Fred jokingly cringed.

"Right, forgot about that." George grinned.

"Guys!" Ginny nearly shouted.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"I'm happy about it." She said with a pointed look.

"Then congratulations!" The twins chorused.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"He's late." Draco growled looking at his watch.

Ginny and the Slytherin trio waited outside the Room of Requirement, it was ten past seven and they saw no sign of Ron.

"I know. Give it five more minutes, and then we'll go." Ginny sighed.

Draco nodded mutely before turning his gaze back to the end of the hallway.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Draco voiced.

"I know." Was all Ginny said.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked again.

"I already told you." Ginny sighed. "I'm curious."

"I know you told me that." Draco began looking at Ginny with a softened expression. "But there's more to it than that." He said knowingly.

Ginny silently cursed. Sometimes she loved how easily Draco could read her and other times she wished he'd let things go. Ginny worried her bottom lip with her teeth and avoided Draco's stare. She wanted to tell him about her past with Ron, but at the same time she wished to keep it to herself. No one knew how close they had once been, Ginny assumed Fred and George knew; they had seen Ron and Ginny play together, but the twins had become blind to the memories when Ron started to hit Ginny.

"Tell me." Draco pressed. Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't ordering her to say anything, he was just genuinely curious, Ginny couldn't blame him.

"I will, but not now." She whispered. Draco nodded and put his arms around her waist lovingly. Ginny looked up into his mercury eyes as Draco touched his forehead to hers.

"When you're ready." Draco whispered. Before Ginny could say anything or even nod in understanding Draco captured her lips in a slow, yet passionate, kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss when she heard footsteps coming towards her and smirked when she heard Draco growl in protest.

"He's here, we can continue this later." Ginny said.

Draco nodded but did not remove his hands from Ginny's hips, nor did he allow her to move away. Ron walked up a minute later, he glared at Draco who glared back with equal venom, before closing his eyes and pacing back and forth willing the entrance of the Room of Requirement to appear. Within moments the door of the room slowly made its self known. Ron opened his eyes and smiled when he saw that it at worked. Ginny looked up at Draco in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Okay so what are we doing here?" Draco asked as himself, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy sat down with Ron at a small circular table in the room.

Ginny looked around, she had never seen the Room of Requirement look so plain before. There was only the small table she was seated at and a small couch for furniture and a few feet of parchment and scattered quills littered the floor.

"I have news." Ron said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What does it have to do with us?" Blaise asked eyeing Ron suspiciously.

Ginny brought her attention back to her brother and her friends. She glanced at the Slytherins, each of them with a scowl and murderess look in their eyes, flicking her eyes towards Ron she saw a mix of emotions. There was nervousness, anger, and something that Ginny was sure could only be shame. What could make Ron feel this way after so many years of not caring what happened to his only sister? This fuelled Ginny's curiosity until she thought she'd burst if she didn't get any answers soon.

"Ron what is it?" Ginny asked in a gentle yet firm tone.

Ron sighed locking his dark brown eyes with her light cinnamon ones. "I'm supposed to kill you."

_**A/N; **__Another cliffhanger! Aren't I evil?__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter;__**May La Nee**__**, **__**lovethetwin09**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, Laney Tate, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**sarahbeanxx**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**mariababii xo**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**,**__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, and **__**DodgerMcClure**__**. **__Thank you all so much! You're all amazing! I'd love to get 650 reviews. But I would never not post because of lack of reviews! And I am definitely not complaining about the number I have received! As I said before; this story is almost completed! Then I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	39. Chapter 39 The Plan

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 39**** The Plan**

Draco slammed his fist on the rickety table and stood in one swift motion.

"Are you threatening her?" He growled towering over Ron who was still seated.

"No! I'm trying to explain." Ron said defensively.

"Draco, just sit down and let him talk, if I don't like what I hear then you can hit him." Ginny said placing a hand on Draco's arm.

Draco looked down at Ginny and sighed. "Promise?" He asked as he put his chair upright and sat back in it. Ginny just nodded.

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were all glaring at Ron causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you mean Ron?" Ginny asked noticing how her voice shook slightly. Even though she was sure Ron hadn't asked her here to kill her hearing about it still made her nervous.

"On graduation, I'm supposed to kill you." Ron explained without meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Go on." Ginny pressed it felt as though her heart would pound out of her chest.

"As you know our parents will be there, including dad. Harry and him have planned to get you alone to punish you for your actions this year." Ron began; Ginny could see Draco's knuckles turning white as he listened to the news.

"But dad has never wanted me dead; he'd lose his punching bag." Ginny said confused.

"Yes, but he feels as though you will run away with your new friends, he'd rather kill you then lose you." Ron explained.

"Okay… but how does he plan on doing this at graduation? All the professors will be there, parents who work in the ministry."

"The plan is to lead you away just after you get your diploma. It isn't mandatory for you to stay after you receive your diploma so no one will notice if you're not there." Ron said avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"How does he plan on getting me away?" Ginny leaned forward on the table to make sure she didn't miss a word of the plan.

"That's where I come in. You and I are going to be called up one after the other since the ceremony is in alphabetical order and you and I share the same last name." Ginny listened intently but she didn't miss Draco roll his eyes at Ron's statement. "After you get called up I am supposed to grab you as you're on your way down and drag you into the forbidden forest to meet with dad, Harry, and maybe Percy." Ron finished.

Ginny shuddered. "How are you going to grab me though? 'G' comes before 'R' I'll be called up first." Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since I am a year older I will be called up first." Ron explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ginny asked the question that had been burning to escape her lips since Ron began his story.

"Because I don't want to do this anymore. I know you won't believe me but I do feel terrible about what I've done to you. I just wish things would go back to the way they were." Ron said staring at his hands.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence. Ron looked at her questionably. "I don't feel like dying." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I figured you'd just leave before graduation." Ron admitted.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm tired of running."

"So what do we do?" Blaise asked. Ginny looked over at him with a slightly shocked expression; he had been so quiet Ginny had forgotten he was there.

Ron, Ginny, and the Slytherins stayed in the Room of Requirement for nearly four hours devising a plan. Crumpled up pieces of parchment littered the floor, trying to come up with a fool proof plan to counter Ginny's fathers and Harry's plan wasn't as easy as she had thought.

"We all understand our rolls then?" Ron asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Blaise and Pansy said together. Ginny nodded.

"Good." Ron said. He pulled out his wand and, ignoring the way Ginny flinched and Draco's eyes flashed, he tapped the parchment four times. The plans they had made copied themselves. "Here." Ron said handing one to each of the others before rolling up his own.

"Wait a minute Weasley." Pansy said grabbing Ron's arm.

"What?"

"We can't trust that you won't show this to Potter." Pansy explained.

"Give me your copy." Blaise said holding out his hand. Ron handed Blaise the parchment reluctantly, Blaise tapped it with his wand and muttered a few words before handing it back.

"You won't be able to reveal it no matter what, if you really need to look at it you can come to us." Blaise said putting his wand away.

Ron nodded. "I'll leave first, and then you can all come out just in case there is anyone in the hall." He said making his way to the door. Ron had just placed his hand on the knob when Draco grabbed his wrist.

"How can we trust you?" He asked glaring at Ron.

"I suppose that's up to you." Ron shrugged. Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "Let me put it this way…" Ron sighed. "What other choice have you got?" He raised an eyebrow. Draco reluctantly released Ron who walked out of the room promptly.

"He's right you know." Blaise said coming up behind Draco.

"I know. That's what I don't like." Draco walked back to Ginny.

* * *

Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy sat with the twins going over the plan they had thought of with Ron. Ginny had been taking the entire thing rather well, only Draco could see how truly worried she was.

"So where do we fit in?" Fred asked pouring over the plan.

"Ron didn't fit you in." Blaise explained.

"That's nice." George rolled his eyes.

"We don't care." Fred added mimicking his twin.

"We're in." They chorused.

"If your father sees you and suspects something…" Blaise trailed off.

"No, they're right. We don't know what Ron was doing telling us, no one can be sure of how much to trust him, we need a backup." Draco said squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Two plans will just confuse us." Pansy pointed out.

"Not two plans. Just a few additions to our original plan, ones that Ron doesn't know about, like the twins." Draco said nodding towards Fred and George.

"I don't know… if anyone see's them…" Blaise started.

"Then they'll think Fred and George are here to watch me graduate." Ginny said in a finalizing tone. "Draco's right, even though I don't believe Ron is trying to hurt me, I still think we need to be sure. The only way that will happen is if we take control of this instead of leaving it up to Ron." Ginny's face was full of determination.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Pansy asked.

Three hours later Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Ginny all held a revised form of their original plan. At first glance no one would be able to tell that any changes have been made, but when you looked closer you could see the vital roles Fred and George would be playing.

"Okay, I think we've covered it all." Blaise said rolling up his plans.

Fred and George nodded as Blaise tapped the plans with his wand making them double just as Ron had.

"You guys think this will work?" Pansy asked.

"It has to." Blaise said.

"It doesn't matter." Everyone looked at Ginny confused. "Either way, I'm not letting those assholes run my life anymore." She stated.

"You do realize that someone might get hurt right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"You're okay with that?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"As long as it's not one of you I don't care if someone gets killed." Everyone's face lit up at Ginny's words.

* * *

Over the next month Ginny became more and more nervous. The thought of her father and Harry at graduation had her stomach tied in uncomfortable knots. Ginny had never been sure what was going to happen after this year at Hogwarts now that she had Draco, Blaise, and Pansy but she never expected this. A part of her always imagined that she would run away with one of her new found Slytherin friends and live a happy and normal life, or if that didn't work out she assumed she would be welcomed with the twins. But now she knew that couldn't happen, now she knew she would have to face this, end it, Ginny would have to fight back. The thought scared her more than ever.

It was now June, in just three weeks school would be over, exams would be finished, and students would be talking about their summer plans, Ginny however, would be fighting for her life. The professors had of course piled on double the usual amount of homework but it didn't calm Ginny's nerves as much as she would have liked.

Draco, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy would stay up late at night going over the plan once more. Ginny had first thought that the plan they had developed with Ron was solid enough but now that she saw the twins' positions Ginny had to admit that chances of survival seemed a lot greater. Blaise and Pansy always assured her that everything would go over well, but they never told her that all of them would come out completely fine; they knew better. Draco only said that he would fight for however long it took to keep Ginny safe. He never said that everything would work in the end, never said that they would live happily ever after, just said that he would fight for her, and that was enough for Ginny right now.

* * *

Ginny lay awake on the transfigured bed in Pansy's sitting room. It was the day before graduation and she couldn't sleep. Ginny knew other students were in their common rooms having parties to celebrate the end of exams and the end of the term, for some it would be the last party they had in Hogwarts, and for others it was the first. Ginny turned onto her side and stared out the blackened window. She could see a stream of moonlight streaking in through the window casting a pale glow in the room. The light seemed to cut through the blackened sky and wash out onto Ginny's already pale face. Sighing heavily Ginny got up from the bed and looked out onto the grounds. The stadium had already been set up, the chairs were in place, and the morning was coming fast. All of Ginny's rational thinking was telling her to run now, leave in the middle of the night, go as far as she could, finally get away. But the other part of her knew that was not an option. Her father would come looking for her; he'd raid the twin's shop, track down Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. Hurt all those she loved who had tried to help her. Not because he wanted to find her… not only because he wanted to find her, but because they do care, had helped, and do love her. Ginny knew her father thought that she was unworthy of these things, and he'd do whatever it took to keep them from her.

Ginny heard muffled footsteps behind her and tensed for a moment before she realized it was only Draco. Ginny silently let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when Draco wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders.

"What are you doing up?" Draco whispered sleepily in her ear.

"Couldn't sleep." Ginny said still staring down at the stadium on the grounds.

Draco nuzzled into Ginny's neck and could feel her pulse quicken under his lips. "It's a big day tomorrow." He whispered sending pleasant vibrations through Ginny's neck.

"I know." Ginny sighed. "Tomorrow I'm going to be attacked; my own family is going to try to kill me." Ginny didn't even bother to try and bite back the tears that began to slide down her cheeks.

"No." Draco shook his head slightly. "Tomorrow you are going to go up and accept your diploma from McGonagall. And you're going to look amazing."

"Right." Ginny laughed weakly. "And then I'm going to be dragged into the forest and my family is going to try and kill me."

Draco gently spun her around. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said looking deep into her eyes. "Yes, there is going to be a fight, yes we may get hurt; badly. But you will live through it; you will finally be free after. You'll be able to have a normal life with me, without having to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life." He added wiping away Ginny's tears.

"Everything is going to change tomorrow."

Draco nodded. "But it's not going to be bad. We'll finally be left alone. After tomorrow you and I will get a place somewhere quiet with the twins and Blaise and Pansy close by, and we'll raise our beautiful child in peace."

Ginny couldn't stop the flow of fresh tears that escaped from her cinnamon eyes; only this time they were happy tears. For just a moment Draco had convinced Ginny that everything was going to be fine, that everything was going to get better.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this." She said as she cuddled into Draco's chest.

"Don't be." Draco kissed the top of her head. "You gave us a reason to beat on Potter." Draco joked. Ginny laughed. "We all knew what we were getting into when Blaise, Pansy, and I sat with you at the beginning of the year." He said kissing her head again.

"From what I remember you weren't all that enthusiastic about it then." Ginny pointed out.

"No matter how I seemed then I wouldn't change anything that happened."

"Nothing?" Ginny asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Except what caused you pain." Draco added.

"Why wouldn't you though?" Ginny asked confused. "Change anything I mean." She added.

Draco grabbed Ginny's chin and lightly forced her eyes to meet his own. "Because it all led me to you. Nothing that could have caused this moment right now to happen could be all that bad." Draco explained before he captured Ginny's lips in a soft kiss. "Come back to bed. You need your rest." Draco said as he broke the kiss.

Ginny didn't say anything as she let Draco guide her back to the bed. Ginny snuggled up close to Draco's chest and let out a contented sigh before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure this is all going to work?" Ginny whispered worriedly to Blaise, Pansy, and Draco.

"Yes. It'll be okay, we'll make it through." Draco whispered back squeezing Ginny's hand lightly.

Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise sat around the stadium listening to Professor McGonagall give her speech about young wizards leaving with the knowledge they had gained during the seven years of school and hoping that would be enough to get them through life. Ginny hadn't been paying attention; she constantly looked around the crowd. Her father and mother sat in the audience pretending that they were happy and normal. Ginny noticed as the speech ended and the names of the graduates began to be called out her father had gotten more impatient. She could see him wringing his hands and tapping his foot. As her father began to get more impatient Ginny noticed that her heart started to race harder and faster. Ginny heard Harry's name called and felt her breath hitch in her lungs. She had avoided seeing Harry as much as possible since that day in Hogsmead. Draco squeezed her hand tighter and Ginny was thankful he had come back after his own name had been called.

Ginny looked back at her father and saw that he had disappeared. Ron explained that after Harry had been called their father would sneak away to meet him in the forbidden forest and wait for Ron to drag Ginny to meet her death.

"Your brother was just called." Ginny heard Draco whisper in her ear. Ginny snapped back to reality with a start. Harry had just been called up, how could Ron already be shaking hands with the headmaster? Looking around the crowd Ginny saw that most of the students were either gone or had diplomas sitting on their laps.

Ginny's breath quickened. This was really happening, in a little more than an hour it would all be over. Ginny would either finally be free from her past and her father; or she would be killed, by his hand.

"And now a special student. She is graduating a year early for outstanding work and effort in all her classes. Even though she had moved up and year, and had started off knowing a little less than the other students she has proved that with a little hard work and dedication anything can be achieved. I am proud to present this diploma to Miss. Ginevra Weasley."

_**A/N; **__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**sarahbeanxx**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**ginnygirl09**__**, **__**lovethetwin09**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, Laney Tate, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**bittersweetazn**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**Rosco36908**__**, Rachael, and **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**. **__You all rock! This story, sadly, is almost over, I know I have been saying that for a while but I have it all planned and it is only going to be two or three chapters after this and maybe an epilogue, I haven't decided if I am going to put one in yet though. But I am nowhere near done writing! I have so many ideas floating around in my head. After this story __I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	40. Chapter 40 Graduation

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

A/N; _This chapter is dedicated to **hpangel**. Whose story 'Weasel Vs. Ferret' gave me a brilliant idea for this! Thank you so much for allowing me to use it! Anyone who hasn't read 'Weasel Vs. Ferret' you really should! It is an amazing story._

**Chapter 40**** Graduation**

Ginny's legs carried her out of her seat, through the crowd, and up the steps to professor McGonagall and the Headmaster without her remembering telling them to. Everything felt so unreal, Ginny could hear the crowd clapping, Blaise's whistle, and the Headmaster's and professor McGonagall's congratulations but it sounded like she was hearing everything from inside a wind tunnel. Ginny didn't realize that she had turned and smiled at the crowd until her eyes registered Blaise sitting without Pansy and Draco. Now things were coming together. She gave Blaise a questioning look, he nodded and Ginny understood. The plan was going on now whether she was ready for it or not.

Ginny turned and saw Ron pretending to tie his shoe at the other end of the stage where she would have to walk. Her mind screamed at her to jump off the stage now and run for it, but Ginny knew that was no longer an option. Her days of running were now over. With every step Ginny took her eyes began to register everything properly again, she could hear the wind rustling the tree's, the sound of the water hitting the edge of the lake, and she could feel the sun hot against her pale skin. Ginny made to walk down the steps back into the crowd when she felt Ron's hand close hard on her wrist. Ginny's heart pounded painfully in her chest. She gave Ron a curious look, Ron didn't say anything; he just began to pull her towards the forest. Before she was out of ear shot Ginny was able to hear Professor McGonagall call Blaise's name from the crowd.

* * *

Blaise stood from the crowd and accepted his diploma from Professor McGonagall. After shaking hands with the Headmaster Blaise stood in front of the crowd and raised his diploma high in the air shouting in triumph. As soon as he turned his back on the crowd, McGonagall, and the Dumbledore Blaise's smile faltered. Now it was time to go and find out exactly how trustworthy Ron really was. Blaise walked towards the Forbidden Forest swiftly, he looked on each side of him and saw Draco and Pansy hidden at the entrance. Straight ahead was Ron dragging Ginny. Blaise reached into his robes and pulled out the watery material Draco had taken off Harry a few months earlier. Blaise pulled the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and made sure it covered his legs were completely covered before pulling it up over his head.

* * *

Fred and George sat high up in one of the trees of the forest. Looking down they could see their dear father and perfect Potter.

"Why can't we just stun them now?" Fred asked George gripping his wand.

"Because if we do then this won't stop. People need to see what our father and Harry do to Ginny." George explained even though he thought along the same lines of his twin; attacking now would end this before it had a chance to begin.

They watched in pained silence as Ron dragged Ginny into the clearing with their father and Harry. Ron threw Ginny to the ground and stood beside Harry, the twins scowled down at their younger brother; he had better be just acting.

"Ginny dear." Arthur said smiling. Ginny looked up at him with a cold stare. "You disappoint me this year." He's smile transformed into a frown. Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. "Explain yourself!" Her father screamed.

"I placed a silencing spell on her so she couldn't draw attention to her new… _friends." _Ron smirked.

"Good." Arthur smiled. "And where are your friends now? Acting like true Slytherins and saving their own necks? Smart choice, I would have no problem killing Lucius' son."

Ginny stared up at her father with a cold menacing expression; how she would love to just attack him now, show him what _really _has changed about her this year. Ginny's eyes flicked an inch upwards and she spotted Fred and George in one of the trees looking down on her; right where they should be.

"I remember just last summer you used to be such a good girl, as good as you can be anyway. You never talked back, never messed around with the wrong people. You obeyed me. Of course you still had to be punished, no one is perfect. I tried to do everything I could for you." At her father's last statement Ginny gave him a bewildered look. "Don't look at me like that!" He spat. "Everything I did, every wound, cut, broken bone, it was all to make you better. You see dear Ginny, you are weak. It's not your fault; some people are just born weak. But yes, you are weak. I tried to toughen you up, show you what you were supposed to be. It worked for your other brothers, some of them..." Arthur seemed lost in thought for a moment. Ginny briefly wondered which of her brothers he could have been talking about when it hit her; the twins. They received as much as she ever had before they left home.

"It worked for Ronald here. He is no longer weak." Arthur seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "But of course you had to be difficult. First it was sneaking into the broom shed and riding your brothers' brooms when you _knew _you weren't allowed. Then it was you begging to leave your mother and I so you could go to Hogwarts a year early! Do you know the embarrassment you caused us? And who could forget your first year of school. Letting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named possess you... How could you let me down like that Gin?" Her father looked almost sad for a minute, but Ginny knew better. "And now. Now you are hanging out with _Slytherins_?!?! And I thought you could stoop no lower. And dating one of them! That Malfoy boy! Have you completely lost your mind?!?! Don't you know your place?"

Ginny heard the leaves crunching but she didn't turn her head. Keeping her eyes fixed on her father she could just barely see Draco's white blonde hair behind him.

"And shouldn't your _boyfriend _be protecting you? Huh? Where is he now?" Arthur smiled evilly.

"Right here."

Ginny was finally able to fully look at Draco without giving away his position. He had a smirk on his lips and his wand pointed at Ginny's father's head. Ginny smiled and looked beyond Draco to where Pansy was standing with her wand pointed on Harry.

"Ah. Young Malfoy. Here to protect my little bitch of a daughter?" Arthur said turning slowly to face Draco. Draco remained silent scowling at Arthur. "It's just as well. You're part of the reason she is in this mess to begin with. Had you not gotten involved I would have no reason to treat her the way I do."

"And the many years before I came along? Whose fault was that other than your own? You sick fuck." Draco spat angrily.

"Didn't you hear my speech? She is weak; she must be hurt and put through hell to grow stronger." Arthur spat back.

"You're fucking twisted." Draco said bitterly.

"Am I?"

Before Draco could answer Harry spoke up. "Wait… we're missing one." He pointed out.

"Very good scar head." Pansy smiled. "Yes, where is our dear Blaise?" She said.

"Am I late?" Blaise said smirking as he ripped the invisibility cloak off him.

"That's mine." Harry growled.

"Yes it, such a lovely cloak. Too bad." Blaise said tossing it to the ground. He walked over to Ginny and stood in front of her acting as a barrier.

"You know what they say Potter; finders keepers." Draco smirked keeping his eyes trained on Arthur. "Now, I want to see how weak you are." Draco said to Arthur.

"Go ahead. Kill me, right here, you're armed, my wand isn't even drawn. Kill me now, and go to Azkaban for the rest of your life. No one would believe that you were doing it to protect a Weasley." Arthur smiled knowing he had Draco backed into a corner.

Everyone could see a mental battle going on behind Draco's eyes. "No. I'm not going to kill you like this. That would be going too easy on you." Draco said. In one swift motion he pushed Arthur back so there was a good foot between the two. "Draw your wand." Draco commanded.

Arthur pulled out his wand and pointed it on Draco. "Do you really think you can beat me?" He asked.

"I suppose we'll see now won't we?" Draco shrugged.

"Expelliarmus!" Arthur shouted before Draco had a chance to open his mouth. "That was too easy." Arthur said shaking his head as he gracefully caught Draco's wand.

He turned to Pansy and Blaise. With a lazy flick of his wand Pansy's and Blaise's wands flew out of their hands and into Arthur's outstretched arm. Smiling Arthur shook his head once more.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Arthur pocketed the Slytherin's wands. "What would your proud parents say if they were to see you all now?" He asked smiling.

"Probably that they should always have a backup." Fred said as she landed in front of his father with a soft thud. George quickly jumped out of the tree following his twin. The twins walked over to the Slytherin trio and Ginny handing them their _real _wands.

"What is this?" Arthur said looking between his three children stand with the Slytherins and Harry who was left by his side.

"A set up." Ginny smirked.

"I thought you put a silencing spell on her?" Arthur rounded on Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I'm tired of playing your stupid fucked up little game. "I don't want to hurt Ginny anymore." He added moving over to Ginny's side.

Ginny felt of a wave of gratitude towards Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Fred, George, and now Ron. She looked at all of them and couldn't help but smile. For the first time since this counter attack plan had been put in place Ginny felt as if it was all going to work out.

"Then you will have to be punished with her!" Arthur yelled.

"I wouldn't yell so loudly. All the parents and professors are still out there chatting and congratulating each other." Blaise smirked.

Arthur scowled at Blaise and sent a curse his way. Blaise quickly threw up a shield. And then all hell broke loose. Harry followed Arthur's actions and pulled his own wand out of his robes. Harry screamed and a jet of red light flew out of the tip of his wand grazing Pansy's shoulder which started to burn painfully. Fred and George quickly rounded on Harry along with Blaise. Ron stood looking at a loss of what to do.

"I don't expect you to attack your best mate." Ginny said ducking a curse that her father threw at her.

"I'm sorry." Ron said shame clear in his voice.

"For what? You warned us! Without you I would probably be already dead!" Ginny smiled at her brother.

A second later; before anyone could do anything a curse from her father hit Ginny in the back. Ginny screamed out in pain as three deep, thick, painful gashes ripped through her robes and sliced open her pale skin. Draco and Blaise ran to Ginny to be sure she was okay. The twins took over their father and Pansy continued fighting with Harry after asking if Ginny was alright.

"Blaise, go help Pansy." Draco said looking at Ginny's back.

Blaise nodded and rushed over to Pansy. Draco looked at Ginny's back and saw that the cuts had already begun to heal. But he couldn't be sure if they would cause more damage or not.

"I'm fine." Ginny said smiling up at Draco.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes. Now get back in there." Ginny said standing up.

Draco smiled and ran back over to her father. Ginny walked over to Harry and started throwing every curse she could think of his way. The battle had begun to get more chaotic. Draco was hit by a curse from Ginny that was meant for Harry. Luckily it was one of the less harmful curses and Draco was fine. Blaise got pushed over and hit his head on a tree branch causing a gash that spilled blood into his eyes. Fred had already gotten stunned, but George was fighting with enough force for the two of them. Ginny ducked a curse from Harry and saw Ron lying on the ground obviously knocked out. Ginny could see his chest rising and falling evenly so she didn't worry about him. Ginny and the others had no idea how long they had been fighting. No one could be sure if there were still parents and professors out on the grounds. But they knew that this had to end soon, one way or another.

Ginny felt a curse hit her in the back and suddenly her mind went completely blank. Ginny felt a small smile grace her lips, this feeling of emptiness was amazing. _Turn to me_ Ginny heard the voice in her head and without telling her legs to do so Ginny felt herself turn and face her father. _Finally obeying. Now, come closer._ Ginny heard a small almost inaudible voice in her head telling her to draw her wand and stun her father, but her legs led her to him. With each step Ginny took, each inch wider her father's grin became, the voice in Ginny's head grew louder, but it was not loud enough to make her stop.

"GINEVRA!!! NO!" Ginny heard a distant voice and paused in her tacks. She knew that voice; it seemed as if she hadn't heard it in years.

_Closer._ Ginny's legs continued moving towards her father.

"Ginevra! Come back here!" There was that voice again, who was it? Ginny slowly turned to face the voice that seemed so far away. _No! _Ginny's head stopped mid turn. Who to go to? "Ginevra, please." _Come here… now. _Ginny's feet led her closer to her father.

Ginny was a foot away from the man she knew she should be running from. So why wasn't she? Half a foot. Why wasn't she turning around to the other voice? Who did it belong to? Her father's hand reached out to her. The other voice was a friendly voice, but whose was it? Ginny saw her own hand reach to her fathers. Should she turn? Probably, so why wasn't she? Their fingers were almost touching.

"Stupefy!" Suddenly the hazy feeling in Ginny's head faded and all her thoughts came rushing back to her. She lowered her arm and shook her head; her father had put her under the imperius curse! Ginny looked at the spot where her father had been standing, her eyes lowered to the ground and she saw him lying amongst the leaves stunned.

"Are you alright?" Ginny turned to see Draco standing with his wand still pointed at the now empty space Arthur Weasley had just occupied.

"Yeah. I feel a little weak though." Ginny said shaking her head once more.

"Sit down; I'm going to check on Pansy and Blaise. I'll be right back."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked looking around.

"Tied up beside Ron." Ginny looked and saw Harry leaning against a tree.

"We've won." Ginny smiled.

"Just relax. I'll be right back and then we can take them up to the castle." Draco gave Ginny a chaste kiss before walking over to Pansy and Blaise.

Ginny sat staring down at the peaceful expression on her father's face. It was over, it was finally done. Ginny would be free, she could live a happy and normal life. Ginny was so lost in her pleasant thoughts about her new found freedom that she didn't hear the leaves begin to crunch around her. She didn't hear the heavy breathing only a few feet away from her body.

"You stupid little bitch." Ginny turned in shocked fear when she heard those words whispered. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words were formed. Harry smirked evilly. "This time I won't silence you." He said as he raised his wand. "Crucio!"

Ginny felt blinding pain throughout her entire body. It felt like her bones were on fire. Ginny fell to the ground and began to shake, she tried not to scream; she didn't want to give Harry that satisfaction. The pain began to move up her body and soon it felt as though Ginny's head was on fire, like her skull was being smashed into a million pieces. The only thought running through her mind was her and Draco's baby. Suddenly the pain got too intense and Ginny let out an ear piercing scream. Harry continued to torture her and Ginny's screams filled the forest.

"Avada Kadavra!" Ginny heard the muffled curse bellowed and suddenly the pain in her body ceased. She continued to lay there for a moment twitching. As her body relaxed Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing with his wand pointed at the now dead Harry Potter.

"What have you done?" She whispered.

"I killed him." Draco dropped his wand and fell to the ground.

"Get up." A new voice said. Ginny and Draco looked up to see one of the parents from the ceremony standing with his wand pointed at Draco's head.

"Up!" The man shouted again. Draco slowly raised his arms and stood up shakily.

"You are under arrest for the use of an unforgiveable curse, and the murder of Harry James Potter."

_**A/N; **__I know! I'm evil! Sorry!__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**darknessqueen4u**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, Ann, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**bookgirl239**__**, Laney Tate, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**HarryxPotterx4ever**__**, **__**kiwiisemo**__**, and **__**mariababii xo**__**. **__You all rock! This story, sadly, is almost over, I know I have been saying that for a while but I have it all planned and it is only going to be one or two more chapter after this and maybe an epilogue, I haven't decided if I am going to put one in yet though, I'll leave it up to my reviewers! But I am nowhere near done writing! I have so many ideas floating around in my head. After this story __I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	41. Chapter 41 The Trial

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

**Chapter 41**** The Trial**

Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes allowing the harsh sunlight to flood into her vision. She couldn't think of where she was, all she knew was that she was in a soft bed in a warm room. Ginny closed her eyes again trying to remember how she got here. Last thing she could remember was walking up to receive her diploma… no… there was more. She was dragged into the forest by Ron, yes, the plan. Her father and Harry were going to hurt her, or kill her. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco showed up, and then the twins came. The battle. How could she have forgotten? Her father had put her under the Imperious curse. Draco had stunned him. Harry had then used the Cruciatus curse and Draco had saved her again. He stunned Harry… no… wait… he… he _killed _Harry. Ginny suddenly sat straight up in bed. They had taken Draco away. They had _arrested _him!

"DRACO!!" Ginny called. Looking around Ginny saw that she was in the Hospital Wing at school. She heard footsteps rushing over and felt her heart soar; Draco was okay, he was coming to see her.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Ginny looked and saw Blaise and Pansy standing beside her bed. But no Draco.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked looking around wildly.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a nervous glance. "They've taken him." Blaise said sadly.

"Where?" Ginny demanded.

"To Azkaban." Pansy was in tears.

"WHAT?!?!" Ginny shouted jumping out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the cold ground Ginny wished that she would have stayed seated. Her stomach started sending shockwaves of pain through her body.

"Ginny you need to rest." Blaise said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from swaying.

"I'm going to see him." Ginny said stubbornly.

"You'll do no such thing." Ginny turned her head and saw Madam Pomfrey walking up to her.

"You can't keep me here; I am no longer a student." Ginny snapped.

"No, but you _are_ my patient and I will allow you to leave when I see fit." Madam Pomfrey said coolly.

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I'm leaving! I have to see Draco!"

"Dear he is better behind bars where he can no longer hurt you." Madam Pomfrey pushed Ginny back into the bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about hurt me? Draco has never hurt me!" Ginny sat bolt up again.

"He used the Cruciatus curse on you; you nearly lost the baby, so sad that it shall never know its father."

"He fucking did not! Harry did you stupid twit! And our baby _will_ know its father because Draco is not staying in Azkaban!" Ginny shouted angrily at the woman.

"You're in shock dear; you don't know what you're saying. Mr. Malfoy cursed you and when Harry tried to save you Mr. Malfoy killed him."

"NO!" Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny all shouted.

"The Aurors saw it!"

"The Aurors are fucking blind then!" Blaise shouted at the woman.

"If you do not keep your voice down then you will have to leave." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Good, let's go." Ginny got out of bed once more the pain in her stomach considerably less.

"You will be going nowhere." Pomfrey pushed Ginny back into the bed.

"Dumbledore." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I want to see Dumbledore." Ginny said again. "Now!" She shouted.

Madam Pomfrey walked away muttering about useless kids. Ginny allowed herself to be pushed back down by Pansy and Blaise.

"What's going to happen to him?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Pansy said sadly.

"You demanded my company Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes sir. I have to go and see Draco now; will you please tell Madam Pomfrey to let me leave?" Ginny asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"I cannot force her to discharge her patients if she doesn't think they are up for it." Dumbledore said sadly. "And I really don't think that you should be seeing Mr. Malfoy so soon after what happened."

"He didn't do anything to me!" Ginny nearly shouted at her former headmaster.

"Miss. Weasley you have to understand that since the beginning of the year when you started spending time with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Miss. Parkinson you have been seen with cuts, bruises, slings that Madam Pomfrey did not herself put on, you missed many classes due to unknown injuries, you were raped brought in here by Mr. Malfoy, and then what happened on graduation in the forest. The evidence against Mr. Malfoy is great."

"Blaise, Pansy, and Draco didn't do any of this to me!" Ginny was outraged. How could they possibly think that the Slytherin trio that had helped her, _saved _her, could do all that to her.

"Then whom might I ask has been hurting you all year? You have only been with this group." Dumbledore gave Ginny a pointed look.

"I…" Ginny couldn't say it.

"Come on Gin." Pansy said encouragingly.

"It's time." Blaise nodded.

"All my life I have been abused." Ginny sighed. "By my father, brothers, and Harry." She finished.

"Miss. Weasley those are some serious allegations."

"It's true!" Ginny couldn't believe that now that she had finally told someone they didn't believe her, it was just as she feared; it was the _exact _reason she told no one.

"Pansy, Blaise, and Draco noticed and helped me. They kept me away from Harry as much as they could! Then Ron told us about a plan my father had come up with to try and kill me on graduation."

"Your father claims he heard a disturbance and found you and Mr. Malfoy duelling. When he went to help Mr. Malfoy stunned him."

"Of course he would say that! It's not like he's going to walk up to you and a bunch of Aurors and say I've been beating my daughter and I tried to kill her tonight." Ginny scoffed. "Ask Ron."

"Your brother claims to not know anything about graduation." Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said as he turned to leave.

"Sir?" Ginny called.

"Yes Miss. Weasley?"

"Are there any laws saying I can't go to Draco now that I am of age?" Ginny asked.

"No there aren't."

"And is there any saying that I must stay in school when the term is over?"

"No there aren't." Dumbledore repeated, this time with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Right, thank you."

Ginny laid back down for a few moments. She had to get out of here. She had to speak to Ron and either convince him to tell the truth or kill him for being a coward. There were so many people involved in the fight that were telling the truth and yet everyone refused to believe them. Ginny sat back up again suddenly.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked Pansy and Blaise.

"Three days." Blaise said.

"And Draco, there hasn't been a trial yet right?" Ginny asked knowing that they could not convict a man of murder without a trial.

"No, it's in two weeks." Pansy said.

"Good. I need to talk to the twins and Ron." Ginny said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked as Ginny started to walk towards the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"You heard Dumbledore. There are no laws keeping me here, patient or not." Ginny smirked.

"Tell me again why you weren't in Slytherin." Blaise grinned following Ginny.

* * *

Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise sat in Pansy's room. None of Pansy's items had been removed yet since she decided to stay with Ginny until she was released. The three waited in an uncomfortable silence until suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned emerald green and Fred and George stepped out.

"So what's the plan?" Fred said as he and George sat.

"We need to get Ron to tell everyone what happened. You two also need to tell everyone." Ginny said.

"And how do you plan on convincing Ron?" George said through gritted teeth. He obviously still wasn't very fond of Ron.

"I don't know. But I can't let Draco rot in Azkaban." Ginny sighed.

"Where is Ron?" Blaise asked the twins.

"At home." Fred and George chorused.

"That's why he's not saying anything." Ginny said to no one in particular.

"Ginny. If we do this you do know that you'll have to sit in a courtroom with dad only a few feet away and tell them everything right?" Fred said.

"I don't care."

"Okay then." George said knowing there was no talking Ginny out of it, and no other choice.

"Let's do this." Pansy smirked.

"Can you two get Ron to your shop?" Ginny asked the twins.

The twins shared a malicious smirk. "Definitely."

* * *

Ginny sat with Pansy and Blaise in the twin's apartment above their shop. It had been three days since she left the Hospital Wing and Ginny was beginning to feel that she was running out of time. Ginny hadn't been to see Draco yet, although she did make sure Blaise told him she was coming. Ginny wanted to be sure she had everything in place before going there to tell him that she was going to make sure he wasn't convicted. Draco had, of course, told Blaise to tell Ginny not to worry about him and to take care of herself and their baby. Ginny wasn't hearing it.

"You didn't have to drag me here!" Ginny heard Ron shout one floor below her. Moments later Ron and the twins stepped into the living room with Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny.

"Hello Ron." Ginny said smiling.

"Ginny." Ron gulped.

"Did I ever thank you for letting us in on the plan on graduation?" Ginny asked walking over to her brother.

"I… I think so." Ron stuttered nervously.

"I take it back." Ginny hissed slapping Ron across the face.

"Ginny you don't understand dad…"

"I don't give a shit about our father! Draco's life is on the line you spineless piece of shit!" Ginny snapped.

"And what about Harry's life? Yes, he was an ass and needed help, but Malfoy killed him!" Ron shouted back.

"Harry got what he deserved." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Harry never did anything that would cause him to deserve to die." Ron spat.

"Oh yeah? You don't calling raping someone a cause for murder? Because I sure as hell do."

"He raped you?"

"You didn't know? He didn't tell his best mate that he did what he had been threatening to do all fucking year? I'm surprised." Ginny sat back down with Blaise and Pansy.

"I can't condone what Malfoy did." Ron said stubbornly.

"Draco saved me. Not only from Harry but from you as well. He spent all year trying to protect me. If Harry had used that curse on me for any longer it would have either killed me or drove me insane!" Ginny shouted. "Still think Draco's the guilty one?" Ginny asked.

"My best friend was just murdered by your boyfriend and you expect me to go into the court room and say that Malfoy did nothing?"

"Yes, to make up for all the years of hell you put me through." Ginny said with pleading eyes.

"I can't do that." Ron moved towards the door. Fred went to grab him but Ginny stopped him.

"Let him go. It doesn't matter." Ginny sighed.

Ron turned back to Ginny. "I won't say anything against him to make him lose this trial." Ron offered.

"No, but you won't help him win either." Ginny said looking into Ron's eyes.

Without another word Ron walked out of the living room. Ginny heard the shop door close with a bang and she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Draco looked through his cell bars at the sound of his name.

"What?" He snapped.

"You have a visitor."

"Great." Draco said sarcastically.

Draco watched as Ginny walked towards his cell timidly. The guard slid the key into the lock and opened the cell door allowing Ginny to walk through.

"You have ten minutes." The guard locked the cell and walked away.

"I told you not to come here." Draco said staring at Ginny in disbelief.

"Hello to you too." Ginny said.

"Sorry." Draco looked at his feet. "I didn't want you to see me in here."

"I wanted to see you." Ginny said taking a step closer.

"I've missed you." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I've missed you too." Ginny said tilting her head up for a kiss.

Draco bent his head and brushed his lips against Ginny's lightly. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in closer for a deeper more passionate kiss. Draco nipped at Ginny's bottom lip hungrily growling deep in his throat as Ginny opened her mouth to him.

"I've missed you." Draco repeated as they broke the kiss.

"You said that already." Ginny smirked.

"How's the baby?" Draco asked concerned.

"It's fine."

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you be convicted."

"Ha. I killed Harry Potter, the chosen one." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be freed.

"Yes you will!"

"Ginevra there's nothing that can be done." Draco said sadly.

"Ron said he won't testify against you."

"Did he say he'd testify for me?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"They have him saying that he knew nothing about the graduation, it won't matter now unless he takes it back and admits to what he's done to you."

"The twins…"

"It won't matter." Draco repeated.

"I can't let you stay here."

Draco didn't say anything else, they both knew that without Ron Draco's chances of being found innocent were slim to none but they didn't want to admit it. In one week Ginny and Draco would know for sure if they would be able to live happily together or if Draco was going to stay in this cell for the rest of his life.

"Times up." The guard was back.

"You've got to go." Draco said sadly looking down at Ginny.

"I'll see you in a week… outside." Ginny said firmly.

Draco nodded and kissed her once more before releasing his hold on her waist and letting her walk out the cell door.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy please rise."

Draco stood from his seat in front of the judge. It was the day of his trial and Draco was nervous but he kept a cool calm demeanor. Draco looked into the eyes of the judge knowing what was coming next.

"You are charged with the murder of one Mr. Harry James Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Draco said. A murmur went through the crowd and Draco had to fight to not roll his eyes.

"Please be seated Mr. Malfoy." The judge said. "Defense you may begin."

"Thank you your honor." Draco's defense attorney looked around the crowd. "My client is up against unfair charges. I have four witness testimonies that will prove that even though Mr. Malfoy here did in fact cause the death of Mr. Potter he did it out of necessity to protect his girlfriend." Draco grimaced; he wasn't going to be let off with an opening statement like that.

A moment later the prosecutor stood. "You heard Mr. Malfoy's attorney. He did in fact cause the death of Mr. Potter. To protect his girlfriend? No, I have eye witness testimony of three Aurors that Mr. Malfoy had used an unforgiveable on his girlfriend and then killed Mr. Potter with another unforgiveable when Mr. Potter tried to stop him. Saving his girlfriend? I don't think that sounds like saving at all." Draco sighed heavily; he was doomed.

"Miss. Parkinson what is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's lawyer asked.

"I've been his friend for years." Pansy said.

"So you were friends when he started dating Miss. Weasley?"

"Yes."

"How did he treat her?"

"Amazingly."

"Did he ever hurt her in anyway?"

"Well… he did break up with her for a short while."

"Most couples do. Miss Parkinson were you there during the battle that took place in the forest on your graduation day?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Ginny was dragged into the forest by Ron, Harry and her father were waiting. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and I followed."

"Then what happened?"

Pansy told the story including Ginny's father placing Ginny under the imperius curse and Harry placing her under the Cruciatus curse.

"Just one more question. Did Mr. Malfoy kill Mr. Potter out of necessity for the safety of his girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Just one question Miss. Parkinson." The prosecutor stood. "Mr. Malfoy did kill Mr. Potter did he not?"

Pansy hesitated knowing she was trapped. "Yes he did." She said seeing no way around it. She looked at Draco with an apologetic expression.

"Thank you."

The twins and Blaise were questioned next. They all said the same thing as Pansy including both unforgiveable curses Ginny had been put under and mentioning that the Aurors hadn't shown up until after Harry was dead; therefore having no way of knowing who placed Ginny under the Cruciatus curse. The prosecutor always asked the same question; 'Did Mr. Malfoy kill Mr. Potter?' and they all answered the same.

Ginny was called up next. Draco kept his eyes on her as she walked up to the stand. He didn't want her here; he didn't want her to get upset.

"Miss. Weasley how long has you known the Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's lawyer asked.

"Since my first year of Hogwarts."

"And how long have you been dating?"

"Since before last Christmas."

"Has Mr. Malfoy ever hurt you physically?"

"No. Draco would never hurt me." Ginny smiled at Draco and Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened in the forest on the day of graduation?"

Ginny went into more detail about the attack than Blaise, Pansy, and the twins had been able to. She mentioned almost word for word what her father had said. Explained how it felt to have her father controlling her mind. And quoted the words Harry had said to her before placing the Cruciatus curse on her.

"What happened after Mr. Potter cursed you?"

"I was still under the curse so I didn't hear or see Draco approach. But I heard him curse Harry and that's when the pain stopped. Moments later the Aurors came and arrested Draco." Ginny explained.

"The Aurors didn't show up until after Mr. Malfoy had preformed the killing curse on Mr. Potter?"

"That's right."

"Then they could not have seen who had in fact cursed you."

"Exactly."

"Thank you."

For a moment Draco thought that this might actually work out. He might be free to go within the hour. Draco smiled up at Ginny.

"Miss. Weasley you say that Mr. Malfoy has been kind to you all year long." The prosecutor began.

"Yes."

"What about before this year?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you have known him since your first year at Hogwarts correct?"

"Yes…"

"How did he act towards you before this year?"

"He would call me names, insult my family. We didn't really get along."

"So you weren't friends?"

"No."

"One could say that you were enemies."

"I suppose."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. After getting to know Draco, Pansy, and Blaise I saw a side of Draco that I don't think many others have seen."

"Miss Weasley you said that when you were under the curse you did not see Mr. Malfoy approaching is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it would be fair to say that you did not see the Aurors approaching."

"They didn't show up until after Draco stopped Harry from using the curse on me."

"But you didn't see them, how could you say they turned up after if you couldn't see anyone because of the pain?" The prosecutor grinned wickedly.

Ginny stumbled for a moment.

"Is it true that you are pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child?"

"Yes."

"So you want him with you to help raise the baby?"

"Of course."

Draco knew where this was going and he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

"What would you do to have Draco walk out of here a free man?"

"Anything."

Draco put his head in his hands. That was the wrong answer.

"So you would lie in court."

"I never said that."

"You said anything."

"Yes, but…."

"That is all Miss. Weasley."

Draco went to give Ginny an encouraging smile as she stepped down but seeing the tears in her eyes it turned into a glare at the Prosecutor.

The Aurors were questioned next. All saying that they arrived to see Draco torturing Ginny. It was clear that the Aurors were more used to being in a courtroom. They were able to answer every question with ease and they didn't fall for any tricks that Draco's lawyer threw at them. Draco already knew which side was winning.

"Does the defense have anything else to add?" The judge asked after the last Auror was questioned.

"No." Draco's lawyer answered.

"Would you please rise Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stood without a word.

"Based on the testimony of the Aurors that were present I have no other choice but to find you guil…"

"Wait!"

Everyone's head turned to the door to see who had just interrupted. Through her tear filled eyes Ginny could see Ron standing there nervously. Slowly Ron stepped forward; Ginny couldn't believe that Ron was here. She looked up at Draco and saw that he held the same expression only Ginny could see that Draco obviously thought Ron was here to speak against him.

"Can I help you?" The judge eyed Ron curiously.

"I have something to say about what happened that night." Ron said.

"Take a seat then." The judge agreed after a moment of consideration.

"Please state your name."

"Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron's ears turned a slight shade of pink; Draco had to hold back the snort of laughter.

"And what is it that you have to say?" Draco's lawyer seemed happy.

"The day of Graduation was all planned out. I was supposed to bring Ginny into the forest and help my father and Harry Potter hurt or even kill her." Ron said avoiding not only Ginny's eyes but also the twins, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco.

"But she's your sister." Draco's lawyer seemed shocked.

"I know." Ron looked down at his hands ashamed.

"Go on."

"I didn't want to do it. So I decided to warn Ginny and her friends so they could run, Ginny didn't want to run; she was sick of hiding. So we came up with a counter attack. Everything went by as smoothly as it could of. I took Ginny into the forest, Mr. Malfoy and the others showed up, and of course we all began to battle. Our father placed Ginny under the imperious curse trying to lead her into a trap, Mr. Malfoy stunned him. The others were hurt so Mr. Malfoy went to them and left Ginny alone thinking she was safe because Harry was tied up. But Harry got lose, he went over to Ginny and placed the Cruciatus curse on her until she screamed, that's when Mr. Malfoy came and killed Harry to stop him." Ron had tears falling down his cheeks as he spoke.

"Why didn't you come forward earlier?"

"He killed my best mate. I thought he deserved to be here. Harry might have been wrong, as well as our father, and yes he needed help but I didn't think he deserved to die. It wasn't until recently that I realized that if Mr. Malfoy hadn't killed Harry when he did then Harry would have killed my sister." Ron stopped and took a deep breath. "As much as I hate to say this I know that Mr. Malfoy loves Ginny. He would never do anything to hurt her. Ginny had been through so much in her life, I'm ashamed to say that I was a part of a lot of it. But one person came along and helped her; more than I ever had or could have helped her. He's the best thing that could ever have happen to Ginny. _Draco_ is the best thing that could have ever happened to Ginny." Ron looked at Draco and for the first time Draco felt respect towards Ron, and he knew that Ron felt the same way. "If Draco hadn't interfered then Harry would have killed Ginny, and Harry would be sitting where Draco is now. Draco Malfoy is not a murderer, and he is _not _guilty." Ron finished.

"No further questions." Draco's lawyer said a moment later obviously just as shocked as everyone else by what he heard.

"Do you have anything to ask Mr. Weasley?" The judge asked the prosecutor.

"No questions." The prosecutor kept his head down.

"Would the defendant please rise." Draco stood and felt his stomach twist in a painful knot.

"Based on this new testimony I herby find the defendant Mr. Draconis Abraxas Malfoy not guilty and cleared of all charges against him. You have our apologies Mr. Malfoy." The judge said banging his gavel.

_**A/N; **__I was going to leave this as another cliffy and not tell you the verdict, but I decided to be nice!__I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**XxBreeLynettexX**__**, **__**kiwiisemo**__**, **__**Eveil Woman**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**SlytherinHottie94**__**, **__**lovethetwin09**__**, Laney Tate, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**mariababii xo**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**Rosco36908**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**hpangel**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, and **__**AmoretParkinson**__**. **__You guys are all so amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story, and I really hope you'll continue to stick with me for my other stories! This story has one chapter left and then perhaps an epilogue. I still haven't decided on that yet, tell me if you want one or not. __After this story __I will get started on my next story!! Please look for it! I will post the name of it in the A/N of the last chapter. Thank you all again! Please leave me a review to get me off my butt and updating sooner!_


	42. Chapter 42 A New Life

**Broken**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter or anything HP related in this chapter!!

_**A/N; **__There is a story on fanfiction that is truly amazing! And it doesn't have the credit it deserves! Please check out the fanfic '__**It Breaks My Heart To Help You Like This' **__It is by the author '__**kiwiisemo' **__Also, this is the last chapter, I know, how sad. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. Thank you all so much!_

**Chapter 42**** A New Life**

After Draco's trial things had calmed down considerably. Draco and Ginny moved into a little flat just outside of Hogsmead close to the twins and next door to Blaise and Pansy. Ginny counted back and figured she would be a mother in late October or early November. Even though they had five months to get everything together Ginny and Draco had already begun planning everything for the baby. Deciding they did not want to know the sex they picked out neutral colours for the nursery and clothing.

They're quiet and peaceful life didn't last long though. After Ron's testimony Ginny received an official letter from the ministry requesting her appearance in her father's trial for child abuse. Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and the twins all had been asked to testify as well but Ginny didn't feel she had the strength this time. The last time she had testified in court it had been to help Draco; an innocent man, but now… she didn't think she could handle her father's defense attorney badgering her with a lot of questions. Ginny knew she would be asked why she hadn't come forward earlier and that her silence would not help the prosecutor's chance of winning the case.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Ginny as they stood outside the court room.

"Yes." Ginny lied.

"No you're not."

"I don't have much choice though do I?" Ginny gave Draco a pointed look. Draco remained silent knowing she was right.

It was the day of her father's trial and Ginny knew that she had to do this. Somewhere in her mind Ginny had seen this day coming since Ron told her about the plan for graduation. Her father couldn't try to kill his own daughter without having to face the consequences. Unfortunately that meant Ginny had to sit there and stare her father in the face and explain everything he had ever done to her.

As if things couldn't get any worse Ginny was told when she arrived at the ministry that Ron would also be on trial. Ginny didn't want to testify against Ron. Even though he had played a major part in her beatings Ron had also helped them all during graduation, he was the reason Draco wasn't convicted, and he didn't deserve to go to Azkaban.

"Miss. Weasley?" The legal secretary pulled Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We're ready for you and the others." Ginny nodded and the secretary walked back into the courtroom.

Ginny walked back to Blaise, Pansy, and the twins sitting a few feet away from the doors.

"They're ready for us." She said. The others nodded and stood from the bench they were seated on.

"It'll be fine." Blaise said with a reassuring smile.

Ginny nodded. Her throat felt tight and her eyes began to burn. Ginny didn't want to start crying before the trial even began. She knew that she would break down in the courtroom, it was obvious, no one would be able to sit there and tell a room full of people how much their own family put them through without breaking down. Ginny just wished the tears would hold off for at least a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the courtroom and allowed the secretary that had addressed her earlier to lead her to her seat behind the prosecutor. The last time Ginny had sat in the courtroom she had been on the defense attorney's side, Ginny didn't think it would feel so different, but it did. Looking ahead Ginny saw that the same prosecutor that had questioned her at Draco's trial was also working her father's trial.

"Would the defendant please rise." The same judge asked.

Arthur rose from his seat and pulled his suit straight. He looked more put together than Ginny had expected.

"Mr. Weasley you are up against charges of child abuse, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Mr. Weasley said curtly.

The judge looked at him in disbelief for a moment before nodding. "You may be seated. Defense you may begin."

"Thank you you're honor. My client is up against some serious charges. His own daughter, his flesh and blood is claiming that Mr. Weasley here, her father, has been abusive. I am going to prove to you all today that what Miss. Weasley here…" Ginny's father's lawyer motioned towards her and Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Describes as child abuse is merely tough love and strict parenting." Arthur's lawyer ended his speech.

The prosecutor stood next but Ginny didn't hear a word he said. She sat there staring at the lawyers and the judge but not actually seeing them. Her mind was racing, Ginny tried to get all her thoughts in order, tried to remember ever incident that had ever occurred between her and her father, but it was impossible. She was having trouble remembering who had done what to her. Ginny had suffered so much from so many different people but she knew that if she couldn't even remember what exactly her father had put her through then he would walk out of here a free man.

"Miss. Weasley would you please step up here?" The prosecutor asked smiling at her.

Ginny shook her head slightly to try and clear her thoughts before slowly standing and walking to the stand. She looked over at Draco and the others; they all smiled at her encouragingly. Ginny took a deep steady breath before looking over at the prosecutor.

"Miss. Weasley how old are you?" The prosecutor smiled.

"I'll be seventeen next month." Ginny answered in a steady voice.

"You've graduated?"

"I was put a year ahead." Ginny explained.

"Smart witch." Ginny smiled. "How long have you been abused?" Ginny was only slightly shocked by the lawyer's bluntness.

"By my father? Since I was about seven." Ginny shuddered at the memory.

"What happened?" The prosecutor asked softly.

"I was playing outside, I wanted to ride one of my brothers' brooms, they never let me though. I decided to sneak into the broom shed and grab one to play with for a little while. I got caught." Ginny felt the tears build behind her eyes.

"You're father caught you?" Ginny nodded. "What did he do?"

"He pulled me off the broom and threw me to the ground. He then pulled me up and dragged me into the house; I remember getting slapped across the face and my head flying to the side. I must have hit my head because I woke up in my room with my twin brothers Fred and George sitting with me." Ginny didn't stop the tears that fell.

"Were you the only one to be abused?"

"No. I know that my other brothers, mainly the twins, were also abused. I am much younger though, I never saw it, or if I did I was too young to remember." Ginny answered.

"Was that the only time your father abused you?"

"No."

Ginny went on to explain how his beatings got worse, how they progressed from an occasional slap across the face, or a push to the ground, to a punch, a kick, or a broken bone. The entire time she spoke Ginny felt the tears running down her cheeks yet her voice stayed steady only shaking when she spoke of graduation. The prosecutor finished his questioning and gave Ginny a sad sympathetic smile before sitting back down and allowing the defense attorney to question her. Ginny wiped away her tears and summoned every ounce of strength she had knowing the tricks the defense attorney would try on her.

"Miss. Weasley, you say that the first time your father abused you it was because you were doing something you weren't supposed to correct?"

"That's right." Ginny said knowing she couldn't lie.

"So you were being punished?"

"You could say that. But you weren't the one who got slapped." Ginny said bitterly.

"Very true. But I know I wouldn't want my children endangering themselves." Ginny just glared. "From what I understood about your testimony it sounds as though every time your father slapped you it was because you were doing something you shouldn't have been."

"It was at first. And he didn't just slap me, he _hit _me." Ginny was getting angry.

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want them to not believe me or think I was stretching the truth." Ginny said immediately regretting her choice of words.

"Stretching the truth? Couldn't have put it better myself. Thank you Miss. Weasley." The defense attorney smiled wickedly before allowing her to step down.

The twins were questioned together. Ginny could see their temper rise when the defense attorney spoke. It seems as though the court had appointed her father a damn good lawyer. Every incident of Ginny's abuse that the twins had recalled had been twisted into some form of tough love by their father's lawyer. It seemed as though Arthur was going to walk out free; the thought sickened Ginny. The twins stepped down glaring daggers at the defense attorney.

When Blaise, Draco, and Pansy had been questioned they could say nothing about the abuse Ginny's father had caused because they hadn't actually witnessed anything other than what had happened at graduation. Ginny felt her heart drop; her father was going to walk out a free man. When Blaise, Pansy, and Draco had mentioned Arthur placing Ginny under the imperious curse Ginny saw the judge's eyes narrow, maybe there was hope after all.

"Would you please rise Mr. Weasley?" The judge asked after Pansy had stepped down from the stands. Arthur rose from his seat and smiled smugly obviously thinking he was going to be freed. "On the charges of child abuse I find you guilty in the second degree and sentence you to five to seven years in Azkaban." The judge smiled when he saw Arthur's smile fade. "Based on the testimony of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Miss. Parkinson however it is clear that you had in fact used an unforgiveable curse against your daughter. You are well aware that these curses are illegal are you not?"

"I am aware." Arthur said quietly.

"Then this shouldn't come as a shock; on the charges of the use of an unforgiveable curse I find you guilty in the first degree and sentence you to life in Azkaban prison." The judge banged his gavel and Arthur was taken away.

Ginny felt an overwhelming happiness flow through her. Her father had been convicted, he had been found guilty, he was going to Azkaban, it was over. Ginny was so lost in her happy thoughts that she didn't hear the judge's next words, suddenly the doors opened and Ron stepped in the courtroom. Ginny gasped. She had forgotten about Ron.

"Mr. Weasley please rise."

Ron stood shakily.

"You are faced with assault charges today. Do you understand what that means?" The judge asked.

"Yes sir I do." Ron's voice shook slightly.

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

Ginny nearly fell off her chair. Had she heard Ron right? Did he really just say guilty? Ginny looked over at Ron, she could see from the expression on his face that he was serious.

"You do understand that you will be sent to Azkaban?" The judge asked disbelievingly.

"I do."

"May I ask why you decided to plead guilty?" The judge looked just as confused as Ginny felt.

"I know what I've done, I'm not proud of it and I wish I could take it back. But I don't deny it."

"Alright then." The judge sighed. "Based on your plea and the testimony you provided at Mr. Malfoy's hearing I hereby sentence you to three months in Azkaban." The judge smiled. "I can see that you are truly sorry, you showed that when you testified for Mr. Malfoy, but what you have done to your sister is inexcusable. I just cut you a break, don't disappoint me Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded and was lead away just as his father was moments before. Ginny knew that this was the best she could hope for, for her brother. Three months wasn't that long.

* * *

The summer months pasted by in a flash and Ginny's already swelled stomach seemed to grow at an alarming rate. Ginny was certain that something must have been wrong with her; there was just no way she could be that big! But after half a dozen visits to multiple different medi-witches Ginny was assured that herself and the baby were doing perfectly fine.

One night in mid. October Ginny woke from a dead sleep with blinding pain in her stomach. She rubbed it gently urging the baby to stop kicking but Ginny couldn't deny the truth; the baby couldn't kick hard enough to cause this much pain, something was wrong.

"Draco!" Ginny called out.

Draco woke instantly and looked at Ginny concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked shakily.

"The baby." Ginny breathed through the pain.

"You're not due for another month, you can't be in labor." Draco walked over to Ginny and sat her down gently.

"I don't care what the fucking doctors said! There is something wrong!" Ginny nearly shouted.

Draco nodded and quickly ran around the room gathering clothes. He called Pansy, Blaise, and the twins. Within ten minutes everything was packed, Draco was dressed, and Pansy was helping Ginny walk out the door. Ginny couldn't risk flooing or aparating so they had to wait for the twins to arrive with an ordinary muggle car; which of course had some magical features. The twins arrived within minutes of Ginny stepping out the door. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco all helped Ginny climb into the back seat. Draco stroked Ginny's hair and held her hand as the twins sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Is she in labor?" One of the nurses rushed over when Ginny walked in the door.

"She isn't due for another month." Draco explained.

"Is this her first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"It isn't uncommon for the body to go into early labor the first time." The nurse explained as she waved a medi-witch over.

Blaise, Pansy, and the twins were led into the waiting room as Draco and Ginny were rushed into the maternity ward. Ginny screamed in pain and clutched her stomach as another contraction sent a wave of unbearable pain through her.

"Isn't there anything you can give her?" Draco asked as Ginny gripped his hand painfully.

"Her file says that she suffered the effects of the Cruciatus curse during the early stages of her pregnancy is that correct?" The medi-witch asked.

"Yes." Draco said through gritted teeth; Ginny had an iron grip.

"We can't risk giving anything to her." The medi-witch explained.

Draco nodded as the medi-witch gave Ginny a quick examination. The witch whispered something to the nurse who nodded and walked out of the room giving Ginny a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nothing, but your water hasn't broken, we're going to have to break it before you can start pushing." The medi-witch explained.

"Will it help with this pain?" Ginny said as another contraction hit.

"No, the pains will be more frequent and more powerful." The medi-witch explained.

Ginny gripped Draco's hand tighter as the medi-witch positioned herself between Ginny's legs. Draco was thankful that they had a female doctor; he didn't think Ginny would appreciate it if he beat up the doctor that was delivering their baby.

Half an hour later Ginny and Draco were told that she was dilated enough to start pushing. Ginny gripped Draco's hand harder as she started to push, Draco was sure he had at least three broken bones. As soon as Ginny started pushing Draco could see the medi-witch smiling. It seemed as though everything was going to be okay.

Not knowing what else he could do Draco whispered in Ginny's ear about how she could get through this, how they would be able to go home with their new child and live a normal life. This seemed to help for a few moments but as soon as Ginny was told to push one last time she gripped Draco's other hand as well and screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the cry of Draco's and her child.

"It's a girl." The medi-witch said placing the baby in Ginny's arms. "Let me fix that." She smiled looking at Draco's hand. She waved her wand and Draco felt the pain fade, thanking the witch he turned back to Ginny and his new baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Ginny smiled.

"How can you tell? You can barely see her face." Draco chuckled. He pulled back the blanket that was covering his girl's head and most of her face. Draco stepped back and fell into the chair as soon as the blanket was pulled off her head.

"Black hair?!?!" Ginny looked shocked momentarily before the truth sunk in. "Oh Merlin." She breathed.

Draco sat there in shock. This couldn't be… there was no way. But Draco couldn't deny the evidence; this was Harry's baby, not his.

"I don't understand." Ginny said. "The potion…"

"I guess Madam Pomfrey waited too long." Draco said after a few moments.

"Draco I am so sorry."

Draco remained silent as he stood and walked over to Ginny. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. "There is nothing to be sorry for, it was not your fault." Draco smiled and looked at his baby girl. "This is my daughter, no matter her hair colour, no matter that her biological father is Potter, she is mine." Draco kissed his daughter on the forehead before smiling back at Ginny. "And she will have the Malfoy name." He said in a demanding tone.

"What should we call her?" Ginny smiled. She was overjoyed that Draco was okay with this beautiful baby girl not being his biologically. "I've always liked the name Kearsey."

"I like that." Draco smiled. "Kearsey Ginevra Malfoy."

_**A/N; **__That's it! It's over! I won't be doing an epilogue, sorry but I don't feel it needs one. I would like to thank my reviewers for the last chapter; __**bittersweetazn**__**, **__**lucygirl07**__**, **__**May La Nee**__**, **__**Gin kiOhikari**__**, **__**bookgirl239**__**, **__**Tansy Moon**__**, **__**lovethetwin09**__**, **__**xBlackRoses12x**__**, **__**Havenly**__**, **__**Im08Just97Me**__**, **__**snowfire81**__**, Alexandra Malfoy, **__**opaque-girl**__**, **__**the olympian girl**__**, **__**..**__**, Laney Tate, **__**BelhavenOnTap**__**, **__**HisInnocentDarkAngel**__**, **__**SlytherinLuver**__**, **__**sing-me-this-lullaby**__**, **__**iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy**__**, **__**Ravenclaw's Redhead**__**, **__**Skepo**__**, **__**kiwiisemo**__**, **__**, **__**DodgerMcClure**__**, **__**Rosco36908**__**, Victoria, **__**Metora-Mae-Silva-II**__**, **__**padfootedmoony**__**, **__**Nikki2009**__**, **__**AmoretParkinson**__**, **__and everyone else who has been following this story! Thank you all so much! You guys are so amazing! Since I have had such faithful reviewers I decided to post the first chapter of my next story immediately. It is called; '__**The Ultimate Payback**__' it's not as dark as this fic, and it won't be as long. I am so sad to see this story go! Thank you all so much! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to finish it! Please tell me what you think of the last chapter! Review!_


End file.
